L'héritière
by Addiction13
Summary: Bella vient juste de fuir sa famille après avoir vu son père tenter d'abattre sa mère. Un soir, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec la mafia New-Yorkaise dirigée par le cruel Edward Cullen. Elle apprend qu'elle est activement recherchée car elle vient d'être désignée héritière du grand mafieux, Charlie Swan. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est au courant de rien... Découvrez les secrets de Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que l'utiliser et je n'en tire aucun profit financier**.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre I : Encore**

 _"Le sommeil est un amour perdu" ~ Roberto Juarroz_

* * *

 **Bella POV :**

Impossible. Impossible de dormir... Encore.

Comme d'habitude depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile familial, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil, alors comme d'habitude je mis ma veste, mon survêtement, mes baskets et mes écouteurs puis partis courir dans Central Park.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de course, je commençais enfin à me sentir soulagée. C'est drôle de voir à quel point courir peut m'aider à me sentir si libre, si vivante. Pour la plus part l'effort physique est une contrainte qui leur coupe le souffle, moi ça m'aide à respirer, à trouver le sommeil.  
La musique à fond, les muscles qui brûlent, le souffle court, le vent dans les cheveux je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Moi qui ai grandi entre quatre mûrs, ici j'avais l'impression de pouvoir voler.

Tout allait bien !

Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où je fus brutalement plaquée au sol atterrissant bruyamment à plat ventre sur la pelouse humide du parc. Je me relevais douloureusement sur quatre pattes lorsque mes écouteurs tombèrent de mes oreilles et que je relevais enfin la tête. Droit devant, à quelques centimètres de mon front, une arme braquée sur moi et cinq hommes dont un étalé sur le sol, immobile.  
Oh mon Dieu ! Cet homme était mort, et une arme était braquée sur ma tempe... Je prenais tout juste conscience de mon environnement et de la gravité de la situation. Je me mis à trembler. Qui étaient ces hommes en costume, armés jusqu'aux dents et pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à moi ?

Je n'eus plus le temps de m'interroger, quand le gros costaux qui pointait son arme sur moi, me mit à genoux.

" Qui es-tu ? " Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Cette fois c'était officielle : j'étais terrorisée, j'essayais de me ressaisir pour lui répondre mais impossible de formuler toute réponde cohérente. Visiblement, il s'impatienta et colla son arme contre ma tempe :

" Je ne me répéterai pas ".

Je sortie enfin de ma torpeur.

"- Bella.

\- Ton nom complet.

\- Isabella Marie Swan. "

Autour de moi retentirent de ok de stupeur et tous affichaient une mine stupéfaite. Un homme jusque là resté à l'écart poussa mon ravisseur sans délicatesse et prit sa place devant moi. Il tira alors sur mes cheveux pour que mon regard rencontre le sien : " C'est une blague ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Je le fixais sans comprendre toujours tremblante entre ses mains lorsqu'il repris : « Mon héritière reprendra ma fortune, mes hommes, mon business. Elle est très jeune mais elle a été préparé à ce poste depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se nomme Isabelle Marie Swan et s'est la plus sublime des créatures que la terre ait jamais porté. Elle est mon unique enfant. »

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il semblait citer quelqu'un... Me prenaient-ils pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Si ils croyaient que j'étais la personne qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'étaient pas prêt de me laisser partir... La réalité me frappa, je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, du moins pas vivante. Silencieusement, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et il se moqua légèrement en me voyant : "Tu m'as l'air bien docile et bien douce pour quelqu'un formée pour être le big boss d'une des plus grandes mafias de États-Unis."

Mon Dieu, comment les convaincre qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne... Il reprit : "En tout cas une chose est vraie, c'est que tu es sublime... Dis-moi mon agneau, comment s'appellent tes parents, que font-ils dans la vie ?" Sans me lâcher des yeux, il ordonna à celui que j'identifiais désormais comme la personne qui avait collé son arme contre ma tempe un peu plutôt : "Emmett appelles Sam, je veux tous ce qu'il sait sur elle et envoies lui sa photo, il faut qu'il l'identifie."

Je regardais Emmett pianoter sur son téléphone quand celui qui semblait donner les ordres ici tira légèrement sur ma tignasse pour me rappeler de répondre à sa question : "Je suis la fille de Charlie et Renée Swan, mon père est shérif dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington et ma mère est sa secrétaire."

Ses yeux s'agrandir : "Charlie et Renée tu dis. Il semble que tu sois bien celle que tout le monde recherche. Messieurs... Jackpot !" dit-il à ses acolytes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non... Alors c'est vraiment moi qu'ils voulaient... Mais pourquoi ? Je sanglotait à présent. Il fallait impérativement que je me calme et que je fasse le point sur la situation. Premièrement : une mafia m'était tombée dessus parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sûrement un règlement de compte avec l'homme qui est actuellement en train de baigner dans son sang. Ensuite, il m'avait demandé de décliner mon identité comme une simple formalité. Ils s'étaient aperçus que je correspondais à une femme qui devait prendre la place d'un grand big boss de la mafia. Mais c'était... Mon monologue intérieur fut coupé quand il me vit sangloter : "Soit tu es une sacrée bonne actrice, soit tu es aussi innocente que tu prétends l'être. Dis-moi mon agneau, que sais-tu des activités frauduleuses et peu vertueuses de ton papa ?". Mais bon sang mon père était shérif dans une minuscule ville ! Prise de panique je commençais à supplier: "Vous devez vous tromper je vous assure, je viens d'une petite ville où il ne se passe rien. Et je n'ai plus de contact avec mes parents depuis un moi, je ne vis plus là-bas...". J'évitais de préciser que je m'étais enfuie, je ne voulais pas faire l'objet d'un interrogatoire sur mes relations conflictuelles avec ma famille.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ma supplique et préféra regarder l'écran de son téléphone avant de reprendre la parole : "Sam a confirmé qu'elle est bien celle que l'on recherche. On va se faire un paquet d'argent sur son dos messieurs et tout cela par hasard... C'est un peu difficile à avaler mais Sam dit qu'elle est au courant de rien. Mon agneau, tu connais Sam, Sam Ulfrey ?"

Sam Ulfrey ! Sam ! Bien sur que je le connaissais, il travaillait avec mon père depuis toujours, il était sans arrêt en train de traîner chez moi, il nous adorait ma mère et moi ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider... Bien qu'honnêtement j'en doute...

Je commençais vraiment à comprendre la réticence de mon père à me laisser sortir. A peine un mois à New York et me voilà déjà entre les griffes d'une mafia, une arme braquée sur moi... Encore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II** **: Enlèvement**

 _"L'obscurité ne chasse pas l'obscurité, seule la lumière peut le faire" ~ Martin Luther King_

* * *

 **Bella POV :**

Face à mon mutisme, il tira cette fois fortement sur ma chevelure pour plonger son regard dans le mien. C'est à cet instant que je le vis vraiment. Même si la lumière du lampadaire, j'en étais sûre ne lui rendait pas justice, je pus voir que cet homme était d'une beauté sans précédent.

Il était magnifique, on aurait dis un ange. Son visage était un contraste de douceur et de virilité. Sa mâchoire marquée accentuait sa masculinité. Ses cheveux décoiffé lui donnaient un air sauvage et ravageur et ses yeux verts semblaient transpercer mon âme. Ce n'était pas un vert banale, ou même un jolie vert. Non, c'était le genre de vert émeraude, un vert profond, plein de secret et d'élégance, le genre de verts hypnotisant, le genre de vert que vous pourriez admirer toute la sainte journée.

Mon éloge de la perfection masculine qui était juste sous mes yeux prit fin quand le sujet de mon expertise lui-même brisa en quelques paroles l'image idyllique que je venais de me faire de lui : "Si je dois encore une foi me répéter, je te mets nue, je t'attache à cet arbre et je te fais saigner avec ma ceinture, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ma belle ? »

Quoi ? Bon sang cet homme était prêt à m'attacher et me fouetter seulement parce que je suis un peu trop longue à répondre à sa question. Ma tête commençait à tourner, je voulais rentrer chez moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'en un mois ma vie change autant et pour me retrouver deux fois avec une arme contre la tempe. Sauf que cette foi-ci ce n'est pas mon père qui tenait l'arme, c'était un criminel de la mafia New-Yorkaise qui n'éprouverait aucun remords à s'en servir.

Malgré mes tremblements, mes larmes et mon étourdissement, je parvins à lui répondre sans plus attendre : "C'est un très bon ami de mon père, il travaille avec lui depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne monsieur" il rigola doucement: "on a pas tous la même définition de l'amitié apparemment".

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? J'avais trop peur de poser la question néanmoins, je fus assez brave pour tenter de le supplier encore une fois : "Il vous a dis que je ne savais rien. Je vous en prie laissez moi partir, je ne dirai rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-vous-plait monsieur... » Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine pour me protéger de son regard transperçant.

Il fit mine de réfléchir mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse : "Désolé mais tu es beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'on te laisse filer. Si tu savais combien de mafia te cherche depuis un mois... Maintenant qu'on te tient on a bien l'intention d'en profiter ».

Depuis un mois... Depuis que j'étais partie de chez moi. Que s'était-il passé chez moi depuis un moi ? Soit comme il le prétendait, mon père était un chef de mafia et il avait lancé toutes les mafias à ma recherche. Mais les mafias ne sont pas censées être 'amies' entre elles, et puis c'est mon père qui m'a forcé à m'enfuir, alors pourquoi me rechercherait-t-il. C'était incompréhensible !

Peu importe, c'est pas la priorité, je résoudrai ce mystère plus tard, l'important était de savoir qu'allait-il faire de moi... Comme si il savait à quoi je pensais, il m'annonça : « Tu vas venir avec nous, on va t'expliquer la situation, et tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'une jolie jeune fille fait loin de chez elle, dans Central Park a 3h00 du matin. ». Je secouais fortement la tête, je ne voulais pas partir avec eux. Il tira sur mes cheveux violemment pour me mettre debout, me faisait geindre de douleur. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, totalement paralysée par la peur. Je tremblais et perdis l'équilibre. Avant que je touche le sol, il me rattrapa par la taille et me balança sur son épaule comme si je ne valais gère plus qu'un sac à patate. Il commença à marcher en direction d'une Audi noir. Le parc s'éloigna de plus en plus de mon champs de vision et la panique s'empara définitivement de moi. Appelez ça instinct de survie ou stupidité et inconscience mais je me mis à me débattre. Je tapais mes genoux contre son torse et mes poings dans son dos. J'oubliais ses menaces, tous ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi, si ils m'enlevaient s'en était fini pour moi, personne ne savais où j'étais alors personne ne me chercherait...

Il parvint sans trop de difficulté à me mettre dans la voiture mais je continuais à paniquer, j'essayais de l'enjamber lui et son acolyte assis de part et d'autre de moi mais sans succès. Je devenais irrationnelle avec mes tentatives inutiles alors que les quatre hommes dans la voiture restaient parfaitement calmes. La voiture démarra et je continuais à m'agiter jusqu'à ce que ma respiration devienne saccadée. Finalement, l'adonis/chef du clan assis à ma droite, visiblement lasse de mes gémissements attrapa une seringue, celui à ma gauche m'attrapa et m'empêcha de faire tous mouvements. "Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez pas ça" m'entendis-je crier. Cela ne l'arrêta pas non plus puisqu'il planta son aiguille dans la chair de mon cou.

Soudain ma vision se brouilla, j'arrêtais enfin de lutter... ça faisait du bien. Je voulais dormir. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le footing qui m'y aida...  
Désormais avachie dans les bras d'un inconnu, je sombrais doucement vers l'inconscience.

 **Sam POV** **:**

C'est bon, on avait retrouvé Bella, Renée n'allait pas être contente. Je l'appelais immédiatement pour la prévenir :

" - Halo

\- Renée Trésor, je suis désolé mais ils ont trouvé Bella

\- le clan Cullen a trouvé Bella ? Comment s'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- il semblerait qu'elle était sur le lieu d'un réglementent de compte, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il comptait l'a tué mais quand elle a décliné son identité... Il mon demandé de l'identifié et j'ai confirmé que c'était elle. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas les trahir chérie

\- je sais Sam, mais que vont-il faire d'elle ? Ils ne voudront jamais la laisser repartir... souffra-t-elle

\- je pense qu'ils vont mettre sa tête aux enchères maintenant qu'ils savent qu'elle n'est pas du tout mêler aux activités de Charlie. Ils vont profiter du fait que les autres mafias l'ignorent et voudront à tous prix l'a récupérer pour se venger. Charlie avait beaucoup d'ennemis et de dettes a payer. On vient juste de découvrir qu'il a tué beaucoup de membre d'autres clans très importants pour aucune raison. On pense qu'il prévoyait d'exterminer certaines mafias pour prendre leur territoire. Si un autre clan trouve Bella, il risque de lui faire payer cher...

\- mon Dieu, non … Elle n'aurait jamais du être mêlée à tous ça... Elle doit être totalement perdue, elle ne s'est jamais doutée de rien...

\- je vais faire mon possible pour les dissuader mais je suppose qu'ils ne voudront pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité de se faire de l'argent

\- demande-leur si je peux l'a voir s'il te plaît. Il faut que je lui explique cette situation et que je l'a rassure

\- ça doit être possible, je vais tout faire pour

\- merci mon amour, j'ai tellement peur pour elle."

Je pris mes affaires et me rendait immédiatement au quartier général des Cullen, je devais convaincre Edward de laisser Bella parler à Renée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaire, c'est très encourageant et ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous appréciez lire cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III** : **Le** **flash-back**

 _"Rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir." ~ Federico Garcia Lorca_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir et j'étais allongé dans ce qui semblait être un très confortable lit. Instantanément, tout me revint en mémoire : Central Park, la mafia, ses yeux verts, ses menaces, son arme, mon père... Mon père et un arme... L'image de mon père et d'une arme me ramenèrent aux souvenirs contre lesquels je luttais depuis un mois.

 ** _Flash-back:_**

 _Je fus réveillée par des hurlements stridents. Ceux de mes parents. J'étais immédiatement en alerte. C'était inhabituel : mes parents ne se disputaient jamais. Je dis bien jamais. Ils s'ignoraient la plus part du temps ou jouaient la comédie du couple heureux et épanouie devant les autres mais il_ _n'y avait jamais d'engueulade_ _._

 _Mon père criait tellement fort que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il baragouinait, ma mère pleurait et semblait s'excuser._

 _Je me précipitais hors du lit et m'assis discrètement en haut des escaliers, là où ils ne pouvaient pas me voir mais où moi j'entendais et percevais parfaitement leur conflit : "Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Tu me trompe avec un de mes hommes qui est aussi l'un de mes plus vieux amis. Toi et Sam êtes déjà morts !" hurla-t-il. En même temps il lui_ _assénât_ _un coup de poing au visage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre avant de s'écrouler au pied du canapé._

 _Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, papa venait juste de frapper maman ! Maman trompait papa ! Oh mon Dieu, je savais mon père autoritaire et sombre mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de blesser quelqu'un même sous le coup de la colère._

 _Renée pleurait : "Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça... De toute façon ça fait des années que nous ne sommes plus un couple, c'est juste pour faire bonne figure devant ta fille et tes collaborateurs que tu me garde. On ne se rend plus heureux depuis des années Charlie...".  
_ _Il eu un rire sans joie : "Tu crois arranger ton cas en disant ça ?! Tu sais pourquoi nous ne sommes plus un couple ?! Parce que tu es une TRAINEE! Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux être avec Sam soit ! Qu'il garde mes restes. Mais je veux que quand il te voit chaque jour, il se sente coupable d'avoir voulu jouer avec ce qui m'appartenait. Et pour cela, je vais frapper ton jolie visage tellement de fois qu'il ne te reconnaîtra pas quand il te reverra. Et tous les jours de votre misérable petite existence il se dira 'c'est de ma faute', enfin si il n'est pas dégoûter par ta laideur et les traces que j'ai l'intention de laisser sur ton corps..." menaça-t-il en la scrutant avec mépris et dégoût._

 _Je vis immédiatement la peur dans les yeux de ma mère et compris qu'il mettrait sans aucun doute ses menaces à exécution. Les yeux de Charlie étaient noir, il semblait être dans une sorte de transe où seule la colère guidait ses gestes._

 _L'adrénaline s'empara de moi et quand je vis Charlie brandir un vase pour cogner maman avec, je m'élançais à sa rencontre et me jetais sur lui. A coup sur je le ferai revenir à la raison :_

 _« Noonnnn ! » criais-je._

 _Nous tombions tous les deux aux sols où je luttais pour lui prendre le vase des mains._

 _"T'es complètement malade Charlie, Arrête !" le suppliais-je, hystérique moi-même._

 _Pendant notre corps à corps, j'aperçus ma mère du coin de l'œil, se relever doucement et s'enfuir. Mon père dû sûrement l'a remarquer aussi puisque pour se débarrasser de moi il m'assenât un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac. La douleur et le choque me firent lâcher ma prise sur mon père mais je réussis néanmoins à lui faire un croche patte quand il se releva pour avancer vers là où venait de partir sa femme._

 _Je toussais tellement j'avais mal, la douleur me fit tourner la tête mais je devais l'empêcher d'attraper maman, j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire..._

 _Alors, quand il trébucha et me rejoignit sur le parquet, je saisi le vase qu'il avait brandi un peu plus tôt, pour l'assommer, sauf qu'à ce moment là il se retourna vivement et_ _dégaina_ _son flingue qu'il pointa entre mes deux yeux._

 _A cet instant toute l'adrénaline quitta mon corps et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mon_ _propre_ _père était en train de pointer son arme sur moi, il voulait me tuer._

 _« Papa... » le suppliais-je, le visage inondé de larmes et de peur. Mon dieu la dernière fois que je l'avais appelé comme ça, je devais avoir 9 ans..._

 _Il me fixa froidement, le visage remplie de rage « Dégage ! Dégage et ne reviens pas, où je te bute.»_

 _ **Fin Flash-back**_

Quand la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre où j'étais, je sortis de mes souvenirs. Mon ravisseur aux yeux verts entra accompagné d'un jeune femme qui portait un plateau garnit d'aliments frais qu'elle déposa aux pieds du lit avant de repartir.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" m'entendis-je demander.

"Je vois que le sommeil t'a fais du bien, mais c'est moi qui pose les question ici jeune fille. Je suis venu discuter avec toi, pendant que tu mange, t'as besoin de reprendre des forces avec la piqûre qu'on t'a faite."

"De quoi voulez-vous parler, je vous ai dis tous ce que je savais déjà..." Je ne voulais pas manger mais quand je vis les délices posés sur le plateau je ne pu m'y résoudre.

"Bien. Approuva-t-il en me voyant manger. Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, je suis le chef d'un grand groupe mafieux, je m'appelle Edward Cullen."

"Ça fait pas très Italien tout ça…" Me moquais-je.

Il esquissa un demi sourire : "T'as enlevé les petites roues de ton vélo pendant la nuit ? Je vois que la fragile petite Isabella d'hier soir et devenue une fille fille courageuse."  
Le salop, il osait se moquer de moi en plus...  
Il reprit :"Ton père, Charlie Swan nous a fais parvenir très récemment une vidéo dans laquelle il dit que tu prends sa relève, que tu es son héritière. Il explique surtout qu'on te reconnaîtra parce que tu es la seule capable d'entrer dans sa base de donnée."

Pourquoi saurais-je entrer dans la base de... Oh non… Alors c'était vrai tous çà: mon père était bien un mafieux et il m'avait désigné héritière. J'en étais sûre car c'était vrai: seule moi serais capable d'entrer dans sa base de donner. Pas parce que je connais ses codes, non. Mais parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir pirater n'importe qu'elle système informatique aussi bien protégé soit-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mon secret. Personne ne devait être au courant – sauf mes parents – de mes capacités en matière d'informatique. Alors je fit mine de ne rien comprendre :

" Je ne comprends vraiment pas je suis désolé... Mon père ne m'a jamais donné ses codes", je baissais la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon visage sinon il comprendrait vite que je mentais. Je sais, je ne suis pas une très bonne menteuse...

Il me regarda et souffla : "Écoute, ta mère a demandé à te voir, elle va arriver dans quelques minutes, pour t'expliquer la situation."

Ma mère?!

"Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là dedans ? Elle aussi elle est concernée ?"

Il souffla encore comme exaspéré de devoir tous m'expliquer et frustrer que je ne puisse l'aider plus.

"Oui, Sam travaille pour moi depuis des années et il était chargé d'espionner ton père, sauf qu'apparemment il s'est entiché de ta mère. Enfin bref, ils sont ensemble maintenant..."

Waooh, Sam était réellement le plus mauvais des amis que j'ai jamais rencontré. D'abord, il mentait à mon père en se faisant passer pour son employés et son ami dans le seul but de l'espionner. Et ensuite, il couche avec sa femme... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Edward – Monsieur Cullen – c'était moqué de moi quand j'avais dis hier au parc que Sam était un vieille ami de mon père...

Je restais là assise à assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette familière apparut. Les traits tirés et fatigués mais un sourire resplendissant et soulagé, elle s'avança vers moi : « Bella... ».

J'étais tellement soulagée, je n'étais plus seule, quelqu'un savait où j'étais.

Soudain, je n'étais plus la jeune femme courageuse de il y a quelques minutes mais seulement une petite fille triste et apeurée qui pleurait tandis que sa maman vint l'enlacer pour la réconforter : « Maman... » murmurais-je dans un sanglot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me motive vraiment à continuer. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Si je n'y arrive pas j'essaierai d'en poster le plus souvent possible.**

 **J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire cette fiction.**

 **Dans ce chapitre on en apprend beaucoup sur tous ce que Bella ignore...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **: Révélations**

 _"Le mensonge peut tout détruire. La vérité ne fait mal qu'un instant" ~ Danielle Steel_

* * *

 **Bella POV :**

Elle vint me rejoindre sur lit et m'enlaça dans ses bras, murmurant des mots réconfortants pendant que je me laissais aller contre elle.

Après ce qui me semblait être plusieurs minutes, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je remarquais alors que monsieur Cullen était parti laissant place à sûrement l'un de ses employés : un homme mate, brun au cheveux courts, très costaux vêtu d'un costume gris anthracite. Il se présenta sans laisser transparaître sur son visage aucune émotion. Il restait de marbre.

"Bonjour mesdames, je suis Jacob Black, je travaille pour monsieur Cullen. Il z accepté de vous réunir sous condition qu'il soit au courant de tous ce qu'il se passera ici. Je suis donc là pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles."

Même mère hocha la tête et se concentra sur moi.

"Bella, chérie je suis tellement désolée, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça... "

J'essuyais mes larmes et me défit de son étreinte rassurante. J'avais besoin d'explications à présent.

"Je comprends rien maman. D'abord on me dit que papa est un grand manitou de la mafia, que Sam n'était qu'en faite un espion qui travaillait pour le clan ennemi, puis que je viens d'hériter du business de Charlie..." ruminais-je tandis qu'elle tentait de m'apaiser en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

"Je sais ça fait beaucoup a avaler... Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tous te raconter maintenant. Mais ce que tu vas entendre ne va certainement pas te plaire alors garde à l'esprit que l'important c'est de te mettre en sécurité et".

Je l'a coupé avant qu'elle ne commence a justifier ses actes. Je voulais des réponses et je les voulais maintenant !

"Racontes-moi !", insistais-je.

"Très bien", souffla-t-elle.

"Avant d'épouser ton père il m'a confié qu'il n'était pas vraiment policier mais que ce poste lui servait de couverture pour son vrai boulot...dans la mafia. Ton grand-père Enzo Montefelto Swan, à son décès l'a désigné comme hérité de son empire, il est donc rapidement devenu le chef de l'organisation Montefelto. C'est sous ce nom qu'est connue la mafia de Seattle. Ton père a choisi de ne conserver uniquement le nom de Swan pour ne pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit. Quelques années plus tard, tu es née. J'avais prévenu Charlie qu'il était hors de question que tu sois impliquée dans quelque chose d'illégale, tu aurais pu être accusée de complicité. Ton père était d'accord avec moi, il ne voulait pas que tu prenne connaissance de ses activités illégales mais plus important encore il ne voulait pas que le reste du monde connaisse ton existence. Comprends bien Bella, Charlie t'aime et tu es sa fille unique... il aurait étais très simple pour n'importe qui de s'en prendre à toi pour se venger ou pour faire pression sur lui."

J'arrivais pas à le croire, pendant des années ma propre famille m'avait menti...

"Alors ça fait des années que vous jouez la comédie de la secrétaire et du shérif pour que je ne me doute de rien... Comment... Maman, je ne suis pas surprise que papa soit un menteur, j'ai toujours su qu'il cachait quelque chose et comme tu le sais, on est pas très proche. Il a toujours était froid, mystérieux et trop souvent absent pour un simple flic... Mais jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse me cacher un truc aussi gros...", m'effrontais-je, c'était impensable.

"Et surtout jamais j'aurais imaginé que toi tu puisse me cacher quoi que ce soit. » Ca faisait vraiment mal de savoir que la seule personne en qui vous ayez eu confiance pendant toute votre vie n'était pas qui vous croyez et vous mentez.

Elle avança sa main pour caresser ma joue, mais instinctivement je reculais. Je ne voulais pas quelle me touche. Elle avait abuser de ma confiance et de ma naïveté.

On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'avais encore des réponse à obtenir.

"Bella il faut que tu comprenne, c'était pour de protéger des ennemis de ton père, d'être accusée de complicité si jamais ça tournait mal et surtout je ne voulais pas que tu grandisse entourée d'histoire de trafic de drogues, d'armes, d'argent...Quelle image aurais-tu eu de tes parents ? Comment aurions-nous pu t'enseigner le bien et le mal tout en restant crédible si tu avais su tous ça? »

"C'est bien ça le problème maman, vous m'avez enseigné la notion du bien et du mal ce qui veux dire que vous savais exactement faire la différence vous même. Et pourtant vous choisissez le mal … Effectivement, tu perds toute crédibilité " lui confiais-je d'un voix froide, dénuée d'émotion. J'étais tellement déçue.

"Continue, je veux tous savoir, n'oublies rien maintenant."

"La suite tu l'as connais. Ton père et moi n'étions plus que de simple collaborateurs qui vivaient sous le même toit depuis des années. Puis, je suis tombée amoureuse de Sam. Il y a quelques mois j'ai appris qu'il était un espion envoyé par l'organisation Cullen. Je savais que j'aurais dû le dénoncer mais j'étais déjà tombée sous son charme et ton père l'aurait tué... Le problème c'est que Charlie à récemment commencé à avoir des doutes sur Sam et il l'a mis sur écoute. Sam était bien trop prudent pour faire ses rapports à Monsieur Cullen par téléphone alors Charlie n'a jamais su qu'il était en faite un espion en mission... Par contre, il a surpris un conversation entre Sam et moi qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le type de relation que nous entretenons..." elle déglutie, gênée.

"Il y a un mois, Charlie m'a confronté et s'est à ce moment là que tu nous as surpris. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que si tu n'étais pas intervenue..", encore une fois je l'interrompis.  
"Ça va, n'en parlons plus", dis-je fermement ne souhaitant pas évoquer ses horribles souvenirs.

"Très bien, très bien. Suite à ça Sam et moi nous sommes enfuis et sommes venus nous réfugier ici. Je pensais que tu étais encore chez Charlie, que faisais-tu à New York Bella?"

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de raconter pourquoi j'avais été obligée de quitter ma maison. « C'est compliqué, Charlie et moi nous sommes disputaient après ton départ et je suis partie... ». Je préférais mentir plutôt que lui raconter que mon père m'avait menacé de mort.

Cependant, elle semblait septique."Et il t'as laissé filer comme ça ? Ça m'étonne vraiment de ton père Bella... Enfin je dois avouer que ces dernières actions sont assez contradictoires. Lui qui a toujours voulu te protéger de son travail envoie une vidéo a toutes les organisations mafieuses de États-Unis pour leur annoncer que tu va prendre sa place..."

"Il a aussi dis que je serai la seule à pouvoir entrer dans sa base de donnée, mais je ne connais aucun de ses mots de passe... » malgré ma froideur envers elle, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre en l'a regardant avec insistance que je n'avais pas divulguais qu'en effet, j'étais capable d'entrer dans le système informatique de mon père.

Elle hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message et qu'elle approuvait.

Elle eu soudain le regard lointain et inquiet : "Bella, je veux pas trop que tu te fasse du soucis mais ton père t'a placé dans une situation très dangereuse. Maintenant que toutes les mafias du pays pensent que tu es son héritère, c'est sur toi qu'ils vont chercher à se venger. L'organisation Cullen est la seule à être au courant de ton ignorance dans toute cette histoire (grâce à leur espion, Sam) et ils vont en profiter pour te vendre au plus offrant...

Pardon ?! Me vendre ?! Au même moment monsieur Cullen entra de nouveau dans la pièce et monsieur Black sorti. Il vint près du lit et me scrutât.

« Ta tête vient d'être mise à prix Isabella, je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire monter les enchères assez hautes. Ton papa avais beaucoup d'ennemis et beaucoup de gens à qui il devait de l'argent. Certains sont prêts à payer très cher pour se venger. »

Comment osait-il me parler de la sorte ! J'étais un être humain bon sang ! Pas lui de toute évidence.

Mon Dieu, si il me vendait j'allais mourir ou pire, c'était certain...

"Vous seriez prêt à sacrifier une vie pour de l'argent ?" je le regardais avec dégoût.

Il sourit : "Écoute ma belle, je sais que c'est encore nouveau pour toi tout ça mais dans notre monde une vie représente rien."

Ça me répugnait. Peut-être que ma mère avait raison, il valait mieux que je grandisse en ignorant ce monde dépourvu d'humanité quitte a être trompée par ma propre famille.

Ma mère prit la parole : "Monsieur Cullen je vous en prie, ma fille est innocente dans tout ça vous le savez, ne les laissez pas la prendre, ne les laissez pas lui faire du mal... ». L'adonis au yeux verts tourna vivement sa tête vers ma mère et l'a gronda : "Ça suffit Renée, j'ai déjà été assez indulgent avec vous. Ça fait des années que je laisse Sam fricoter avec vous alors que vous êtes mariée à la concurrence et en plus de ça je vous autorise à voir votre fille avant qu'elle ne soit vendue. Je pourrais être nettement moins conciliant croyez-moi".

Il redirigea son regard vers moi, c'était intimidant. Il portait un magnifique costume trois pièces bleu foncé qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses beaux yeux verts. Comme la première fois que je les avais aperçu, je ne pu détourner le regard. Mais encore une fois, il gâcha tout.

"Renée partez à présent, je dois m'entretenir seule avec votre charmante fille."

Ma mère s'avança pour m'embrasser mais je me reculais. Même si j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort dans une situation comme celle là, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je n'avais plus confiance en cette femme que j'appelais maman depuis toujours, mais que de toute évidence je ne connaissais absolument pas. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla.

Il se moqua de moi en voyant la petit mine que j'affichais.

"Je vois que ce que t'as racontais maman ne t'as pas plus mon chaton."

J'en avais assez qu'il me parle comme ça, pour qui se prenait-il à la fin !

"Je ne suis pas votre chaton et ce qu'il se passe entre ma mère et moi ne vous regarde absolument pas !", m'énervais-je. Cette fois il ria au éclat.

"Soit tu es très courageuse soit tu es une idiote pour t'adresser à moi de comme ça. Certains sont morts pour bien moins que ça". En même temps qu'il parlait, il me saisit par la gorge d'une main et serra doucement, juste assez pour que ça soit douloureux mais pas trop pour me permettre de respirer. Automatiquement mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes pour le faire lâcher sa prise. Sans succès...

"Alors t'es mon chaton ou pas ?" il me défiait du regard. Je voulais absolument dire non mais sa prise se resserra et il rajouta : "Ose me défier encore une fois et tu ira dormir dans le quartier de mes hommes ce soir. Tu seras le parfait petit cadeau pour les féliciter de leur travail acharné. Mais je dois te prévenir...", il se mit à chuchoter comme si il s'apprêter à me confier un secret : "...ils sont plutôt brutaux". Son souffle contre mon peau était électrisant et ses menaces absolument terrifiantes.

"Alors t'es le chaton à qui, Isabella ?" A cet instant je dû faire le plus grand effort de ma vie pour ne pas lui cracher au visage et pour ranger ma fierté afin de répondre, les yeux baissés et le cœur serré : « Le votre ». Il continua de me susurrer à l'oreille : « et qui suis-je ?». Le con, il voulait s'assurer que je sois humilier au maximum. « Le votre, monsieur Cullen ». Il relâcha doucement ma gorge en l'a caressant délicatement avec ses longs doigts au passage. Essoufflée, je pris immédiatement une grande bouffé d'air et frottai la peau de mon cou irritée.

Soudain son téléphone sonna et il répondit comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Cullen...oui...Bien...Et alors... QUOI ?!...Comment c'est possible de travailler avec des incompétents pareils, vous faites comme vous voulez mais si notre système est piraté c'est plus de 1 000 000 $ qui partent à la poubelle...Sans compter que ça nous ait déjà arrivé ce mois-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sécuriser notre base de donnée. Je vous préviens si le problème n'est pas réglé ce soir c'est sur vos salaire que je prélève l'argent que vous me faites perdre !".

Alors il avait un problème pour sécuriser sa base de donnée…

« Une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle... J'écoute...Bien sûr que vous n'arrivez pas à pirater leur compte de Volturi... Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Je pense que je viendrai vous rendre visite très prochainement et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ayez progressé » Il raccrocha énervé et parti. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à s'énerver pourtant. Il avait assez d'aura et d'autorité pour se faire respecter sans même hausser le ton.

Ce problème de piratage de compte et sa base de donnée devait être important. Un question d'argent comme il venait de le souligné.

...Et il voulait me vendre parce que je lui rapporterais beaucoup d'argent...

Et si je trouvais un moyen de lui faire gagner encore plus de fric en me gardant qu'en me vendant ? Si c'était le cas, et que je prouvais qu'il avait besoin de moi, je suppose que ma vie serait sauvée...

Peut-être qu'en faite je devrais lui révéler quel métier je fais...

* * *

Alors le métier de Bella ? Une idée peut-être ? Comment va-t-elle convaincre Edward qu'il a besoin d'elle ?

 **Bonne nuit !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore merci pour vos commentaire, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Cette fois on en apprend plus sur le personnage de Bella, sur son histoire. Un autre personnage important va aussi faire son apparition. Une idée de qui il s'agit ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rencontre de l'offre et de la demande**

 _"Un petit livre peut contenir un grand secret capable de changer le monde...des mots ont un pouvoir." ~ Deborah Harkness_

* * *

Peu après le départ de monsieur Cullen, je m'interrogeai... Oui, il fallait que je lui parle de mon travail, c'était décidé.

J'étais comme un lion en cage, je tournais en rond. Avais-je le droit de sortir de la chambre ? Je décidai d'aller vérifier si la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Bingo ! C'était ouvert mais a peine fis-je un pas en dehors de la salle que j'aperçus monsieur Black droit comme un 'I' face à moi.

\- Vous allez quelques part ?

\- Heu... Eh bien je me demandai... Je triturai le bas de mon tee shirt, intimidée par ce colosse en costume cravate.

\- Vous souhaiteriez sortir peut-être ? M'aida-t-il, compréhensif.  
J'hochai la tête doucement et il m'offrit son bras pour que j'accroche le mien au sien. C'était très gentleman de sa part mais ma présence ici n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie. J'étais là contre mon gré alors au diable la bien séance, si il devait me suivre partout comme un toutou, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Pendant ma réflexion interne, il continua à pousser son bras vers moi, insistant.

\- Croyez-moi mademoiselle, ce n'est pas pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir que je dois vous tenir, mais plutôt pour votre sécurité. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à vous balader seule entre ses mûrs, je vous assure.

Ah... En faite je n'avais pas trop le choix... En marmonnant, j'accrochai mon bras au sien.

\- Alors, une ballade dans les jardins ou un tour à la bibliothèque ?

Waoh ! Mais où étais-je ? J'avais compris en voyant la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée que j'étais dans endroit très luxueux mais au point que la battisse contienne une bibliothèque et des jardins en plein New York...

Même si j'étais confrontée à une situation particulièrement éprouvante, j'étais contente de pouvoir me changer les idées dans mon lieux favori, la bibliothèque.

\- Et pourquoi pas choisir un livre que je lirais dans le jardin ? Il faut aussi que je parle à Monsieur Cullen, c'est important s'il vous plait, osais-je.

\- Bien sur mademoiselle, souriait-il.

Je scrutais monsieur Black du coin de l'œil. Je rêve ou ce type était réellement agréable ? Tous les hommes croisés depuis ma chute dans Central Park, me semblaient misogynes, strictes, arrogants et sombres. Lui, bien que très professionnel semblait avoir de bonnes manières et était poli, respectueux et soucieux de bien faire son travail. Cependant, il ne collait pas à l'image d'un mafieux, il ne semblait pas cruel, il agissait comme si il compatissait à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et faisait tous pour ne pas empirer les choses... Ça ma rassurait un peu de savoir que c'était lui qui était chargé de ma sécurité ici.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs somptueux à la fois élégant et moderne avant d'arriver devant une grande porte sur laquelle mon garde du corps composa un code pour qu'elle se déverrouille et s'ouvre automatiquement. Et là, sous mes yeux apparu ce qui pour la mordue de littérature que j'étais, s'assimilerait à la caverne d'Ali baba.

Sur les quatre pans de mûrs, des étagères et des étagères étaient ensevelies de romans, de littératures classiques, de recueil de poésie, de livres d'histoires... La liste était sans fin. Une échelle permettait même d'accéder à une mezzanine où trônait encore des centaines et des centaines de livres. Étais-je au paradis ?

Tous les meubles étaient fais de bois sombres et le sol était recouvert d'un resplendissante moquette bordeaux donnant à la pièce une allure élégante et chaleureuse. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais le plafond était de verre permettant de faire rentrer dans la pièce un puis de lumière naturelle. Le soleil rentrait en masse, s'en était éblouissant ! Il venait réchauffer le bois et les livres, c'est ainsi que la pièce nous plongeais dans une atmosphère tout à fait envoûtante et chaleureuse berçait par une odeur bois chaud. C'était relaxant, apaisant, parfaitement propice à la lecture.

Je longeai les étagères en caressant toutes les couvertures de livres sur mon passage, les yeux clos, humant l'odeur de pages et d'encre qui s'en dégageaient. C'est monsieur Black qui me sortit de mon état de transe en s'éclaircissant volontairement la gorge. Je me tournais vers lui.

\- Prenez votre temps mademoiselle, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait se moquer légèrement de mon état. Je l'admets c'était peu commun de voir quelqu'un s'extasier devant de simples bouquins. Mais ce n'était pas que de simples pages sur lesquelles étaient raturées quelques légendes de sorcières, non c'était pour moi, une épopée, un voyage. Un livre est ami de la solitude, il est là quand personne ne l'est. Il contient des secrets, des secrets sur l'essence même de l'homme et si on y est vraiment attentif, il se peu même que nous parvenons à nous trouver nous-même.

Je ne suis jamais beaucoup sortie, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, je n'ai jamais été populaire, je ne suis jamais allée à l'école (école à la maison), je n'ai jamais fais de soirées pyjamas, je n'ai jamais eu un rendez-vous avec un garçon... Mais il y a une chose que j'ai faite : J'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé de tous ça, je l'ai imaginé... tellement de fois : rire, pleurer, ressentir, sortir, l'émotion, la passion... Tous ça je l'ai tellement voulu parce que je ne l'ai jamais eu et c'est les livres qui me l'ont donné.

J'entendis à peine monsieur Cullen arriver.

\- Il paraît que tu as quelque chose à me dire, j'espère que c'est important, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour t'entendre supplier.

Il tombait à pic. Je continuai à déambuler le long des étagères à réfléchir, aux livres, aux rôles qu'ils avaient eux dans ma vie mais cette fois à voix haute pour qu'il m'entende. Même si il était la dernière personne à qui je voulais me confier, il avait besoin d'entendre mon histoire pour comprendre. Je faisait comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce, le regard lointain, dos à lui comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

\- Mon père ne voulait pas que je sorte. « Le monde est dangereux Bella, un jour tu comprendras », c'était sa seule justification. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui c'est clair, le monde n'est pas dangereux, mais celui dans lequel mon père vit l'est. Oh oui il l'est ! Ma présence ici en est la preuve. Et puis j'ai commencé à lire, j'ai commencé à vivre par procuration, à ressentir par procuration. Les seules émotions que je ressentais étaient celles que me procuraient la lecture car ma vie me laissait de marbre : je ne faisais, rien je restais entre quatre mûrs à longueur de temps... Alors il n'y avait pas grand chose à ressentir. Je vivais par automatisme : je me levais, je me douchais, je déjeunais, je travaillais, j'allais courir dans la salle de sport de la maison. C'était machinale, j'étais une machine. C'est pour cela que j'ai commençais à m'intéresser aux machines, on se ressemblait tellement... Elles dépendantes à l'homme, moi dépendante des volontés de mon père. J'ai de suite compris le fonctionnement des ordinateurs et très tôt je parvennais à rentrer dans les systèmes informatiques des plus grandes banques du pays. Quand j'avais 17 ans, je suis parvenue à avoir accès aux données du gouvernement. Quelques jours, plus tard je reçu la visite d'un membre du gouvernement en personne. Il voulait m'engager. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue un agent du gouvernement moi-même : une des nombreuses garantes de la sécurité informatique du pays. Mon père le savait bien sur, il était pour... Je sais difficile à croire qu'un mafieux accepte que sa fille travail pour le gouvernement mais il m'y a même encouragé -encore un mystère de mon père qu'il faudra élucider- c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a expliqué que je serai la seule à pouvoir accéder à ses informations. Il sait que je peux rentrer dans n'importe quoi.

Edward était silencieux, je me retournai doucement vers lui et le fixai intensément, avec conviction cette fois. C'était le moment de plaider ma cause.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je crois que vous avez une demande et j'ai une offre. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un de qualifié en informatique et j'ai besoin de survivre. Vous avez mis ma tête à prix en pensant gagner le gros lot en me livrant à un autre clan, mais peut-être que je pourrais vous rapporter beaucoup plus en travaillant à vos côtés. En plus de protéger vos donnés et de vous donner l'accès à n'importe quelles informations sur n'importe qui en un temps record, je vous promets que j'arriverai à pirater le système informatique de mon père et les informations que vous y trouverez pourrons être revendues au plus offrant.

Voilà c'est tout, j'avais joué le tout pour le tout... J'attendais que le verdict tombe.

Nous nous scrutâmes quelques instant sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne enfin.

\- Je croirai ce que je verrai Isabella, si tu me donne accès aux comptes et aux fichiers de ton père, je considérerais ton offre. Quand ton père nous a transmis la vidéo dans laquelle il annonce que tu es son héritière nous avons compris qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo automatiquement programmée à être envoyé si il n'y avait pas eu de connexion depuis plus d'une semaine. On a donc déduis que ton père était soit mort soit qu'il s'était enfui pour faire croire à sa mort ou à sa retraite, ce qui est beaucoup plus probable. Si il était vraiment mort, on en aurait entendu parlé. Il a sûrement voulu sauver sa peau, avec toutes les dettes qu'il a payé et tous les gens qui veulent sa peau... Enfin bref, on est allé chez toi et on a récupéré son ordinateur, mais comme tu t'en doute impossible d'y entrer...

Bien c'était un bon début.

\- Donnez moi l'ordinateur le plus performant que vous avez et celui de mon père. Vous aurez tous d'ici la fin de la journée.

Après tout cela, tout alla très vite, il m'installa dans la bibliothèque avec les deux ordinateurs en question et je me mis au travail rapidement. Monsieur Cullen était parti vaqué à ses occupations et monsieur Black avait repris sa place à mes côtés pour surveiller que je ne tente pas de contacter la police ou qui que ce soit.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais très concentrée sur ma tâche, j'avais conscience de jouer ma vie. J'en profitai aussi pour envoyer un mail à mon patron pour l'informer que je souhaitais poser quelques semaines de congés. Je me doutai que quelques soit l'issue de mon séjour ici, je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de travailler.

En fin d'après midi, le big boss refit son apparition. Je tournai l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui.

\- Vous avez tous ! Soufflais-je, épuisée. J'avais tous donné, je m'avachis lamatemblement dans le fauteuil.

\- Je suis impressionné Isabella, tu avais raison, peut-être que te garder avec nous nous rapportera encore plus. Et tu sais quoi, je suis prêt à prendre le risque... Alors tu vas rester ici pour le moment et tant que tu feras efficacement ton travail tu seras sous ma protection. Le problème c'est que nous avons déjà mis ta tête à prix en annonçant aux autres clans que nous t'avions capturé. Il vont te rechercher maintenant. Nous avons toujours surveillé ton père grâce à Sam, alors il n'a rien pu faire contre nous sans que nous en ayons été informé avant. On a toujours contre carré ses plans mais pas les autres clans. Et ils seraient près à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour t'avoir et assouvir leur vengeance. Alors pour surveiller qu'il ne tente rien contre nous, tu vas devoir espionner informatiquement toutes leurs activités. Tu vas aussi devoir apprendre à te défendre, alors tu vas faire comme les nouvelles recrues, tu vas aller t'entraîner avec le maître d'armes. Le matin ça sera entraînement et l'après-midi tu travailleras ici.

Oh mon Dieu, j'allais pouvoir me protéger. Il acceptait de me garder. Je soufflai de soulagement et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Il posa une pile de dossier sur le bureau de la bibliothèque auquel j'étais assiégée.

\- J'ai besoin que tu traître ses dossiers en priorité.

Sans un mot il partit. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me remis immédiatement au travail avec l'aide de monsieur Black qui m'éclairait sur les dossiers en question.

Vers 19 heures, qu'un frappa avant d'entrer. Un bel homme blond, aux cheveux légèrement longs et ondulé, en débardeur et en survêtement se présenta.

\- Isabella Swan je présume, je suis votre maître d'armes Jasper Whitlock, c'est avec moi que vous vous entraînerez tous les matins.

Ah... Ça expliquait la tenue vestimentaire. Il me vouvoyait, comme Monsieur Black. Il n'était pas rabaissant comme Monsieur Cullen qui s'était octroyé seul le droit de me tutoyer, mais comme lui il dégageait un aura de pouvoir et d'arrogance.

Il me tandis la main, je m'empressai de la saisir.

\- Enchantée monsieur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, même si je travaillais, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de socialiser. J'étais du genre solitaire à rester cachée derrière son PC.

\- C'est l'heure de souper et tous les gens présents dans le manoir doivent se rendre dans le grand salon pour manger tous ensemble. C'est aussi l'occasion de vous présenter au reste de l'équipe. Suivez-moi. Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Je m'empressai de le suivre après avoir éteins l'ordinateur en quelques clics.

\- Alors... Quel genre d'entraînement allons-nous faire au juste ? Interrogeais-je, curieuse.

\- La première partie est physique. Il faut que tu es une bonne condition physique alors cardio pour ton endurance et renforcement musculaire, vous avez l'air d'une crevette alors ça risque de prendre du temps et...

\- Et ! Je suis musclée, j'en est pas l'air mais je fais beaucoup de sport, m'offusquai-je. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Ahah, c'est ce que nous allons voir, se moqua-t-il arrogant.

\- Je cours tous les jours et...

Cette fois c'est lui qui m'interrompit.

\- Enfin bref, en suite ça sera sport de combat pendant un moment, puis je t'apprendrai à tirer.

Mais quel toupet celui-là alors ! Il m'avait vexé, j'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

\- Et vous , êtes-vous sure d'avoir les capacité pour m'enseigner tous ça ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un soldat...

Cette fois il explosa de rire. Je voulais le vexé mais il était tellement sûre de lui que rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Nous arrivâmes autour d'une grande table d'environ vingt places dans un immense salon magnifique. A notre arrivé, Moniseur Cullen, assis en bout de table -tel un roi- se leva. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue. Isabella Swan. Elle va s'occuper de toute la partie sécurité, piratage et espionnage informatique.

Il les regarda soudain sévèrement.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne doit en aucun cas être abusée. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre et si elle doit être sanctionnée, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai. Isabella, ici il n'y a que des hommes, alors ils ne sont pas trop habitués à une présence... féminine. Ici quand il y a un différent entre deux hommes, ça se règle sur le ring, si après ça le conflit persiste, on organise un procès, que je préside bien évidemment. Pour l'instant tu n'est pas en mesure d'affronter qui que se soit alors le moindre conflit, se réglera en interne entre toi et la personne avec qui il y a problème puis si vous ne parvenez pas à un accord, on se verra en procès. Est-ce que tout le monde à compris ?

Tous secouèrent la tête affirmativement, moi également.

\- Bien, mangeons à présent.

Nous nous mirent à table et les conversations fusèrent. Certains, méprisant, me regardaient à peine, d'autres me questionnaires un peu sur moi, sur ma vie… Monsieur Black était à ma droite et encore une fois, prouva qu'il était le plus sympathique.

\- Mademoiselle, maintenant que nous allons travailler ensemble, appelez-moi Jacob et tutoyez-moi.

\- Jacob alors, appelez-moi Bella.

\- Je lui souris, un peu intimidée mais je savais que je devais m'intégrer, il en allait de ma survie, et puis Jacob était agréable.

Après le repas, Jacob se proposa de me raccompagner à ma chambre dans laquelle des affaires venaient d'être installés (vêtement, savons, brosse à dents...).

\- Bonne nuit Bella, courage pour demain. Jasper est dur mais c'est une mec juste.

\- Merci, bonne nuit.

Demain une nouvelle vie commencera pour moi. J'allais découvrir le monde dans lequel mon père avait évolué toutes ces années. J'allais découvrir ce monde qu'il m'avait caché.

Demain je ne serrais plus une machine, j'aurai une vie avec des interactions sociales, de la douleur, des peines et sûrement de la peur. Mais ressentir tous ça sera toujours mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Après tout c'est exactement ce que je cherchais après m'être enfuis du domicile familiale. J'étais venue à New York pour trouver l'émotion... Et je l'avais trouvé.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, c'étais comment ? Que pensez-vous de la vie de Bella ? J'aimerais bien savoir, pour vous les livre -ou les fanfictions- ça représente quoi ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le chapitre 6 enfin en ligne ! Désolé, j'ai mis un certains temps avant de l'écrire...**

 **Merci énormément pour vos reviews, j'adore avoir vos avis. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, je reste très à l'écoute.**

 **En réponse au commentaire de lalilou10, oui je vais surement faire apparaître Rosalie et/ou Alice et/ou Esmée. Ce qui est sûre c'est que dans le prochaine chapitre une des trois apparaîtra.**

 **Alors sur qui vous misez ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Prendre ses marques**

 _"La liberté est incompatible avec la faiblesse" ~ Vauvenargues_

* * *

Je fus réveillée à l'aube par l'odeur du café chaud. Ainsi, au pied de mon lit était dressé un jolie plateau garni de tartines à la fraise, l'abricot, la myrtille et à la figue accompagné d'un vers de jus d'orange et d'un café au lait.

Après ce succulent festin, je me vêtis d'une paire de leggings noir et d'un débardeur violet juste avant que monsieur Whitlock vienne frapper à ma porte.

\- Vous êtes prête soldat ?

Soldat ?! On était à l'armée ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était stricte celui là !

\- Euh ouais...

Nous marchâmes jusque dans un gymnase où à l'étage se trouvait un tapis de combat, un ring, une salle de musculation et une piscine. Cet endroit était vraiment immense, c'était impressionnant je crois que même un sportif de haut niveau n'a pas le droit à un tel luxe.

\- Bon pour commencer je vais te tutoyer puisque tu es mon élève. Te concernant, tu t'en tiens au vouvoiement et tu peux m'appeler monsieur Whitlock ou coach comme tu le souhaite. Hier tu t'es ventée d'être une bonne sportive, alors montre moi de quoi t'es capable. Grimpe sur le tapis de course ça va t'échauffer et on va tester ton endurance. J'accélérerai la vitesse progressivement.

Il mit la machine en route et sans plus attendre je démarrai ma course. Ca faisait du bien de courir mais ça rappelait de mauvais souvenir, la dernière fois que j'avais fais ça, je m'étais retrouvée à plat ventre sur la pelouse, une arme entre les deux yeux...

Au bout de trente minutes il augmenta vraiment le rythme, mais j'étais assez fière de lui montrer que je tenais largement la route. Je courais depuis toujours alors trente minutes c'était presque un jeu d'enfant.

C'est presque après deux heures de course intensive qu'il me permis d'arrêter. Pendant que je reprenait mon souffle et buvait de l'eau, il me félicita.

\- Eh bien je vois que tu n'as pas menti, t'es plutôt endurante.

Plutôt ?! Il se foulait en compliment celui-là ! Je le toisais fièrement, je lui en avais bouché un coin.

Après la partie cardio, l'heure était venue de voir ce que je valais au corps à corps. Nous enlevâmes nous chaussures et nous plaçâmes sur le ring.

\- Allez Bella, on va voir si tu es aussi bonne au combat.

Il ouvrit ses mains contre sa poitrine, les paumes vers moi.

\- Frappes aussi fort que tu peux dans mes mains, le but et de me faire tomber. Enfin au moins de me déséquilibrer, ricana-t-il

J'avoue que j'étais assez intimidée, je n'y connaissais absolument rien en combat et se type était balaise, jamais je ne pourrais le faire chuter. Face à mon hésitation il insista.

\- Allez vas-y frappes, on a pas toute la journée.

Timidement, j'abatis mon poing droit contre la pomme de sa main. Il éclata d'un rire aigu.

\- Ah ah ! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu joues les dures devant un ordinateur mais devant un homme il n'y a plus personne. Je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Je frappai sa main plus fort à présent, encouragée par ses paroles grisantes.

\- C'est ça ! Continues. Il n'y a pas grand chose dans tes petits bras, il faudra muscler tout ça !

Je frappai de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, mais il ne bronchait pas, ni ne bougeait d'un pouce. Il était bien plus fort que moi. Jamais je ne pourrai battre ces hommes au corps à corps.

\- Voilà je veux que tu frappes aussi fort que ça. Maintenant tu vas faire la même chose en sautillant sur place comme ça.

Il me montra comment il voulait que je sautille et je l'imitai.

\- Voilà fais comme ça. Ça te permettra de te déplacer plus vite si on t'attaque et de bouger autour de moi. Maintenant continues tes coups mais on va se déplacer, si c'est moi qui me déplace tu me suis pour continuer à me frapper, mais tu peux aussi te déplacer autour de moi pour m'atteindre dans le dos et si tu es plus rapide que moi tu m'auras par surprise.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, c'est ce que nous fîmes. Je sautillais autour de lui et il me suivait. C'était beaucoup plus dynamique ainsi, mais fatiguant également. J'étais endurante mais je sortais malgré tout d'un séance intensive de cardio. J'étais en train de m'essoufflais.

\- Si tu t'épuise aussi facilement, jamais tu ne seras assez forte pour affronter qui que ce soit. Tes coups sont moins forts. Frappes plus fort Bella ! M'encouragea-t-il.

J''avais mal aux poings, j'étais fatiguée, stressée.

\- J'en peux plus, faisons une pause. Quémandais-je à bout de souffle.

\- Pas de pause Bella, prouves-moi ce que tu vaux, montre moi tu n'as pas que de la gueule et que ta place est ici avec nous. Tu vas devoir t'imposer das le clan Cullen et ici il n'y a pas de lâcheur, si tu abandonne jamais tu ne seras prise au sérieux.

Je ne voulais pas lâcher mais mon corps ne suivait plus, je voulais vraiment continuer mais mes bras me tiraient, mes jambes me lâchaient.

\- Ça fait mal, s'il vous plait...

\- Tu es trop faible Bella ! Personne ne supplit ici, on se bas ou on meurt. Si tu stoppes maintenant, ton ennemi en profitera et t'achèvera. Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu dois t'accrocher, tes coups son tellement faibles je pourrais te tuer sur le champs en un claquement de doigt, alors ne cède pas, continues!

J'en avais assez, ne voyait-il pas que j'étais à bout ! On s'entraînait depuis au moins trois heures, et j'étais fragile émotionnellement, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'il me pousse d'avantage.

\- Ce n'est qu'un foutu exercice, il ne m'arrivera rien si je m'arrête Jasper

Il émit une sort de grognement et semblait en colère cette fois.

\- Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Tu vas devoir changer ta manière penser jeune fille. Certes, c'est un entrainement mais le but est de te mettre en situation de stress, de danger, plus tu es fatiguée plus tu es vulnérable et c'est contre cette vulnérabilité que tu dois apprendre à lutter parce que c'est dans cet état que tu seras quand un homme essayera de te tuer. Alors prouves-moi que tu peux le faire, que tu peux te défendre seule.

Je comprenais son point de vu mais je ne me sentais pas menacée seulement fatiguée.

\- Une prochaine fois... dis-je à bout de voix et d'énergie.

\- Je vois qu'il te faut une plus grande motivation que des encouragements, s'agaça-t-il.

Soudain le dos de sa main s'abatit violament contre ma joue.

\- Bas- toi, fainéante !

Choquée, je touchai ma joue douloureusement rouge. Comment osait-il me maltraiter ainsi !

\- Ne me touchez pas...

\- Tu ne veux pas te battre parce que ce n'est qu'un entrainement et tu ne te sens pas en danger. Je vais te mettre en danger compte sur moi. e vais parer tes coups et si tu ne te bas pas tu vas prendre la plus grosse déculottée de ta misérable petite existence, cria-t-il.

Il se jeta brusquement sur moi et nous roulâmes au sol, chacun luttant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ma réaction fut immédiate. Je me servi à présent de mes jambes pour l'asséner de coups de genoux et tirai sur ses cheveux pour le renverser et prendre le dessus sur lui. Il le fit sans doute exprès mais je parvins à le mettre sur le dos.

\- C'est ça continues!

Il m'envoya un coup de poing dans le nez qui me fit hurlez.

\- Ha !

\- Esquive à présent !

Je sentis mon nez commencer à saigner et mes yeux commençait à pleurer. Ma vision se brouilla à cause des larmes mais la douleur m'enragea. J'avais peur qu'il m'en mette un autre alors je m'assis sur lui, un genoux de chaque côté des ses hanches et lui sans hésiter abattis quelques coups sur son visage. Je frappai tous ce que je pouvais atteindre. Il en évita certains avant de me pousser violemment. Il inversa nos positions malgré ma lutte et emprisonna mes bras avec ses genoux contre mes hanches. J'étais pigée, je ne pouvais plus bouger mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'essayer. Soudain, il saisit ma gorge avec ses deux mains et se mit à serrer tout en me fixant gravement dans le yeux.

A ce moment je n'avais plus du tout l'impression de m'entraîner mais plutôt le sentiment qu'il était prêt à me tuer.

\- C'est ça Bella, sers-toi de ta peur pour te battre, utilise tes émotions pour ne jamais abandonner le combat, s'exclama-t-il.

Je pleurais mais ne cessais pas ma lutte.

\- Continues, trouves un moyen de libérer tes mains ou de me dégager.

Il serra plus fort, ça devenait compliquer de respirer.

Désespérée, je remontai d'un coup sec mon genou droit vers son entre-jambe. Sa réponse fut instantanée, il émit un grognement et desserra ses jambes ce qui me permis de récupérer l'usage de me bras que je m'empressais d'utiliser pour le dégager de moi.

Je mis rapidement une distance de quelques mètres entre nous puis m'écroulai au sol, le souffle court, le yeux clos, exténuée mais fière de moi. Je le senti venir doucement à côté de moi. Il s'accroupit près de là où je me trouvai et sa main vint doucement caresser mes cheveux.

\- C'est très bien Bella, tu t'en es très bien sortie pour une première fois. Je pense que tu as du potentiel, ne lâche rien.

Ce type avait l'air lunatique. Un fois froid et d'attaché, puis agressif et provoquant pour finir compréhensif et rassurant.

J''ouvris doucement les yeux, incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Je fixais ses prunelles indulgente et satisfaite. Il avait une douceur dans le regard... Comme-ci il était fier de moi et qu'il me comprenait.

\- Ne pleures pas, tu devrais être fière de toi.

Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces avant de m'aider à me relever en position assise. Il m'apporta de l'eau.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je.

\- Allez vient, une douche, un bon repas, une sieste et tu te sentira mieux.

Cet entrainement avait été éprouvant mais, ça m'avais fait du bien de me défouler. Je me sentais un peu libérer de toutes ces émotions et de toute cette colère. Et puis monsieur Whitock n'était pas ci mal finalement, peut-être que dans quelques temps je serais assez forte pour me défendre seule.

Après ma douche, je me senti vide d'énergie et m'affalai dans le canapé du grand salon pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Mais à peine avais-je fermé les paupières qu'un semeur de trouble vint perturber mon repos.

\- Alors c'est pour que tu puisse roupiller tranquille dans mes quartiers que je t'ai épargné ?

Monsieur Cullen bien sur... Qui d'autre ?

\- Monsieur Whitlock a recommander de faire une sieste, nous avons eu une séance intensive ce matin, répondis-je sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

\- C'est pas monsieur Whitlock qui donne les ordres ici, en dehors du ring c'est moi qui décide. Tu as une heure de repos avant de retourner à la bibliothèque bosser sur les dossiers que je t'ai transmis.

\- Sans fautes monsieur.

\- Encore une chose, je pars en mission avec quelques agents, je serai de retour dans deux semaines. En attendant, tu seras sous la surveillance de Jasper, c'est lui qui te dira quoi faire et c'est lui qui te sanctionneras si tu dépasses les bornes pendant mon absence. Il me fera un compte rendu à mon retour.

Il partait ? J'ouvris mes paupières et le fixai comme pour vérifier si il disait vrai ou non. Quel soulagement, il était seul avec qui je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. J'hôchais vivement la tête.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Il me scruta soudain, intensivement comme si il allait dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Encore une fois je me perdu dans ses prunelles. Ça ça allait me manquer …

Il secoua finalement la tête puis parti sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard..._**

Durant ces deux semaines, j'eus le temps de me familiariser avec mon environnement. C'était pas si mal. Vraiment pas mal en faite, la plus part des gas étaient sympas sauf ceux qui choisissaient de ne pas m'adresser la parole seulement parce que j'étais une femme et donc ne méritais même pas qu'ils gaspillent leur salive pour moi. Putain de macho...

Je parlai beaucoup avec Jacob, même si il restait très professionnel et gardait ses distances, il était toujours compréhensif et à l'écoute.

A ma grande surprise, j'étais devenue proche de Jasper, oui Jasper, il m'avait permis de l'appeler comme ça en dehors de l'entraînement. Nous passions tout notre temps libres ensemble et il m'avait autorisé à sortir de la villa. Le weekend dernier il pris l'initiative de m'emmener à la fête foraine et dans un stand de tire pour m'initier aux armes. Nous avions énormément ris et appris l'un sur l'autre. Il m'apprit notamment qu'il était originaire du Texas et que son tempérament stricte et coincé était caractéristique des gens du sud. Il me parla également de son frère, Emmett que j'avais déjà rencontré lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur moi dans Central Park. De mon côté, je lui racontais un peu mon histoire, il avait l'air très touché et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que notre relation est vraiment devenue plus intime, plus affectueuse que professionnelle.

Comme tous les matins nous étions sur le ring Jasper et moi et comme d'habitude depuis deux ou trois jours, je me fatiguais vite physiquement. Il se plaignait que j'étais fainéante et je prétendais qu'il était trop exigeant et que je me donnais déjà à 100%.

\- Bella secoues-toi ! Même à la première séance tu te battais mieux, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de 'je dois te faire peur et te mettre en danger pour que tu réagisses.'

J'en avais marre. Marre de m'entraîner, je faisais ça tous les matins, c'était barbant ! Et la rengaine 'motivante' de Jasper devenait lassante. Je m'essuyai le front, lasse et me dirigeais pour descendre du ring mais à peine quelques pas parcourus que Jasper me retint par le poignet.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu abandonnes ou je rêve ? Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu pouvais arrêter !

Je vis ses prunelles s'obscurcirent, il semblait vraiment ne pas apprécier mon comportement.

\- Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tiens, et tu prends beaucoup trop tes aises jeune fille. C'est pas parce qu'on est ami hors du ring que tu peux te permettre de défier mon autorité sur le ring. Ici je suis ton supérieur et si je ne dis pas d'arrêter, tu n'arrêtes pas !

Il me fixait durement, en resserrant progressivement son emprise sur mon poignet.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

C'était capricieux de ma part je sais, mais j'en avais marre qu'on me donne des ordres partout, j'étais fatiguée et ça faisait deux semaine qu'on faisait ça, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me concéder une putain de pause ?!

\- J'ai compris mais là je veux une pause, tu ne vois pas que je suis épuisée?! Lâches-moi un peu les baskets tu veux, je serais plus en forme demain.

Je tenter de me déferre de son emprise. Il commençait sérieuse à me gonfler à me restreindre ainsi.

\- Continue comme ça Bella et tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, dans la mafia l'une des principales valeurs est le respect de l'autorité et tu es en train d'y faire une très grosse entorse.

\- Vas te faire voir avec tes menaces, j'assumerai...

Sans que je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase, une voix grave s'éleva dans la salle. Cette voix je l'a reconnu entre mille. Elle provenait de derrière moi et j'avais le sentiment que je n'aimerai pas du tout ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

\- Laisse-nous Jasper, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Je me figeait, monsieur Cullen devait rentrer aujourd'hui et apparemment il avait décider de venir nous saluer en premier...

J'entendis le bruit de ses mocassins italiens s'avancer vers moi sur le ring. Il se placa juste derrière moi, tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle hérisser le duvet sur ma nuque. Il avança sa bouche près de mon oreille et murmura d'un ton malicieuse :

\- Je vois que tu as pris le dessus sur Jasper, tu le mène à la baguette mon chaton.

\- Non, je...

\- Chuuuut... Ce n'était pas une question Isabella. Qui donne les ordres ici ?

Je déglutis. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fais un effort, si je n'étais pas aussi capricieuse je n'aurai pas à me faire corriger par le big boss...

Il voulait vraiment que je le dise ? De toute évidence... Je ravalais ma fierté de côté pour lui répondre.

\- C'est vous monsieur.

\- Qui ça ?

-Il en voulait pour son argent décidément.

\- C'est vous monsieur Cullen.

\- Et qui te dirige quand je ne suis pas là ?

\- Monsieur Whitlock.

Il s'approcha un tout petit peu plus de mon oreille et son ton devient plus dur et hargneux.

\- Alors explique-moi un peu pourquoi, tu te permets de lui désobéir ?

\- Je...

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Que j'étais fatiguée ? Que je me permettais quelques largesses avec Jasper parce que nous étions amis ?

\- Tu... ?

\- Je baissais les yeux, honteuse de ne pas avoir respecter l'autorité de mon ami.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- A non ça c'est sure tu ne recommenceras plus, je vais m'en assurer. Je vais me charger de terminer l'entraînement avec toi aujourd'hui.

Il vint enfin se placer devant moi. Il était comme à chaque fois dans un somptueux costume noir. Il retira néanmoins sa veste qu'il plia et posa délicatement sur les cordes du ring avant de désigner du doigt le sac de boxe suspendu au milieux.

\- Tu va frapper là-dedans comme ton coach te l'a enseigné. Je veux que ça soit parfait, je veux des coups précis, forts et un déplacement rapide et souple. Je veux que tu transpires, je veux que tu continues jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne puisse plus tenir debout. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Isabella ? Tu ne t'arrête pas quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Je hochais doucement la tête peu sure.

\- Je n'entends rien ! Cria-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

\- Oui monsieur Cullen !

\- Bien, alors montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Je commençais mes coups et mes sautillements sur place comme il me l'ordonnait. J'étais déjà fatiguée mais je savais que je pouvais continuer un moment encore. Mais il n'allait pas me faire combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement quand meme ? Il en était surement capable...

Alors que je frappai violemment le sac de boxe, j'entendis soudain un sifflement juste avant qu'une douleur fracassante s'abatte sur la haut de mes deux cuisses.

\- Ahhhh !

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas Isabella rappelles-toi ! Renchérit-il.

Oh mon dieu, il m'avais fouetté avec ce qui devait être sa ceinture. Ça brûlait ! J'avais envie de me gratter, mais je devais continuer à cogner ce fichu sac. Je soufflai bruyamment comme pour évacuer la souffrance quand soudain le même sifflement puis la brûlure de la ceinture sur mon derrière cette fois.

\- Hummm !

Je me retenais de hurler en serrant les dents.

\- Tu as défié Jasper, tu as défié l'autorité, c'est comme si tu m'avais défier. Tu es un peu comme une enfant Bella.

Un autre coup m'atteignit.

\- Non ! Couinais-je pitoyablement.

\- Si si, je t'assure, on dirait que tu testes les limites. On t'a menacé à plusieurs reprises mais rien y fait tu continues à me défier. Alors passons aux actes à présent.

Il enchaîna cinq coups d'affilés. Je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, je criais ma douleur haut et fort cette fois. Ma vision s'obscurcit, les larmes tombaient des mes yeux mais je ne cessais pas un instant de frapper le sac même si je me fatiguais beaucoup plus à cause de la douleur qui me faisait suffoquer. A ce rythme là je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.C'était inhumains. Certes j'avais dépassé les bornes avec Jasper mais il y avait d'autres moyens pour me le faire comprendre.

\- J'ai déjà été beaucoup trop indulgent avec toi parce que tu es une femme et parce que j'aime bien Sam.

Je senti soudain ses mains soulever mon tee-shirt juste suffisamment pour exposer le bas de mon dos à l'aire libre. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre son geste, je senti la morsure de la ceinture contre la chaire délicate du bas de mon dos.

\- La prochaine fois que tu désobéit ça sera comme ça Isabella. Tu vois, je suis sympa avec toi, mais défies-moi encore une fois, fais un seul faux pas et c'est sans tes vêtement que je te punirai.

-La douleur de mon dos était insupportable, sans parler du fait que mes suffoquements m'empêchaient de respirer correctement, que mes muscles me tiraient et que j'étais totalement déshydrater. Je me répétai ne lâches rien, ne lâches rien, ne lâches rien, en boucle comme un mantra dans ma tête, mais je le sentais, j'étais à bout, j'allais craquer...

C'est à ce moment là que Monsieur Cullen me surpris.

\- Allez Isabella, continues ! C'est dans la douleur que je te pousse dans tes retranchements ! Montre-moi que tu es assez forte pour surpasser la douleur.

\- A ce moment là j'eus comme un déclic. Edward ne me punissait pas seulement parce que j'avais défié son autorité mais il était en train de m'enseigner une leçon. Il essayait de m'endurcir, de m'apprendre à résister psychologiquement aux épreuves. Il ne le faisait pas pour me voir souffrir, non, non il voulait vraiment que je tienne jusqu'au bout, que je me dépasse.

\- Je vais te mettre encore cinq coups.

CINQ ! Non, j'allais lâcher...

\- Tu continue Isabella quoi qu'il arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant faiblir.

\- S'il vous plait... Murmurais-je dans un souffle mais sans m'arrêter pour autant.

En guise de réponse, il abattu un coup de ceinture sur la peau découverte de mon dos me faisant pousse un cris strident, agonissant sous les brûlures du cuir.

\- Tu y es presque Isabella !

J'allais tenir, je le devais...

\- Respire.

\- Je respirais de plus en en plus fort, je me languissais qu'il abatte ses autres coup mais il faisait durer le suspense. Ca n'en était que plus dure psychologiquement.

A cet instant, j'avais l'impression de vivre la seine au ralenti. J'ouvris grand les yeux et me concentrai sur ce foutu sac de boxe comme si il était responsable de toutes mes peines, de toutes mes souffrances. Je le frappais encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je frappai pour oublier la brûlure dans mon dos, pour oublier celle dans mon cœur. Je hurlai en tapant le sac en même temps que trois autres coups m'atteignirent sur les cuisses, les fesses et le dos.

Il m'en restait un à présent, je pouvais le faire je le savais... Le dernier arriva au moins dix bonnes minutes après pour être sure que je résiste jusqu'au bout et pour me torturer encore un peu en me demander sans arrêt 'quand va-t-il tomber ?'

J'entendis le bruit de la ceinture tomber au sol mais je restai dans mon état de transe à maltraiter le sac de boxe. Il m'attrapa soudain par derrière pour me faire cesser tout mouvements. Il nous assis tous les deux au sol où je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, entre ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi.

\- Chuuut, c'est fini Isabella, tu l'as fait, c'est fini...

J'éclatai en sanglot, mes muscles tremblaient tellement ils étaient contractés. C'était surprenant de sa part de vouloir me féliciter et me réconforter mais à, ce moment là j'en avait plus que jamais besoin. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, je me retournais et l'enlaçais, plongeant ma tête dans son coup. Mais ce qui me surpris encore plus c'est qu'il répondit à mon geste en me serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi, je suis sure que tu seras une combattante très forte dans quelques temps, il faut juste que tu persévère. Tu vois si tu t'écoutes, tu t'arrête mais si tu écoutes Jasper ou moi, on peut t'aider à te dépasser, à grandir. J'hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse. C'est aussi la mafia Isabella, on est dure les uns envers les autres et si l'un d'entre vous me trahi, je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire sauter la tête mais en attendant on est là pour s'aider, nous avons un but commun et on y parviendra si et seulement si on s'accompagne mutuellement.

Je restai sans voix.

\- J'attends quand même à ce que tu lui présentes tes excuses demain sinon je reviendrais passer une séance d'entraînement avec toi et crois moi ton corps n'est pas en mesure de supporter une séance comme celle-là de si tôt.

J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder parce qu'elle était capricieuse. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix mais je sais que je l'avais mérité et que j'avais appris aujourd'hui une leçon qui me servira pour le reste de ma vie.

Après ça, il m'aida à me relever mais son la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompit. Il récupéra sa veste, son portable et quitta la pièce le téléphone à l'oreille.

Quant à moi, je rejoignit difficilement ma chambre où je m'étalais littéralement sur le lit, éreintée par cette séance/punition. Cependant, juste avant de fermer les yeux, je repérai un petit pot de crème avec un post-it collé dessus sur lequel on pouvait lire 'pour tes brûlures ~ E.C'


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre assez classique mais il introduit plein d'indices pour la suite de l'histoire, alors soyez attentifs :)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Copain  & copine**

 _"Si une femme est mal habillée, on remarque sa robe, mais si elle est implacablement vêtue, c'est elle que l'on remarque"~ Coco Chanel_

* * *

 **EPOV:**

La première fois que je l'ai aperçu dans Central Park, j'ai étais époustouflé devant une telle beauté. J'ai immédiatement pensé 'Une beauté aussi peu conventionnelle est surement destinée à un destin hors du commun'. Ce n'était pas le genre de beauté parfaite, avec une plastique de poupée Barbie, non c'était le genre de beauté naturelle, subtile, on aurait dit que Dieu lui-même avait pris un pinceau pour en dessiner les traits.

Elle courait, elle n'était pas maquillée mais transpirante. Elle ne souriait pas mais affichait une expression de pure terreur. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient légèrement à cause de la brise fraîche et ses yeux, ses yeux ! Deux beaux yeux chocolats, deux grands yeux à vous faire fondre. Elle était parfaite.

Quand j'ai découvert qui elle était, je ne m'étais pas trompé cette fille aurait un destin particulier. Et oui, l'héritière de Charlie Swan ! Trouvée par hasard... Incroyable non ? A première vue, elle avait l'aire innocente, sensible, douce. Elle l'était mais en creusant un peu, je comprit qu'elle était pleine de ressource. Quand elle sortait ses griffes elle pouvait être féroce, mais la pauvre manquait cruellement d'expérience dans notre monde.

Quand elle me parla de son histoire, ses capacités en matière d'informatique mais aussi sa vie avec son père, sa passion pour les livres, elle me toucha littéralement. Elle était vraiment très innocente, non seulement dans le monde criminel mais aussi dans le monde normal. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une famille et ma famille vait vraiment besoin d'elle (et de ses talents). J'eus bizarrement cette envie de la prendre sous mon aille, de lui apprendre ce qu'était une famille, une vraie. Certes, nous sommes une famille mafieuse mais une famille quand même et maintenant qu'elle allait travailler pour moi elle allait bientôt découvrir que nous ne sommes cruels qu'avec nos ennemis ou avec les personnes qui nous trahissent.

C'est à Jasper que je laissais la responsabilité de lui enseigner tous ça. Il était parfait pour Isabella. A la fois doux: il pourrait être compréhensif et l'aider à prendre ses marques ; et à la fois dur, il l'a poussera dans ses retranchements pour lui apprendre à se dépasser. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je les surpris à mon retour de mission en pleine séance d'entrainement. Isabella était clairement en train de désobéir à son supérieur. Elle avait visiblement tellement pris ses aises que Jasper ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Il allait m'entendre celui-là ! Que lui arrivait-il, il entraînait une fille pendant deux semaines et il se transformait en chiffe mole ? J'allais montrer à Isabella ce qu'était l'autorité et ce qu'il se passait quand un des notres ne respectaient pas ses supérieurs. Je voulais aussi que cette punition l'aide à se dépasser, il fallait qu'elle saisisse à quel poing il était nécessaire de dépasser la douleur.

Elle me toucha d'avantages quand je l'a vis fournir tous ces efforts pour se continuer l'entraînement. Je le savais, elle en bavait pendant notre séance, mais c'était le but. J'étais fier, elle méritait réellement sa place parmi nous et elle venait de le prouver. Je suis certains que dans quelques temps elle sera un agent formidable.

Quand je jetais la ceinture au sol comme une indication de la fin de notre séance, je dû physiquement l'a stopper. Elle semblait en transe et ne voulait pas cesser de martyriser se sac de boxe. Une fois calmée, je l'a gardais dans mes pauvre tremblait contre mon corps, tous ses muscles étaient contractaient et je l'étreint plus fort encore pour la féliciter et l'a réconforter.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avec la jeune fille dans mes bras. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je l'a trouvé touchante ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'une personne m'a ému ? Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, je n'aime pas ça et si je veux rester au sommet je sais que m'attacher est impossible. Ça n'a jamais étais une possibilité pour moi... Cette fille était intelligente, touchante et sublime mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour être ému. Non, je devais l'a traiter comme tous les autres et ça ne l'aiderai certainement pas si je lui faisait un traitement de faveur. Au contraire je devrait limite la traiter plus durement que les autres pour qu'elle soit formée le plus rapidement possible à la difficulté de ce monde. C'était mon job de la former convenablement pour survivre et que je me comporte différemment avec elle qu'avec les autres n'allait certainement pas l'aider à trouver sa place.

Et puis si jamais elle me plaisait tant que ça je n'aurai qu'à me la faire une fois et mon obsession pour cette petite déesse se dissipera une fois que je l'aurais eu. Ça me fera du bien et à elle aussi !

Heureusement la sonnerie de mon téléphone nous interrompit, m'offrant le parfait prétexte pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Une fois dans mon bureau je fis appeler Jasper.

\- Assis-toi Jasper.

\- Edward... je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est juste qu'...

\- Je n'attends pas d'excuses de ta pars. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu garderas toujours le dessus sur elle. Plus jamais je ne veux que tu l'as traite différemment des autres. Si elle désobéit, moins de diplomatie et plus d'actes. Tu lui en mets une et si elle ne comprend toujours pas tu lui en mets une deuxième. On est là pour former des soldats et pas pour les cajoler. Est-ce que c'est claire ?

\- Limpide Edward.

\- Bien, je sais que vous vous êtes liés d'amitié. Honnêtement c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour t'occuper d'elle, je savais que tu saurais l'a mettre à l'aise mais je compte aussi sur toi pour lui apprendre comment nous fonctionnons ici et peu importe les liens que vous tissez, tu resteras toujours son supérieur et elle devra te respecter et t'obéir. Tu es mon ami aussi Jasper, tu le sais mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de te foutre une racler quand tu le méritais. Souviens-toi en parce que la prochaine fois que je revois une scène de ce genre, Isabella ne sera pas la seule à se faire corriger.

\- Bien sur, je comprends, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sans plus de cérémonie je posai les yeux sur mon écran d'ordinateur signalant implicitement à Jasper qu'il pouvait disposer.

J'appeler mon assistante. Elle n'était pas au courant de mes activités frauduleuses, pour elle j'étais un simple homme d'affaire. Bien qu'au fond, elle devait se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ma manière de vivre.

\- Monsieur Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous, me questionna-t-elle.

\- Je voudrai que vous notiez dans mon agenda la soirée de gala à laquelle je dois,me rendre samedi. Ca se passe au Plazza del vino.

\- Bien, est-ce que vous irez seul comme d'habitude ?

\- Eh bien en faite il se trouve que je serai accompagné. Mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour prévenir l'heureuse élue. Il faudrait aussi que vous lui expliquez le but de cette soirée et que vous l'habillez pour l'occasion.

\- Pas de problème Monsieur.

\- Elle est au première étage de la maison, chambre 12.

\- Je passerai demain midi est-ce que ça va?

\- C'est parfait Alice.

Et oui Bella m'accompagnerait, après tous elle était la seule femme qui faisait partie du clan Cullen, alors autant en profiter et qui c'est ça sera pour moi l'occasion de me défaire de mon attraction envers elle en la mettant dans mon lit à la fin de la soirée.

 **BPOV:**

Je fus réveillée par un grognement léger. J'ouvris délicatement les paupière pour m'aperçevoir que Jacob fixait d'un œil mauvais le pot de crème posé la veille sur ma table de chevet et tenait le post-it en sa main.

\- Jacob ? tentais-je d'un voix encore groggy.

Il lâcha immédiatement le post-it et me regarda confus, comme si il venait d'être pris en fla grand délit.

\- Excuses-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais l'assistante de monsieur Cullen va venir te rendre visite et il faut que tu te prépare.

\- Ah euh, pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Je croyais que j'étais la seule femme ici?

\- Elle ne travaille pas ici, elle fait partie de la couverture du boss. Officiellement, il est chef d'entreprise mais c'est quasiment elle qui gère tout. Elle n'est pas au courant pour la mafia donc pas un mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là, monsieur Cullen n'est pas du genre loquasse au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ah, d'accord...

\- Eh Bella...

Il me scrutait un peu hésitant, il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas se lancer. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au pot de crème avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es faite mal quelque part ?

Oh...Il avait lu le mot sur le post-it et en avait déduis que je m'étais brûlée... Il n'avait pas tord mais se doutait-il que c'était son patron qu'il me les avait infligé ? Je ne sais pas.

Un peu gênée, je ne sus quoi répondre.

\- Oh... Eh bien, oui mais rien de grave.

\- C'est arrivé comment ?

Il ne me semblait pas du genre curieux lui qui était si professionnel et courtois. On aurait dis que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment pourtant comme si il attendait que je révèle quelque chose.

\- Pendant mon entrainement du matin.

Ce n'étais pas faux, je ne lui mentais pas. J'essayais simplement de ne pas trop en dire puisqu'il semblait un peu trop intéressé par la réponse. Ce n'était pas son comportement habituel...

\- D'accord, dans ce cas soignes-toi bien. Je te laisse te préparer pour l'arriver d'Alice, c'est le nom de l'assistante.

\- Merci Jacob, le saluais-je formellement, un peu trop sur mes gardes.

Après un bon bain, j'appliquai délicatement la crème sur mes brûlures. Il y été vraiment allé fort, mon corps était strié de bandes rouges et parfois un peu violetts et s'était douloureux quand je m'allongeais sur le dos ou bien quand mes vêtements frottaient contre ma peau irritée.. Je me vêtis pour cela d'une robe amble et légère, blanche à bretelle et descendant jusqu'aux genoux, parfaite pour cette chaude saison printanière.

Quelques minutes après, un coup fut frappé à ma porte et avant même que je n'autorise mon visiteur à entrer, il s'invita de lui-même. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'elle'. C'est ainsi que Alice l'assistante, déboula dans ma chambre grand sourire aux lèvres et me tandis la main.

\- Tu dois être Isabella Swan, je suis Alice Brandon, enchantée.

Ça devait être la personne la plus excentrique et joyeuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle semblait ne pas tenir en place et faisait de grands gestes quand elle parlait. Un personne très théatrale !

\- C'est moi effectivement.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire d'autre, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était là. Que me voulait-elle si ça n'avait pas de rapport avec l'organisation ? Toutes mes craintes furent vite dissipées quand elle se chargea elle-même de faire la conversation.

\- Monsieur Cullen m'envoie pour te parler de la soirée de gala au Plazza del vino ce samedi. Il souhaite que ça soit toi qui l'accompagne. Habituellement il y va seul mais là c'est une soirée importante alors...

\- C'est une soirée en l'honneur de quoi ?

\- C'est une récolte de fonds en somme. Vous aller goutter des vins qui ensuite seront mis aux enchères et l'argent récolté sera donné à une association pour les enfants. Enfin c'est surtout un événement social où les plus grands businessmans, avocats et banquiers seront réunis. Monsieur Cullen ne peut pas manquer ça et ça serait mal perçu d'y aller seul. Vous direz simplement que vous êtes des amis.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas de réelle amie avec qui il pouvait se pavaner devant le gratin de New York? Je ne voulais vraiment pas assister à ce genre d'événement. Déjà, je n'avais rien à me mettre, je n'étais pas douée pour les relations sociales, j'allais devoir jouer l'amie de mon patron mafieux et je ne connaîtrais personne...

Devant ma mine défaite, Alice s'empressa de venir me rassurer.

\- Eh ne fais pas cette tête, ça va être géniale ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je la regardai vraiment septique. Comment cette situation pouvait-elle être géniale ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Isabella... Bella.

Elle me prit la main.

\- Je peux t'appeler Bella ? Me sourit-elle gentillement.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Eh bien Bella, d'abord, je vais t'aider à te trouver une magnifique tenue, tu vas tous les éblouir ! Ensuite, tu vas avoir l'opportunité de déguster de succulents vins dans un des plus bel endroit de New York et pour finir tu auras à ton bras un homme exceptionnel qui te présentera les personnes les plus influentes de la ville. C'est une occasion pour toi d'enrichir ton réseau. Tout le monde rêverai d'être à ta place, tu n'as pas idée!

Je secouai la tête.

\- Désolé Alice mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, je ne suis pas bonne pour faire la conversation avec des inconnus ...

C'est elle cette fois qui fronça les sourcils et mit les points sur ses hanches.

\- Écoutes si tu es pessimiste comme ça tu vas passer une très mauvaise soirée c'est sure. Mais si tu veux un petit peu rien qu'un petit peu tirer profit du gala, tu dois positiver ! Vois le bons côtés des choses.

Encore une fois aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de me faire gronder. Alice n'avait peut-être pas le charisme de son patron mais elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante.

Elle n'avait pas tord, je n'avais pas le choix alors autant tirer le meilleur de cette situation. Je me ressaisi, soufflai un bon coup et tentai un sourire vers la petite boule d'énergie qui me scrutait avec espoir.

\- Bon alors tu as parlé de tenue magnifique je crois ?

Elle se mis à sautiller sur place et à taper dans ses main.

\- Alors tu vas voir je t'ai apporté une sélection de robes sublimes.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre devant laquelle se trouvait une penderie mobile avec une dizaine d'article suspendus dessus.

\- Alors, normalement c'est tes mensurations mais on les fera retoucher si elles ne te vont pas.

Alice semblait vraiment dans son élément, elle aurait certainement adoré participer à ce genre soirée.

\- Alors la première robe est signée Coco Chanel. Vas vite l'essayer.

La robe était sublime. Noir, en tissu délicat, avec des petites bretelles d'environ un centimètre, le dos nu, un décolleté assez plongeant faisant ressortir la poitrine et une fine ceinture à la taille avec en guise de boucle le logo de la marque.

La deuxième tenue et ce fut sur celle-ci que Alice et moi tombâmes d'accord, était voluptueuse, jamais je n'en avais essayé de plus belle. En mousseline, couleur crème, le dos dégageait également, le coup décolleté, elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Les bretelles, au départ fines puis s'élargissant légèrement au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle progressaient vers mes épaules, étaient ornées de perles argentées ainsi que de petits diamants. Ce chemin brillant se prolongeait de part et d'autre de ma poitrine pour finir par ce rejoindre sous cette dernière, formant une espère de ceinture scintillante.

\- Tu es merveilleuse dedans Bella ! S'extasia-t-elle

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, elle fera l'affaire tu crois ? Demandais-je en m'admirant dans le miroir.

\- Elle fait plus que l'affaire Bella, ria-t-elle.

\- Mais Alice, comment je fais si je me tâche avec le vin... Je vais sans doute humilier Monsieur Cullen, c'est une très mauvaise idée que j'y aille... Paniquais-je encore.

Alice secoua la tête avant de me gronder.

\- Stoppes ! Si il t'as choisi c'est qu'il a confiance en toi. Alors sois naturelle et spontanée comme tu l'es avec lui et tout se passera bien. Maintenant qu'on a fini la séance d'essayage, et si on allait prendre un café?

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi nous allions bien pouvoir parler puisque je n'avais pas le droit de lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur la mafia. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers la véranda avec vu sur le beau jardin de la villa où un employé de la maison nous servit une tasse de café.

\- Alors dis-moi Bella, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés avec monsieur Cullen ?

Je l'a fixai incrédule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez dis-moi, ne fais pas ta timide. Je ne peux pas demander à mon patron, il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Eh bien... On s'est croisé... dans Central Park... un soir et il m'a bousculé sans faire exprès... et de là nous avons discuté et... nous sommes devenus amis en quelques sorte, bafouillais-je.

J'étais terriblement gênée, je ne savais pas du tout mentir. Ele se gratta le menton comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est drôle j'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme avoir une amie femme...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'amis hommes, alors femmes... Non, en général les femmes il l'ait met dans son lit puis il ne les rappelle jamais.

Je décidai de dévier le sujet de conversation, celui là était trop dangereux.

\- Et toi Alice, que fais-tu pour monsieur Cullen ?

\- Je suis son assistante, je gère son emploi du temps, je réponds à ses clients et délègue les employés pour leur attribuer telle ou telle tâche. Mais c'est juste pour me faire de l'argent et des contactes que je fais ça. Mon rêve est de lancer ma propre collection de vêtement, d'ailleurs celle que tu porteras ce soir... c'est moi qui l'ai faite, j'espère que ça ne te gène pas trop.

Soudain, toute timide, elle baissait la tête. Je lui souris chaleureusement pour la rassurer.

\- Bien sur que non ! Elle est sublime Alice, je n'y connais vraiment pas grand chose mais tu semble être très talentueuse.

Elle releva doucement le visage.

\- C'est vrai, tu trouve ? Merci Bella.

\- Tu en as fais d'autres ?

Brusquement elle retrouva son enthousiasme et s'exclama:

\- J'en ai fais plein, tiens regardes!

Elle sortit un petit carnet avec à l'interieur des photos de toutes ses créations. Alice était vraiment douée et ses créations étaient dignes des plus grandes maison de couture. Je ne m'étais pas tromper, elle aurait rêver pouvoir assister à la soirée de ce soir.

\- Je suis sure qu'un jour on verra ses photos là dans les plus grands magazines et défilés de mode.

Je reposai avec soin le petit carnet sur la table basse. J'aimais beaucoup Alice, elle était très exubérante, très joyeuse et énergique mais ça me faisait du bien. Elle me faisait parler et m'écoutait vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de copine mais Alice semble juste être ça. Une copine.

\- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Alice, merci pour tout vraiment.

\- Eh ! Mais on va se revoir ne t'inquiètes pas. On se voit le jour du gala déjà et puis maintenant que tu vis ici, on se croisera beaucoup plus.

Elle se leva et me choqua lorsqu'elle me serra contre elle pour me dire au revoir.

\- Fais gaffes avec monsieur Cullen, il n'est vraiment pas du genre à s'attacher, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je m'interrogeai. Ignorait-elle vraiment les activités illégales du clan Cullen ? Je n'en était pas si sure.

Après son départ, je retournai à la bibliothèque et me remit à travailler sur les dossier en cours. Un peu de normalité faisait du bien, avec mon ordinateur et mes livres, je me sentais parfaitement dans mon élément. Au bout de plusieurs heures de boulot, je commençais à avoir mal au dos à cause des lacérations causées par la ceinture, je m'empressai alors d'aller récupérer la crème dans ma chambre. A mon retour dans mon bureau, je trouvais Jasper. Oui... C'est vrai, je lui devais des excuses. Timidement je m'avançais vers lui.

\- Jasper, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du te désobéir. Je...

Il se tenait droit comme un 'i' face à moi, le regarde froid et sévère un peu comme quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Il fallait que je sois plus convaincante.

\- Écoutes, j'ai profité du fait que tu étais mon ami pour te manquer de respect, je ne le referai plus jamais? monsieur Cullen s'en est assuré.

Il scrutait cette fois le pot de crème dans ma main.

\- Je sais, parla-t-il enfin, le regard dépourvu de toute émotion.

\- Je l'avais méritée et

\- Oh que oui, m'interrompit-il.

\- Oui. Je hochais la tête avant de fixer le sol, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour briser la glace.

\- Tournes-toi Isabella.

Sans hésiter je me tournais, j'avais bien compris qu' _obéissance_ était le mot d'ordre ici. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Inconsciemment je gigotais soucieuse de subir son courroux.

Délicatement il me prit le pot de crème de main et souleva mon haut pour exposer le bas de mon dos. Je fus rassurée quand je sentis ses doigts y étaler soigneusement la crème mais ses paroles menaçantes me firent froid dans le dos.

\- Je ne vais pas te punir puisque c'est de ma faute également. J'ai été laxsiste et négligeant avec toi. Mais rassures-toi ça n'arrivera plus. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un caprice de se genre c'est à l'hopitale que tu te réveilleras. Tu as compris ? Plus de laissez passé pour toi Isabella.

Je déglutis.

\- Bien sur Jasper. Pardon, vraiment... dis-je la voix serrée, réellement honteuse d'avoir profité de la gentillesse de mon ami et effrayée que cet incident endommage notre amitié naissante.

Il rabaissa mon tee-shirt.

\- Demain matin je t'emmène au stand de tire. Prends tes baskets, on ira là-bas en courant.

\- Oui coach.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit. J'espérais vraiment qu'il pourrait me pardonner. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de me remettre au boulot.

Le soir venu, je pris le repas avec les membres du clan présent au manoir. N'étant plus assez à l'aise pour converser avec Jasper, je m'assis loin de lui (et donc loin de Jacob). Je me retrouvai entre Emmett et Peter avec qui j'avais seulement échangé quelques mots lors de mon premier repas ici.

\- Alors Bella tu changes de côté de la table, mon petit frère t'embête ou quoi ? Me questionna Emmett.

Un peu gênée qu'il rigole de ça devant tout le monde sans vraiment réaliser que son frère et moi étions réellement en froid, je fis mine de rire doucement. Je paris qu'ils pouvaient tous deviner que je rigolai un peu jaune... Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand Peter prit la parole.

\- Arrêtes Emmett, il se sont disputés pendant l'entrainement, Bella a voulu abandonner et c'est le big boss qui a dû lui régler son compte. Ton frère n'a pas eu les couilles de le faire.

C'était officielle, je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Emmett se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Oups !

\- On peut éviter d'en parler aussi ouvertement s'il vous plait, réclamais-je d'une toute petite voix avant d'avaler une gorger d'eau.

\- Y a pas de honte, ça nous ai tous arrivé et ça t'arrivera encore tu verras.

A la remarque de Peter, je faillis recracher toute mon eau. Ça allait encore m'arriver ?! La honte il me parlait de ça entre la dinde et le fromage devant tout les membre du clan. A peine deux semaines et demi que j'étais là et je me faisais déjà remarquer.

\- Bon arrêtons d'embêter Bella, elle devient toute rouge, reprit Emmett.

Et voilà, ce fut ça pendant tout le dîner. Je crois que c'est gas là adoraient se moquer de moi mais ce n'était pas méchant alors je me contentais d'être gênée et de terminer rapidement mon repas avant d'aller me coucher pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 dans les bacs !**

 **Dites-moi si vous souhaitez voir apparaître plus de POV d'Edward, ou si vous pensez que ses pensés doivent rester secrètes pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau personnage arrive.**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir votre retour. On se retrouve en-bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Où est Charlie ?**

 _"There comes a point in your life when you need to stop reading other people's books and write your own" ~_

* * *

 **Rosalie POV:**

 _Los Angeles, une semaine plus tôt._

Déjà trois ans que je vivais dans cet enfer. Quand je n'avais plus rien, je suis rentrée dans la mafias de Los Angeles. Ma mission ? La protection et l'espionnage informatique. Ce n'est pas ça qui était gênant : j'aimais mon travail.

Non le problème, c'était mon petit ami, Royce King. Lui aussi travaillait dans la mafia et il était plutôt haut placé. Ce n'était pas le problème en faite, avoir un petit ami mafieux n'est pas gênant. Non, le vrai problème c'est d'avoir un petit ami mafieux qui vous bat, vous maltraite et de ne rien pouvoir dire à personne (ni à la police ni aux autres membres du clan qui n'hésiteraient pas à m'en coller une aussi pour m'être permise de dire du mal d'un homme).

Je voulais le quitter depuis la première fois où ce connard avait levé la main sur moi mais impossible, il me tuerait. Alors me voilà à 26 ans prisonnière d'un homme dans mon propre clan. Tout le monde savait dans le clan Volturi, que Royce me souriait au travail mais me cogner une fois la porte de notre maison fermée.

Récemment ma vie a pris un tournant intéressant. J'étais dans le sous-sol du quartier général des Volturi en compagnie de mon petit ami et d'un homme qu'il avait fais prisonnier depuis plusieurs moi. L'otage était assis sur une chaise, le visage en sang et les mains menotter derrière le dos et le visage baisser vers le sol de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage. Le pauvre venait certainement de passer un sale quart d'heure avec Royce, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir...

Quand Royce me vit arriver, il s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais il était couvert de sang alors je tournais légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres atterrissent sur ma joue. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que ce geste l'offusquerait.

Ma première erreur était commise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il me pris soudainement par le bras et me jeta par terre.

\- Je rêve ou tu as essayer de te soustraire Rosalie ?! Si je veux t'embrasser je t'embrasse s'est claire ? S'écria-t-il.

J'avais compris mon erreur, Royce semblait enrager. La voix tremblante, toujours au sol, je m'excusais.

\- Excuses-moi je n'aurai pas dû mais mais, tu as du sang sur le visage.

Deuxième erreur : essayer de me justifier.

Il se jeta cette fois sur moi et m'envoya une série de violent coups de poings en pleine figure. Mon nez et ma lèvre se mirent vite à saigner et au bout de plusieurs coups je me mis à supplier, je ne tenais plus.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... Murmurais-je.

Il rigola, se releva et m'envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac me faisant tousser. Il était fou, il allait me tuer... J'entourai ma tête de mes bras pour me protéger au maximum pendant qu'il calmait ses nerfs sur moi.

Pendant que ses coups continuer de pleuvoir sur moi comme orage foudroyant brusquement il cessa. Je relevais alors doucement la tête. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis le prisonnier en train de planter une lame dans le coup de Royce. Son sang jaillit de sa gorge et éclaboussa sur moi et mon sauveur. S'était épouvantable, avant même qui n'est le temps de réagir, il tomba au sol et je regardai avec sang froid et soulagement la lueur de vie quitter ses yeux.

Très doucement je regardai le monsieur qui venait de me sauver la vie et dont le visage n'était pas en meilleur état que le mien. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Tout en la saisissant, je le remerciai.

\- Merci beaucoup, soufflais-je. J'avais encore du mal à parler.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Je le vis remettre ses menottes et se rasseoir sagement sur sa chaise. Sans comprendre comment il avait pu se libérer, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Je me suis libéré ? M'interrompit-il

\- J'ai utilisé la lame pour retirer les menottes. Elle est dans le coup de votre ami maintenant.

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi m'avait-il aider sans rien demander en retour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en profitez pas pour me tuer moi aussi et vous sauver.

Il eut un rire cynique.

\- Ça serait stupide de ma part de croire que je pourrais sortir d'ici vivant, même en vous prenant en otage il ne m'aurait pas laisser partir même si votre vie était en jeu.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était très rare qu'on laisse mourir un agent du clan pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'enfuir. Était-il tellement important, qu'on aurait sacrifier ma vie pour l'avoir lui?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Charlie Swan

J'eu un ok de stupeur et reculais de quelques pas, impressionnée. Son visage se fendit en un sourire nostalgique en voyant ma réaction, comme si il aimait procurer la peur chez ses adversaire mais qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire reignier cette terreur.

Alors mon sauveur était l'homme qui avait tuer le plus de membre de groupe Volturi, il avait commis les pires tortures, proféré les pires menaces et refusait de rembourser ses dettes.

Une question me taraudait encore. Pourquoi un homme aussi abjecte, m'avait-il aider ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous sauver la vie monsieur Swan ?

Il répondit calmement, comme si il n'avais plus rien a perdre, plus aucune raison d'essayer de survivre.

\- Pour trois raison. La première c'est parce que les Volturi on envoyer une vidéo à tous les clans du pays les informant que ma fille était mon héritière. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. La pauvre croit que je suis policier... Le but pour ton clan était de lancer les mafias à sa recherche pour le leur acheter l'amener ici et la butter sous mes yeux. Mais par chance le clan Cullen l'a trouvé et a mis sa tête à prix, seulement il ont finit par décider de la garder pour qu'elle s'occupe de la protection informatique de leur système. Alors je t'ai aider parce je sais que je vais mourir ici alors si j'ai l'occasion d''éliminer quelqu'un de ton clan, je le fais c'est tout. La deuxième raison, c'est que ma fille a à peu près ton âge et je sais qu'elle est actuellement prisonnière d'un clan alors si elle se trouvait dans pareils situation, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un face ça pour elle.

Je me tus quelques instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me confier. Je savais que cet homme était un criminel mais qui étais-je pour juger ? J'en suis une aussi ainsi que tous mes 'amis'. Mais si il disait vrai, sa fille était innocente et comme moi elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un clan.

J'avais une dette envers cet homme, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi.

\- Laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous, m'entendis-je dire.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, je pourrais tenter de contacter votre fille. Et vous pourrez me laisser un message, un lettre pour elle.

\- Vous ferriez ça ? Il semblait étonné.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que depuis trois ans je suis prisonnière des Volturi et je vous suis reconnaissante de m'en avoir libéré. Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait fais ça pour moi alors, je le ferai pour elle...Et pour vous.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrai lui écrire un lettre, je n'aurai jamais le temps...

Je vais revenir avec dictaphone et vous direz tous ce que vous souhaitez lui dire, je lui enverrai ensuite. Moi aussi je m'occupe de la sécurité informatique ici. Il faudrait seulement que vous me donniez un mot qui fera réagir votre fille en le voyant, pour lui prouver que je la contact bien de votre part et pour me prouver que je suis bien tombée sur la bonne personne.

\- Je vais y réfléchir

\- Je reviendrai dés que je peux, mais là je dois vraiment y aller ils ne vont pas tarder à venir voir ce qui prend si longtemps. Et quand ils vont voir que vous avez tuer Royce, vous allez déguster.

Il sourit froidement.

\- Ne t'inquetes pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude et ils ne me tueront tant qu'ils n'ont pas tout fait pour avoir Bella.

\- Bella ?

\- C'est elle, ma fille, mon héritière.

 **BPOV:**

 _New York, aujourd'hui._

Le matin venu, Jasper et moi devions retourner pour la deuxième fois au stand de tire. Je prenai mes affaires de sport et le rejoignis dans le haule du manoir.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

Il était toujours froid avec moi, il fallait à tout prix que je brise la glace.

\- Bonjour coach.

\- Tu es prête

\- Oui coach.

Je sais, je sais, je fais la lèche cul mais pour ma défense je devais me faire pardonner.

Nous nous mîmes en route, en footing pour le stand de tire. Une heure plus tard nous voilà équipé d'une arme, et d'un casque face à la cible.

Alors tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. Tu te concentres, tu respires et tu prends ton temps.

Je démarrai sous le regard attentif de Jasper. Mes tires était pas assez précis encore mais il y avait du mieux. La première fois, je n'arrivai même pas à toucher la cible et je me déséquilibrai à chaque fois qu'un coup de feu partait. Après deux heures de tirent, Jasper souhaitait qu'on reparte à la villa pour me faire faire une séance de musculation. Selon lui j'avais besoin de gagner en masse musculaire. A notre retour, il me fit enchaîner les exercices de musculation. Il ne m'épargnait rien ! Je détestait et il le voyait mais je m'abstient de tout commentaire. Après des séries d'abdominaux, de chaise romaine, développer coucher, il m'invita à passer dans le bassin pour faire quelques longueurs et ma surprise il prit la ligne à côté de moi et m'accompagna dans les longueurs que je faisais. C'était ma chance.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis mais je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement. Pas seulement parce que je me suis conduite en petite garce capricieuse mais surtout parce que je me suis comportée comme ça avec TOI. Depuis que je suis arrivée tu m'as beaucoup aidé à m'adapter tu sais. J'étais là contre mon gré à la base et même si je suis toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de travailler avec des hommes armés, qui tuent et qui menacent, je me suis faite à cet environnement parce que j'ai trouvé un ami qui me soutient et qui m'accompagne.

Il continua de nager en silence sans m'interrompre mais sans montrer aucun signe d'intérêt particulier pour mes confidences.

\- Tu sais je n'ai jamais connu normal. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'être, je ne suis pas...habituée à évoluer dans une maison pleine de monde, à interagir avec du monde, à avoir un coach, des amis, alors je vais surement faire un tas d'erreurs et de faux pas. Mais s'il te plait ne me laisses pas tomber pour autant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quand je commets un impair, j'ai besoin que tu me guides.

En arrivant au bout du bassin, je me plaçais devant lui contre le mur.

S'il te plait... Jasper ?

Mon regard croisa enfin le sien et il s'accrocha au muret derrière mon dos en positionnant ses bras de part et d'autre de ma tête.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que c'était aussi de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du être si laxiste, tu avais besoin que je sois stricte, que je ne cède pas, comme Edward l'a fais.

Je hochais la tête puis quelque chose m'interpella.

\- Edward ? Tu l'appelles par son nom ?

\- Edward et moi sommes de vieux amis, il n'en reste pas moins mon supérieur.

\- D'accord. Alors,... ami ?

J'ouvrai timidement mes bras vers lui. et scrutai son visage attentivement essayant de desseller ce qu'il pensait.

J'aperçus les coins de ses lèvres légèrement se relever et je savais que j'avais gagner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me serra dans ses bras.

Bien sur, c'est à ce moment là qu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

\- Bella, monsieur Cullen désir te voir, il t'attend dans son bureau à midi.

\- Merci Jacob, j'y serai.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jasper et moi nous libérâmes de notre étreinte et il me regarda, taquin.

\- Alors j'ai entendu que mademoiselle alleait au gala avec le big boss ? Il haussa un sourcils interrogateur.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Tu ne veux pas venir aussi ?

\- Je ne suis pas invité, je suis pas un grand chef d'entreprise comme Edward, rien de justifierait ma présence là-bas, repliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu devras te passer de ma présence, tu crois que tu y arriveras, se venta-t-il.

Pour seule réponse je l'éclaboussais.

\- Eh ! T'es pas indispensable, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

En rigolant, il m'interrogea.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens juste de m'arroser?!

Je levais les mains en l'air pour prouver mon innocence.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Attends, tu vas voir toi !

Il disparu quelques instants sous l'eau et sans prévenir je sentis deux mains me saisir autour des hanches avant d'être projetée à quelques mètres.  
En remontant à la surface, il riait au éclat et je ne pus m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

C'est comme ça que se termina l'entrainement du jour, nous jouâmes une bonnes demi-heure à se fuir, s'attraper, se couler et s'éclabousser dans la piscine comme deux enfants.

A midi, je frappais timidement à la porte de monsieur Cullen. J'étais habillée d'un simple slim bleu foncé et d'un débardeur noir avec des bottes noires. Après avoir entendu 'entrez', j'ouvris doucement la porte et l'aperçus dos à moi, les mains derrière le dos, scrutant l'horizon à travers le mur vitré de son bureau.

\- Bonjour, vous désiriez me voir.

\- Oui, d'abord j'ai besoin d'éclaircir quelques points concernant le gala de demain soir. Si on nous demande comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu diras qu'on s'est croisé en train de courir dans Central Park et puis qu'après plusieurs séances ensemble, nous avions décidé d'aller boire un vers ensemble et qu'au-fur-et-à-mesure une amitié s'est tissée entre nous. Capisce ?

\- Oui monsieur, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'avais dis à votre assistante quand elle m'a posé la question.

Je n'osai pas bouger, je me tenais droite comme un 'i', dos à la porte d'entrée, le plus loin possible de mon patron.

-Deuxièmement, je t'ai choisis, non seulement parce que tu es la seule fille qui travail ici mais aussi parce que tu auras une mission ce soir-là. Tu vas devoir danser avec un certain Paul. Paul travaillait pour ton père et j'ai besoin que tu places un mouchard sur lui, il faut qu'on l'espionne pour savoir si il sait ou se trouve Charie Swan.

\- Bien, autre chose ?

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Prends des affaires de rechanges, nous resterons dormir sur place après la soirée.

Encore une fois son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en me retournant le dos. J'attendai planter là, qu'il finisse sa conversation. Dés qu'il raccrocha, il se tourna à nouveau et me vit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Mais j'attendais que

\- Bouge de là Isabella, j'ai du travail et toi aussi.

Sans plus un mot je partis. Très chaleureux aujourd'hui... Celui là aussi était lunatique si vous voulez mon avis.

Cette après-midi, pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèques en train de travailler sur un dossier, mon écran soudainement, vira au noir. Que ce passait-il ? Il y avait un problème ? Je pianotais sur mon clavier et constatais que l'ordinateur fonctionnait parfaitement en revanche quelqu'un était en train d'entrer dans le système. J'étais surprise puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas du genre d'attaque virtuelle pour voler des informations ou même les voir non il s'agissait du genre de piratage, qui permettait seulement de communiquer entre les deux machines et de me faire voir tous ce que le pirater tapait ou ouvrait comme fichier. Quelqu'un essayer de nous envoyer un message. J'étais sur le point d'utiliser le téléphone du bureau pour contacter quelqu'un de la Cyber-attaque mais le message qui apparut sur mon écran me fit rapidement changer d'avis.

« Salut Swan junior »

Swan junior ?! C'est un blague ou une coïncidence ? La seule fois ou j'avais entendu ça c'est quand j'avais six ou sept ans. C'est comme ça que mon père me surnommait. C'était toujours, Swan junior par-ci ou mon mon petit signe par-là... Ça ne pouvait être mon père, il n'y connaissait rien aux ordinateurs. Je décidai de tenter ma chance, je devais répondre.

« Qui est-ce ? ~B, le petit signe. »

La réponse fut instantanée.

« Bella ? »

Je ne savais pas si c'était un piège mais peu importe tout le monde savais déjà que les Cullen m'avait engagé et que je vivais ici alors à quoi bon le cacher.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Si tu n'es pas seule devant l'écran je ne peux te le dire »

« Je suis seule et vous connaissez déjà mon identité »

« C'est ton père qui m'envoie, je m'appelle Rose »

« Où est-il ? »

« Retenu prisonnier »

Je ne pus empêcher le soupir de soulagement de s'échapper. Mon père était un salop mais je ne voulais pas le voir mort.

« Chez le clan des Volturi », ajouta-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour le sortir de là ? »

« Seule ? Tu ne peux pas. Mais si il m'envoie c'est plutôt pour savoir ce que moi je peux faire pour toi. Je peux t'aider à fuir les Cullen. »

« Comment ? Et où irais-je ? »

« J'ai un enregistrement vocal de ton père ici où il t'explique tout. Tu peux me faire confiance Bella. »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser...

« Envoies-moi cet enregistrement. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu la pièce jointe en question.

« Je te laisse l'écouter tranquillement. Recontactes-moi quand tu veux, je te fais confiance, tu devrais arriver sans trop de difficultés à pirater mon système comme j'ai fais avec le tiens. Tout comme toi je m'occupe aussi de la sécurité informatique dans le clan Volturi et je suis la seule, donc c'est automatiquement sur moi que tu tomberas. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

J'étais septique. J'enfilais rapidement mes écouteurs et activais le message audio.

A peine quelques seconde passèrent avant que la voix de mon père résonne dans mes oreilles. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Tous les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire notamment cette fameuse nuit où il avait failli m'abattre mais aussi les bons souvenirs quand j'étais petite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais peu importe les crimes qu'il avait commis, l'éducation qu'il m'avait infligé, et les coups qu'il a pu mettre à ma mère, je ne souhaitai pas sa mort.

J'écoutai attentivement.

« Bella, c'est moi, c'est papa. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme. Je sais aussi que tu dois être un peu vexée et un peu perdue. Alors écoutes attentivement, je vais tout te raconter.

Oui je t'ai menti, je t'ai toujours dis que j'étais un simple shérif alors que je dirigeai un des plus grand clan de mafia Américaine. C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours interdis de sortir, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas grandis comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille. Je n'étais pas comme ça quand tu étais petite. Tu te rappelle ?… Mon petit signe, ma petite bella... »

J'entendis l'émotion dans la vois de Charlie, et ma gorge se serra. Jamais il ne m'avais parlé à cœur ouvert comme ça.

« Ça m'a changé cette connerie de mafia. J'ai commencé à t'enfermer et à m'endurcir quand ton grand frère Taylor est mort. Il n'est pas mort de maladie comme on a pu te le faire croire avec ta mère mais un groupe ennemis au mien a découvert son existence et l'a enlever. Quelques jours plus tard on a retrouvé un voiture où dans le coffre se trouvait son petit corps mutilé... Je crois que c'est ce jour-là où j'ai arrêter de croire en l'être humain et j'ai moi-même arrêter d'en être un. Après ça, je suis devenu ce que tu connais de moi, quelqu'un de sans pitié, de renfermé, de cruel et de violant... même avec ma propre famille. Ca dois te faire bizarre que jee te parle comme ça aujourd'hui mais je suis retenur contre mon gré depuis presque deux mois alors j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et." Je l'entendis déglutir.

" Et je sais que mon heure est proche Bella, alors je me rend compte que je suis passé à côté de l'essentiel : toi. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi, je suis désolé que ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je t'ai interdis de sortir, même d'aller à l'école mais comprends moi, je l'ai fais pour te protéger. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais Bella, pour ce que je vous ai fait à ta mère et toi. Mais tu dois aussi savoir que ce soir-là je devais trouver une façon de t'éloigner de moi, je savais que j'étais en danger, que plusieurs clans me recherchaient et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle mettent la main sur moi. Je ne me suis pa trompée, quelques jours plus tard les Volturi ont déboulé à la maison et m'ont arrêté, ils ont aussi vu les photos au mûr et ont compris... J'avais une fille, une héritière. Il n'ont pas voulu croire que tu étais innocente et que jamais tu ne baignerait là dedans. Ils m'ont forcé à enregistrer cette video où je te désigne héritière. J'ai appris que les Cullens t'avaient trouvé et qu'ils voulaient te vendre. Je suis content qu'il ne l'ont pas fais sinon tu serais surement morte sous mes yeux à l'heure qu'il est, tuée par les Volturi.

Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mêlée à tous ça Bella et ta mère non plus.» Il eut un rire sans voix « Merde, j'ai même accepté que tu travailles pour le gouvernement. C'est pour dire à quel point j'espère que tu resteras du bon côté de la ligne. Soit meilleur que moi. Tu as vu ce que cette merde m'a fait, elle m'a changé. Et elle te changera toi aussi.

En ce qui me concerne j'ai pu trouvé de l'aide au près de Rosalie en lui sauvant la vie, je crois que tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle t'aidera à fuir cet endroit, j'ai plusieurs appartements où tu peux te cacher un moment et elle t'aidera à changer d'identité même si je suis sure que tu peux y arriver seule.

Ne me cherches pas Bella, ne gaspilles pas ton temps et ton intégrité pour moi. Sois quelqu'un de bien, sois quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Protèges-toi et vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu le mérite. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de t'offrir une meilleur vie ma chérie, mais sache que même si je n'ai jamais pris le temps de partager beaucoup de temps avec toi ou de te le dire, je t'aime Bella et je suis très fière de toi. Prends-soin de toi mon petit signe.»

Je pleurai, non, je sanglotai à vrai dire. J'étais boulversée par les révélations faites par mon père à propos de lui, de mon frère, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime... Je savais que si je ne ne faisais rien il allait mourir. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Les Cullens ne m'aideraient pas à le retrouver, ils ne déclencheraient pas une guerre contre les Volturi pour sauver mon père.

Jamais Charlie ne m'avait parlé comme ça et même si ça n'excusait pas toutes ses années d'absences, ni l'éducation désastreuse qu'il m'avait fait subir mais au moins ça justifiait. Ça m'aider à comprendre.

Il avait raison je ne devais pas me faire embrigader par la mafias je devais trouver un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible, pendant que rien ne me retenait. Mais pouvais-je vraiment partir, ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là mais c'est la première fois que j'avais une vie avec un rôle bien précis à accomplir. Ici, j'avais l'impression de trouver un peu plus ma place chaque jour. Comme je le disais à Jasper je n'avais jamais connu 'normal' mais ce que je vivais là... Ça ne me paraissait pas si anormal que ça, j'avais une travail, un toit, un ami, un patron. Mais j'allais y réfléchir, pour mon père.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Bella devrait fuir avec Rosalie ou rester ?

Et surtout concernant le Gala, est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passer quelque chose entre Edward et Bella. Si oui, quoi ? (s'embrasser, coucher ensemble, juste danser ensemble...). HELP ;)

 **Bonne soirée !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Désolé j'ai été un peu longue a poster. Pour me faire pardonner je publierai le chapitre 10 pas plus tard que mardi (normalement).**

 **Chapitre avec peu d'action mais pas mal d'indices pour la suite alors ouvrez bien vos yeux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Trahison** _

_"Compassion and tolerance are not a sign of weakness but a sign of strength"_

 _~ Dalai Lama_

* * *

En me réveillant ce matin, deux choses me revinrent à l'esprit.

La première, le message de Charlie. Que devais-je faire ? Fuir ? Rester ? Le sauver, au péril de ma sécurité et de la sienne ? Ma mère pourrait-elle m'aider ? Ma mère... Je lui en voulais toujours pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait caché. Certes mon père avait fais la même chose mais à la différence de Renée, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui, je n'ai jamais était très proche. Maman était la seule personne sur qui je comptais et elle m'avait trompé... Comme elle avait trompé papa d'ailleurs... Charlie avait beau être un chef de la mafia il n'a jamais manqué de fidélité envers sa famille lui...

La deuxième chose qui me revint à l'esprit était qu'aujourd'hui nous étions samedi. Le jour, ou plutôt le soir de ce foutu gala. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'éviter d'y penser mais ce fut compliqué surtout lors du petit déjeuné dans la salle à manger ce matin avec Peter et Emmett.

\- Alors prête pour danser ce soir Bella ? s'enquit Peter.

Pour toute réponse, je grognai, un morceau de tartine entre les dents.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis pas emballée, baragouinai-je.

\- Tu auras le big boss pour toi toute seule en plus, me taquina ce gros lourd d'Emmett.

Je me mis à rougir et les deux lascards prirent cela comme un signe pour continuer à m'embarasser.

\- Tu te pavaneras à son bras toute la soirée..., poursuivit Peter.

\- Et peut être même la nuit, surenchérit Emmett.

Je faillis recracher mon café cette fois.

\- N'importe quoi! Il a juste besoin d'un femme pour y aller c'est tout.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Il aurait demandé à Alice la petite assistance sinon.

J'allais le remballer mais fut interloquée par sa remarque ? C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il as demandé à Alice, elle semblait tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée en plus... Bon c'est vrai il a cette mission stupide mais bon, il aurait pu le faire lui-même... Je devrais lui poser la question je suppose.

Allez Bella, ne fais pas cette tête on te taquine, c'est juste qu'on te fait marcher et toi tu cours alors c'est plutôt drôle, me rassura Peter d'un frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

J'ai dis amicale ? Pardon, c'était tout sauf amicale. Il avait quoi dans le bras ? Du plomb ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je faillis presque recracher mon petit déjeuner tellement cette 'tappe amicale' était douloureuse.

\- Ahhhh ! Peter doucement, tu me fais mal, me plaignais-je ce qui déclencha l'hilarité d'Emmett.

\- T'es en sucre ou quoi Bella, t'es avec des hommes ici tu t'attends à quoi ? Et puis il fait quoi Whitlock, son rôle c'est pas d'endurcir ce petit corps justement ?

C'est à ce moment là que choisit le principal intéressé pour arriver dans la pièce et s'immiscer dans la conversation.

\- Je fais un travail formidable avec elle, si tu lui avais fais ça deux semaines plus tôt elle serait déjà à l'hôpital trou du cul.

Quelle classe dans le langage ces hommes...

\- Eh, je suis là Jasper je te rappelle.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'entends quand tu parle de moi ! le regardai-je ahurit.

Peter et Emmett nous regardèrent en riant.

\- Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter tous les jours ? Questionna mon coach sous le ton de la plaisanterie pour se victimiser devant ses collègues .

\- C'est qu'elle prend de la graine cette petite, en rajouta Peter.

\- Si je t'avais dis ça quand j'étais en période d'entrainement, tu m'en aurais collé une direct Jasper, tu te laisses attendrir par ce moustique ou quoi ? se moqua Emmett.

Bien sur il faut toujours qu'Emmett mette les pieds dans le plat avec ses reflexions... Et comme dés que ce gros costaud ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une annerie sur moi, je rougis. Mais c'est définitivement la question de Peter qui me donna envie de disparaître dans un petit trou.

\- Ben alors, tu craque pour elle Jasper ? Trop de corps-à-corps sa rapproche forcement, balança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jasper aller rétorquer quand -juste pour augmenter mon enbaras- monsieur Cullen entra dans la pièce en nous interompant.

\- Sur qui craque Jasper ? Demanda-t-il que moyennement interessé par le sujet de conversation.

Immédiatement tout le monde se redressa et Jasper prit la parole.

\- Personne, ils m'embettent c'est tout.

Peu importe, Whitlock et Swan vous venez en mission avec moi aujourd'hui, dit-il avant de poser un dossier près de moi sur la table. Tout est expliqué là dedans.

\- Lequel de Whitlock, demanda Emmett.

\- Pas toi, indiqua-t-il froidement avant de repartir.

Apparemment sa froideur habituelle ne vexait personne ici. J'allais forcement m'y faire aussi...

Moi et Jasper partions donc en mission. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de mes compétences pour une mission ? Fallait-il tracer quelqu'un?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de moi en mission ? Me renseignai-je auprès de mes collègues.

Tous haussèrent les épaules sans me répondre avant de s'éloigner un par un pour diverses raisons. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on ne me disait pas tout. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir le dossier pour découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

« **Mission 19.07**

Intervenant :

Cullen.E - _Président du groupe Cullen_

Whitlock.J - _Maître d'armes et agent à la sécurité confirmé_

Swan.I - _Agent à la sécurité informatique confirmé et agent à la sécurité en formation_

 **Objectif :** interogatoir de monsieur Seth Clearwater qui aurait dû payer 50 000 euros la livraison de cocaïne qu'il a reçut il y a déjà deux mois et demi. Nous lui avons rendu visite une fois, il a demandé un délais d'une semaine que nous lui avons gracieusement accordé et depuis aucune nouvelle.

 **Note :** Nous avons déjà était très patient sachant qu'il était dans une situation difficile pour payer – Son patron étant absent, il ne peut pas avoir accès à l'argent.

Nous allons devoir essayer de trouver une solution. Si aucun accord n'est possible, il sera éliminer, il en va de notre crédibilité (on ne peut le laisser repartir après presque trois mois de retard de paiment).

 **Rendez-vous :** samedi 13 decembre à 11h00 dans l'entrepôt du Queen du groupe Cullen (officiellement appartenant à une entreprise de transport maritime). Seth croit avoir rendez-vous avec l'un de ses clients, l'effet de surprise passé il faudra l'intercepter et le restreindre dans l'entrepôt pour le faire parler.»

Les autres pièces du dossier contenaient des preuves de ce qui était avancé dans ce résumé de la situation notamment une facture de la livraison d'arme, une certification de délais supplémentaire...

Je restai perplexe, pourquoi m'envoyait-on en mission MOI, n'importe qui serait surement plus utile que moi... Et puis je ne m'y connaissai vraiment pas en mission mais dans les dossiers que j'avais déjà traité depuis mon arriver ici, monsieur Cullen n'intervenait seulement quand la situation était de la plus haute importance, alors pourquoi état-il là ? J'allais de ce pas questionner Jasper.

Je le trouvais dans sa chambre en train de se préparer.

\- Désolé de t'interrompre mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'envoie moi en mission ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire Bella, tu le découvriras en tant voulu. Tous ce que tu dois savoir est dans le dossier.

Je remarquai immédiatement a quel point il restait évasif et éviter tout contact visuel avec moi mais j'insistai.

\- Et puis pourquoi monsieur Cullen vient ? C'est un dossier assez basique non ? Rien d'extravaguant ou de dangereux.

\- Ça fait parti de ta formation maintenant je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus par rapport à cette histoire. Vas te préparer.

Un peu vexé par son attitude je faillis lui répondre juste avant de me souvenir qu'il restait mon supérieur dans ce genre de situation. Je me redressai, un peu surprise, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- Très bien, conclu-je.

\- On se voit dans le haulle à 10h20 tapante.

Je partis de se pas me préparer. Je me vêtis d'un leggins noir, d'une paire de baquette grise, d'un débardeur noir et d'un veste en jean bleue claire.

L'heure arriva vite et monsieur Cullen, Jasper et moi nous retrouvâmes devant un entrepôt dans un mini van noir, aux vitres teintées à attendre Seth.

\- Swan, comme tu n'es pas armée, tu vas attendre ici le temps que Whitlock et moi attrapions Clearwater, ensuite tu viendras pour l'interogatoir.

Jacob m'avait raconté que monsieur Cullen était très sérieux en mission et très professionnel, il ne se permettait plus aucune familiarité avec ses employés, il préférait même nous appeler par nos nom de famille.

Décidément je me demandai de plus en plus à quoi j'allais servir.

Il descendirent et au bout d'une demi-heure à poiroter je reçu un message m'indiquant que je pouvais les rejoindre.

Seth était un jeune homme brun, cheveux cours, peaux matte, il était actuellement attaché à une chaise avec une pair de menotter reliant chacun des ses membres à la chaise. Mes deux collègues eux se tenait face à lui une arme à la main.

\- On t'attendait pour commencer justement, s'exclama monsieur Cullen en me voyant arriver.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, je me sentais tout sauf à ma place, un homme était attaché sous mes yeux seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas payer une dette et s'étais la faute du clan Cullen, mon clan, donc par conséquent ma faute... En le regardant là, restreint contre son gré, je me rendais complice et fautive de la situation. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire...

Jasper s'exprima cette fois.

\- Alors après presque trois mois de retard, on veut bien comprendre que tu es dans une situation difficile parce que tu ne peux pas avoir accès à l'argent, mais nous avons été plus que tolérant à présent. Est-ce tu as une proposition à nous faire, demanda-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

A cet instant le Jasper gentil, drôle et compatissant avait disparu. Cette fois j'avais un vrai soldat face à moi, un tueur. Il était dans son élément : je voyais la force et la puissance émerger de ses pores, sa colère à travers sa mâchoire crispée et le plaisir qu'il y prenait dans ses yeux.

Je prenais à peine conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai. Je fus frappée par ce que je voyais, par cette réalité :il avait beau être mon ami, il resterait toujours un tueur, un soldat, un agent de la mafia. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous ne pouvions pas être ami ? Je me posai sérieusement la question en le voyant menaçant envers un être humain presque innocent.

\- Peut être que si vous me laissez juste quelques jours je pourrais..., tenta-t-il

\- Tut tut tut, non Seth pas de délais supplémentaire, murmura-t-il trop gentillement à mon goût, comme si il était désolé pour lui, mais ça sonnait tellement faux.

Cette fois c'est monsieur Cullen qui prit la parole.

\- Bien je vois qu'on est dans une impasse. Et nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Swan ?

Je me tournai vers lui ?

\- Approche.

Je fis silencieusement ce qu'il me demanda et il vint murmurer à mon oreille pour que seule moi l'entende.

\- Ceci est ton examin final, si tu veux te faire accepter parmi nous il faut que tu sois toute aussi mouillée que les membres du groupe. On aura la garantie que tu ne nous balanceras pas après ça.

Je n'étais pas sure de bien comprendre ce qu'il me demandait jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ma main et dépose au creux de ma paume, son arme.

\- Entre les deux yeux Isabella, rajouta-t-il tout bas me faisant frissonner de peur.

Oh non ! J'écarquillais les yeux, il voulait que j'abatte cet homme ! Non ! Je ne pouvais pas tuer ! Encore moins un innocent. Je fixai monsieur Cullen, la peur transpirant de mon visage et secouai doucement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, on ne peut pas faire ça…, dis-je déterminée.

Il eut comme un sourire un peu triste sur le visage, comme si il compatissait avec ma situation mais ne pouvait pas me laisser le choix. J'avais l'impression que la victime dans la pièce n'était plus ce cher Seth Clearwater mais moi à présent. Le vent avait tourné.

\- C'est toi ou lui chaton, rajouta-t-il.

Pardon ?! Alors c'était ça le but de la mission ? Me mettre à l'épreuve ? Si je réussis je fais parti du clan si j'échoue je meurs ?! Encore une fois, je me sentis trahit. Après ma mère, mon père, Jasper à présent... Je me demandai si nous pouvions vraiment être ami et j'avais ma réponse. J'aurai dû fuir avec Rosalie dés qu'elle m'en avait donné l'occasion.

Dégoûtée et les larmes aux yeux je me tournai vers lui .

\- Tu savais ! hurlai-je.

Il ferma fortement les yeux une seconde avant de me fixer.

\- Fais ce qu'on te dis Bella. Tu n'as pas la choix.

J'explosai de colère.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! Bordel, le seul que j'ai envie de buter c'est toi Jasper.

J'allais piquer une crise mais c'est au moment où je croyais vivre la pire situation de ma vie qu'elle dégénéra encore quand je sentis un métal froid se coller contre mon crane.

On a pas toute la journée Bella, tu regèleras ça avec Jasper plus tard...Enfin si tu es encore en vie d'ici la...

C'est tremblante que je levai l'arme vers le prisonnier me répétant sans arrêt que c'était moi ou lui. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux prête à tirer pendant une minute et là je sus.

Toujours en le fixant le baissai mon arme et murmurai.

\- Non... Tuez-moi mais je ne ferai pas ça. Je ne tuerai pas un homme, ce n'est pas qui je suis.

Je voulais vivre des émotions mais pas ça, ce n'étais pas moi. Mes parents avaient tout fais pour que je ne devienne pas comme ça, ils étaient même allés jusqu'à me cacher la vérité. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je voulais mener ma vie. Si j'appuyais sur la gâchette je vivrai mais jamais plus je ne pourrais me regarder en face. On m'avait tous pris, tout enlever: ma vie, l'opportunité d'aller à l'école, mon travail, mes parents, ma maison, mais il me restait encore ça : ma dignité. Si je devais choisir mon choix étais fais.

\- Tu es très courageuse, entendis-je monsieur Cullen dire.

\- Non au contraire. J'ai seulement moins peur de mourir que d'infliger la mort.

Je fus sortie de ma torpeur par la voix de Seth

\- Charlie aurait surement était très fière de toi.

Vivement je relevai la tête vers lui.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?! M'exclamai-je.

Il eut un sourire.

\- C'est mon patron Bella. Et comme tu dois le savoir, il a disparu alors impossible de régler nos dettes sans qu'il nous donne l'argent.

Les Cullen étaient vraiment des enflures. Ils m'avaient piégé pour me pousser à tuer quelqu'un mais en plus quelqu'un qui travaillait pour mon père.

C'était trop tard maintenant j'allais mourir. J'hochai doucement la tête avant d'entendre la voix calme de monsieur Cullen.

\- Allez on rentre.

Étonnamment, il enleva l'arme qu'il pointait sur moi.

\- Vas dans la voiture Swan.

Dans la voiture ? Il ne comptait pas me tuer ici?

Lisant l'incompréhension sur mon visage, il précisa ses propos.

\- On ne vas pas te tuer

Je ne comprenais pas plus mais obéissais. En me dirigeant vers le véhicule j'entendis un sifflement qui me glaça le sang et me fit stopper net mon chemin vers la voiture. Silencieusement les larmes se remirent à couler en comprenant que j'avais été épargnée, mais Seth n'avais pas eu cette chance.

Dans la voiture aucun mot ne fut échangé à l'exception de monsieur Cullen m'informant qu'Alice viendrait vers 14H00 pour m'aider à me préparer et que lui m'attendrait à 19h00 dans le halle de la villa pour partir.

Elle déboula toute sautillante et pétillante. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remonter le moral qui était resté dans mes chaussettes depuis la mission du matin sur laquelle je n'avais toujours une aucune explication.

Je ne sais par quel miracle j'étais toujours en vis mais je comptais bien en profiter pour ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. J'allais m'enfuir avec Rosalie.

\- Alors, j'ai la robe, elle joignit le geste à la parole en me présentant sa tenue, les chaussures, le maquillage et les bijoux ! s'extasia-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensés.

\- Super, lui dis-je d'une petit voix avec un triste sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignait pas mes yeux.

Elle sembla m'examiner quelques secondes les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée comme si elle tentait de résoudre une équation en la regardant sous un nouveau jour. Soucieuse en voyant ma mine dépitée, elle vint ensuite me rejoindre au milieu de mon lit et imita ma position en s'asseyant en tailleur face à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que c'est par rapport à la soirée ? Parce que si c'est le cas je te l'ai déjà dis il faut que...

Je l'interrompais immédiatement avant qu'elle ne recommence à me sermonner sur l'attitude positive que je devais adopter pour le gala.

\- C'est pas le gala Alice.

Elle se calma immédiatement et posa un main sur mon genoux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est mon patron et un collègue qui m'en font pas mal baver en ce moment...

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle

\- J'ai eu le droit à un genre de test ce matin et... j'ai échoué. Et j'ignore encore qu'elle en seront les conséquences.

\- Ça peut pas être si terrible, ils vont te laisser une deuxième chance.

\- C'est pas une entreprise du genre à laisser de deuxième chance.

\- Dans quoi est-ce que tu boss exactement ?

\- La protection informatique et dans le domaine si tu n'es pas dans le haut du panier, tu disparaîs... Enfin bon ! J'ai pas envie de penser à ça, fais marcher ta magie sur moi Alice.

Si moi j'avais du mal avec l'enthousiasme, elle, retrouva tout de suite le sien.

\- Allez Bella, je vais te transformer en bombe ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains.

Après une douche, un gommage, un soin du corps et une séance d'épilation, elle se mit à coiffer mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche, laissant volontairement sortir quelques mèches pour les faire retomber de part et d'autre de mon visage.

\- Alors dis-moi, est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre mon patron et toi Bella... Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ni avec lui ni avec aucun autre. Et toi ?

\- Non en faite je viens juste de me séparer

\- Oh je suis désolé, c'est pas trop dure ? la questionnai-je compatissante.

\- Ca va, je me sens seulement un peu seule c'est tout.

\- Dans c'est moment là l'essentiel c'est de rester proche de sa famille et de ses amis.

\- Tu sais moi la famille...souffla-t-elle.

Ça avait l'aire d'être un sujet sensible. Elle cherchait ses mots, c'était pas son genre. Elle restait concentrée sur ma chevelure et m'expliqua d'une petite voix.

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite, j'ai grandis dans un foyer.

\- Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur ? Ni de tante ou de grand-parents ?

\- Non je suis fille unique et pour le reste je ne m'en rappelle plus j'étais trop jeune.

\- C'est triste Alice, mais je suis sure que tes parents seraient très fière d'avoir une fille comme toi, tentai-je.

Tu crois, espera-t-elle en relevant la tête. Je l'a fixai dans le miroir.

\- Alice, c'est évident. Tu est drôle enthousiaste, très sociale, jolie, intelligente, indépendante, tu as une imagination débordante. Et même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, à chaque fois que j'ai le cafard tu arrives toujours à me faire penser à autre chose, à me faire retrouver le sourire.

Elle sourit puis soudainement lâcha la brosse et me pris dans ses bras, dans le câlin le plus étroit que j'ai jamais reçu.

\- Merci Bella, je suis sure que dans quelques temps on sera de très grande ami toi et moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te promets qu'à chaque fois ou tu seras de mauvaise humeur je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour te faire sourire à nouveau.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Souris-je. Allez transforme moi en bombe, je veux que les bouches de tous les invitez tombent ce soir ! l'a défiai-je.

Elle rit.

\- J'aime cette attitude Bella!

Nous passâmes après au maquillage. Elle appliqua simplement un très d'eye liner sur mes yeux, du mascara et un rouge à lève plus ou moins de la même couleur que mes lèvres juste pour la relever un peu.

Etant donné que tu rougis sur commande, inutile d'utiliser du blush.

\- Merci Alice..., marmonnais-je

\- Et voilà ma mission ici est terminée, maintenant va enfiler ta robe et les chaussures.

\- En sortant de la salle de bain la bouche d'Alice tomba.

\- Elle est sublime cette robe, t'as vraiment énormément de talent, regarde même-toi tu es bouche bée, riais-je.

\- C'est pas seulement la robe! C'est la coiffure, le maquillage et toi. Elle te va vraiment bien, elle est faite pour toi. Tu es irrésistible Bella je t'assure, ma mission ici est réussie.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Et oublies pas ! Tu positive et tu essaies de tirer parti de la situation !

\- Bye Alice, je lui faisait signe de la main en riant. Et merci !

Et voilà, Alice m'avait remonter le moral. Mais en voyant qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre monsieur Cullen dans le halle, le stress refit son apparition. J'allais devoir passer la soirée au bras de l'homme qui m'avait menacé de mort il y a peine quelques heures. En plus de ça mon soit disant 'ami' m'avait trahi en choisissant d'être fidèle à son travail et à son patron plutôt qu'à moi. J'aurais pu mourir sous ses yeux qu'il n'aurait pas lever le petit doigt. Ma décision était prise j'allais m'enfuir, demain je contacterai Rosalie.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors vos avis ? Des remarques. Merci énormément pour tous les commentaires que vous laissez, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'adore vous lire ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tous ce qui suivent et commentent. Merci aussi à ce qui mettent cette histoire en favori et qui follow mais aussi à ce qui lisent, qui apprécient tout simplement. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Le gala**

 _"Il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des rendez-vous" ~ Paul Eluard_

* * *

Au moment de partir, j'empruntai le grand escalier pour rejoindre le halle quand je l'aperçu, impeccablement habillé et plus élégant que jamais dans son costume noir, ses Italiennes et ses cheveux qu'il avait probablement tenté de coiffer. C'était sa tenue habituelle mais je détectai dans son regard quelque chose de différent. Ses yeux semblaient plus chaleureux, plus expressifs, peut-être était-ce la manière dont il me regardait ce soir comme si il me voyait sous un nouveau jour.

Quand j'arrivai en bas de l'escalier, il s'approcha et me proposa son bras.

\- Tu es divine dans cette robe Isabella.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir malgré toute l'animosité que je ressentais à son égard.

J'étais assez anxieuse de passer la soirée avec lui...compte tenu de notre dernière entrevue. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi j'étais toujours de ce monde alors que j'avais raté son test, mais je n'osai pas me lancer.

Au moment de franchir la porte Jacob nous interrompit :

\- Excusez-moi, Alice a laissé ça pour toi.

Il me tendit une pochette assortie à la robe.

\- Merci Jacob.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé ça sur la table basse de la véranda.

C'était le petit carnet de création d'Alice, je le pris et le glissai dans ma pochette, j'irai le ranger dans ma chambre à notre retour.

\- C'est à Alice, heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas perdu, c'est très important pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'enquit mon patron soudainement intéressé.

\- C'est...sa passion !

Ça ne le regardait pas, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ?

\- Mon assistante et toi me faites des cachotteries ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non monsieur, je suis simplement évasive.

Je gardai un ton très neutre et détaché pour qu'il voit bien a quel point je souhaitais tout sauf l'avoir avec moi ce soir, tout en restant courtoise avec lui pour lui prouver que j'avais bien compris qu'il décidait et que j'obéissais peu importe mes réticences à être près de lui. J'étais même à deux doigts de l'excès de zèle.

Dans la limousine aucun mot de fut échangé. En arrivant devant le somptueux hôtel, le portier m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture le temps que monsieur Cullen sorte et m'offre son bras encore une fois. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne savais même plus où donner de la tête. Des dizaines et des dizaines de tables étaient dressées de manière à laisser un espace vide au milieu de la pièce dédié à la piste de danse. Une ambiance très chaleureuse et élégante régnait dans la salle couverte de dorure et de bleu roi.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et nous commençâmes à nous pavaner entre les convives où monsieur Cullen me présenta comme étant son 'amie', il discutait business ou politique avec les hommes ou les femmes d'affaires tandis que je faisais la conversation avec ceux qui les accompagnaient. Au bout d'un moment je commençai à m'ennuyer. Je ne lui servait absolument à rien j'étais juste la greluche qu'il promenait à son bras. Pour m'éclipser une seconde je lui glissai à l'oreille que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

En me dirigeant vers les toilettes, une voix m'interrompit.

\- Vous portez une robe magnifique très chère, elle est très raffinée et simple, j'aime beaucoup. C'est de qui?

Une Sublime femme blonde vêtue d'une tenue très extravagante et dont le visage ne me paraissait pas inconnu apparu dans mon champs de vision.

\- C'est de... Brandon, Alice Brandon.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- C'est étrange je ne l'a connais pas.

Je souris.

\- En faite c'est une amie à moi, elle fait des vêtements géniaux, c'est une experte en mode mais elle fait seulement ça pour s'amuser rien de sérieux.

Elle examina ma robe attentivement.

\- Ça me semble pourtant être un travail très sérieux. Presque professionnel.

\- J'acquiesçai, fière de défendre les talents d'Alice et pouvoir être son égérie ce soir.

\- Je vous l'ai dis c'est une experte en mode, annonçai-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Regardez, pendant que j'y pense, elle a oublié ça chez moi, c'est ses créations.

\- Je sortis le carnet d'Alice de ma pochette pour que mon interlocuteur y jette un œil.

\- Pour une amatrice c'est vraiment prometteur.

Je l'a trouvé un peu pompeuse, alors soit elle se la jouait star, soit elle s'y connaissait beaucoup en mode également.

\- Excusez-moi, votre visage me semble familier, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? demandai-je.

\- Oh mais où sont mes manières, je me présente je suis Katerina Denali, dit-elle en me tendant la main, mais appellez-moi Kate.

\- Denali ? Que suis-je bête vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi oui de toute évidence je vous ai déjà vu à la télévision et j'ai déjà vu vos créations. Je suis Isabella Swan, mais appellez-moi Bella. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Que suis-je bête je conversai avec une des meilleures stylistes du pays et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte ?!

\- Un verre ça vous tente Isabella ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant ! C'était surement ça que voulait dire Alice quand elle disait « tirer parti de la situation ».

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un immense buffet où seuls étaient servis des verres de vin (le but étant de les goutter pour ensuite acheter une bouteille aux enchères) et on parla chiffon, informatique, de cinéma et de vins. Le temps passa agréablement vite en sa compagnie et la conversation allait bon train.

Le dernier vin que je goûté était un « Côte-de-provence », il venait de France apparemment et c'était un vrai délice en bouche.

Mmm... Goûtez celui-ci Kate, c'est succulent.

\- Il est très bon effectivement, achetez-le tout à l'heure.

\- Il est surement trop cher.

J'adorait sa mentalité excentrique elle se moquait de tout et de n'importe qui.

\- Bella avez-vous vu ses immondes chaussures qu'elle a aux pieds ? Mon dieu qu'est- ce que les gens ne feraient pas pour se faire remarquer ! souffla-t-elle théâtralement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre ses chaussures ou la cravate de son marie, rétorquai-je, me prenant au jeu.

Nous rimes de bon cœur -à cause de nos moqueries mais aussi du vin qui me décoinça légèrement- jusqu'à ce que je sente un bras m'enlacer la taille.

Bonsoir mesdames, Isabella tu me présentes ton amie ? S'enquit 'Edward', oui ce soir j'étais autorisée à l'appeler comme ça et à le tutoyer pour que notre 'amitié' soit plus crédible.

\- Kate je vous présente mon ami Edward Cullen, Edward voici Kate Denali.

\- Enchanté Madame, j'aurai dû vous reconnaître tout de suite, sourit Edward qui ce soir était en mode 'sociable' et 'chaleureux'.

\- Oui désolé de vous voler votre partenaire mais Bella est vraiment une fille agréable avec qui on ne voit pas passer le temps et je ne sais pas où vous l'avez trouvé mais elle est bien moins pompeuse et ennuyeuse que les gros bourges qu'on trouve ici habituellement.

Edward ne paru pas choqué par son langage et son anti-conventionnalisme.

\- J'ai une partenaire particulièrement charmante je l'admets.

Je rougis, Alice avait raison, le blush était inutile.

\- Et elle porte une robe ravissante.

\- C'est elle qui est ravissante, j'avoue ne pas arriver à détacher mon regard d'elle ce soir.

Je baisser la tête en murmurant un bref 'merci' tout en le sentant me couver du regard. C'était très gênant, je ne le connaissais pas si démonstratif.

\- Tu viens Isabella, on va s'asseoir c'est l'heure du repas.

\- Bien sur. Ecoutez Kate j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour remercier mon amie Alice de s'être donnée autant de mal pour me trouver une tenue pour ce soir, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être vous accepteriez de dédicacer son carnet et de laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous pensez de son travail ? tentai-je plus courageuse grâce au vin certainement.

\- Je vous propose mieux que ça : vous me laissez le carnet et chez moi j'inscrirai sur une feuille annexe un commentaire sur chaque tenue et je vous le fais livrer après.

J'étais un peu réticente à l'idée de lui confier le petit bijou d'Alice et elle s'en rendu compte.

\- Faites-moi confiance, j'y ferai attention, me rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci énormément Kate, bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit Bella.

Elle partit sans calculer mon partenaire.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, conclu-t-il en me conduisant à notre table.

\- C'est une artiste, elle voit dans les âmes, elle sait reconnaître ce qui est authentique et ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Tu insinues que je ne le suis pas ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à la question ?

Il ria.

\- Je crois que si tu n'étais pas mon employé, tu pourrais réellement être mon amie.

Sa réflexion ne m'amusa pas et refroidit mon humeur. Dans le clan Cullen, il est normal de trahir ses amis apparemment...

\- Désolé, on a pas la même définition de ce mot, lançai-je très sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Tu dis ça par rapport à Jasper ce matin ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est ton ami mais c'est aussi ton supérieur et moi le sien, et dans ces cas là le travail passe avant.

\- Pas si la vie de ton ami est en jeu.

\- La tienne ne l'était pas, me dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?! Vous pointiez votre arme sur moi!

\- On en reparlera plus tard, rétorqua-il d'un ton sans appel.

Pendant que nous mangions, nous conversâmes avec les gens attablés avec nous. Après le repas une musique plus dansante démarra. Monsieur Cullen se leva et me tandis la main.

\- Dansons.

Je le suivis sans me plaindre. Il déposa ma main gauche sur son épaule, plaça la sienne au creux de ma hanche et il enlaça nos mains droites tout en rapprochant nos corps sans les coller mais juste assez pour que nous nous frôlions et que je puisse ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, son odeur et son souffle contre ma nuque.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant notre danse et je faillis encore une fois me perdre dans ses beaux yeux verts quand il m'expliqua :

\- Le test n'était pas de voir si tu obéirais à nos ordres, non il s'agissait de savoir si même en cas de menace de mort tu était assez forte pour résister et ne pas céder à faire ce qui aurait pu te sauver la vie. On a besoin d'être sûre que si un jour la police t'interroge, tu ne cède pas. Jasper le savait.

Ça change les choses, ça change tout mais une question demeurait: m'aurait-il prévenu si jamais monsieur Cullen comptait réellement me tuer?

\- Alors ça veut dire que je n'ai pas échoué?

\- Non tu as réussi et crois moi c'est avec cette épreuve qu'on reconnaît les tueurs et on engage pas de tueurs, ils risqueraient de se retourner contre nous si quelqu'un leur fait une offre plus intéressante. A ce stade de ta formation, si tu tues quelqu'un seulement parce qu'on te le demande, c'est qu'il y a problème et que tu prends plaisir à tuer, ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut. Si tu le fais parce qu'on te menace il y a prescription mais si tu refuses, ça veut dire que tu as un certain problème avec l'obéissance mais aussi que tu es forte, que tu ne cède pas aux menaces et donc qu'on peut compter sur toi. Ce genre de cas arrive assez rarement, nos nouvelles recrues exécutent nos ordres quand on menace leurs précieuses vies.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être forte, c'est juste que je refuse de sacrifier mes valeurs.

\- C'est honorable. C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon assistante ? Elle créée des vêtements ?

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je devrez ?

\- Oui puisque vous travaillez avec elle vous êtes supposés parler assez pour connaître sa passion.

\- C'est très gentille ce que tu as fais pour elle.

\- Elle a déjà fais beaucoup pour moi en peu de temps alors je lui renvoie l'appareil.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a fais un excellent travail ce soir. Tu es la plus belle femme de la salle et tous les hommes n'ont d'yeux que pour toi. Moi y compris, ajouta-il dans un murmure.

Rougissements. Encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec les compliments ce soir.

\- Merci.

Il me fit tourner sur moi même et me rattrapa en me collant beaucoup plus à lui cette fois, nos corps se touchaient.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi n'avez-vous pas inviter Alice ce soir, elle s'y connait mieux en affaires que moi et puis c'est votre assistante alors c'est plus logique qu'elle soit là.

\- C'est toi que je voulais à mes côtés ce soir Isabella.

\- Pourquoi ?

Avec le dos de sa main il me caressa la joue et me scruta intensément avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- Tu le sais très bien chaton, murmura-t-il avant de déposé un baiser délicat dans mon coup.

J'en frissonnais. Je le laissais faire sans émettre le moindre mouvement, que ce passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée comprendre ? Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle me faire ressentir autant de sentiments différents. Une fois il m'horripilait la suivante, il me charmait.

En voyant que je restai sans réaction, il se moqua :

\- Pour une fois que j'arrive à te clouer le bec et te laisser sans mot... J'ai la technique maintenant.

Sans que j'eusse le temps de rétorquer ou même de réagir, il continua.

\- Vous vous rappellez de votre mission ? Paul est juste derrière et en me voyant vous abandonnez sur la piste il viendra certainement vous demander une danse. Il glissa un mouchard dans ma main. A toi de jouer, tu le place sous le col de sa chemise.

La mission fut relativement simple et rapide mais ça m'étonnerait que ce Paul puisse nous apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur là où se trouvait mon père. Moi si, je le savais désormais.

\- Allez viens ça va être l'heure des enchères, me dit Edward à la fin de mon slow avec Paul.

Nous assistâmes à la vente des bouteilles de vins et je fus surprise en voyant que Edward acheta le Côte-de-provence en me glissa à l'oreille:

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'appréciais, j'espérais qu'on puisse prendre un verre ensemble dans ma suite ce soir.

Ça me faisait plaisir qu'il l'ai acheté pour moi mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était impossible qu'il agisse ainsi seulement pour me faire plaisir. Ce matin il était prêt à me tuer et là il me proposait d'aller goûter le vin qu'il venait de nous offrir dans sa suite plus tard dans la soirée ?

Vers minuit et demi nous rejoignirent nos suites respectives pour prendre une douche et nous changer avant de déguster un dernier verre. Après m'être lavée, j'enfilais une paire de leggings noir et débardeur ample et long.

Il vint m'ouvrir la porte de sa suite et je vis que lui même s'était mis à l'aise. Pour la première fois il ne portait pas de costume mais un bas de survêtement gris foncé et un simple tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes, col en V. Serait-ce mal de dire qu'il était encore plus...plus...plus... sexy comme ça ? Merde ce type était le chef de la mafia New-Yorkaise, il avait pointé son arme sur moi plusieurs fois et m'avait déjà fouetté avec sa ceinture et moi je le trouvai sexy ? Je dois devenir folle ! C'est sûrement le vin...

\- Entres, fais comme chez toi je vais chercher la bouteille et les verres.

Il partit tandis que j'observais sa suite. Je repairai sur sa table basse son portefeuille ouvert et une photo qui en dépassait attira mon attention. La curiosité étant un vilain défaut, je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer sur la photo pour en découvrir l'image. Dessus on voyait un petit garçon d'environ 7/8 ans que j'identifiai comme état monsieur Cullen. Il était penché au-dessus d'un bébé dans un berceau. Elle était si jolie cette photo, mon patron semblait si innocent, si humain. Il affichait une mine ébahit en regardant l'enfant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il devienne celui qu'il est aujourd'hui et pour qu'il perde son humanité ?  
A bien y réfléchir les seules fois où il m'avais paru humain étaient sur cette photo et ce soir quand je l'avais rejoins dans le hall de la villa plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Avant de m'enfuir avec Rosalie je me promis de faire tout mon possible pour essayer dans apprendre plus sur Edward et sur comment il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je retournai la photo. Derrière était écrit 'E&M'. 'E' pour Edward mais 'M' ? Qui étais-il ou qui était-elle ?

Je l'entendis revenir et m'empressai de reposer la photo maladroitement, l'alcool me faisant perde mon équilibre. Il entra et me tendit un verre avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire et vous ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer encore jusqu'à demain tu sais. Et oui j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- Je préfère m'en tenir au vouvoiement, insistai-je froidement.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je portai le liquide bordeaux à mes lèvres. C'était divin, un petit bout de paradis en bouche. J'étais littéralement en extase.

Mmmm... C'est tellement bon, soupirai-je les yeux clos en appréciant la boisson.

En ré-ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que son regard s'était nettement obscurci et ses yeux s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est délicieux en effet, dit-il la voix serrée.

Mal à l'aise sous son regard, je déviai le sujet.

\- Alors dites-moi, comment devient-on un grand chef de la mafia ? Pour mon père c'était un héritage familiale, c'était la même chose pour vous ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es un peu trop curieuse pour ton propre bien jeune fille.

\- Je sais oui, souriais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Allez finis ton verre et vas te coucher, tu as l'air un peu éméchée.

Je secouai la tête théâtralement.

\- Nooon, je me sens juste un tout petit peu plus légère que d'habitude.

\- Ah le vin, quand tu nous tiens !

Et la comme si il avait sorti la blague du siècle, je me mis à rire.

\- Tu as l'habitude de boire Isabella ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Non m'sieur seulement un verre au deux.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et les verres de vins s'enchaînèrent au-fur-et-à-mesure. Cette fois c'était officielle j'étais saoule et je crois pouvoir dire que lui était légèrement éméché.

\- C'est Bella, Beeeeellllllla, je vous l'ai déjà dis. Pas Isabella ! Riai-je.

\- Je t'appellerai jamais comme ça. Enfin peut-être que si tu me tutoie ce soir...

\- Non m'sieur ! M'exclamai-je tel un soldat de l'armée.

\- J'allais pour me resservir un vers mais il me le pris des mains.

\- Ehhh ! C'est à moi ça !

\- Je crois qu'on a assez bu pour ce soir.

\- Un dernier ?

\- J'ai dis non Isabella

\- S'il vous plaiiiit ?

Je devais surement faire pitié à voir...

\- Non et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

\- Bon eh bien si vous voulez pas me le donner je vais l'attraper toute seule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mis à enjamber ses jambes avec mes genoux qui se trouvaient désormais de part et d'autre de ses jambes, pour tenter d'attraper mon verre qu'il tenait éloigné de moi le bras tendu vers le plafond.

\- Rendez-le moi ! Me plainai-je.

Je gesticulai sur ses jambes pour tenter de lui voler mon breuvage quand soudain son regard changea et il accrocha sa main à ma nuque pour me forcer à rencontrer son regard intense. J'étais coincé dans l'étau de sa main et impossible pour mes yeux de quitter les siens.

On était trop proche...Beaucoup trop proche. Je me raclai la gorge avant de réaliser dans quelle position j'étais et d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh mon Dieu.

\- Pardon, soufflai-je honteuse de m'être laissée emporter de la sorte.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de froncer les sourcils pour finalement détacher son regard du mien et me lâcher pour que je puisse reprendre ma position initiale, assise à ses côtés. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait l'air d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose puis de s'être raviser.

\- Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher, j'ai assez bu comme ça.

\- En effet, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Nous nous levâmes et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa suite.

\- Bonne nuit Isabella

\- Bonne nuit Edward, murmurai-je sans me retourner en franchissant le pas de la porte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Bonne semaine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre 11, j'espère qui vous plaira aussi et surtout qu'il vous surprendra.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et particulièrement à l'un de vous qui m'a signalé que j'avais fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes dans le dernier chapitre (fautes que je me suis empressée d'essayer de corriger). Si vous en constatez dans celui-ci aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je rectifie le tire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un espion dans la maison**

 _"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."~_

* * *

En rentrant le lendemain à la villa, aucun mot de fut échangé sur le chemin du retour. Je m'empressai de rejoindre mon bureau et m'enfermer, souhaitant être tranquille et réfléchir sur la situation. Non... Je ne devais pas réfléchir plus, ma décision était prise je devais solliciter l'aide de Rosalie pour fuir cet endroit et recommencer une nouvelle vie. C'était ce que souhaitaient mes parents et c'est ce qui était le mieux pour ma sécurité. Au diable Jasper, Alice, Jacob et... Edward...

Juste au moment où j'allumai mon ordinateur, l'écran se brouilla comme la dernière fois et un message apparu.

« On a une Urgence ! »

« Quoi ? » Je tapotai vivement sur mon clavier pour vérifier que les messages provenaient bien de l'ordinateur de Rosalie. C'était le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quelqu'un chez les Volturi m'espionne et il est parvenu à retracer notre dernière conversation. Ils savent que tu vas t'enfuir et je viens d'apprendre qu'un espion de mon clan était infiltré chez les Cullen, il attendait simplement le bon moment pour t'enlever mais maintenant qu'il pense que tu veux partir avec moi il va agir immédiatement ce n'est qu'un question de minutes Bella. »

Oh bon sang ! Il y avait un espion infiltré dans la maison ! Mais qui ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Peux-tu m'aider à fuir tout de suite ?», paniquai-je.

« Non, je dois m'enfuir immédiatement, ils contrôlent tout ce qu'il se passe sur mon ordinateur alors ils doivent déjà savoir que tu es au courant. Préviens ton chef de clan. C'est sûrement la meilleure solution. Ne sors pas de là où tu es, c'est trop risqué ! »

« Monsieur Cullen me tuera si il apprend que je prévoyais de m'enfuir et que je lui ai caché des informations sur mon père. »

« Bella tu n'as pas le choix ! Contacte ton patron par téléphone. »

Merde ! Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer si vite. Avant que l'écran ne redevienne normale, je reçu un dernier message.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

C'est la main tremblante que je m'emparai du téléphone et composai le numéro du bureau de mon parton.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il attend quoi pour répondre, m'impatientai-je en tapant du pied ?

Bip...

Bip...

« Cullen. », décrocha-t-il.

« Monsieur il y a un espion dans la maison. Il est infiltré chez vous, il travaille pour les Volturi, il va s'en prendre à moi. », m'écriai-je d'une traite.

J'attendais qu'il réagisse mais je n'entendis qu'un bruit sourd comme si il avait lâché le téléphone.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur Cullen ! », criai-je au bord de la crise de panique. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

Rosalie a dis que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, je devais le prévenir à tout prix avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Discrètement, en m'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne devant la porte de mon bureau, je me glissai sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs de la maison en direction du bureau de mon patron. C'était bizarre, la villa était vide. Je savais que nous étions dimanche et que tous les agents étaient partis rejoindre leur famille - jour du seigneur oblige - mais une atmosphère angoissante semblait hanter les mûrs aujourd'hui.

En arrivant devant les doubles portes de son bureau, j'écarquillai les yeux face à la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et je pouvais voir Monsieur Cullen face à moi derrière son bureau tandis que dos à moi mais face au boss se tenait Jacob qui... Oh mon Dieu. Il était en train de restreindre Alice. Elle était plaquée contre son torse, la main gauche de son ravisseur autour de sa gorge et sa main droite tenant un revolver contre sa tempe.

Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'un seule chose : C'était lui l'espion ! J'arrivai pas à le croire, c'était probablement la dernière personne que j'aurai soupçonné. Il était pourtant si prévenant, si gentil et je m'étais laissée embobiner...

Avant qu'il ne m'aperçoit, je me cachai dernière le pend de mûr donnant sur le bureau et espionnai discrètement la scène, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, le souffle court, les membres tremblants.

\- Si tu veux qu'Alice sorte d'ici vivante j'ai intérêt à sortir de là avec Swan, c'est clair ?, demanda Jacob.

\- Jacob qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir avec Isabella ? Dit-il calmement d'un ton innocent comme si il ne saisissait pas la situation.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con Cullen ! Je sais que la petite garce t'as appelé pour te prévenir que j'allais l'emmener chez les Volturi, alors maintenant tu prends ton téléphone et tu lui demande de ramener son cul ici. Non attends ! D'abord tu vas délicatement et très lentement en écartant les bras, poser ton arme et la pousser avec ton pied vers moi.

Je ne vis pas ce qu'il faisait puisque que j'étais dos au pend de mûr mais j'entendis le bruit de son arme se poser contre le sol puis le son de son glissement. Je fus prise de panique en voyant entrer dans mon champ de vision le flingue en question dont la trajectoire s'était arrêtée à l'embrasure de la porte, seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Merde ! Si Jacob décidai d'aller prendre son arme j'étais grillée !

\- Bien, maintenant ramasses ce foutu téléphone et appelles Swan en mettant le haut-parleur. Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire où je risque d'abîmer ta précieuse petite Alice, ricana-t-il mauvais.

Bien sur comme je n'étais pas dans mon bureau, il tomba sur la messagerie.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de jeter un œil dans le bureau juste assez longtemps pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Edward qui je voyais, luttait pour demeurer impassible.

\- Putain elle est où cette garce ! Montres-moi les caméras de vidéo surveillence.

J'entendis mon patron pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Bordel, elle n'est nul part.

Évidement, c'était moi qui m'étais occupée quelques jours plus tôt de relier les caméras à l'ordinateur de monsieur Cullen et la seule pièce qui n'était pas filmée était son bureau, j'étais donc à l'abri des caméras.

\- Je te préviens Cullen si elle s'est enfuie, je pars avec Alice et je te laisse imaginer les sévices qu'elle subira chez les Volturi.

Je me tournai discrètement à nouveau pour observer la scène. Comment pouvez-ils faire ça ? Toutes les personnes sur lesquelles je misaient finissaient par me trahir, c'était un fait, je devais me résigner...

\- S'il vous plait..., murmura Alice en sanglotant.

\- Toi là ferme, s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur sa chevelure, la faisant geindre de douleur.

Oh non Alice... L'entendre comme ça me déchira le cœur. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle devait être complètement perdue. Et si je connaissais bien mon patron, il allait le laisser prendre Alice, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Mais il me surprit en perdant son calme Olympien face à la menace de faire du mal à son assistante.

\- Non ! Laisses-là en dehors de tout ça, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça !, rugit-il.

Il semblait lutter pour contrôler sa rage, le visage rougit par la colère et me zieuta avant de diriger son regard vers son arme à mes pieds.

Est-ce qu'il insinuait que je...Non... Je ne pouvais pas... Il voulait que... Je paniquai.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et contrôler mes émotions avant que mes larmes ne me submergent.

Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir et les laisser tous les deux, là, impuissant. Alice était là seule à être là pour moi et elle ne méritait pas ça. J'aurai tellement aimé que quelqu'un intervienne pour moi lorsque j'étais seule, impuissante dans Central Parc, face à cinq hommes et une arme contre la tempe. Je savais ce que je devais faire...

\- On peut s'en prendre à qui on veut mais pas à la précieuse Alice, hein Edward ? Dit-il avec ironie.

Edward grogna.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pourquoi Edward voulait à ce point protéger Alice ?

Je cessai de me poser toutes ces questions et aussi discrètement que possible ramassai l'arme.

Étais-je capable de le faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre mais je devais pour Alice.

\- C'est une très jolie fille en plus, je suis sûre que mon patron lui trouvera une place sur les trottoirs de Los Angeles... dit-il provocateur.

\- Tu n'oserais pas enfoiré !

Ses paroles et les sanglots d'Alice m'avaient déjà terrorisées mais quand je vis la main de Jacob qui tenait son arme se glisser sous la blouse de mon amie je compris qu' il était l'heure pour moi de réagir, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

\- Non pitié, pas ça...murmura-t-elle la voix serrée.

\- Elle a la peau si douce... Allez viens ma belle on s'en va, dit-il en lui caressant la peau du ventre avec le bout de son arme.

Ce type était un sadique, il me donnait envie de vomir.

Et là tous ce passa très vite, je compris que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance de la sauver. Alors je soulevai mon bras en direction de Jacob, fermai les yeux un quart de seconde, avant de les ouvrir, de focaliser mon regard remplis de haine vers ma victime et de viser comme me l'avait appris Jasper. Je comptais jusqu'à trois et... Boum... J'appuyai sur la gâchette et perdis l'équilibre avant m'écrouler au sol en même temps que Jacob.

Sous le choc, ma vision se troubla, mes muscles se relâchèrent et j'entendis raisonner la détonation tel un écho sans fin dans ma tête. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient j'aperçus une dernière fois ces magnifiques émeraudes qui semblaient transpercer mon cœur, mon âme.

Je repris connaissance en me sentant transportée, ma tête reposant sur une surface dure, un bras glissé sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos, envoûtée par une délicieuse odeur de musc. Je clignai rapidement des yeux pour m'adapter à la luminosité en réalisant que la personne qui me portait n'était autre que mon patron. Je me sentais bien là... pas que ça soit confortable mais c'était rassurant. J'étais comme envahie par un sentiment de sécurité intense. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Au moment où il me décolla de son torse pour m'allonger sur une surface beaucoup plus moelleuse que je soupçonnais être mon lit, tout me revint alors à l'esprit : Rosalie, l'espion, Jacob, Alice en danger, Edward impuissant, son arme à mes pieds, un coup de feu... Non ! J'avais tiré, j'avais tué quelqu'un, et Alice ? Où était Alice ?! Je devais m'assurer qu'elle aillait bien. Je tentai de me relever mais monsieur Cullen ne m'en laissa même pas l'occasion puisqu'il me repoussa gentillement de sa main en position horizontale.

\- Ne bouges pas.

\- Alice, paniquai-je tentant une fois encore de me relever, en vain.

\- Elle est dans le salon en train de se calmer, ne t'en fais pas.

Rassurée, je m'assis tranquillement contre la tête de lit.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai...

Constatant mon malaise, il m'interrompit.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas tué, mais tu nous as sauvés, tu as très bien agi, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il est blessé et attaché dans le sous-sol. J'irai m'occuper de lui plus tard.

Je soupirai un grand coup, les mains tremblantes. Mon patron s'en saisit et les emprisonna entre les siennes. J'avais tiré sur un homme bordel... Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Ma vie a pris un tournant si radical en quelques mois... Je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Arrêtes de culpabiliser, tu n'as tué personne et tu as sauvé ta vie et celle d'Alice.

Je baissai la tête pas trop convaincue par ses propos mais il insista en posant une main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- Crois-moi, Jacob n'est pas un ange, il mérite ce qui lui arrive alors je ne veux pas te voir te flageller à cause de ça, c'était de la légitime défense tu as compris ?

Son regard s'ancra dans le mien et brusquement, comme ça, d'un simple regard, l'atmosphère changea pour devenir...pesante. Il semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et connaître avant moi mes doutes, mes craintes, mes sentiments, mes pensées... Ses yeux dévièrent sur ma joue lorsqu'il y vit une petite perle d'eau tomber. Il soupira avant de poser son autre main sur ma joue pour venir de son pouce essuyer mes larmes.

\- Ne pleures pas, chuchota-t-il, tu sais, je me rappelle la première où j'ai tiré sur un homme... J'avais à peine 15 ans.

Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du paysage New-Yorkais qu'on apercevait à travers la baie vitrée derrière ma tête de lit. Il eut un sourire triste en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Parfois la nuit, j'entends encore le bruit de la détente résonner... je revois son corps inerte... l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans ses prunelles et je me réveille en nage avec encore l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains.

Il tourna subitement son regard vers moi comme si il revenait à la réalité.

\- Mais pas toi Isabella, tu n'as pas tué alors je t'en prie, ne t'infliges pas la culpabilité d'un tueur, un vrai. Tu es bien trop pure et innocente pour ça, me rassura-t-il en traçant de petites arabesques avec son pouce sur ma joue.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de me rassurer de la sorte ? Mon sort semblait pourtant l'indifférer il y a encore quelques semaines. C'était la toute première fois qu'il me racontait quelques choses sur lui, quelque chose de vraiment personnel.

Mes pensés furent interrompues quand une petite tornade brune déboula à toute allure dans ma chambre faisant brusquement relever monsieur Cullen de mon lit où il s'était assis à mes côtés.

\- Bella ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, jamais je ne pourrai te remercier assez! Ce type est fou, il...

Je lui coupai la parole. N'avait-elle pas besoin de respirer ? Elle parlait à toute allure, sans pause, ni respiration entre ses tirades.

\- Ça va oui, et toi ?

Elle se précipita et m'étreignit étroitement. Comment une petite chose comme elle pouvait avoir autant de force ? Elle allait finir par me casser un os si elle continuait comme ça.

\- Grâce à toi oui. Mais je veux des explications. C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? J'ai toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Elle se détacha de moi.

\- Mon patron ne s'occupe quasiment pas de sa boite, il vit dans une maison avec des tas 'd'hommes d'affaires', ils portent des armes... Alors même si j'ai bien ma petite idée, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! Exigea-t-elle, le ton un peu plus autoritaire.

Cette fille était incroyable, elle avait failli mourir et elle ne semblait pas traumatisée. J'aurai tellement aimé être aussi forte qu'elle...

Mais elle avait raison, avec ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle méritait de savoir. Et contrairement au clan Cullen, je n'étais pas du genre à mentir à mes amis.

\- Alice, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais c'est mieux pour votre sécurité que vous n'en sachiez pas plus, expliqua le seul homme de la pièce.

Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras et se tourna vers moi.

\- Bella, dis-moi toi.

Mon patron et son assistante me fixèrent, surent que je prendrais la bonne décision. Alice comptait sur moi pour lui dire la vérité et mon patron pour lui obéir et suivre ses directives. Mes yeux naviguèrent entre mes deux interlocuteurs quelques secondes avant que ma décision soit définitivement prise.

\- Nous formons une organisation criminelle, une genre de mafia en faite, lançai-je.

\- Isabella ! gronda vous savez qui.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir, elle a failli mourir par votre faute et votre inconscience. En la faisant venir ici, vous la mettez danger, autant tout lui dire maintenant.

Les traits de son visage et sa voix se durcirent.

\- Alice est mon employé tout comme toi d'ailleurs et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir avant que je ne doive te le rappeler...Encore ! D'ailleurs je crois que tu me dois aussi de longues explications sur comment est-ce que tu étais au courant pour Jacob ? s'emporta-t-il, toute trace de gentillesse et de cordialité ayant déserté la pièce.

Je déglutis difficilement, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il n'allait pas aimer ça... Et moi non plus... J'aurais peut-être du faire profil bas.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous en pris ne vous en prenez pas à Bella, elle ne pensait pas à mal...

Alice lui fit les yeux doux. Cette fille aurait été parfaite dans le rôle du chat botté. Étonnamment son petit regard eut l'effet d'attendrir notre chef. Décidément, il y avait un truc entre eux ! D'abord il posait son arme à terre pour que Jacob l'épargne et maintenant elle parvenait à le calmer d'un simple regard ?! Soit il avait une conscience et malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire il était humain en fin de compte ou bien il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Mais Alice me l'aurait certainement dis, non ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle Alice, vous devriez aller vous reposer dans la chambre d'à côté. Je vais régler cette histoire avec Isabella.

\- Ça va aller Alice, vas te détendre un peu, je viendrai te voir après, l'encourageai-je.

* * *

Nous allâmes nous installer dans le bureau de monsieur Cullen, assis face à face.

J'ai comme le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Je respirai un grand coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et lui racontai tout : le piratage de Rosalie, le message de mon père, ce qu'il m'a avoué... Pendant ma tirade, il ne m'interrompit pas une fois et ne laissa échapper aucune trace d'émotion. Moi en revanche, j'étais pantelante.

\- Eh bien que puis-je dire ? Tu as agi dans ton intérêt mais je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré être au courant mais... Tu as finalement pris la bonne décision en m'appelant pour me prévenir. Si Rosalie ne t'avait pas prévenue pour Jacob, il t'aurait enlevé et nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

C'est tout ?! C'était forcément une blague ?! Il ne semblait même pas énervé.

\- Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit je préfère te prévenir, je ne serai pas autant indulgent la prochaine fois.

\- Vous n'allez pas... M'en faire baver pour avoir pensé à m'enfuir?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Isabella, tu es là contre ton gré alors c'est normal que tu y penses. J'espère seulement que ce qu'il s'est passé t'as prouvé a quel point tu peux te mettre en danger si tu ne coopère pas avec ton clan. Je sais que le test que nous t'avons fait passer t'as fais remettre en question le peu de confiance que tu avais en nous, mais crois moi on est très solidaire entre membres, ça ne peux pas marcher différemment. Et quand tu auras prouvé qu'on peut te faire confiance, tu auras la notre. Tous ce que tu subis ici c'est pour notre bien et notre réussite à tous. Alors si je ne t'en fais pas baver comme tu dis c'est simplement parce que je veux te prouver qu'on n'est pas des tortionnaires et que tu peux te confier à nous sans craindre notre courroux.

\- D'accord alors est-ce que si j'avais une requête... Vous me soutiendrez ?

Il ria.

\- Tu oses même me soumettre une requête juste après avoir avouer une faute que tu as commise ?

Je rougis mais hochai la tête, c'était important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et bien Rosalie... Je ne la connais pas mais mon père semblait lui faire confiance et elle a voulu m'aider et maintenant elle est en danger à cause de ça. Sans compter qu'elle détient certainement beaucoup d'informations confidentielles sur les Volturi et je suis sure qu'elle serait tout à fait disposée à vous les fournir si vous lui venez en aide... expliquai-je timidement.

\- Pense-tu pouvoir la contacter ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on s'en occupera demain, mais je veux être présent à chaque fois que tu entreras en communication avec elle. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi pour le moment. Sur ce, tu peux partir, ajouta-t-il.

Ouch ! Ça ne fait pas plaisir a entendre...

Je sortis m'installer dans mon lieux préféré : la bibliothèque. Allongée à même la moquette, je fixai le plafond en faisant le point sur la situation.

1) Monsieur Cullen montrait une autre facette de lui, il commençait à s'ouvrir à moi. Pourquoi ?

2) Il était bizarre vis-à-vis d'Alice, elle était précieuse à ses yeux. Pourquoi ?

3) Où était Rosalie et comment allait-elle ?

4) Monsieur Cullen tentait de me pousser à leur faire confiance et à m'intégrer car même si je n'aimais pas ce qu'il faisait, je n'avais pas le choix et pour le bien de tous nous devions travailler ensemble et se faire confiance. Devrais-je le croire ? Après tout ce test était factice...il ne m'avait fais aucun mal il m'avait même consolée tout à l'heure après mon malaise. Le seul point négatif -et pas des moindres- à ma présence ici, c'est les activités dans lesquelles il trempait.

5) J'avais tiré sur Jacob et même si je savais que j'avais bien agi, j'avais du mal à le digérer. Cet homme m'avait eu en beauté mais quand il a commencé à toucher Alice... C'était trop, je devais l'arrêter !

Perdue dans mes pensés, j'entendis à peine le coup qui fut frappé à ma porte.

\- Bella est-ce que ça va ?

Des boucles blondes entrèrent dans mon champs de vision et je fus surprise de découvrir qu'elle appartenaient à Jasper qui était penché au-dessus de moi.

\- Ça va et toi?

\- Oui. Tu m'en veux toujours pour le test?

Je rencontrai son regard.

\- Allez Bella je sais que je suis dur mais pense-tu que je t'aurai laissé mourir ? Sincèrement Bella ? Sans une vraie bonne raison en plus ?

Il avait l'air sincère, je ne le croyais pas capable de ça mais comme j'avais une légère tendance à être naïve et à voir seulement le bon chez les autres, je doutai.

Je secouai la tête en guise de 'non' et il adopta la même position que la mienne à mes côté. On devait être beau allongé cote à cote, à même le sol, à fixer le plafond !

\- Edward m'a dit pour Jacob. Tu as été très courageuse tu sais.

Je ne réagis pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant Bella, si ça ne va pas tu peux te laisser aller avec moi. Je te promets que je ne te trahirai pas...

Le silence s'installa. Oui je croyais pouvoir me fier à lui, j'espérai qu'il ne me décevrait pas mais j'avais tellement peur... Je n'osai pas lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué, je n'osai pas lui dire que j'avais confiance en lui, je n'osai pas lui dire qu'il était mon pilier ici, je n'osai pas lui dire tellement de chose. Alors pour toute réponse, je glissai doucement ma main dans la sienne avant d'enlacer nos doigts et de murmurer :

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Il serra ma main.

\- Jamais ma belle.

* * *

 **J'aimerai entendre vos théories par rapport à la photo que Bella a trouvé dans le portefeuille d'Edward ?**

 **Et surtout, si vous aviez été dans la même situation, vous auriez tiré sur Jacob ? ;)**

 **Merci de me lire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

 **Voila un chapitre de plus assez lambda, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Un commentaire anonyme (Orphee) m'a demandé si je postais régulièrement, alors pour répondre, je dirai que oui (une fois par semaine en moyenne).**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires, je suis super, méga contente parce que cette histoire a 100 commentaires. C'est rien pour une fanfiction je sais, mais étant donné que c'est la première que j'écris je suis surprise que vous puissiez être assez intéressés pour prendre le temps de laisser une review. C'est vraiment un plaisir, Merci !**

 **Mes remerciements à Luciole26 qui a pris le temps de m'aider à revoir le chapitre avant de le publier. Elle vous épargne mes tournures de phrases bancales et mon orthographe...très inventif. Elle assure !**

 **Bon j'arrête les remerciements parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un oscar là...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : À vouloir jouer, on risque de se brûler**

 _"Hell is empty and all the devils are here" ~ W. Shakespeare_

* * *

Je bougeais dans tous les sens cette nuit-là. Puis au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je scrutai le radio réveil sur la table de chevet. 3 h 15 du matin... Super !

Après les événements du jour, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Un coup j'avais trop chaud, un coup trop froid alors je poussais la couette aux pieds du lit, je la remontais sur moi, je fixais le plafond, je sursautais au moindre bruit, je me levais pour aller boire... Tous les prétextes étaient bons afin d'éviter cette nuit qui promettait d'être pleine de cauchemars.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par le grincement de la porte de ma chambre. Puis j'entendis :

\- Bella ?

\- Oui ?

Ah, Alice...

\- Tu ne dors pas ? me questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas... Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus.

Elle s'avança vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de protection.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange, si je dors avec toi… ?

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de lui ouvrir ma couette pour qu'elle vienne s'installer. Elle devait aussi avoir peur, après tout elle avait été menacée par Jacob. Elle avait appris que son patron était un grand mafieux et était contrainte par ce dernier à passer la nuit ici.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'engouffrant rapidement dans le lit.

Nous nous tournions l'une vers l'autre pour nous regarder même si le noir nous permettait seulement de discerner les formes de l'autre.

\- J'ai un peu peur Bella, murmura-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, lui confiai-je.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire Bella. Comment tu t'es retrouvée là et surtout, comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça?

Voilà, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Elle avait le droit de savoir et très honnêtement, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secret entre mon amie et moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontai tout : mon enfance, la dispute entre mes parents, ma fuite à New York, mon arrivée dans la mafia, la prise de contact avec Rosalie. Je lui parlai également de mes ressentis, mes relations avec les personnes de la maison et mes doutes concernant la confiance que je leur accordais.

\- Bon sang Bella, comment as-tu fait pour encaisser tout ça ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, j'ai dû m'adapter.

\- J'aimerai être aussi forte que toi, je me fais menacer une fois et j'ai peur de m'endormir... Je suis ridicule, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Alice, si tu avais vu mon état... J'étais pire que toi. C'est toi qui es forte, tu arrives toujours à positiver. Moi, j'ai tendance à me laisser abattre à la moindre difficulté.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu n'as jamais vraiment eu la vie d'une enfant ou même d'un ado lambda ?

\- Nope, souriais-je, nostalgique.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de véritable ami ? Ni de petit ami, je suppose ?

Heureusement qu'on était dans le noir sinon elle aurait pu voir mon visage s'empourprer.

\- Nope, répétai-je feignant la nonchalance.

\- Maintenant, tu as des amis : Jasper et moi, me rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci Alice... Dis-moi, je voulais te poser une question, hésitai-je, je voudrais savoir quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec monsieur Cullen.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme sembla surprise par ma question.

\- Il semble différent avec toi. Il est un peu trop gentil, un peu trop influençable. Quand Jacob t'a menacé, j'ai pensé qu'il allait le laisser partir avec toi puisqu'il est du genre à ne pas hésiter à sacrifier n'importe qui pour préserver ses propres intérêts. Mais non, il avait l'air prêt à tout pour te protéger, comme s'il t'aimait.

Elle explosa de rire.

\- Quel drôle d'idée Bella ! Tu en as de l'imagination ! Il m'a défendue parce que c'est un homme gentil c'est tout. Il a beaucoup de cœur, mais il n'y rien de plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre lui et moi.

Je secouai la tête, sûre de moi.

\- Gentil ? Beaucoup de cœur ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne. C'est l'homme le plus froid et versatile que je connaisse. Il y a forcément quelque chose entre vous... m'interrogeai-je.

\- Il est gentil avec moi en tout cas. Tu sais, il est le seul à m'avoir engagée quand j'avais besoin d'un job. J'étais dans une situation très difficile et il m'est venue en aide. Mais gardons cette conversation pour une autre fois, il est l'heure de dormir un peu maintenant.

Je n'insistai pas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être prête à me raconter son histoire.

\- Le simple fait qu'il ne voulait pas te mettre au courant pour cette histoire de mafia, pour préserver ta sécurité est bien la preuve qu'il tient un peu trop à toi pour te mettre en danger.

\- Je ne sais pas Bella, bailla-t-elle.

\- J'ai compris, tu as sommeil, souriais-je, bonne nuit Alice.

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

Et c'est ainsi que nous plongeâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

À mon réveil, la place à côté de moi était vide. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche, m'habiller d'un bas de survêtement gris foncé, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une paire de baskets.

En passant devant le miroir, j'eus le temps d'entrevoir d'horribles traits marron soulignant mes yeux, me rappelant la nuit désastreuse que j'avais passée. Même la présence d'Alice n'avait pas fait fuir les cauchemars.

En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis des rires parvenir de la salle à manger où était attablé Peter, Emmett, et presque la totalité des hommes (je n'ai pas encore retenu les prénoms de tous) de la maisonnée. Alice était en train de faire qui faisait marrer tout ce petit monde. Et c'était moi, qui était forte ? Elle était là depuis cinq minutes et là voilà à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, alors que même moi j'étais encore intimidée par certains hommes d'ici.

En me voyant arriver, Peter se leva tout sourire.

\- Ahh, voilà la plus belle!

Il me fit une légère accolade avant de me tenir à bout de bras pour examiner mon visage.

\- Par contre, t'as une sale gueule, commenta-t-il provoquant le rire grave d'Emmett.

\- Ouais, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- C'est ce qu'on peut voir. Il paraît que tu nous as mis en danger en faisant tes petits plans d'évasion avec l'ennemi, lâcha méchamment un grand blond aux cheveux longs.

Qui c'est lui d'abord ? C'est quoi son problème ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

\- Parce que tu as mis nos vies en danger. Jacob aurait pu s'en prendre à l'un de nous.

\- De un vous n'étiez pas là et de deux, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait rentrer un Volturi dans le clan Cullen. C'est vous qui avez engagé Jacob, contre attaquai-je.

Il s'avança vers moi, son regard bleu foudroyant le mien.

\- Petite ingrate, on te laisse vivre, on te donne un travail et toi tu essaies de t'enfuir, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres, je vous avais dit qu'engager une femme était une mauvaise idée. Qu' elle allait foutre la merde. Elle s'est déjà mis certains gars dans la poche et personne ne dit rien alors qu'elle ne fait que des conneries !

Ohh, mais pour qui il se prend ce macho ?! J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ?!, m'énervai-je.

\- Je suis James et tu devrais le savoir si tu pensais un peu plus aux autres qu'à ton nombril.

Je le fixai, d'un air mauvais. Qui était-il pour se permettre de me juger ? D'ailleurs il n'avait rien à dire, j'avais déjà réglé l'histoire d'hier avec monsieur Cullen.

\- Si c'est pour voir des trous du cul comme toi, je préfère encore mon nombril, l'insultai-je.

Ouais je sais, j'étais vulgaire, mais que voulez-vous ? C'est les mauvais côtés de la vie en communauté avec des hommes : vous adoptez leur vocabulaire.

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle, apparemment notre public appréciait le spectacle.

Là, si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde. Ses pupilles prirent une teinte orageuse et il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparer. Il leva la main comme pour me frapper, mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire le moindre geste, la voix de Jasper se fit entendre.

\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ? Je t'attends dans la salle de muscu depuis cinq minutes, tu devrais déjà t'être échauffée là.

James baissa sa main et je partis sans un regard vers lui.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'en colle une ! Au moins, notre patron lui aurait réglé son compte pour avoir levé la main sur moi alors qu'il l'avait interdit dès mon arrivée ici.

Je suivis Jasper jusqu'au banc et m'installai pour une série de développé couchée.

\- Il te voulait quoi ce James ? s'enquit le maître d'armes.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Seulement la fin de la conversation et j'ai cru bon d'intervenir pour t'éviter un drame de plus.

\- Mouais, soufflai-je en soulevant l'haltère et en la ramenant doucement vers ma poitrine en soufflant profondément, c'est qui ce mec d'ailleurs ?

\- Un gros con, prétentieux, machiste si tu veux mon avis. Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais c'est un très bon agent.

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué.

\- Allez, moins de bavardage et plus d'actions. Je vais te rajouter des poids sur les haltères.

\- Non pas encore... j'essayai de le faire flanchant avec ma moue la plus attendrissante.

\- Non, mademoiselle. Tu as pris en muscle et c'est très bien. Mais tu ne forces plus vraiment maintenant. Il faut augmenter l'intensité.

Après la muscu, nous allâmes sur le ring pour un petit combat et j'avoue que me défouler après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, fait un bien fou. J'enchaînai les coups de poing en alternant entre direct, uppercut, crochet du droit, remontant, descendant... J'appliquai avec énergie tout ce que mon coach m'avait appris.

\- Eh ben, quelle pêche aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? commenta-t-il tout essoufflé.

J'étais plutôt satisfaite. J'avais réussi à essouffler Jasper, une première !

\- J'ai besoin d'évacuer ! répondis-je sans arrêter et en redoublant mes efforts pour le mettre KO.

\- C'est très bien, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Je te veux comme ça tout le temps à présent !

Soudain, il m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre m'envoyant valser contre les cordes du ring puis m'écraser au sol en gémissant.

\- Aïe, doucement !

\- Allez, debout ! Tu y vas plus fort, j'y vais plus fort aussi. Ne t'arrête pas là, tu es en plein progrès.

Difficilement, je me relevai et l'attaquai à nouveau en me servant de mes jambes cette fois.

\- Imagines que je suis Jacob si ça t'aide, qu'aurais-tu fait dans un corps à corps avec lui.

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour m'enrager et me mettre en condition et devinez quoi, ça marchait à la perfection.

Je redoublai d'effort pour le frapper et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ça faisait un tel bien d'être aussi violente, de sortir toute la rage que j'avais contre cet homme. Je me sentais forte, j'avais le sentiment de contrôler, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Je frappais, j'esquivais, je me déplaçais, j'envoyais un coup de pied... Au bout d'un moment, il dut m'arrêter. Mais comme j'étais dans une sorte de transe, je ne l'entendais pas appeler mon prénom pour me dire que la séance était terminée. Il dut utiliser la force pour m'arrêter. Il me décrocha une droite si puissante que je me retrouvai par terre, sur les fesses, le souffle court. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de me calmer, mais je pouvais affirmer que demain en plus des cernes sous mes yeux, j'aurai un joli bleu.

\- Aïe, marmonnais-je un peu vexé et choqué, frottant ma joue douloureuse.

\- Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort, ria-t-il.

Euh... À quel moment était-ce drôle ?

Il rit encore plus quand il me vit bouder et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Allez Lara Croft, on va te mettre un peu de crème et ça ira mieux. Ah, et au fait, on fait une soirée poker ce soir avec quelques gars de la maison, ça te dit ?

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'on joue de l'argent ?

Ça me ferait du bien de juste me détendre autour d'une bonne partie de cartes.

\- Certains misent de l'argent, d'autres choisissent un défi. Généralement, c'est celui qui perd qui doit faire tout ce que lui dit le gagnant.

\- Plutôt cool !

\- Ouais, rares sont les soirs où on mise de l'argent, ce n'est pas très drôle. Tu sais jouer au moins ?

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis une experte, prépare-toi à te prendre une déculottée, le taquinai-je.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! sourit-il.

Cette après-midi, comme convenu, mon patron me rejoignit dans mon bureau pour contacter Rosalie. Nous nous installâmes à mon bureau et je commençai à m'introduire dans l'ordinateur de Rosalie par piratage.

« _Rosalie, comment ça va ? Ou es-tu ?_ »

« _À Philadelphie, j'ai réussi à fuir. J'ai quelques économies de côtés du coup, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel. Et toi ?_ »

« _Jacob a essayé de s'en prendre à moi, mais on l'a neutralisé. Il est hors_ _circuit._ »

\- Dis-lui que si elle est prête à livrer ses dossiers sur les Volturi, on est prêt à lui venir en aide, intervient mon boss.

« _Mon patron dit qu'il t'aidera si tu lui dis tout ce que tu sais sur les Volturi._ »

« _Je vous dirai tous ce que_ _je sais à leur sujet._ _J'espère bien leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._ »

\- Dis-lui qu'on ira la rejoindre à Philadelphie dès demain, à 12 h, là où elle le souhaite.

Je retranscris ce que venait de dire monsieur Cullen à Rosalie.

« _RDV 103 main Street »_

« _Parfait, fais attention à toi._ »

« _Toi aussi Bella. Merci pour tout. XOXO_ »

« _Bye_ »

\- Demain, Emmett, toi et moi irons à Philadelphie. J'ai un rendez-vous important là-bas. De votre côté, vous vous chargerez de Rosalie et je repasserai vous prendre quand j'aurais fini, expliqua Edward.

\- Très bien. Merci monsieur.

\- Si elle peut t'aider à retrouver ton père, on le fera Isabella. C'est promis.

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Pour gagner ma confiance ?

Il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Oui et aussi parce que je te dois bien ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Rien dont je n'ai envie de parler avec toi.

Sans plus un mot, il quitta la bibliothèque me laissant encore une fois avec plus de questions en tête.

Que me devait-il au juste ?

Le soir venu, nous savourions le repas dans la salle à manger où presque toute la maisonnée était rassemblée. L'ambiance était glaciale entre moi et James. Il me fixa tout le repas jusqu'à ce que monsieur Cullen intervienne.

\- James? Un problème avec Isabella ? questionna-t-il nonchalamment en jouant avec son couteau.

\- Aucun m'sieur.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce que t'avais l'air de dire ce matin. Quand je pense que t'en es presque venu aux mains..., rabâchais-je.

Ouais, je voulais le mettre dans la merde, et alors ?

\- Pardon ? Tu as des témoins de ce que tu avances Isabella, demanda le maître de maison.

\- En fait, presque toute la table.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire un rappel à l'ordre ou d'intervenir dans cette histoire ?

Aucun de nous ne répondit.

\- James ? l'interpella-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui.

\- Non m'sieur.

\- Isabella ?

C'est moi qu'il scrutait à présent. Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer ou me le mettre à dos en passant pour la fille qui fait déjà des histoires.

\- Bien. Je déteste avoir à jouer à la police avec vous. Et j'ai plus important à gérer que vos petits caprices. Qui reste pour la partie de poker de ce soir ?

Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Garrett et moi levions la main. Chouette que des gens que j'apprécie, sauf pour Garrett à qui je n'ai encore jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Bien, je serai aussi de la partie, déclara Edward **,** j'ai fait venir quelques cigares de Cuba, ça sera l'occasion de s'offrir un petit plaisir.

\- Génial, les Cubains sont les meilleurs, crus-je entendre Peter s'extasier avant de décrocher complètement de la conversation.

Deux heures plus tard, nous voilà tous autour de la table à nouveau, les hommes accompagnés d'un cigare, d'un whisky et moi d'un verre de champagne.

\- Je me couche, souffla Jasper.

\- Je relance, ricana le big boss, Alors Jasper, t'abandonnes déjà ?

\- Putain, je me couche aussi, bouda Emmett.

\- Tiens, j'aurai pensé que tu étais plutôt du genre à bluffer qu'à abandonner ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Pas de commentaire toi, fais tes preuves avant de critiquer mon jeu.

\- Très bien, moi je relance, annonçai-je.

\- Je suis, continua Garrett.

\- Tapis, poursuivit monsieur Cullen en mettant tous ses jetons en jeux.

\- Merde, j'abandonne, Garrett jeta son jeu sur la table, je me couche aussi.

Il ne restait que moi et mon patron. Soit je le suis et je mets en jeu tous les jetons qu'il me reste au risque de tout perdre, soit j'abandonne.

\- À nous deux à présent Isabella, sourit-il narquois en tirant sur son cigare.

Je le fixai avant de regarder mon jeu. Il savait bluffer, il l'avait d'ailleurs parfaitement fait quand il m'avait menacée de mort lors de son fichu test.

Je le scrutai à nouveau, nos regards ne se lâchèrent plus. Il me défiait. Il voulait voir si j'avais assez de cran pour l'affronter, mais je ne me démonterai pas. C'était ma chance d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Si je gagne, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? l'interrogeai-je, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux une réponse claire, honnête, précise et sans langue de bois à la question de mon choix. Peu importe à quel point elle est indiscrète.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas un problème. Et si je gagne, tu me promettras quelque chose, d'accord ?

\- Quelque chose de raisonnable ? demandai-je, un tantinet inquiète.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu te bats ou tu fuis ?

Il hausse un sourcil provocateur. Un dernier regard à mon jeu avant d'annoncer :

\- Je suis.

Je poussai tous mes jetons vers le centre de la table, prêt du sien sous le regard excité des autres joueurs. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. On retourna la dernière carte avant de nous montrer nos jeux. Je vis rapidement sa mine se décomposer tandis que je rayonnai.

\- Bravo Bella, je crois que tu viens de faire tes preuves, me félicita Emmett.

\- Oh, allez Edward soit pas mauvais joueur. Tu gagneras une prochaine fois, le taquina Jasper en lui tapotant le dos.

Il reprit contenance après s'être éclairci la voix.

\- Très bien, je t'avais sous-estimé, mais je suis fair-play. C'est quoi ta question ?

\- Alors...

Merde, c'était super indiscret, il allait certainement s'énerver... Allez un peu de courage ! Je soufflai un bon coup avant de me lancer.

\- Je voudrais savoir quel genre de lien vous relie, Alice et vous ?

Il ne s'énerva pas. Il resta même calme, peut-être un peu trop même...

\- Que tout le monde sort d'ici.

Sans vraiment comprendre, nous nous levâmes tous pour quitter la salle. Il était repassé en mode patron, finit la petite soirée poker entre amis. La tension monta d'un cran.

\- Sauf toi Isabella ! Il faut bien que je te réponde, non ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un marché est un marché.

Il sembla nerveux et s'assura que les autres joueurs avaient bien refermé la porte en sortant avant de se concentrer sur moi.

\- Le sang.

\- Quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ce qui nous relit... C'est le sang. Alice est ma sœur.

\- Mais, elle m'a dit que...

\- Elle n'est pas au courant Isabella, elle ignore notre lien de parenté.

\- Quoi, mais comment... m'alarmai-je.

\- Nos parents sont morts quand elle était bébé, trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Malheureusement, nous avons été envoyés dans un foyer et j'ai été adopté très rapidement..., son regard se fit triste, ...mais pas elle. Elle a grandi en foyer et moi dans une famille de mafieux, mais de celle très aimante.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je n'aurai pas dû être si indiscrète, soufflai-je, j'aurai dû me mêler de mes affaires.

\- Oui tu aurais dû, affirma-t-il, Mais bon autant te raconter toute l'histoire à présent. En fait...

\- Oh merde, le coupai-je sans même réaliser que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

Ce qu'il venait de me raconter me faisait inévitablement penser à la photo dans son portefeuille. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas l'inscription 'E&M'.

\- Quoi ? Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, dans votre suite, le soir du gala, votre portefeuille était posé sur la table basse et une photo en dépassait avec un petit garçon et un bébé dessus.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Rien ne t'échappe décidément.

\- Il y avait une inscription dessus, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible.

Il rit cette fois. Il venait sûrement de comprendre que j'avais été jusqu'à retourner la photo.

\- Décidément, la curiosité est ton vilain défaut mon chaton.

\- Je suis désolée, baissai-je la tête honteuse.

\- 'E' comme Edward et 'M' comme Mary. Alice c'est le diminutif de Mary Alice. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir une bonne situation, que mon entreprise marchait bien, j'ai pris le temps pour la retrouver. Le problème c'est que je l'ai récupérée dans la rue, sans abri. Elle a été placée en famille d'accueil vers ses 17 ans, mais elle a été maltraitée alors elle s'est enfuie et s'est cachée jusqu'à ce que je l'ai retrouvé. Elle avait 19 ans. Je lui ai fait une proposition : Je la formais et l'embauchais, en échange elle devait être très discrète sur tout ce qu'elle entendait et voyait. Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur sache pour la mafia et je ne voulais pas que la mafia sache pour elle, ça l'aurait mis en danger. Elle aurait été une cible pour m'atteindre. Malheureusement pour moi, Jacob avait l'air de savoir...

Oui, je me rappelle, _« ta précieuse Alice »_ , lui avait-il dit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que vous étiez frère et sœur.

\- Elle aurait cherché à me connaître et aurait découvert mon véritable métier. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité même si cela signifiait vivre sans elle.

Je hochai la tête. Mes parents m'avaient caché la vérité et je leur en voulais énormément, mais je ne suis pas sûre que priver quelqu'un d'un membre de sa famille soit une meilleure solution... Je me rappelai les confidences faites par Alice le soir avant le gala. Elle se sentait seule... Ça lui ferait du bien de savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un qui est là pour elle.

\- J'ai répondu à ta question parce que tu as gagné, mais tu as interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Alice comprise. Personne n'est au courant ici... Enfin pas que je sache.

Je hochai la tête. Je commençai à le voir sous un autre jour. C'est vrai, il avait un cœur et il était assez généreux pour se priver de sa sœur afin de la protéger. Il lui avait, sans qu'elle le sache, offert une vie meilleure. Il avait pris soin d'elle dans l'ombre sans rien attendre en retour. Oui, ce soir, je portai définitivement un autre regard sur lui.

\- J'ai une question moi aussi, ajouta-t-il, comment as-tu su ? Si tu as pu le voir en aussi peu de temps, je crains que les autres ne tardent à le découvrir.

\- Eh bien, je me suis dit que si Jacob avait menacé n'importe quel employé de votre entreprise vous l'auriez laissé mourir sans hésitation. En revanche, en voyant Alice en détresse vous avez perdu vos moyens et vous vous êtes défait de votre arme. Vous teniez à elle, c'était évident.

\- Merci de ton honnêteté.

\- Merci de votre honnêteté, répétai-je.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello !**

 **Bravo à ceux qui avait fais le bon rapprochement entre Alice et Edward.**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, aujourd'hui c'est la rencontre Rosalie/Bella/Emmett.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que y a pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre et j'ai assez galéré à l'écrire. Je pense que sans l'aide de Luciole26, ça aurait été incompréhensible pour vous.**

 **Merci pour vos derniers commentaires. Particulièrement, merci à _Alariel, Silly girl_ et _Poil de carotte_ qui m'ont laissé des reviews très touchantes auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas réponde (car pas inscrits sur le site).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Philadelphie**

 _"Ma garce de vie s'est mise à danser devant mes yeux, et j'ai compris que quoi qu'on fasse, au fond, on perd son temps, alors autant choisir la folie." Jack Kerouac_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

Nous mîmes environ 1 h 45 avant d'atteindre Philadelphie. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Pennsylvanie et heureusement, Emmett serait là pour me servir de guide.

Le trajet fut relativement silencieux à part Emmett qui nous dérida un peu avec ses blagues à deux balles.

\- Elle est comment Rosalie, Bella ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle est canon ? sourit-il.

\- J'en sais rien je ne l'ai jamais vu, et puis pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? m'enquis-je.

\- Eh bien la villa est en train de se remplir de femme, d'abord toi, ensuite Alice depuis l'incident avec Jacob, et maintenant cette nana. Étant donné que quelqu'un a déjà parlé pour toi à la maison et qu'Alice est hors d'atteinte selon les ordres de monsieur Cullen, j'espérais pouvoir me rabattre sur la petite nouvelle.

Ce dernier, qui conduisait, lui lança un regard noir. Assis à côté de lui et à moitié tourné vers l'arrière pour converser avec moi, Emmett rassura son patron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas mon style de toute façon. Je préfère les belles blondes.

Emmett pensait qu'Alice avait été désignée comme une personne hors d'atteinte par monsieur Cullen parce qu'il voulait se la garder. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle était sa frangine...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « quelqu'un a déjà parlé pour toi à la maison », l'interrogeai-je.

\- Euh... Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Personne ne te l'a expliqué ?

Je fis non de la tête. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de m'expliquer ceci.

\- Ça signifie qu'un homme de la maison à des vues sur toi et qu'il ne veut pas qu'un autre te touche ou tente quelque chose. Du coup personne à la maison n'a le droit de t'approcher... intimement du moins.

\- Mais qui a dit ça ? m'offusquai-je.

Qui avait osé dire ça ?! Qui était ce prétentieux qui se croyait tout permis ?! Si je voulais m'approcher de quelqu'un, personne ne m'en empêcherait. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres gars doivent rester loin de moi, alors qu'en plus je ne suis intéressée par personne de ce point de vue là, pas même cette personne qui semble avoir des vues pour moi.

\- C'est confidentiel Bella, personne n'a le droit de le divulguer.

\- Eh bien, tu peux lui dire qu'il est gonflé de croire qu'il a un quelconque droit de propriété sur moi.

Je n'appartiens à personne et si quelqu'un veut m'approcher d'un peu trop près qu'il le fasse ! Je suis bien assez grande pour les rembarrer toute seule si ça va trop loin de toute façon.

\- Ça marche comme ça dans toutes les organisations du monde, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ça serait très mal vu d'aller à l'encontre de la déclaration d'un homme qui parle pour une femme. C'est comme si on empiétait sur son terrain de chasse… On n'est pas censé concurrencer quelqu'un du même clan.

Je m'enfonçais dans le siège de notre Mercedes, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, vexée, voire outrée par cette révélation. Dans quel siècle vivaient ces mâles ?!

\- Et si je m'intéresse à un homme qui n'est pas celui qui a parlé pour moi ? demandai-je, désireuse de savoir par simple curiosité.

Emmett explosa de rire.

\- Ah ma Bella, je savais que tu craquerais pour moi dès le moment où tu as posé les yeux sur ce beau gosse que je suis ! Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, personne ne peut résister à ça, rit-il fier de lui, en désignant son corps de haut en bas.

Notre boss, jusque-là silencieux, répondit à ma question.

\- Si jamais tu tentais de charmer quelqu'un qui n'est pas l'homme qui a parlé pour toi, toute tentative que tu entreprendras sera veine puisque par respect pour celui qui te convoite, tes avances seront refusées.

\- En gros, si quelqu'un m'intéresse dans la maison, il me dira « non » même si il m'apprécie aussi sous prétexte d'une stupide loi ?

\- C'est ça, dit-il très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Avais-tu des vues sur quelqu'un ? questionna le grand brun musclé, un air malicieux dessiné sur le visage.

\- Non, boudai-je, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Merde, qui s'intéressait à moi ?! La seule personne de qui j'étais proche c'était Jasper. Je m'entendais bien également avec Emmett et Peter, mais cela ne pouvait pas être eux.

Jasper ? Non... Ça m'étonnerait. Plusieurs fois, les garçons de la maison s'étaient moqués de lui en disant qu'il s'adoucissait avec moi, qu'il ne me traitait pas comme les autres. Mais c'est seulement parce que je suis son amie, non ?

Edward... ? Non ça m'étonnerait encore plus... Et puis Emmett ne se serait pas permis d'en parler devant lui comme ça. Je ne sais pas...

\- 103 Main Street, on y est. Rosalie devrait être dans cette maison normalement. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas donné rendez-vous à son hôtel ? S'étonna notre patron en s'arrêtant devant une petite maison.

\- Elle doit probablement être chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, commentai-je.

\- Bien, Je viens vous chercher dans une demi-heure environ, déclara monsieur Cullen.

\- Bien chef, conclut mon acolyte pour la « mission Rosalie » avant de s'élancer en dehors de la voiture.

J'allais faire de même quand notre patron le nous retint.

\- Encore une chose, souffla-t-il solennel, ne lui faites pas trop confiance, c'est clair ?

Emmett et moi hochâmes la tête avant de nous diriger vers la maison, le bruit de la Mercedes s'éloignant de nous au fur et à mesure.

Nous toquâmes à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit prudemment, laissant juste apparaître une tignasse blonde et un visage que je devinais appartenir à Rosalie. Elle nous regardait, inquiète de tomber sur un des membres des Volturi, à sa poursuite probablement.

\- Je suis Bella, la rassurai-je.

\- Et moi Emmett, ajouta ce dernier.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, totalement paniquée. La pauvre devait être soulagée d'être enfin en sécurité.

Sa tête disparut derrière la porte encore une fois, et la porte s'ouvrit totalement nous permettant d'entrer dans la maisonnette.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous tournâmes vers elle surprise de voir la petite mine qu'elle abhorrait.

\- Désolée, chuchota-elle, l'air sincèrement coupable.

J'allais pour répliquer, incapable de comprendre son attitude quand j'entendis un boum assourdissant suivi d'un autre boum provoqué par la chute du corps lourd de mon partenaire qui venait de s'écrouler au sol.

Sans hésiter, je me ruais vers l'arme accrochée à la ceinture d'Emmett, mais ne fus pas assez réactive puisque pour la énième fois, je sentis le canon d'un flingue contre ma nuque, arrêtant définitivement mes gestes.

\- Relève-toi et lève les mains.

Le sang commençant à cogner dans mes oreilles et l'adrénaline se répandant dans mes veines, je me relevai et levai doucement mes mains en l'air. Mon regard rencontrait automatiquement celui de Rosalie toujours en face de moi, mais cette fois un autre homme se tenait derrière elle, une arme braquée contre elle également. Elle avait exactement la même posture que moi, en fait.

C'était clair. Les Volturi l'avaient retrouvé avant nous et l'avaient obligé à nous prendre au piège. C'est pour ça qu'elle était désolée… Elle nous avait trahis, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Je sentis l'homme derrière moi attraper mes poignets et je vis celui derrière Rose en faire de même pour nous mettre des menottes.

\- Avances, me poussa brusquement l'inconnu derrière moi me faisant tomber au sol, ma tête cognant douloureusement contre le parquet fraîchement ciré.

\- Ahhh, gémis-je.

\- Et vas-y doucement, Alec ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! rugit Rosalie. T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard, l'insulta-elle.

D'accord, elle avait plus l'image d'une fille qui bossait dans la mafia que moi. Elle semblait avoir un sacré caractère et m'impressionnait vraiment je dois dire.

Le salop en question que j'identifiai désormais comme Alec s'empara de ma tignasse et me tira en arrière d'un seul mouvement pour me redresser, me faisant hurler cette fois sous la brûlure de mon cuir chevelu.

\- Toi, tu la fermes sinon je lui fais plus de mal que nécessaire, c'est clair !

Les deux hommes nous traînèrent jusqu'au sous-sol, où se trouvaient un canapé-lit, une télé, une porte fermée que je soupçonnais donner sur une salle d'eau, et deux chaises sur lesquelles nos ravisseurs nous assirent sans ménagement. La pièce n'était pas particulièrement sale, ni élégante, mais ça avait le mérite d'être sobre et plutôt propre. Elle devait mesurer environ 17 mètres carrés. On aurait un peu dit mon ancien studio de New York.

\- Bien, commença Alec, Rosalie, Caïus va bientôt venir te chercher, il va s'occuper de ton cas. Quant à toi, tu vas être utile pour deux ou trois choses. D'abord, tu vas contacter ton patron et lui dire que s'il veut te récupérer toi et le grand costaud là-haut, il a intérêt de se pointer avec Jacob.

\- Il l'a sûrement déjà massacré.

\- Ça m'étonnerait fortement. Il doit être encore en train de le torturer, reprit Alec avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, Va t'occuper du grand brun avant qu'il ne se réveille Félix, tu n'as qu'à l'attacher.

Mince, j'avais encore mis le clan Cullen dans la merde avec mes histoires. La vie d'Emmett était en jeu maintenant. Je soufflai, ressentant de la culpabilité ainsi que de la peur s'insurger.

Félix redescendit après avoir ligoté Emmett quelque part dans le salon.

Apparemment, il lui avait pris son téléphone qu'il me tendit en me disant :

\- J'aurai bien amené ton partenaire ici pour te tenir compagnie mais il est bien trop lourd pour être déplacé.

\- D'autant plus qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque qu'il se réveille pendant qu'on le porte, rajouta Alec, appelles Cullen maintenant Isabella.

Tremblante, je composai son numéro. Il devait déjà être en train d'attendre devant la maison. Il avait dit qu'il ne serait absent qu'une demi-heure.

Je vis dans la pièce les yeux de certains s'agrandir d'effroi et d'autres de surprise quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la maison.

\- Cet enfoiré est dans la maison ! Vous l'avez ramené à Philadelphie ! Rugit Félix.

Nos ravisseurs s'élancèrent à la poursuite de mon patron, guidés par la sonnerie de son portable.

À peine sortie de la pièce, je vis surgir de la porte qui finalement était bien une salle de bain, monsieur Cullen, son flingue dans une main et une clef dans l'autre. Je n'avais jamais été autant contente de le voir, surtout quand il utilisa cette fameuse clef pour détacher mes menottes et celles de Rosalie.

Sans un bruit, il pointa du doigt les escaliers menant à l'étage et tendit à Rosalie l'arme que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Emmett.

A nouveau libre de nos mouvements, nous nous levâmes pour nous diriger vers la sortie indiquée par mon patron.

Comme je n'étais pas armée, il passa ensuite son bras en travers de mon ventre pour me mettre légèrement derrière lui. Il désigna ensuite la belle blonde du doigt et les escaliers lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait partir la première.

Discrètement, elle gravit les marches, jeta un œil pour voir si la voie était libre puis partit en courant.

Doucement, nous commençâmes à la suivre. Une fois dans le salon, nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée que Rosalie venait à peine de franchir pour rejoindre la voiture qu'Emmett se tenait prêt à démarrer.

Juste avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, je fus violemment tirée en arrière par une main empoignant mes cheveux. En m'entendant tomber par terre dans un cri plaintif, monsieur Cullen se retourna et reçut comme seule réponse, le poing de Félix en plein visage.

En réalité, il ne lui asséna pas seulement un coup, mais plutôt une dizaine que mon patron tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter tout en lui en envoyant de belles également. J'allais intervenir en voyant le nez ensanglanté d'Edward après un coup particulièrement puissant, mais la main d'Alec s'enserra autour de mon cou et son arme se colla contre ma tempe.

\- Stop ! cria-t-il. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je la bute !

Félix et mon patron s'éloignèrent de quelques pas à bout de souffle, des ecchymoses partout sur le visage. Les yeux d'Edward se rivèrent sur les miens quelques secondes avant qu'un Felix ne dégaine son arme pour le pointer sur lui.

Ne faites pas les malins. Mains en l'air, vous deux.

 **POV Emmett** :

Je fus réveillé par monsieur Cullen, me sentant légèrement déboussolé et avec le sentiments d'avoir un marteau tambourinant dans mon cerveau.

\- Emmett, chuchota-t-il pendant qu'il défaisait la paire de menotte autour de mes poignets et les cordes autour de mon corps, vas nous attendre dans la voiture, vite, je vais libérer Bella.

Il alla pour partir mais j'agrippai son bras pour le retenir.

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Libérez Rosalie. Je crois qu'elle est innocente.

Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de partir sur la pointe des pieds.

Malgré ma migraine, mon étourdissement et ma tête qui tournait, je parvins à me mettre debout et rejoindre notre véhicule.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que j'allumai le moteur en voyant Rosalie courir à toute vitesse vers moi. Ouf, Monsieur Cullen avait réussi !

Rapidement je vis mon patron suivit de Bella se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et c'est à ce moment là que tous ce compliqua.

Bordel ! Alec menaçait de tuer Bella et connaissant notre boss, il allait se rendre pour la protéger. Je voulais intervenir mais nous n'avions qu'une arme et je n'étais pas en état de combattre...

Peu après la porte d'entrée se ferma, nous empêchant tout contact visuel.

Réfléchis Emmett, réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Il ne faut pas rester là ! Rosalie me sortie de mes pensés, il faut aller chercher de l'aide, urgea-t-elle.

Ok ! Aller chercher de l'aide. Sans attendre une seconde de plus je démarrai en trombe, direction la villa Cullen. On avait besoin d'un plan et vite !

 **Bella POV** :

Ni une ni deux, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, dans le sous-sol, ne sachant comment nous dépêtrer de cette situation.

Félix et Alec nous avaient enfermé ici et étaient remontés en attendant les nouvelles directives de leur clan.

Bordel, j'avais mis Emmett en danger et maintenant mon patron. Il s'était fait volontairement prisonnier pour me sauver la vie. Je suis un véritable boulet ! Jamais il n'aurait dû s'arrêter et se retourner en constatant que je ne le suivais plus. Il n'aurait pas non plus dû cesser de se battre pour moi.

\- Isabella, l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Il s'accroupit devant la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise et déposa un verre d'eau dans mes mains.

\- Ça va aller OK. J'ai confiance en mes hommes, ils vont nous sortir de là.

Je baissai la tête, les sourcils froncés. Une larme s'échappa et glissa sur ma joue.

\- Pardon, sanglotai-je incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

On allait mourir et c'était de ma faute. Edward allait mourir par ma faute...

\- Eh…, murmura Edward avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, relevant mon menton pour croiser mes yeux embués de larmes, Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai bien fait de te mettre sur écoute.

Je le regardai un brin surprise.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait des chances pour que ça soit un piège et j'avais peur que tu complotes encore dans mon dos. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous étiez en danger. Alors je suis revenu et j'ai entendu ce type te dire de m'appeler. J'ai libéré Emmett et j'ai laissé mon téléphone en haut avant de venir me cacher en bas avec vous. Je savais que ça attirerait leur attention et nous laisserait le temps de sortir.

Cet homme était décidément intelligent et rusé. Il n'était pas le chef d'une des plus grandes organisations du pays pour rien.

\- Vous auriez dû fuir avec Emmett et Rosalie. Vous aviez votre soldat en sécurité et Rosalie aurait été excellente en piratage informatique, elle aurait pu me remplacer...

\- Isabella, je ne t'utilise pas pour tes talents en informatique. Je suis resté parce qu'un capitaine se doit toujours de quitter le navire après tout le monde. Si n'importe qui du clan n'avait pas pu fuir, je serais resté avec lui. Je n'abandonne jamais personne. Tu vois bien que c'est plus que des mots quand je dis qu'on se soutient les uns les autres. On est une équipe avant tout.

C'est étrange comme ma perception d'une personne a pu évoluer. Au début, je pensais que c'était seulement un homme froid, méchant, sadique, mais je le vois plus clairement aujourd'hui. C'est plus un homme qui a pris de mauvais chemins, pourtant c'est un homme de valeur. Il est loyal, fidèle, courageux, fort, beau... Je m'égare là !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demandai-je.

\- Attendre, dit-il, l'air serein. Ne t'inquiète pas trop.

\- Vous avez raison, ironisai-je, c'est vrai, pourquoi le serais-je ? On est seulement enfermé dans le sous-sol d'un clan de mafieux qui veulent notre mort et qui attendent de recevoir l'ordre de nous abattre ou pire...

J'étais un vrai ascenseur émotionnel. Une fois triste, une fois en colère, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il reste de marbre comme si de rien n'était alors qu'on n'a jamais été autant en danger que maintenant.

\- Calme-toi Isabella, dit-il en se relevant, me fixant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, m'agaçai-je en me levant également, le toisant.

\- Oh que si, tu ne sais pas maîtriser tes émotions. Alors calmes-toi si tu ne veux pas devenir cinglée, qui sait combien de temps on va devoir rester cloîtré ici...

Je le regardai d'un air outré. Qui était-il pour se permettre de me dire ça ?! Il se croyait parfait lui ?!

\- Peut-être que je ne sais pas maîtriser mes émotions, mais au moins moi j'ai du courage, répliquai-je.

Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches, prêt à en découdre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que si j'avais une sœur, j'aurais eu les couilles de me présenter comme un membre de la famille plutôt que de lui faire croire que je suis son patron.

Son visage devint blanc. Alice était indéniablement son point sensible. Je ne le vis pas vraiment venir quand sa main vint s'abattre avec force sur ma joue. Je sentis une douleur cuisante se répandre à cette zone. Sous la force de l'impact, ma tête s'était tournée sur le côté. Personne n'émit un bruit après ça. Seul le son de nos respirations faisait écho dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il expliqua son geste avec une pointe de colère dans la voix alors que je restais figée la tête toujours tournée, espérant pourvoir me soustraire à son regard brûlant.

\- Premièrement, même ici je suis encore ton patron, tu n'es pas autorisée à me parler de la sorte ! Deuxièmement, je te parlais de maîtriser tes émotions et tu me parles de courage avec ma sœur ? Ce point n'a rien avoir avec notre situation. Tu as seulement dit ça pour me blesser parce que je t'ai vexé à cause d'une simple réflexion. Franchement, je trouve ça d'une bassesse. C'est un comportement infantile et mesquin. J'attendais mieux de toi.

Je baissai les yeux honteusement. Il avait totalement raison. J'avais dit ça pour lui faire mal... Il avait sacrifié sa liberté, s'était mis en danger pour moi et voilà comment je le remerciais. J'étais qu'une ingrate ! Une idiote ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde m'abandonne ! Je ne voudrais pas d'une personne comme ça, si j'étais lui !

Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues pendant que je me flagellais mentalement et osai à peine murmurer un petit « Pardon... ». Seulement là, sous son regard, dans cette cave, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie, je saturai. Les larmes affluèrent de plus en plus, mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me mis à trembler.

Il ne dit mot pendant que je me décomposai devant lui jusqu'au moment où je sentis ses bras m'enlacer étroitement, un autour de ma taille et l'autre s'accrochant à ma nuque. Sans hésiter je m'accrochai à son cou, submergée par le soulagement que ce dernier puisse me pardonner même si elle ne le méritait pas. J'humai discrètement sa délicieuse odeur puis j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse comme si ne plus voir la réalité qui m'entourait, la changerait.

\- Chut, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, ça va aller, je te le promets.

Je le sentis passer une main sous mes genoux et me soulever alors que je restais blottie contre son cou. Il s'assit sur le canapé-lit sur lequel je pensais qu'il allait me déposer, mais il me garda sur ses genoux, serrée contre lui alors que mes larmes continuaient d'affluer.

\- Je te tiens. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, chuchota-t-il en déposa un baiser si léger sur mon front que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

\- Pardon, continuai-je à bout de force la voix prise par les sanglots.

Complètement sous le choc, vidée de mon énergie, l'adrénaline ayant désertée mon corps, je sentis une immense sensation de fatigue m'envahir. Et c'est bercée par l'odeur et les mots réconfortants de mon patron que je m'endormis.

Quoi qu'il puisse dire, ici, il n'était plus mon patron et je n'étais plus son employée. Non, ici j'étais Bella et il était Edward. Nous étions un homme et une femme retenus contre leur gré qui essayaient de se soutenir.

 **Jasper POV** :

Emmett était rentré à la maison en trombe avec cette jolie blonde. Cette Rosalie sûrement. Il nous expliqua tous ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas à une vitesse effarante et je me levai immédiatement en alerte. Bella et Edward étaient en danger et en tant que second du patron, à présent, c'était à moi d'indiquer la marche à suivre.

Je pris un quart d'heure de réflexion dans mon bureau avant de revenir avec un plan et de distribuer les tâches à chacun des hommes rassemblés dans la salle de réunion.

\- Emmett et Peter, vous vous assurerez de la surveillance de la maison en question. Je veux savoir qui sort qui y rentre. S'ils commandent une pizza, la moindre information sur leurs activités peut être vitale. Prenez des jumelles, tout ce que vous pourrez apercevoir à travers les fenêtres nous permettra de savoir comment ils traitent Bella et monsieur Cullen. Rosalie, t'es experte en informatique non ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui ordonnai :

\- Tu vas tracer les téléphones de tout le monde dans cette maison. J'ai aussi besoin que tu nous dessines un plan précis de cette baraque pour qu'on sache comment on peut y entrer et en sortir.  
Garrett et James, vous deux, vous allez me retrouver le clan Swan, il est tant qu'il sache qu'on a retrouvé leur héritière et qu'elle est en danger. Alistair, je compte sur toi pour retrouver un membre de la famille des deux gars de cette maison, il faut trouver un moyen de faire pression sur eux. Des questions ?

Je les fixai tous un par un. Personne ne rechigna et tous semblaient d'accord avec mon plan.

\- Alors exécution.

Sans perdre une seconde, tous se levèrent et s'activèrent. Quand il s'agissait d'Edward, on pouvait compter sur tous les membres de la maison pour lui venir en aide et le sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Edward et Bella dans la même pièce, ça allait faire des étincelles, il fallait faire vite.

 **Bella POV** :

Je me réveillai au petit matin, je suppose – difficile à dire quand il n'y a pas de fenêtre – un corps chaud serré contre le mien. Son torse collé contre mon dos, son bras entourant ma taille, jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant en sécurité, autant protégée de toute ma vie. Je voulais refermer les yeux et rester là. Là où tout allait bien.

Mais comme à chaque fois la réalité nous rattrapa quand Alec ouvrit la porte brusquement, là faisant claquer contre le mur, nous faisant sursauter et nous redresser affolés.

Notre ravisseur eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Eh ben au moins il y en a qui se sont tenus chaud cette nuit ! ricana-t-il.

Il n'était pas en train d'insinuer que... Mais, quel porc !

\- Tu ne dois pas être très doué Cullen, parce qu'on ne l'a pas entendu du tout..., se moqua-t-il.

Edward ne s'en formalisa pas puisqu'il se contenta de le fixer attendant la suite. Eh oui, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'emporter pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas vrai.

Voyant que son stratagème pour énerver mon patron ne fonctionnait pas, il poussa le bouchon plus loin et s'en prit à moi.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de copuler avec un des complices de la mort de ton frère ?

Pardon ? Comment savait-il pour ça ? Il me manipulait certainement pour foutre la zizanie entre monsieur Cullen et moi. Je tournai la tête vers ce dernier histoire qu'il confirme mes pensées, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je remarquai qu'il fusillait Alec, vert de rage.

Et vous savez ce qu'on dit. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez tous compris :)**

 **Petit suspens à la fin, mais au moins ça met un peu de renouveau dans la relation Edward/Bella.**

 **Alors d'après vous, coupable ou innocent le Edward ?**

 **Maintenant que nos deux protagonistes préférés sont enfermés ensemble, dans un sous-sol, que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Qu'attendrez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon graaaaaand retard. J'ai tout simplement eu une panne d'inspiration, je ne savais plus quoi écrire et je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis sincèrement désolée.**

 **Cependant, j'ai été très touchée des messages privées que certains d'entre vous m'ont envoyé. Merci d'accorder autant d'importance à cette fanfiction. J'espère que l'inspiration est de retour maintenant et que vous n'abandonnerez pas cette histoire. Merci surtout à Luciole26 qui corrige mes chapitres et qui m'a particulièrement aidé et donné des conseils pour celui-ci.**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je risque de ne pas publier régulièrement jusqu'à la fin du mois de mars (je suis en période d'examin) mais après ça, tout devrait revenir à la normal.**

 **Attention, un extrait de ce chapitre traite d'un sujet très délicat (âmes sensibles s'abstenir), vous serez prévenus dans le chapitre quand ce passage arrivera.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Confidences**

 _« La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est d'apprendre comment danser sous la pluie » ~ Sénènque_

* * *

 **Bella POV** **:**

Trop choquée pour émettre le moindre mouvement, je continuai à le fixer tandis qu'Alec venait de quitter la pièce pour nous laisser « régler nos comptes » comme il avait dit. Mon patron lui, scrutait toujours la porte. Il paraissait gêné et relativement anxieux, il savait qu'il me devait une bonne explication ce coup-ci.

\- Quel con, l'entendis-je murmurer, énervé d'avoir laissé sa réaction le trahir.

Nous étions tous les deux toujours assis sur le matelas, côte à côte, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer sur notre ravisseur.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? questionnai-je calmement encore incapable d'y croire.

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-il peu convaincu.

\- C'est ça, ouais, soufflai-je. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! commençai-je à m'énerver.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué Isabella, quand ton frère était enfant, j'en étais un également..., expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il marquait un point. Quand Taylor a été tué, il devait avoir 7 ans pas plus. Pourtant la culpabilité pouvait clairement se lire sur les traits de son visage. Que pouvait-il bien me cacher ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te raconter une histoire. Mon histoire, annonça-il d'un air grave, les épaules quelque peu affaissées.

 **POV Edward** **:**

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me replonger dans mes souvenirs et de lui narrer mon récit. Allez, un peu de courage Cullen ! Elle t'a raconté son histoire seulement 24 heures après t'avoir rencontré, tu peux bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur !

\- Mon véritable nom est Masen. Mes parents, Elizabeth et Edward Masen, sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans. C'est à cette période qu'a été prise la photo que tu as trouvée dans mon portefeuille. J'ai rapidement été adopté, abandonnant Alice à l'orphelinat et je suis devenu un Cullen. Le problème, c'est que je suis tombé dans une famille de mafieux. Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Ils n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfants, mais il leur fallait un héritier. Et généralement dans notre monde, les héritiers doivent être des garçons. Ils me choisirent moi et rapidement, je m'intégrai dans une famille entourée par le crime, le sang, les conflits, la violence, mais étrangement aussi… l'amour. Étant leur seul enfant, j'ai été choyé. J'avais des parents aimants en dehors de leur métier singulier, une belle maison, un chien, une piscine, des amis... Tous pour être heureux. Mes parents détestaient tous nos concurrents, les Volturi, les black... sauf un, avec qui ils étaient très soudés : les Swan.

Elle semblait abasourdie par la nouvelle. Eh bien… leurs familles avaient été de grandes amies.

\- J'ai connu Taylor, c'était mon meilleur ami à l'époque. Enfin on était proche, autant que deux petits garçons de 6 ans pouvaient l'être. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer avec lui. On s'amusait à imiter nos pères. Lui prenant le rôle du mafieux et moi, celui de sa victime. Il avait un sacré caractère dans mes souvenirs..., déclarai-je dans un sourire nostalgique, Comment un petit garçon a-t-il pu mourir pour des conneries d'adultes ? C'est monstrueux, même pour moi. Pourtant je suis loin d'être un ange. Parfois on dérape… parfois on regrette. On se regarde dans un miroir et on constate qu'on ne se reconnaît plus… vraiment. J'ai fait des choses qui pendant des années m'ont paru normales, mais plus j'avance, plus je me rends compte que je regrette. Surtout après avoir vu ce que ce monde a fait sur mon père, j'aurai dû l'arrêter, j'aurais dû ne jamais commencer...

\- Enfin bref, dis-je en secouant la tête et me rendant compte que je lui confiais mes états d'âme. Le problème c'est qu'un jour, un gros conflit divisa nos familles. Il semblerait que ton père ait tué un membre de ma famille, repris-je ensuite.

Je vis la jolie brune froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Charlie aurait-il fait ça, s'il était ami avec les Cullen ?

Je haussai les épaules, n'en sachant rien. Je n'avais jamais mené l'enquête à ce sujet jusqu'alors. Je n'avais eu que des échos.

\- Apparemment, il y a eu un gros différent entre le frère de Carlisle, Steeve Wolf et ton père. Steeve est le père de James, que tu as déjà rencontré, je crois.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

\- Probablement, je ne l'aime pas trop non plus si tu veux tout savoir... Mais c'est mon cousin. Enfin bref, Steeve était un grand séducteur et il... appréciait beaucoup Renée. Un jour, une bagarre aurait éclaté entre lui et ton père… Et ce fut au cimetière qu'on retrouva le corps de mon oncle. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, le seul témoin vivant étant Charlie et… il ne nous en a pas dit plus. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'en a pas fallu plus non plus à mon père pour rentrer dans une rage folle. Son frère venait de mourir de la main de son meilleur ami. Carlisle avait toujours adoré ton père. Il lui faisait confiance. Mais la famille pour les mafieux... il n'y avait rien de plus important. C'était dans leur éducation de penser comme ça. À partir de ce jour, ma relation avec mon père n'a plus jamais été la même. Je croyais que c'était un homme aimant, mais il était devenu complètement fou, alcoolique, sadique, prêt à tout... même à commettre l'irréparable. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant de chœur c'est sûr, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il serait capable de ça..., soufflai-je en me replongeant dans le pire souvenir de mon enfance, Un soir… j'étais à table avec ma mère Esmée, quand je vis avec étonnement mon père rentrer en trombe dans la maison en tirant la main de mon meilleur ami... ton frère.

Au fur et à mesure que je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs, je continuai mon récit.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama ma mère, tu ne devais pas rentrer si tôt._

 _Il ignora complètement sa femme et partit à la cave, là où généralement il enfermait ses prisonniers. Pourquoi emmenait-il Taylor là-bas ?_

 _\- Edward ! m'appela Taylor tout sourire._

 _\- Toi je ne veux pas t'entendre, le gronda Carlisle ce qui lui fit automatiquement perdre son sourire. Je ne veux pas être dérangé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton furieux en s'éloignant avec l'enfant._

 _\- Maman, il fait quoi papa ? Est-ce que je peux aller voir Taylor, il faut qu'on finisse notre cabane ? demandai-je plein d'espoir._

 _Elle fronçait légèrement les yeux, troublée, le regard fixé sur la porte empruntée par son mari il y a quelques secondes de cela._

 _\- Tu as entendu ton père trésor, il ne veut pas être importuné._

 _\- Mais il fait quoi avec Taylor ? C'est pas son copain, c'est le mien, boudais-je._

 _Elle ne répondit rien et nous continuâmes le repas en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit assourdissant d'une détonation brisa le calme qui s'était installé._

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

\- C'était fait, il avait commis l'irréparable et je n'avais rien pu faire.

À la fin de mon récit, je tremblais. Je tremblais de honte et de culpabilité pour n'avoir rien fait, pour ne pas avoir sauvé le frère d'Isabella... Je dus me concentrer une bonne minute avant de pouvoir affronter le regard choqué de la jeune femme à mes côtés.

\- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? bredouilla-t-elle tremblante.

\- C'est ce que l'on risque quand on naît dans ce genre de famille. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir arrêté, avouai-je en baissant la tête avec regret, m'étant toujours senti coupable du sort de mon ami d'enfance.

C'est la première fois, la première fois que j'affichais autant de vulnérabilité devant cette femme. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle ne s'en servira pas contre moi. Elle est l'innocence incarnée. Et je dois avouer que je me sentais tellement coupable qu'il m'était impossible de lui faire croire le contraire. Elle afficha alors une expression de dégoût.

\- Comment pouvez-vous continuer à faire ça ? À vivre comme ça… Au milieu de criminel et entouré par la violence, la mort après ce que vous avez vécu ?…

Pour la toute première fois, elle n'avait plus peur de moi. Elle ne craignait plus de me dire les choses en face, ni d'afficher sa répulsion.

Elle n'avait plus peur de moi... Et quelque part, j'en étais heureux.

 **Bella POV** :

Comment pouvait-il être là devant moi, à reconnaître que ce qu'il s'était passé était le plus infâme des actes et continuer à poursuivre ce que son père faisait ?

\- Je ne fais pas la même chose que lui. Enfin, j'ai été forcément influencé. C'est Carlisle qui m'a élevé après tout. J'ai grandi dans un environnement où tout cela était normal et on m'a formé à prendre la relève de mon père.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est à la retraite ?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'il s'est rangé. Il a pris sa retraite en tant que mafieux, mais il travaille toujours en tant qu'entrepreneur. J'ai hérité de tout son clan, mais je le gère différemment. Quand il dirigeait encore le clan Cullen il était prêt à écraser n'importe qui... même un enfant, rajouta-t-il plus doucement, Il voit son équipe comme des gens qui sont là pour le servir, lui et ses intérêts. Quand il a pris sa retraite, le clan était sur le point de s'effondrer. On devait de l'argent à peu près à tout le monde et presque la totalité de nos membres nous avait trahis. J'ai dû donc rembourser nos dettes, faire la paix avec certains ennemis, recruter de nouveau membre et faire mes preuves auprès des anciens pour leur prouver que j'étais digne de confiance et que jamais je ne leur planterai un couteau dans le dos comme mon père le faisait. Comprends-moi bien, je vois mes employés comme étant mes responsabilités, comme une famille qui me confie leur vie et en échange, je me dois de prendre soin d'eux : de veiller à leur bien-être, leur apprendre la loyauté, le respect, le courage, l'empathie...

Je savais qu'il faisait tout ça, mais ça n'empêchait rien. Il avait l'intention de continuer.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris à être, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas lui, certifia-t-il avec conviction. Mon père et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus à vrai dire, mais j'étais son unique fils et lui, le seul père que j'avais alors il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Aujourd'hui, on se parle de temps en temps, mais on évite le sujet « business » même si je sais qu'en cas de problème, il interviendrait.

\- Où travaille-t-il ? Il sait ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? Il sait que je suis avec toi ? débitai-je à toute allure.

\- Il travaille à Chicago, la ville de la mafia. Il sait pour ton père, mais ne fera rien pour l'aider, ni pour le nuire. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il a réglé ses comptes avec ton père et il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Te concernant, il savait que je t'avais trouvé, mais il ignore si tu te trouves toujours de ce monde ou non à présent.

\- Eh bien quelle histoire ! Les Swan et les Cullen, qui l'eurent cru ?

Toujours stupéfaite, je me tournai vers monsieur Cullen qui souriait à présent.

\- Qui sait ? Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, nous aurions pu nous rencontrer dans des circonstances totalement différentes... On aurait pu être ami.

Je ne pus lui adresser qu'un petit sourire contrit à cette remarque.

\- Vous et moi ? Jamais de la vie. Vous êtes trop autoritaire pour ça, admis-je gentiment.

\- Je ne le suis que dans le contexte professionnel.

Je rivai mes yeux sur ceux d'Edward. Je redevins songeuse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas coupables Edward, cessez de vous flageller, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire avant de plaquer ma main contre ma bouche, pardon je voulais dire monsieur Cullen...

\- Idiote ! Il te confie son histoire et tu crois que tu peux te permettre quelques largesses avec lui, pensai-je.

\- Non, ça va, dit-il en souriant légèrement, Edward c'est bien.

J'ai bien entendu ? Il vient vraiment de m'autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça : si humain. Et je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup cette facette de lui.

Il reprit la parole l'air plus triste :

\- Je ne suis pas coupable, mais j'en suis presque complice, même si je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'arrêter... Ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable pour autant.

\- Vous n'aviez que six ans, lui rappelai-je.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois réparer l'erreur de mon père. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir une sorte de dette envers ta famille.

Il ne nous devait rien, mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était le meilleur ami de mon frère.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, poursuivit-il, quand j'ai décidé de t'intégrer au clan, ce n'était pas seulement pour tes capacités en informatique. C'était aussi parce que j'ai pensé, que si les rôles avaient été inversés, si c'était Charlie qui m'avait tué et Taylor qui était tombé sur ma sœur dans Central Park des années après, j'aurais aimé qu'il la sauve, qu'il la protège. Quand je t'ai vu au début… je t'ai tout de suite détesté. Tu me rappelais mon échec. Même si j'étais jeune, j'ai échoué en laissant mourir ton frère et en suivant l'exemple de mon père en prenant sa relève. C'est pour ça que je voulais te vendre au plus offrant... Mais ensuite, tu as commencé à me raconter ton histoire dans la bibliothèque. Tu m'as dit à quel point tes parents t'avaient offert une vie merdique, dit-il la mâchoire serrée. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était un peu ma faute, du moins celle de ma famille pour avoir tué ton frère. Si Taylor n'était pas mort, jamais ton père ne t'aurait élevé comme il l'a fait. Je me suis senti coupable alors quand tu as proposé tes services de hacker, j'ai accepté. Je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses... Et je sais que Taylor aurait fait la même chose avec ma sœur s'il avait été à ma place. Il lui aurait donné une chance de vivre, une chance d'être protégée.

Il parlait avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'émotion. Il le faisait toujours quand il pensait à Alice. J'étais stupéfaite de le voir s'ouvrir à moi de la sorte, j'avais l'impression de le voir sous un nouveau jour, comme si, pour la première fois, je rencontrais Edward Cullen.

\- Alors ce n'était pas seulement pour mon potentiel et mes compétences ? ricanai-je, la tension à présent retombée.

\- Non, désolé, dit-il en secouant la tête, même si tu es très douée… Si j'avais besoin d'une personne ayant des talents d'informaticienne, j'aurais pu en trouver une sans problème. Tu m'as juste apporté une excuse en béton pour justifier ta présence dans le clan.

\- Qui est au courant du lien qui unit nos familles ?

\- Jasper seulement.

Je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à l'enfermement, mais il semblait plus enclin à me faire des confidences. La distance professionnelle et habituelle entre nous avait disparu.

\- Jasper m'a dit qu'il était votre ami, lui confessai-je.

\- C'est vrai. On se connaît depuis longtemps. On a commencé ensemble. Son père travaillait pour le mien et ils nous ont donc formés en même temps. Je connais bien Emmett aussi, mais nos liens n'ont jamais été aussi forts. Il préférait les jeux vidéos et les filles alors que son frère et moi passions notre temps à nous battre et à manier les armes.

\- Une vraie passion, raillai-je.

Comme si aimer se battre et apprendre à tirer était normal pour des ados...

\- C'est peu conventionnel, je te l'accorde, mais tu sais ce que c'est. Toi aussi, tu n'as pas eu une adolescence normale, non ?

Oui et il le savait, alors je décidai de ne pas répondre. C'était un sujet que je n'aimais pas aborder.

\- C'est toujours mieux de rester enfermé avec des livres et des ordinateurs plutôt que d'assister à la violence, à la mort et aux armes, commentai-je.

\- C'est sûr, mais ça ne doit pas être évident de ne pas aller à l'école et de n'avoir aucun contact social en dehors de sa famille **.**

\- Ce n'est surtout pas facile quand tout ce que tu connais t'est arraché et de se retrouver contrainte à vivre dans un monde de violence, de mort et d'armes comme vous l'avez si bien dit.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Tous deux confus, ils regardèrent un point au loin, d'un air absent. Après ce genre de remarque, comment relancer la discussion ? Ils avaient des points de vue diamétralement opposés. Le temps passa… Je commençai à m'ennuyer et à être excédée par cette situation. Qu'allons-nous faire ici toute la journée ? Quand vont-ils nous emmener ? Quand les hommes d'Edward vont-ils arriver ?

-Je me rends compte que vous m'avez caché pas mal de petits secrets... Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous. Tenez, je ne connais même pas votre âge !

\- J'ai 26 ans, dit-il en riant doucement apparemment amusé par la question, Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

5 ans de plus que moi... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop... Je replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, quelque peu nerveuse avant de détourner son attention :

\- Vous êtes plus tout jeune.

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu : il éclata de rire. Lunatique ce type...

\- Il n'y a que toi pour penser à ça dans un moment comme celui-là ! me lança-t-il tout sourire.

Je restai quelques secondes éblouie, bouche bée et fascinée devant ce sourire magnifique et ses yeux pétillants. Je dus même cligner des paupières pour sortir de ma rêverie face à la perfection qu'il incarnait avant qu'il ne me remarque et ne me prenne pour une folle. Quelques secondes plus tard, son rire cessa et il eut un regard désespéré.

\- Bon sang, attendre est insoutenable ! Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas resté comme ça sans rien faire, sans travailler.

\- Je vous proposerai bien un jeu de société, mais on n'a rien...

Il se redressa subitement et s'assit en tailleur tourné vers moi, sur le lit.

\- J'ai une idée ! On va jouer au jeu des 20 questions, s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant en réagissant ainsi. Jeune et insouciant. Il était étonnant. Tout simplement beau. Incapable de lui résister quand il était comme ça, j'acceptai le jeu. Très honnêtement je n'y avais jamais joué, mais je connaissais le principe grâce aux séries télés.

\- Commencez, proposai-je.

\- D'accord, dit-il toujours aussi enthousiaste, on commence avec une question facile : c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Sans hésiter, en fixant ses jolies prunelles, je répondis :

\- Vert.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est une couleur magnifique. Je ne m'en suis pas toujours rendu compte, mais le vert à une certaine profondeur, une nuance que les autres couleurs n'ont pas.

Il médita un instant sur mes paroles sans se douter une seconde que je pensais à ses yeux.

\- À moi, souris-je un peu gênée d'avoir pris le risque de trahir mon obsession pour ses yeux, Votre signe astrologique ?

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces nanas qui croient en l'astrologie, s'esclaffa-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, je suis sûre que les grandes lignes de l'astrologie sont vraies !

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça ! lâcha-t-il toujours en riant.

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Je suis bélier.

\- On dit qu'ils sont têtus et vous l'êtes aussi. Vous voyez, il y a du vrai dans tout ça.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Allez, à mon tour. La chose la plus folle que tu aies faite ?

La chose la plus folle ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de fou. J'ai toujours eu une petite vie tranquille, à l'abri des regards et de la vie sociale.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, grimaçai-je un peu honteuse, tiré sur Jacob peut-être ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'étale sur le sujet alors j'enchaînais avec une autre question :

\- Aimez-vous la vie que vous avez ? Je veux dire, était-ce celle que vous vouliez ?

J'étais très curieuse de savoir la réponse. Il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais j'espérais qu'il soit suffisamment bon pour ne pas aimer ça. Il souffla. Cette question était plus difficile que celle sur son signe astrologique visiblement. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit à fixer le plafond et j'étais toujours assise, appuyée sur la tête de lit à le fixer lui.

\- Disons que j'ai aimé cette vie. Pendant longtemps en fait. Je croyais que c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant, que je pouvais être fier de ce que je faisais... mais plus maintenant. J'ai pris conscience récemment que je n'avais pas de quoi être fier et qu'il y avait plus stimulant dans la vie que ce boulot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que sait ? demandai-je intriguée.

\- Ça fait deux questions, sourit-il narquois. À moi.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement, le taquinai-je. Allez, je vous écoute.

\- Dernier petit copain que tu as eu ?

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire. Ne m'avait-il pas écoutée lorsque je lui avais raconté mon histoire ? Lorsque je lui avais dit que mes seuls amis étaient les livres, les machines et que mes parents me faisaient l'école à la maison me privant de tout contact social. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Une fille de 21 ans qui n'a jamais eu de petit ami ou de relation ça fait un peu la fille dont personne ne veut... Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de le lui avouer ça.

\- Joker, répondis-je. À mon tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus stimulant que votre boulot ?

\- Joker, annonça-t-il en se redressant et s'asseyant de nouveau face à moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Chacun ses secrets n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai à cette réponse.

\- Tu me le diras un jour ? demanda-t-il préoccupé **.**

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je, déconcertée.

\- Je te dirai le mien un jour, garantit Edward en me fixant très sérieusement, c'est promis.

Les sourcils froncés, je m'interrogeai. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi important ? Il y avait cette intensité dans le regard qui disait « _cette information va changer ma vie_ ».

...

Nous avions passé la journée à parler. Pour la première fois, nous avons appris des choses l'un de l'autre. Je lui avais posé toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête sans aucune crainte et j'avais répondu aux siennes sans aucun gène. Nous parlions surtout de tout et de rien, mais pour la première fois il s'agissait d'une conversation d'égal à égal. Nous n'avions pas mangé de la journée. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à se faire sentir. On aurait dit qu'il se jouait un concerto entre les bruits de mon estomac et ceux d'Edward. Pour éviter de trop y penser, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher tôt. Bizarrement aujourd'hui aurait dû être la pire journée de ma vie, mais il avait su me rassurer et surtout me distraire. Jamais je ne le remercierai assez d'être resté avec moi dans cet enfer.

...

 **/!\ âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\**

 **Bella POV** **:**

Au petit matin, la réalité nous frappa de plein fouet. Nous n'étions pas en train de passer à un bon moment dans un endroit assez paisible pour se permettre de jouer à des jeux stupides tels que celui des 20 questions. Non, nous étions séquestrés. Le retour à la réalité fut brusque puisque nous fûmes réveillés par Alex et Félix qui venaient de rentrer dans le sous-sol en claquant la porte avec force, une arme à la main.

\- Debout, ordonna Félix.

Immédiatement en alerte, nous nous levâmes et nos deux assaillants se dirigèrent vers mon patron. Alec serra une menotte à son poignet gauche, l'entraîna vers un endroit précis et il accrocha l'autre au tuyau du radiateur de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? gronda Monsieur Cullen.

\- Toi ta gueule, on a des photos à prendre, répondit Alec.

\- Des photos ? lâchai-je, déroutée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps quand les deux colosses se tournèrent vers moi avant de doucement s'approcher. Au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient de moi, les miens reculaient jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps rentrer en collision avec le mur derrière moi. Alec empoigna violemment mes cheveux, me faisant grimacer de douleur avant de me jeter sur le lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser que je sentis des mains arracher mon chemisier laissant apparaître mon ventre nu et mon soutien-gorge. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! Foutez-lui la paix, cria mon patron, les yeux choqués par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer toi ! Tu vas profiter du spectacle. Si toi, t'as pas le cran de la baiser comme il faut, nous on va s'en charger.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je horrifiée, la panique s'emparant de moi.

Je tentai de me débattre et de refermer les pans de ma chemise, mais Félix maintenait mes bras collés contre le matelas tandis qu'il était tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le lit derrière ma tête.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, avec ta gueule t'arrives tellement pas à séduire une femme qu'il faut que tu les forces, s'agita Edward en tirant sur sa menotte pour tenter de s'en défaire et de me porter secours.

Ses paroles furent totalement ignorées par mes assaillants qui étaient trop occupés à me maintenir allongée sur le dos. Alec s'assit à califourchon sur ma taille, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

\- T'as la peau toute douce, ma jolie, reconnut ce dernier en caressant mon ventre.

Il me répugnait. Je fermais fortement les yeux, réprimant un frisson de dégoût tout en continuant d'essayer de me débattre en vain.

\- Je vous en prie, non, pas ça !

C'est la seule chose qu'il me restait. Mon corps. Ma virginité. Et ils allaient s'en emparer.

\- Chuut, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, tu vas aimer, je te le promets.

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il allait se passer et que rien ni personne ne pourrait les en empêcher. J'avais tellement honte. Honte de ne pas pouvoir lutter, honte d'être dénudée, malmenée devant ces hommes et devant Edward. Alec se pencha sur moi, écrasant son torse contre ma poitrine avant d'embrasser la peau de mon cou qu'il léchait et mordillait.

\- S'il vous plait, plaidai-je, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

Les larmes m'assaillirent et ma vision se brouilla tandis que je lui criais d'arrêter. J'entendais par-dessus mes hurlements ceux de Monsieur Cullen et le bruit de ses menottes sur lesquelles il ne cessait de tirer. Alec continua de malmener mon cou et de caresser mon ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il décida d'arracher violemment mon soutien-gorge avant de poser ses mains sur mes seins.

\- Elle est bonne, Félix, entendis-je Alec dire entre mes suppliques et mes hurlements.

\- Regarde, on ne lui a rien fait qu'elle est déjà à bout de souffle, se moqua son acolyte en me voyant essoufflée à force d'essayer de me débattre.

Il malaxait avec voracité ma poitrine avant d'y descendre ses lèvres répugnantes et d'embrasser un de mes seins. Il me révulsait. Je préférais fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ses yeux obscurcis par le désir tel un prédateur qui était prêt à attaquer sa proie.

\- Ouvre les yeux, salope ! grogna Félix.

Mais je secouais vivement la tête.

\- Non, pas ça. Tout sauf ça, je vous en sup...

À peine ai-je terminé ma phrase que je sentis les dents d'Alec mordre avec force la pointe de mon sein.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! hurlai-je de douleur.

\- Quand on te dit de faire quelque chose, tu obéis c'est clair ?! s'écria mon agresseur.

J'ouvris rapidement les yeux pour les contenter, acquiesçant d'un mouvement rapide de la tête.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré si tu ne la lâches pas tout de suite je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu verras ta sœur, je l'aurai baisée tellement de fois que la seule chose qu'elle saura dire c'est mon prénom, rugit mon patron.

\- Toi, ne parle pas de ma sœur ou je te jure que chef des Cullen ou non, je te bute ! cria Alec, vert de rage.

La sœur d'Alec ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire, elle ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage puisqu'Alec se redressa et tira brusquement sur mon pantalon pour me l'enlever complètement, faisant redoubler mes cris stridents et mes sanglots.

\- Écoute Cullen, je n'ai peut-être pas l'autorisation de mon chef de te descendre, mais avec elle je crois que j'ai trouvé une bien meilleure technique pour te faire souffrir. Tu verras je suis sûr qu'elle ne pourra plus marcher après ça, ricana Alec.

Je me mis à trembler, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il mette ses plans à exécution. Pas ça, tout sauf ça... Mon assaillant approchait à présent sa main vers le seul vêtement qui me protégeait encore jusqu'à ce que la voix paniquée d'Edward l'arrête dans son élan :

\- Arrête, elle est vierge !

Puis plus un bruit fut émis, plus un geste fut fait pendant quelques secondes après sa déclaration. Nos deux ravisseurs échangèrent un regard avant que Félix m'interroge :

\- C'est vrai ?

Dans un état second, j'assénai un signe de tête affirmatif, quoique tremblant. Je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait changer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se mettre à éprouver de la pitié. Alec souffla avant de sortir de la poche arrière de son jean un appareil photo et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il prit quelques clichés de moi comme ça : les yeux rougis, gonflés et embués de larme, allongée sur le lit, en petite culotte.

\- Dans ce cas, on ne prendra pas le risque de te toucher, mais on prend quelques souvenirs. Ça fera plaisir à ton père de voir qu'on s'occupe bien de toi.

Oh mon dieu, il allait donner ces photos à mon père. Il allait croire qu'on m'avait violée. Il sera anéanti.

\- Non, ne lui faites pas ça..., chuchotai-je entre deux sanglots.

Après ça, Félix me lâcha et ils allèrent libérer Monsieur Cullen avant de repartir comme si de rien était.

Je me précipitai sur mes vêtements tout en tentant de dissimuler ma poitrine et d'ignorer les yeux compatissants de mon patron tout en me posant une seule question : que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi l'annonce de ma virginité avait-elle fait arrêter leurs assauts ? J'avais bien compris qu'ils avaient pris des photos pour faire croire à mon père qu'il m'avait violée histoire de vraiment se venger de lui, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait finalement?

 **/!\ Fin de la scène /!\**

 **Jasper POV** :

Le plan était prêt. Rosalie m'avait décrit la configuration de la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, une porte d'entrée, le salon, à sa droite la cuisine et à sa gauche la salle à manger. Au premier, deux chambres et une salle de bain au milieu. Et le sous-sol, accessible par un petit escalier, où se trouver une chambre et une salle de bain. Basique.

Rosalie avait mis les portables d'Alec et Félix sur écoute et apparemment, ils attendaient du renfort. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de les déplacer à eux seuls. Il valait donc mieux qu'on privilégie une attaque immédiate afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de les déplacer ou de faire venir de l'aide. Nous étions plus nombreux contre eux et ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.

\- Du nouveau, Jasper ?

\- Non Alice, rien de plus. Mais ça devrait aller, il faut juste qu'on agisse vite.

Depuis qu'elle était au courant pour la mafia, Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte les lieux. Il n'en avait pas expliqué la raison, mais il en avait sûrement une bonne. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne nous disait pas tout sur elle. Je n'aimais pas ça. Sa présence ici nous empêchait de nous concentrer sur notre mission. Elle est gentille et fait tout son possible pour aider, mais elle pose plein de questions, sautille partout et ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Elle me fatigue. Le calme et la présence de Bella me manquent.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

\- C'est bon je m'en sors très bien. Ils vont s'en sortir. Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassurai-je gentiment.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On va endormir leur ravisseur.

Notre conversation fut coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Pile ce que j'attendais : Emmett.

\- _Emmett, dis-moi que tout est en place._

\- _C'est bon frérot, relax. Ils vont toquer à leur porte là._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as mis les somnifères dans les moelleux ?_

 _\- C'est bon, les enfants ne nous ont même pas vus le faire._

 _\- Parfait, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Tiens-moi au courant._

 _\- Oui chef bis_ , rigola-t-il.

Désespérant, même en situation d'urgence il plaisante celui-là ! Bon c'était aux enfants de jouer maintenant. Espérons que ces petits scoots soient bons vendeurs et qu'Alec et Félix aient faim !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long.**

 **J'ai aussi ajouté un image. Elle vous plait ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez d'Edward dans ce chapitre ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires qui, je dois dire, m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je pensais qu'avec le retard que j'avais pris certains d'entre vous aurez arrêter de suivre cette fiction mais non. J'ai reçu des messages privés et des reviews très gentils, alors merci à tous.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il y a moins de rebondissement que dans le précèdent :)**

 **Merci encore, encore et encore à Luciole26 pour ses fabuleuses corrections, l'histoire serait bien différente sans ses conseils :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Mission sauvetage**

 _"Il y a dans l'impuissance quelque chose qui nous fait mépriser celui qu'elle accable. Il y a dans le désespoir quelque chose qui nous rend incapable d'accepter de l'affection" ~ Robert Goolrick_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

\- Isabella, souffla-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi tandis que je m'empressai de remettre mon jean et mon chemisier malgré son état déplorable à présent.

Je voulais lui dire de ne pas m'approcher, mais ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour me permettre d'émettre le moindre son. Alors je choisis simplement de prendre la fuite. Je partis à toute vitesse vers la petite salle de bain. Je claquai la porte derrière moi avant d'appuyer mon dos contre celle-ci et de me laisser lentement glisser au sol jusqu'à être assise, les genoux collés contre ma poitrine et mes bras entourant mes jambes. Je tentai en vain de créer une bulle de protection autour de moi.

\- Isabella, m'appela doucement Edward, laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plaît.

Non. Je voulais lui dire non, mais encore une fois les mots ne purent sortir de ma bouche. Je posais ma tête contre mes genoux et me berçais légèrement priant pour oublier. Oublier tout : cette ville de merde, mes parents de merde, l'enlèvement de mon père, le fait d'avoir tiré sur Jacob, le fait d'avoir failli mourir, le fait de m'être fait enlever dans Central Park et ici à Philadelphie, le fait de m'être fait battre, humilier, violenter... presque violer. J'étais faible, incapable de me défendre. Une incapable, c'est tout ce que j'étais. Ça fait des semaines que je passais toutes mes matinées à m'entraîner et à suer pour être enfin capable de me défendre toute seule, et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Je serais toujours celle qui sera en détresse, obligée d'être soumise à la force et la volonté de mes assaillants.

Les larmes continuaient à couler, traçant de brûlants sillons le long de mes joues. La souffrance continuait à enflammer mon cœur et la peur à paralyser mes entrailles. Je retenais mes sanglots, mais je suis sûre que ça n'empêchait guère Edward de les entendre à travers la porte.

\- S'il te plaît..., supplia-t-il.

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que je fus à deux doigts de craquer. Ce fut à cet instant que je l'entendis murmurer faiblement :

\- S'il te plaît Bella...

Bella. Il m'avait appelée _Bella_.

Je déglutis fortement et soufflai un bon coup avant d'essayer de formuler une phrase cohérente.

\- Plus d'Isabella ?

Je l'entendis inspirer comme abasourdi d'avoir réussi à obtenir une réponse de ma part.

\- Non, c'est juste Bella maintenant.

À ses mots et j'ignorai pourquoi, les larmes et les sanglots redoublèrent, m'empêchant de continuer la conversation. Je continuai à m'enfoncer dans ma crise de larmes, n'entendant même plus ce qu'il me disait. Je restai cloîtrée là à évacuer toute la tension qui m'habitait.

 **Jasper POV** :

Tout était en place. Emmett et moi étions garés à quelques rues de l'entrée de la maison d'Alec et de Félix. Et nous écoutions dans la voiture nos deux petits scoots qui très innocemment et sans savoir qu'ils étaient placés sur écoute, allaient toquer à la porte des deux membres des Volturi pour leur proposer de leur acheter de succulents brownies. Ce que ces enfants ignoraient aussi, c'est qu'ils vendaient des brownies remplis de drogues destinés à endormir les ravisseurs. Nous souhaitions au départ y mettre du poison, mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque. Pas si les autres brownies allaient être vendus au reste du voisinage.

D'après ce que Rosalie nous avait dit, la maison n'était pas approvisionnée en nourriture et ni Félix, ni Alec n'avaient quitté la maison pour faire les courses jusqu'à maintenant. Ils devaient crever de faim et très honnêtement, qui soupçonnerait des enfants ?

Nous entendîmes les enfants frappés à la porte puis quelques instants plus tard, le bruit d'une ouverture.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_ , demanda une voix masculine que je supposais appartenir à Félix ou à Alec.

 _« Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes les scoots de l'église Sainte-Anne et nous vendons des gâteaux pour sauver notre église. »_ , expliqua la voix douce et fluette d'un des enfants.

« _C'est quoi le problème avec votre église ?_ »

« _Elle a brûlé l'année dernière et il faut payer les travaux de reconstruction_ ».

Pendant quelques secondes, plus personne ne semblait parler. Il devait réfléchir.

« _Vous en avez combien de gâteaux_ ? »

« _On a tout ça_ _et vous pouvez donner la somme qui vous convient_ », dit le scoot que je visualisais très bien, lui montrant le plateau qu'il portait.

« _Je vous prends tout ça. Ça vous va ?_ »

« _Waouh ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur._ »

« _Allez, salut les mômes !_ » dit-il juste avant d'entendre une porte claquée.

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett qui fixait la route devant lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mission accomplie.

Il orienta son visage vers moi.

\- Y a plus qu'à attendre.

Nous contrôlions nos émotions. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, loin de là, mais le plus dur était fait et nous en étions soulagés.

\- Normalement ça ne met pas longtemps à faire effet, surtout s'ils sont affamés au point de prendre tout le plateau. Je pense que dans 30 minutes on peut y aller, expliquai-je.

\- Parfait. Il est tant que le chef rentre au bercail.

 **Bella POV** :

J'étais passée d'assise contre la porte à allonger au sol en position fœtus. Edward avait arrêté d'essayer de me convaincre de lui parler ou de le laisser entrer et j'avais fini par arrêter de pleurer. J'étais trop fatiguée pour penser ou accorder de l'importance à quoi que ce soit en ce moment. J'étais épuisée autant physiquement à cause du manque d'alimentation, que moralement, alors je restais là, étendue sur le carrelage froid à fixer d'un regard morne le plafond noirci par les années. Mon calme fut troublé par le bruit d'un éclat de vitre. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? J'entendis ensuite des bruits rapides de pas raisonner dans les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol.

 _Oh non non non non non…_ J'étais affolée. Je n'étais pas du tout prête à faire de nouveau face à Félix et à Alec. Pas maintenant. Ils allaient revenir pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, j'en étais sûre. J'étais complètement paniquée et tétanisée quand j'entendis le bruit de la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir et les pas de quelqu'un avançant jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. _Par pitié non_... Edward ne fit aucun un bruit. Ce dernier devait probablement en avoir marre d'essayer de m'aider et avait réalisé que je n'en valais pas la peine.

\- Elle est dans la salle de bain, entendis-je mon patron chuchoter.

 _Non_ ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me trahir de la sorte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je tremblai de plus en plus sachant que mon heure était venue, mais à ma grande surprise, je reconnus cette voix si familière derrière le battant de la porte.

\- Bella, c'est moi ma belle. Tu me laisses entrer ? me questionna-t-il doucement pour ne pas m'effrayer.

\- Jasper ? sanglotai-je, un peu perdue.

Toujours allongée, je vis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement sur mon blondinet préféré. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, les larmes repartirent de plus belle et les siens s'emplirent de tristesse et d'empathie.

\- Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Sans attendre, il passa ses mains sous mes aisselles pour me redresser en position assise et me serra fort contre lui.

\- Jasper, arrivai-je à dire.

\- C'est fini ma belle, on rentre à la maison ok ? expliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante tout en me caressant délicatement le dos d'une main.

Son regard sembla ensuite se poser sur ma chemise déchirée et il demanda en haussant le ton :

\- Quelqu'un peut me passer un tee-shirt ?

Je gardai ma tête enfouie dans son cou et respirer son odeur. La maison. Ça me rappelait la maison. La sécurité. Je ne sais comment une chemise d'homme apparut dans les mains de Jasper et il me l'enfila avec précaution. Il passa ensuite un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son cou.

\- Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît.

\- C'est fini ma belle, je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tendre.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'aperçus brièvement Emmett et mon patron qui désormais ne portait plus qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc.

\- Allez ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y, décréta Jasper.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous remontâmes à l'étage et nous ouvrîmes la porte d'entrée pour nous diriger tranquillement vers un véhicule à quelques rues d'ici. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir, en sortant de la maison, Alec et Félix étalé au sol. Étaient-ils morts ?

Peu importe, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais dire, mais après tout ils le méritaient. On marche quelques pas avant d'arriver jusqu'à une camionnette noire dans laquelle Emmett prend place côté conducteur, Edward à ses côtés puis Jasper et moi à l'arrière.

\- Allô ? lança Emmett en décrochant son téléphone, …Oui, nous sommes tous saints et saufs dans la voiture. On rentre à la villa.

\- …

\- Vous pouvez y aller les gars, et...

Emmett laissa sa phrase en suspens et me jeta un regard mi-inquiet, mi-écœuré avant d'ajouter :

\- Faites souffrir ces deux bâtards, Peter...

\- ...

\- Non Peter, je ne dis pas ça à cause de ce que Rosalie m'a raconté. J'ai d'autres raisons crois-moi, déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher et de souffler un bon coup, Allez, on se tire de là !

Apparemment Peter et d'autre gars du clan étaient chargés d'aller s'occuper du sort de Félix et d'Alec. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi soucieux et aussi sérieux. Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec Rosalie ? Ils avaient parlé ? Et de quoi ?

J'étais assise à côté de Jasper et il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules pour me garder contre lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher et cela me convenait très bien.

\- Il en pince pour la jolie blonde, me murmura Jasper au creux de l'oreille, Il n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et elle remballe Emmett en permanence, c'est hilarant.

Il faisait un effort pour me changer les idées alors je me forçai à lui adresser un sourire.

\- Ça doit être drôle à voir, admis-je.

Je remarquai qu'Edward ne m'adressait pas un regard. Juste avant mon « agression », on commençait à sympathiser, à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, il semblait m'apprécier, mais depuis qu'il avait vu que je n'étais qu'une incapable, depuis qu'il avait constaté ma faiblesse, il ne daignait même plus me regarder. Je l'écœurais apparemment... Quelque part je peux le comprendre. Moi aussi, je serais écœurée de devoir me supporter à longueur de journée surtout maintenant qu'il a pris conscience de ma faiblesse et de mon inutilité.

Nous mangeâmes un peu dans la voiture ce qui je dois dire, faisait du bien. Et ce ne fut qu'après 1 h 30 environ que nous arrivâmes devant la villa. _La maison_. Oui c'était ma maison, je me sentais comme chez moi ici à présent. C'était là qu'était ma vie.

À peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la porte que je fus assaillie par une petite tornade brune qui se jeta sur moi.

\- Oh Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur, cria-t-elle, Est-ce que ça va ?! Tu as faim, tu as froid ?

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle touchait mes épaules, mes joues, mes hanches s'assurant qu'aucune partie de moi n'était blessée et que j'étais bel et bien là.

\- Alice, souris-je en lui prenant les mains.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. Ces brutes ne t'ont rien fait, hein ? Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?! Tu portes une chemise d'homme, Bella ?!

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire en me rappelant pourquoi je portais ce vêtement.

\- Alice ! Arrête de l'accabler avec tes remarques, trancha froidement Jasper et à son tour, Alice perdit son sourire et secoua négativement la tête, hantée par une drôle de supposition.

\- Non. Non, je... Ne me dis pas que tu, tu as, tu as été...

Elle était vraiment en train de demander ce que je crois qu'elle demandait ? On ne pouvait pas changer de sujet ? Je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours, mais tout le monde semblait intéressé par la réponse à cette question.

\- Non, intervint Edward. Maintenant, laissez-nous respirer. On a besoin de se reposer. On se verra tous à 20 heures pour le dîner. Jasper, allons dans mon bureau.

Edward et Jasper partirent très certainement pour qu'ils puissent parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre absence. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours dans le hall d'entrée avec Emmett et Alice quand je vis Rosalie arriver vers moi, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

\- Salut Bella.

\- Salut.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous avoir tendu un piège, je ne voulais pas mais les Volturi ont découvert nos conversations. Ils savaient que j'allais te rejoindre. Ces derniers m'ont suivi jusqu'à Philadelphie et...

\- C'est bon, Rosalie, la rassurai-je, Je comprends. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

Elle me fit cette fois un immense sourire avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance et hâte de te remercier. C'était moi qui étais censée t'aider et c'est toi qui m'as porté secours finalement.

\- On s'est aidée mutuellement. Je suis contente de te connaître aussi, mais là tout de suite, je rêve d'une bonne douche et de mon lit alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter me reposer un peu.

\- Bien sûr et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, nous coupa Emmett, Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

\- Ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bichonnée, je ne suis pas une incapable! m'écriai-je alors brusquement ce qui leur fit tous avoir un mouvement de recul.

J'en avais assez bavé comme ça. Je pouvais me débrouiller par moi-même et je n'avais pas envie d'être chouchoutée. Je dois vraiment apprendre à m'occuper de moi toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais, rectifia Emmett.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais... Bon, je dois y aller, déclarai-je en m'éloignant d'eux, confuse.

J'empruntai les escaliers et à peine arrivée devant ma chambre, je fus rattrapée par Rosalie.

\- Bella, attends !

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Philadelphie, je suis là et crois-moi..., elle semblait chercher ses mots, ... Je sais de quoi ils sont capables et je sais ce qu'ils font aux filles.

Ce qu'elle me disait me laissa bouche bée. J'espérais vraiment que cette fille n'avait pas subi ce qu'il m'était presque arrivé.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Pas maintenant, mais merci, lui souris-je un peu lasse.

Une fois enfermée en sécurité dans ma chambre, je m'empressai de prendre une bonne douche, de m'habiller d'un legging noir et d'un pull amble bordeaux avant d'aller m'étendre sur mon confortable lit, me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par une main caressant mes cheveux et en ouvrant doucement les yeux, j'aperçus mon coach préféré assis sur mon lit à côté de moi.

\- Salut, me sourit-il, Il est 20 heures, est-ce que tu viens manger ?

Encore dans les vapes, je hochai doucement la tête avant de le laisser me prendre la main pour me tirer doucement en dehors du lit.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je fus accueillie par une dizaine de membres du clan qui étaient venus spécialement pour fêter le retour du grand patron, mais aussi par un Peter hystérique qui se leva en courant dès qu'il me vit et me souleva du sol pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs.

\- Ah ! Et voilà ma préférée ! On s'ennuie quand t'es pas là !

Il me fit rire. Un vrai rire, rien de forcé. C'était bon de le revoir, bon de revenir à la « normale », enfin si c'est ce que tout cela était...

\- T'as pas honte de sortir une fille du lit, Jasper ! Il fallait la laisser dormir, le gronda Peter

\- Non ça va, ricanai-je, bel et bien réveillée cette fois.

L'arrivée d'Edward nous interrompit. Il semblait assez serein et plutôt content de retrouver sa « famille ». Même s'il gardait son enthousiasme sous contrôle, le soulagement et la joie étaient évidents sur son visage.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis ravi de tous vous retrouver ce soir et je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les efforts que vous avez entrepris pour nous venir en aide. Je suis heureux de constater qu'en mon absence vous avez tous continué à travailler sans faire de vague. Ça prouve que je peux vraiment compter sur chacun de vous, alors merci. Surtout à toi Jasper, ton plan était génial. Je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même.

Les applaudissements raisonnèrent de concert dans la luxueuse salle à manger et tous les gars vinrent saluer leur bien aimé patron d'une poignée de main accompagné de « Ravi de vous revoir », « Ravi de voir que vous allez bien », ou encore « Bienvenue chez vous ».

Le repas fut plutôt agréable. Je fus ravie d'entendre de nouveau les blagues douteuses d'Emmett, les mots compatissants de Jasper et de recevoir les remarques acerbes de James, bien sûr qu'il faisait passer pour de la taquinerie. Mais il ne trompait personne. Il y avait toujours une part cachée de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. En revanche, malgré sa bonne humeur, Edward n'eut aucun regard pour moi, à croire que notre amitié naissante était morte à l'instant même où nous avions quitté ce sous-sol.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais encore le cafard. Je n'avais ni envie de sortir, ni envie de sourire. Jasper m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre la journée pour me reposer et c'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais c'était sans compter sur ces deux harpies d'Alice et de Rosalie qui une fois mon petit-déjeuner terminé, m'urgeaient d'aller m'habiller pour passer une journée entre « filles ».

\- Une journée « filles » ? C'est quoi ça ? les interrogeai-je, d'un air perplexe.

Alice me regarda, complètement horrifiée par ma réponse.

\- Sérieusement, Bella ? Je sais que tu es assez casanière, mais quand même ! Une journée entre filles c'est une journée où on fait des trucs de fille, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que veut dire Alice, c'est qu'on va faire du shopping, aller dans un institut de beauté se faire masser, épiler, manucurer et maquiller. On va prendre soin de nous toute la journée, précisa Rosalie avec plus de diplomatie.

Je ronchonnai, loin d'être ravie par ce programme.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai pas trop envie.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été retenue en otage qu'il faut se laisser aller. Tu verras, ça te feras du bien de sortir, de te changer les idées, de vivre ta vie quoi ! s'enthousiasma Alice.

Et elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais fait de « journée de filles » et même si c'était crevant, c'était rafraîchissant de faire une sortie avec des personnes de mon âge et du même sexe. J'avais des copines pour la première fois.

Alice nous fit essayer toute sorte de fringues et si elle approuvait, on devait acheter. Rosalie, me fit prendre assez de maquillage pour toute une vie et enfin le meilleur moment de la journée était arrivé : l'institut de beauté. Là, c'était la détente totale !

Pendant que nous étions étendues sur des chaises longues et que les esthéticiennes nous manucuraient les pieds, elles en profitaient pour me raconter ce que j'avais loupé.

\- Tu aurais vu Emmett, il était au petit soin avec Rosalie, ricana la stylise en herbe.

\- Il est gentil, mais un peu lourd. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et je n'aime pas trop ça, reconnut la blonde.

Rosalie semblait être une jeune femme bien, mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'ouvrait et qui faisait facilement confiance. En tout cas, mes deux accompagnatrices et amies avaient l'air d'avoir bien sympathisé pendant mon absence. Je le leur fis d'ailleurs remarquer.

\- Eh bien, c'est simplement qu'on est toutes les deux, « les nouvelles » de la maison et personne ne nous parlaient vraiment… On en savait que peu sur ce qu'il se tramait... On avait que l'autre sur qui compter alors forcément on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, m'informa Alice.

\- Oui, on a d'ailleurs tellement passé de temps ensemble que j'ai découvert pour qui elle en pince, me confia Rosalie.

C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Alice en fronçant son nez de lutin, ce n'est même pas vrai !

\- Oh que si ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu dévorais Jasper du regard ?

Alice craquait pour Jasper ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça...

\- Je le trouve simplement mignon, corrigea Alice. C'est vrai quoi… il est beau, non ? Mais bon il ne semble pas m'apprécier beaucoup de toute façon. Il me reprend à chaque fois que je lui parle et il paraît agacé...

Jasper la remballe ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Quoiqu'au début, il n'était pas des plus agréable et tendre avec moi non plus.

\- C'est quelqu'un de génial, lui dis-je. C'est juste qu'il faut prendre le temps de le connaître et je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui a besoin de s'habituer à la présence des gens avant de leur montrer son bon côté.

\- Tu as l'air proche de lui, s'enquit Rosalie.

\- Je l'adore, avouai-je, c'est un peu mon repère ici. C'est le premier avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Et en plus de ça c'est mon coach alors il me pousse quand j'ai besoin d'être poussée et il me relève quand je tombe. C'est un peu mon guide dans cette nouvelle vie.

\- Et pour toi, comment ça s'est passé avec monsieur Cullen ? demanda le petit lutin brun en changeant trop vite de sujet à mon goût.

\- Plutôt bien, on n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se parler. Nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire. Il n'est peut-être pas si terrible en fin de compte.

\- Je suis contente que tu dises ça, je t'avais dit que c'était un homme bon.

\- Mouais...

C'est épuisé physiquement, mais mieux moralement que je rentrai à la villa le soir venu.

Néanmoins, en arrivant dans ma chambre avec tous mes sacs de shopping, je fus surprise de trouver Edward, assis sur mon lit.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen...

\- C'est Edward maintenant, tu te rappelles ?

\- Edward alors... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

L'atmosphère était glaciale. Rien à voir avec celle que deux avaient eu quand ils jouaient au jeu des 20 questions. Ça semblait tellement loin à présent...

\- Je voulais juste te dire qu'on va se venger des Volturi, pour ce qu'il nous on fait. Nous allons aussi aller libérer ton père. Après ce que je t'ai raconté sur nos familles, je te le dois bien après tout.

\- Merci beaucoup, lâchai-je quelque peu surprise mais vraiment heureuse par cette nouvelle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et je me décalai pour le laisser passer, mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, je lui posai la question qui me trottait dans la tête déjà depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté ? Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté quand vous leur avez dit que j'étais... vierge ?

Je l'entendis souffler et se tourner vers moi, mais j'étais face à la chambre et donc dos à lui.

\- Parce qu'ils ont parlé de photo. En général, quand on prend une fille en photo dans une organisation criminelle c'est parce qu'on pratique le trafic humain. Ils prennent des femmes en photo, en tenue légère, pour les montrer à de potentiels acheteurs. Si une fille est vierge, elle se vendra beaucoup plus chère que si elle ne l'est pas. Quand, je leur ai dit que tu l'étais, je ne pensais pas qu'il me croirait, mais j'étais prêt à tout tenter pour les arrêter. Ils n'ont certainement pas voulu prendre le risque de te toucher.

Je déglutis difficilement, c'était dégoûtant.

Je sentis soudainement deux bras forts m'enlacer et un torse solide se plaquer contre mon dos. Il inclina sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

\- Je te demande pardon pour ne pas t'avoir protégé. Je m'en veux tellement… Je te promets que tous les Volturi vont payer.

\- Ne dites pas ça, répondis-je toujours en restant immobile, c'est moi qui aie honte de n'avoir pas pu me défendre.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as refusé de me laisser t'aider après ?

Son souffle venait chatouiller ma peau à chaque mot qu'il prononçait et j'avouais avoir du mal à rester concentrée. Néanmoins, je parvins à opiner doucement de la tête en guise de réponse. Je comprenais à présent. Je m'étais écartée de lui parce que j'avais honte et que je me sentais humiliée. Il avait réagi exactement de la même manière. Edward m'avait ignorée parce que lui aussi avait honte et se sentait responsable.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas eu honte quand Jasper est arrivé.

\- Il ne m'a pas vu me faire agresser, lui. Vous m'aviez déjà assez vue vulnérable comme ça.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler… tu sais qu'au besoin… je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte, tu ne pouvais rien faire...

Le sujet était délicat. Je sentais l'hésitation dans sa voix comme dans la mienne.

\- Vous non plus.

Il se détacha doucement de moi et je regrettai déjà de quitter la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre du dimanche. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à prendre le temps de l'écrire. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne peux pas vous garantir de publier toutes les semaines pendant ce mois-ci, mais après fin mars, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème.**

 **Aussi, pour ce qui connaisse Wattpad, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur cette plateforme : qui y est inscrit, la qualité des écrits que l'on y trouve...**  
 **Je viens de m'inscrire sur le site et j'ai trouvé une ou deux très bonnes histoires mais j'ai surtout trouvé du grand n'importe quoi, alors si vous avez des bonnes histoires à me conseiller je suis preneuse !**

 **Merci et bonne semaine à tous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello !**

 **Bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin fini mes examins, je devrais donc désormais être plus disponible pour me consacrer à l'écriture. Merci beaucoup pour votre patiente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)**

 **Mes remerciements à Luciole26 pour m'aider autant à corriger et à améliorer mes chapitres. Merci pour ta disponibilité, ton efficacité et tes commentaires aussi pertinents qu'amusants ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Vois au-delà des apparences**

 _"La seule manière de tuer la mort, c'est de rester en vie." ~ Mathias Malzieu_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

À peine mes paupières furent ouvertes ce matin, qu'Emmett déboula dans ma chambre sans qu'il n'y ait été invité.

\- Oh… pardon ! Tu dormais ? marmonna-t-il en me voyant encore engloutie sous les couvertures.

\- Tu pourrais frapper ! Je suis une fille, je te rappelle, et je tiens à mon intimité ! grognai-je encore dans les vapes.

\- Ah, euh... Pardon...

Je jetai un œil vers lui pour le voir fixer le sol en malmenant le bas de son tee-shirt. Sérieusement, comment ce grand colosse pouvait-il travailler dans une mafia et marché sur des coquilles d'œufs avec moi, comme si il avait peur de me brusquer en me parlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ? l'interrogeai-je, impatiente.

\- Ah euh, oui... dit-il en relevant le visage vers moi, en fait pendant que toi et le big boss étiez retenu par les Volturi, nous sommes allez chercher des renforts au cas où nous aurions besoin de forces supplémentaires pour venir vous libérer. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de recruter des gars motivés, expérimentés et qui pourraient faire pression sur le clan Volturi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, lançai-je, un peu exaspérée.

\- Eh bien, on est allé trouver les employés du clan Swan... Ton clan, Bella. On leur a dit que leur héritière avait des problèmes à cause des Volturi. Nous leur avons également confirmé que c'était ce même clan qui détenait ton père et que d'après ce que l'on sait, il est encore en vie. Ça fait un moment qu'ils essaient de négocier avec les volturi pour récupérer Charlie mais impossible, on leur a donc proposé notre aide en échange de leur soutien pour te sauver. Ils ont gracieusement accepté de nous prêter main forte étant donné qu'ils espèrent toi aussi te récupérer. Heureusement, le plan de Jasper a marché donc ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'intervenir, mais on espère que cette nouvelle alliance fera pression sur les Volturi et les incitera à nous livrer Charlie Swan.

Que voulait-il que je réponde à ça ? C'est très gentil au clan de mon père de vouloir aider leur chef et son héritière, mais que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Je ne connaissais aucun de ces gars.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Emmett ? Ne te méprends pas, je me réjouis de recevoir leur aide, mais en quoi est-ce un motif pour que tu déboules dans ma chambre à 7h00 du matin ?

\- Eh bien, ils souhaitent te rencontrer, lâcha-t-il.

\- Qui « ils » ?

\- Tes hommes, Bella.

\- Mes hommes ?! m'étranglai-je, abasourdie.

\- Ils disent qu'ils ont besoin de toi pour prendre les décisions importantes et obtenir les mots de passe de ton père pour débloquer de l'argent sinon ils ne pourront pas rembourser leurs créanciers qui pour la plupart s'impatientent déjà. Ils veulent que tu assures l'intérim de ton père et ils défendent l'idée que ta place est avec eux. Tu es sous leur protection dorénavant. Deux d'entre eux seront là dans l'après-midi pour te rencontrer.

 _Wow_ ! Les hommes de mon père veulent me rencontrer et me protéger ? Non, je ne peux pas partir... _Rectification, je ne veux pas partir._ C'est chez moi ici maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre un nouveau QG, avec des hommes que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. S'ils veulent me rencontrer et me consulter pour prendre des décisions budgétaires, d'accord, mais c'est là où mon implication s'arrêtera.

\- Très bien je les rencontrerai, mais c'est tout. Je reste ici. Monsieur Cullen est d'accord avec ça ? m'étonnai-je.

Emmett eut un sourire en coin.

\- Il a dit la même chose que toi. Tu peux les rencontrer et les aider en tant qu'héritière. Tu as ton mot à dire dans tout ce qu'ils font, mais il a dit et je cite, « _elle ne bouge pas, c'est ici qu'est sa place_ ».

\- Dans ce cas on est d'accord. Merci Emmett, le congédiai-je un peu rapidement pour qu'il me laisse enfin seule.

\- Sinon, est-ce que tu te sens mieux depuis ton retour ? s'inquiéta-t-il avec une mine préoccupée.

\- Merci, ça va, le rassurai-je avec un sourire commercial qui devrait suffire à le convaincre.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la porte pour me laisser ENFIN en paix. Sauf qu'une fois la main sur la poignée, il reprit :

\- Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais que ça ne va pas... Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, alors je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais sache que quand tu le voudras, tu pourras venir m'en parler, ou tu pourras venir m'affronter sur un ring, ou simplement faire un footing avec moi... On fera tout ce qui te fera du bien.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il sortit.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il était loin de l'être en fait. Sous son allure de grande brute sans cerveau, c'était quelqu'un de fort, gentil, attentionné, intelligent et drôle. Même s'il manque parfois de délicatesse et de subtilité, je sais que ses intentions sont pures. J'ai peut-être était un peu dure avec lui... Juste parce que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment ne signifie pas que je dois repousser tous ceux qui m'entourent et souhaitent mon rétablissement.

Après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, je remontai dans ma chambre prendre une bonne douche. Une fois séchée, je pris un moment pour m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'avais envie de tourner la tête. Je n'arrivai même plus à me supporter, à affronter ma propre image. Qui était cette fille aux yeux de biche, aux cheveux ébène ? C'était une pauvre jeune femme, faible, vulnérable, qui baissait la tête plus souvent que nécessaire, qui ne haussait pas souvent le ton, qui n'arrivait pas à lutter, qui se laissait déshabiller et presque violer, qui avait ressenti bien trop de fois pour son jeune âge, le métal froid d'un revolver contre son front... Ne supportant plus mon propre reflet, je détournai le regard. Qui étais-je devenue...

Soudain, je me précipitai sur ma robe de chambre quand j'entendis encore une fois aujourd'hui, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je sortis de la salle de bain, quand Alice, en larmes, se jeta dans mes bras et me serra contre elle avec une force dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

\- Bella, merci, merci, merci ! sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, m'alarmai-je en tentant de me soustraire de son étreinte.

\- Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour moi. Tu as réalisé mon rêve !

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Alice ?

Elle s'éloigna de moi et je vis son visage immaculé de larmes, mais constatai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tristesse ou de désespoir. Non, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat capable de vous éblouir et son sourire était si grand que j'eus peur qu'elle se fasse une crampe. Elle pleurait de joie, de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Pourquoi m'offrait-elle ce spectacle à moi ? Pourquoi m'offrait-elle sa joie de vivre, son sourire, sa bonne humeur ? Je ne voudrais pas donner et partager ça avec une fille comme moi si j'étais elle...

Elle me prit les mains avant de souffler un bon coup pour stopper la course des perles d'eau sur ses joues.

\- Je viens de recevoir mon carnet de collection. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je le cherche et là j'apprends que tu l'as donné à _Kate Dénali_ lors du gala, la plus grande _styliste_ de ce siècle ! Regarde ça, Bella, dit-elle en agitant le carnet sous mes yeux, En plus d'avoir laissé un commentaire sous toutes mes tenues, elle me propose un CDD dans son entreprise ! C'est génial ! Elle dit que j'ai énormément de talent ! s'enthousiasma mon amie à bout de souffle.

J'avais presque oublié cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout Alice. Je voulais simplement te remercier de t'être donné autant de mal pour moi, pour ma robe, pour m'avoir remonté le moral avant ce fichu bal. Kate l'a trouvé splendide et j'ai passé un bon moment à ses côtés. Ensuite, je me suis rappelée qu'il fallait que je tire le meilleur de cette soirée et c'est ce que j'ai fait, lui souris-je faiblement, le moral toujours dans les chaussettes, mais véritablement contente pour elle.

Elle me prit soudain par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte Bella ! Tu viens de réaliser le rêve de ma vie... Quand je disais qu'il fallait que tu profites et tires le meilleur de ce gala, je parlais d'opportunités pour pour moi. Mais tu es tellement altruiste et dépourvue d'égoïsme que tu as préféré penser à moi. C'est tellement...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que ses sanglots lui serrèrent de nouveau la gorge.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Tu le mérites. J'ai simplement donné ton carnet à Kate et c'est ton talent qui a fait tout le reste.

\- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ?! s'écria-t-elle me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Je la fixai interdite, en proie à l'incompréhension.

\- Je confirme. Elle ne pige rien, nous interrompit Rosalie que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là et qui était négligemment appuyée contre le chambranle de ma porte.

Alice et moi nous tournâmes vers la jolie blonde.

\- De quoi ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Rosalie s'avança jusqu'à moi et prit gentiment ma main dans la sienne avant d'expliquer :

\- Tu ne comprends pas que tu mérites notre reconnaissance. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu viens juste de réaliser le rêve d'Alice en donnant son carnet de collection à une grande styliste, alors que tu aurais pu profiter de cette soirée pour exaucer tes propres ambitions. Mais non, tu l'as fait passer avant toi. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne ! Tu as vécu l'enfer parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre ma vie en danger pour toi. Mais toi tu n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier. Et tu crois que tout ça est normal ? Laisse-moi te dire que ça ne l'ait pas. Personne n'est assez altruiste pour faire ça, sauf toi Bella !

\- Tu comprends maintenant ?! demanda Alice en s'emparant de mon autre main.

Quant à moi, mon regard resta bloqué dans celui de Rose. J'avais vraiment fait tant que ça pour elles ? Ça m'avait pourtant paru normal et anodin...

\- Tu as peut-être l'impression d'être dans une impasse en ce moment, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es ici, avec nous, aux côtés de gens qui tiennent à toi parce que tu leur apportes tellement ! On espère tous que tu vas bientôt aller mieux et que tu vas vite prendre conscience de la fabuleuse personne que tu es parce que même si tu ne peux pas la voir, nous on s'en rend compte. Alice et moi te sommes extrêmement reconnaissantes pour ce que nous avons eu. Moi, la vie sauve et elle, un rêve devenu réalité, certifia Rosalie.

Elles avaient raison, il y avait des gens ici qui m'aimaient, des personnes que j'avais aidées et qui voulaient que j'aille mieux. Et je devais continuer pour eux. Je devais me lever, avancer et sourire pour eux. Oui, je devais me battre.

Un sanglot que je ne pus retenir franchit mes lèvres et une larme perla au coin de mes yeux avant que les bras de mes deux amies m'enlacèrent. Je les serrais fort, heureuse de les avoir également pour me faire réaliser à quel point j'allais mal, mais aussi à quel point j'étais entourée.

\- Ben alors, ça fait un câlin collectif et ça m'appelle même pas, nous coupa Peter qui se tenait à l'embrasure de ma chambre accompagnée de Jasper et d'Emmett.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient là et tous en même temps ? Je relevai le visage vers eux et quand ils me virent en pleurs, l'anxiété se forma sur leurs traits et ils se précipitèrent vers nous.

\- Câlin collectif ! s'exclama Emmett.

Et mes mafieux préférés nous enlaçâmes toutes les trois dans leurs bras.

\- Dis à tonton Peter, ce qu'il ne va pas ma Bella, dit ce dernier de son éternel ton joueur.

\- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassurai-je, Je promets que ça va aller à partir de maintenant. Merci à tous d'être là, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans chacun des leurs : le regard glacé de Rosalie qui pourtant cachait un cœur plein de souffrance et d'émotion ; celui comblé et enjoué d'Alice sous lequel se trouvait une vraie douleur liée à l'abandon et à la solitude ; celui d'Emmett qui en apparence semblait innocent et candide, mais qui cachait sa force et son grand cœur ; celui joueur de Peter qui cachait son inquiétude ; et puis enfin celui de Jasper, généreux, gentil et aimant... Aimant... C'est assez étrange... Est-ce que je le regardais de cette manière, moi aussi ? Enfin bref, je regardai tous mes amis et pris conscience de la chance qu'était la mienne. Je me promis de tout faire pour aller mieux. Pour eux. Pour moi.

\- Merci à vous.

Une fois seule, je retournai dans ma salle de bain plus déterminée que jamais et me forçai à affronter mon reflet. Oui j'étais faible aujourd'hui, mais à partir de maintenant je faisais le serment de devenir forte. J'allais devenir l'amie, l'héritière, la combattante, l'employée et la femme qu'on attendait que je sois. Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains, lutter contre mes peurs, me dresser contre les Volturi, me battre pour survivre, me battre pour... vivre tout simplement.

Une fois mes bonnes résolutions prises, j'enfilai rapidement un legging noir, un chandail gris et une paire de baskets avant d'aller rejoindre Jasper dans la salle de sport. Il devait être en séance d'entraînement avec les gars.

Effectivement, en entrant, mon coach était en train de regarder Garrett et autre gars du clan qui ne vivait pas ici et à qui j'avais rarement adressé la parole.

\- Je peux te parler cinq minutes coach, demandai-je.

\- Je dois regarder leur combat, mais je sais faire deux choses à la fois. Je t'écoute, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien, dis-je un peu gêné, les yeux fixés sur le match en face de nous. Alors voilà, je voudrais qu'on continue les entraînements, mais... comment dire… Je veux plus seulement que tu m'apprennes à me défendre. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à attaquer aussi.

\- C'est déjà ce que l'on fait, je t'apprends à te battre.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, alors j'ai décidé d'expliciter.

\- Non, je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire mal, à faire très mal. Même si je ne veux tuer personne, je souhaite connaître les méthodes qui peuvent blesser mortellement quelqu'un. Je veux être sûre de pouvoir me protéger Jasper. J'ai besoin de devenir plus forte.

\- Tu n'en as absolument pas besoin Bella… Ton job est d'assurer la protection informatique du clan, pas d'aller sur le terrain.

\- Si j'en ai besoin. J'ai été trop de fois sur le terrain Jasper et je n'ai pas été en mesure de lutter contre mes assaillants alors je viens solliciter ton aide, insistai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas t'apprendre ça. Tu dois te tenir à l'écart de tout ça Bella. La violence, la mort, le crime organisé... ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Pour quelqu'un comme moi ?! m'énervai-je. Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Pour une fille ou pour une fille faible et fragile comme moi ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas..., tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Justement je ne veux plus être faible et je suis déjà mêlée dans ce milieu que tu le veuilles ou non alors c'est trop tard pour me dire de rester à l'écart à présent !

Le ton était monté d'un cran et j'en étais presque essoufflée à la fin de ma tirade. Lui aussi se tourna vers moi, oubliant le combat sur le ring.

\- Ce que je voulais dire Bella... c'est qu'une jeune femme aussi gentille, aussi pure et aussi douce que toi ne devrait pas tremper là-dedans. Tu mérites mieux... beaucoup mieux même. Plus que nous ne pourrons jamais t'offrir, répondit-il, le regard tendre et soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? le questionnai-je, l'incompréhension étant visible sur mes traits.

Il me prit les mains.

\- Ça signifie que j'aimerais que tu te tiennes à l'écart de tout ça. Je vais demander à Edward, si tu peux partir d'ici. Quelqu'un partira avec toi pour assurer ta sécurité et tu pourras recommencer une vie normale, loin de toute cette merde. C'est le mieux pour toi.

Je secouai vivement la tête et dégageai mes mains des siennes.

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas partir, paniquai-je. C'est ici chez moi maintenant. Tous les gens à qui je tiens vivent ici et même si je n'apprécie pas ce que vous faites, je veux être près de vous. Certes il n'y a pas que des enfants de choeur dans cette maison, mais toi, les filles, ton frère et Peter êtes des gens bien. On pourrait arrêter et changer de vie tout ensemble, mais je ne vous quitterai pas.

\- C'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Bella. Je suis sûre que je peux convaincre Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il ne en restant fixé sur son idée.

\- Non ! J'ai dit « _non_ », tu entends ? Et ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Alors arrêtes de répéter que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour moi, Jasper ! m'emportai-je, ahurie, Alors, écoute-moi attentivement… que tu m'aides ou non, je vais devenir plus forte. Une vraie combattante. Je vais prendre la place de mon père dans le clan Swan le temps qu'il revienne et je vais aller le sauver, tu m'as comprise ?!

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de réagir et partit comme une furie vers les chambres du dernier étage. Le plan A était mort, passons au plan B. Je toquai à la porte d'Emmett. Il avait dit qu'il serait prêt à faire tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'aider, alors il ne refuserait pas un peu de combat. C'était bizarre comme situation pour le coup… je n'étais jamais montée à l'étage des gars jusqu'à maintenant. D'après les dires de certains, la chambre d'Emmett se situait au bout du couloir à droite, alors sans hésiter je toquai. Pas de réponse.

\- Emmett, c'est Bella. Ouvre s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu n'es pas en mission alors si tu refuses de me laisser entrer tout ça parce que tu roupilles, tu vas m'entendre ! J'ai un service à te demander.

Toujours rien.

\- Bon tant pis, je fais comme toi. Je rentre sans attendre l'autorisation.

Je poussai doucement la porte et fus ébahie par la grandeur et la beauté de cette pièce. Je ne savais pas Emmett si raffiné. Cette chambre faisait deux fois la mienne qui je dois dire était déjà immense. Cette chambre était juste sublime. En face de moi, le mur était tapi de planche de bois marron claire. Le sol était recouvert de moquette grise. Sur ma gauche, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur les impressionnants buildings de New York. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre, émerveillée par tant de goût. À ma droite, un canapé faisait l'angle. Il était d'un gris clair et en tissu, couvert de coussins beiges et blancs. Par terre, il y avait une petite table basse en marbre noir. On pouvait retrouver également une étagère noire ensevelie de livres et de CDs, et un immense lit noir au-dessus duquel se trouvait un gigantesque tableau d'éléphant.

Durant ma contemplation, un éclaircissement de voix se fit entendre, suivi d'un « _Tu cherches quelque chose ?_ », d'une voix qui n'appartenait certainement pas à Emmett, mais que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me retournai donc surprise de trouver mon patron ici, vêtu de son éternel costume noir.

\- Je cherche Emmett, mais apparemment il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il n'y est pas ?

Il le fait exprès ou il est idiot ? J'eus un sourire moqueur.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? ricanai-je en désignant la chambre.

\- Pas pour moi en tout cas, sourit-il à son tour. Peut-être devrais-tu aller vérifier dans _sa_ chambre ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Mais… je suis dans sa chambre. Ah moins que... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous exactement ? Vous cherchiez Emmett aussi ? tentai-je gênée, espérant qu'il me répondrait par l'affirmatif.

\- Pas exactement, je suis venu me changer, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

Bordel, il a fallu que je tombe dans la chambre du big boss...

\- Ah euh... soufflai-je d'un air confus, Désolée, je pensais vraiment que...

\- C'était la chambre d'Emmett, poursuivit-il pour moi, Oui j'avais compris. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, s'enquit-il en me dépassant et en allant rejoindre son dressing.

\- M'indiquer la chambre d'Emmett... s'il vous plaît ?

Je devinais qu'il farfouillait dans ses affaires tout en méditant sur ma remarque.

\- Tout cet étage est pour moi, celui de mes hommes est en dessous, l'entendis-je me répondre.

\- Merci, je vais y aller alors.

J'étais sur le point de partir quand il ressortit de son dressing vêtu d'un survêtement gris, d'un tee-shirt blanc à col V et m'arrêta dans mon élan.

\- Il paraît que tu veux être formé pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain, mais que Jasper a refusé.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, me moquai-je peu surprise en me retournant vers lui.

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout ici.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, répondis-je un peu lasse.

\- Enfin bref... Je te dis ça car je comprends pourquoi tu souhaite cela et je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à avoir plus confiance en toi. Te sentir plus en sécurité, annonça-t-il.

Je fus étonnée de sa réaction.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors vous allez obliger Jasper à m'entraîner ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais. Ou James ou Emmett quand je ne suis pas disponible.

Pourquoi n'oblige-t-il pas Jasper à le faire lui-même ? C'est lui le maître d'arme, non ?

\- Merci beaucoup, lançai-je beaucoup trop stupéfaite pour dire autre chose.

\- Alors, vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Attaque-moi.

\- Ici ? l'interrogeai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Allez Bella, on n'a pas toute la journée.

J'étais trop impressionnée et prise de court pour pouvoir réagir. Il voulait vraiment que je le frappe, là, maintenant dans sa chambre.

 _Allez ma grande, un peu de courage, rappelles-toi ce qu'on a dit : tu dois devenir plus forte. C'est ta chance, alors saisie-là_ , m'encourageai-je.

Courageusement, je balançais mon poing dans sa mâchoire, mais il esquiva.

\- Le but n'est pas seulement de m'empêcher de te toucher ou de me faire mal. Le but ici, est de trouver ma faille. Trouve comment m'atteindre, comment me surprendre, conseilla mon nouveau professeur.

Cette fois, je tentai de feinter un coup de poing dans son estomac pour détourner son attention et au moment où il allait l'esquiver, j'en profitai pour balancer mon autre poing contre sa mâchoire.

Cette fois je pus le toucher.

\- C'est bien. C'est ça que je veux : de la stratégie. Et n'oublie pas de te défendre.

Il essaya d'agripper ma gorge mais j'écartai son bras d'un mouvement vif, sauf que plus rapide que moi il bougea et se retrouva derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis déjà sa main empoigner ma tignasse et me pousser contre la baie vitrée. Je sentis ma joue s'écraser contre la vitre froide et son torse entrer violemment en contact avec mon dos. Il lâcha rapidement mes cheveux pour s'emparer de mes deux mains et les retint prisonnières au-dessus de ma tête. Sa bouche vint ensuite chuchoter à mon oreille.

\- Libère-toi à présent, haleta-t-il très lentement, me permettant d'apprécier la caresse que son souffle procurait sur ma peau.

J'en frissonnai. C'était beaucoup plus dur de se concentrer avec lui qu'avec Jasper. Je sentais ses bras fermes contre les miens, son corps rigide poussé vers moi et son odeur bouleversant mes sens. Je n'avais plus envie de lutter, pas contre lui... Je déglutis tellement fort que je suis sûre que même lui pouvait percevoir mon trouble désormais.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis bloquée, murmurai-je la voix éraillée par je ne sais quelle sensation enivrante.

\- Réfléchis bien et concentre-toi Bella. Imagine que je suis Alec ! Trouve ma faille.

Je me débattis et toute trace de désir disparue à l'évocation de ce prénom en moi. Je devais y arriver. Je devais me sortir de là seule ! Alors j'essayai, je bougeai dans tous les sens, mais ne parvint à rien sauf à m'essouffler. Face à mon incapacité à maîtriser la situation, je me mis à paniquer.

\- S'il te plaît, suppliai-je, inquiète et désemparée en continuant de gesticuler en vain.

\- Arrêtes de te débattre et réfléchis avec ta tête, insista-t-il. Que peux-tu utiliser pour me blesser ?

Je tentai de remettre mon cerveau en marche pour répondre à sa question.

\- Je suis bloquée Edward, m'écriai-je, les sanglots perceptibles dans ma voix, Lâche-moi, je n'y arrive pas !

\- Calme-toi et réfléchis. N'abandonne pas si facilement. Si c'était Alec il n'aurait eu aucune pitié, m'encouragea-t-il, Vois au-delà des apparences ,Bella. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Tu n'es pas bloquée. Il y a d'autres possibilités… il suffit juste de réfléchir.

Je commençai à réfléchir. J'entendais toujours sa voix comme un écho dans ma tête et tentai de suivre ses indications.

 _Trouve ma faille, Bella... Vois au-delà des apparences... N'abandonne pas... D'autres possibilités... Vois au-delà des apparences... Vois au-delà des appa..._

\- Mes jambes. Je peux utiliser mes jambes, mais tu es trop près de moi pour que je puisse réellement te blesser. Il y a ma tête aussi, proposai-je essoufflée, mais néanmoins satisfaite d'avoir pu lui apporter une réponse.

\- C'est très bien, me rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire avec ta tête ?

\- Te donner un coup de tête et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour soustraire une de mes mains à ton emprise et... te mettre un coup de coude, non ?

\- C'est très bien, souffla-t-il contre mon cou et je sentis ses mains desserrer leur emprise sur mes poignets sans pour autant les lâcher.

\- Tu sais..., révéla-t-il avant de déglutir soudain nerveux, quand je disais que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, ça valait aussi pour moi. Pas que pour les situations de combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?, bégayai-je maladroitement et prenant conscience que notre position sortie de son contexte n'était pas du tout professionnelle.

J'avais chaud tout d'un coup, beaucoup trop chaud. Surtout quand je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant Bella alors je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer. T'es tellement différente de toutes les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer... J'ai peur de te brusquer.

J'étais paumée. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me disait.

\- Accorde-moi une soirée, où ce sera juste toi et moi. Bella et Edward. Sans patron, sans héritière, sans mafia et sans vouvoiement. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réservait, mais il faut qu'il m'explique ces dernières paroles...

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors que ce cache derrière les intentions d'Edward d'après vous ?**

 **Comment pensez-vous que va réagir Bella face aux révélations que va probablement lui faire Edward ?**

 **Comment pensez-vous que va réagir Bella en rencontrant les membres du clan Swan ?**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **J'annonce au programme : une rencontre, de l'émotion et du suspens !**

 **Merci beaucoup Luciole26 de m'aider patiemment à corriger et à améliorer la qualité de cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Rencontrer les siens**

 _"Exister c'est oser se jeter dans le monde." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

* * *

C'était l'heure. Je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau, attendant à tout moment la visite des représentants du clan Swan. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour ma sécurité puisque Garrett serait présent pendant tout l'entretien, en tant que garde du corps. Il n'interviendrait seulement que s'il sentait ma sécurité menacée.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais leur dire ? Qu'allaient-ils me dire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me ronger les sangs plus longtemps quand quelques coups frappés à ma porte interrompirent mes songes.

\- Bonjour, saluai-je courtoisement les deux hommes face à moi en ouvrant la porte, Je vous en prie, messieurs. Entrez.

Je me décalai pour les laisser entrer dans mon bureau avant de m'autoriser à les regarder pendant qu'ils saluaient Garrett d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr, en tant que mafieux qui se respectent, ils revêtaient tous deux un costume impeccablement bien coupé.

Le premier devait être de l'âge de mon père, plutôt petit, costaud et avec de longs cheveux bruns. Il paraissait plutôt strict dans le comportement et solennel dans le regard.

Le second semblait plus jeune, certainement de l'âge Edward. Beaucoup plus grand et fort que son collègue, il arborait un teint mat et ses cheveux bruns étaient nettement plus courts. Ses traits ne m'étaient d'ailleurs pas inconnus. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, cependant je me souviens avoir partagé une danse avec lui lors du gala de charité où j'avais accompagné Edward. Ce soir-là, ma mission avait consisté à m'approcher de lui afin de pouvoir lui poser un micro grâce auquel, le clan Cullen espérait découvrir où se trouvait Charlie. Bien évidemment, j'étais à cette époque la seule à détenir cette information grâce à l'aide de Rosalie. La question était à présent de savoir si cet homme - Paul me semble-t-il - allait me reconnaître où non.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, s'exclama ce dernier tout sourire, ravi de vous revoir !

Voilà, question résolue ! Il n'avait visiblement pas oublié notre petit slow...

\- Vous vous connaissez ? questionna l'autre visiblement très étonné.

\- Il semblerait que notre nouvelle chef était présente lors du gala de charité au Plaza Del Vino et elle a eu l'amabilité de m'offrir une danse. Enfin, maintenant que je sais qu'elle était sous l'emprise du clan Cullen, je me doute bien que notre rencontre n'était pas si hasardeuse que ça, je me trompe ? ironisa-t-il en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

\- Eh bien... à vrai dire non..., confiai-je d'un air gêné, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, miss Swan. De toute façon, j'ai rapidement retrouvé votre micro dans le col de ma chemise. Sauf votre respect, je crois qu'il vous manque un peu d'expérience dans le métier, sourit-il me prouvant qu'il n'était pas fâché.

Soulagée qu'il ne prit pas mal mon aveu, je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas une très bonne espionne, ricanai-je immédiatement plus à l'aise.

\- Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit détail, laissez-moi me présenter officiellement. Je m'appelle Paul Lahote. Je gère tout ce qui est trafic d'armes et relation avec les autres clans. Et voici le second de votre père, Billy Lahote.

\- Enchantée d'enfin faire connaissance avec la vie que mon père me cache depuis si longtemps..., lâchai-je un peu amer malgré moi, Asseyons-nous.

Je les invitais à prendre place sur le canapé tandis que je choisissais de m'installer en face d'eux sur un fauteuil.

\- Désolé à ce propos, s'excusa Billy, Nous ignorions également votre existence jusqu'à il y a peu... Nous pensions même que tout cela était faux, mais quand le clan Cullen nous a fait écouter le message que votre père vous a fait parvenir...

\- Ils vous ont transmis l'enregistrement ! m'offusquai-je furieuse en me levant d'un bon.

Ce message était censé rester entre mon père et moi. C'était très personnel ! Comment les Cullen avaient-ils osé violer mon intimité de la sorte ?!

\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle, tenta de m'apaiser Billy d'une voix calme, Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous étiez retenue prisonnière quand les Cullen nous ont contactés. Ils devaient nous prouver que l'héritière de monsieur Swan existait réellement et que ce dernier était bien retenu captif par les Volturi. Si nous n'avions pas eu cette preuve, jamais nous n'aurions accepté de nous allier à eux et nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé mais à situations exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles.

Comprenant son point de vue je me rassis bien que toujours agacée, sachant que tout le monde avait entendu ce qui serait peut-être les dernières paroles que mon père aurait eu l'occasion de m'adresser.

\- Bien, me repris-je tranquillement, Maintenant que vous êtes là et que vous avez la confirmation que je suis bien l'héritière… Allez-vous nous aider à retrouver mon père ?

J'essayai de me montrer ferme et professionnelle. J'avais à faire aux hommes les plus puissants et les plus dangereux du pays alors je me devais d'être à la hauteur en restant forte, impassible et surtout maîtresse de mes émotions.

\- Bien évidemment. On est les premiers à souhaiter et à œuvrer pour son retour. Mais vous devez aussi comprendre une chose, expliqua Paul, nous n'avons plus de chef. Jusqu'à présent c'est Billy qui assurait l'intérim de votre père. Mais maintenant que nous savons que vous être l'héritière des Swan, vous devez prendre le relais. Nous avons besoin d'un Swan pour diriger, c'est une histoire de tradition dans la mafia et vous avez également besoin de nous pour vous guider dans ce monde qui est nouveau pour vous.

\- Les Cullen s'en sortent plutôt bien pour me guider, le coupai-je voulant déjà leur faire savoir que les Cullen étaient aussi mon clan maintenant.

\- Pour vous guider _avec bienveillance_ , souligna Billy, Vous avez besoin de votre _famille_. De votre clan. Nous vous serons fidèles et loyales comme nous l'étions avec votre père. Vous n'êtes rien pour les Cullen, qui vous dit qu'un jour ils ne vont pas se retourner contre vous ou vous forcer à faire quelque chose que vous ne désirez pas. Pensez-y Bella, vous...

\- Mademoiselle Swan, l'interrompis -je une fois de plus, passablement ennuyée par son ton de _monsieur-je-sais-tout_ et en percevant le fait qu'il se permette d'employer mon prénom sans autorisation comme un manque de respect.

Oui j'étais un peu à fleur de peau... Mais j'avais toujours cette peur d'être encore une fois déracinée d'un lieu où je commençai à peine à me sentir à l'aise. J'en avais également assez qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place. C'était mon clan, mon héritage et ma décision.

\- Mademoiselle Swan veuillez m'excuser, rectifia-t-il, Cependant, je crois que votre père préférerait vous savoir avec nous plutôt qu'avec eux.

Je sentis brusquement ma respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge en entendant ses mots. S'en était trop ! Comment osait-il parler en son nom ? Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'aider à garder le contrôle de ma colère sous-jacente et lui répondit :

\- Taisez-vous au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous ! Mon père ne me veut certainement pas chez les Cullen, mais il ne me veut pas non plus chez les Swan. Si vous avez entendu l'enregistrement vous avez dû comprendre qu'il ne me veut en aucun cas mêlée de près ou de loin à une mafia. Peu importe le nom qu'elle a. Alors, ne venez pas me dire ce que mon père aurait voulu pour moi parce que vous n'en savez visiblement rien. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. J'accepte d'assurer l'intérim de mon père jusqu'à son retour. Je prendrai toutes les décisions les plus importantes. Vous me transmettrez les dossiers les plus délicats que j'étudierai avec soin et pour finir je débloquerai les fonds nécessaires pour continuer à faire fonctionner l'organisation. Pour le reste, c'est vous Billy qui serait chargé de prendre les décisions. Je m'en remets au jugement de mon père en vous faisant confiance même si vous êtes loin d'avoir fait vos preuves avec moi. Notez aussi que vous vous adresserez à moi avant de prendre une décision concernant le sauvetage de Charlie. En revanche, il est hors de question que je vienne avec vous. Nous communiquerons par téléphone et vous deux serez les bienvenues ici, mais en aucun cas je ne quitterai le clan Cullen. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, messieurs ? demandai-je d'un ton froid et sûr de moi.

Billy me regarda stupéfait, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et Paul lâcha un petit rire aigu avant de lancer :

\- Ça alors ! Elle a l'étoffe d'un chef, Billy. Vous ressemblez terriblement à votre père, rit-il. Je crois qu'elle est loin d'avoir besoin d'un guide effectivement...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir à sa remarque surtout quand j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Garrett qui se tenait près de la porte, me faisant un clin d'œil tandis que Billie esquissait un sourire. Il venait de se faire remballer, mais il était fair-play. J'aimais ça !

\- C'est très clair, mademoiselle. Et... Je ne peux que confirmer les propos de Paul, admit-il avec un sourire nostalgique, Vous êtes bel et bien une Swan. Je crois que nous en avons fini alors.

Après avoir réglé quelques détails et parlé de quelques dossiers du clan Swan, je congédiai poliment mes deux nouveaux alliés.

\- C'était vraiment un plaisir, confia Paul en prenant la main que je lui tendais et en y déposant un baiser.

\- De même monsieur, quant à vous, dis-je en me tournant vers Billie, j'espère que même si nous ne sommes pas partis sur le bon pied, notre collaboration se passera sur de bons termes. En tout cas, je mettrai toute la bonne volonté du monde pour que tout se passe au mieux. Après tout, nous avons les mêmes intérêts, conclus-je.

\- Je m'y engage aussi mademoiselle et toutes mes excuses si je vous ai offensé. La situation n'est simple pour personne. À très bientôt, sourit Billie.

\- À bientôt, en effet. Bon retour à Seattle.

Contente du déroulement de notre entretien, je partis en direction de la salle de sport pour débriefer avec Jasper. J'étais néanmoins toujours un peu fâchée contre lui depuis notre dernière discussion car il souhaitait me voir quitter cet univers mafieux. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver en compagnie d'Alice avec qui, il semblait entretenir une conversation sérieuse. J'allais repartir pour ne pas les déranger quand des bribes de conversation me parvinrent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça Jasper ? s'enquit Alice sur un ton un peu vexé.

La curiosité me gagna et je me cachai derrière le pan de mur, près de l'embrasure de la porte pour épier ce qu'insinuait Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança Jasper qui paraissait assez indifférent à sa remarque.

\- À chaque fois que je viens te parler ou te demander quelque chose, tu baragouines à peine trois mots et coupes court à la conversation. Tu as quelque chose contre moi ou quoi ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

C'est faux car il n'a jamais eu ce ton distant avec moi, bien au contraire. Il semblait si froid et sur ses gardes avec Alice... Bien que je ne puisse pas les voir de ma cachette, je l'imaginai très bien les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur un match de boxe diffusé à la télévision de la salle.

\- Non c'est seulement avec moi ! s'insurgea-t-elle, Je ne suis pas aussi bien que Bella, c'est ça ?!

 _Attends, quoi ?!_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'intéressa alors Jasper qui semblait cette fois accorder toute son attention à la jeune fille.

\- Rohh ça va, tout le monde voit comme tu la dévores des yeux, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Ma relation avec Bella ne concerne personne, déclara-il posément.

\- En tout cas, tu n'es pas froid ni distant avec elle.

\- Je ne le suis pas plus avec toi qu'avec elle.

\- C'est faux, cria-t-elle certainement mécontente de ne pas pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

\- C'est vrai, rétorqua le coach.

\- Non, c'est faux !

\- C'est vrai ! souffla-t-il, d'un ton agacé.

Elle réussissait parfaitement à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- C'est faux, Jasper !

\- Bordel Alice c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il réellement engagé dans la conversation et énervé d'être contredit.

\- Très bien, prouve-le alors ! le mit-elle au défi.

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? accepta-t-il, d'un air résigné.

\- Accorde-moi une soirée. Rien que toi et moi et apprenons à nous connaître. Passons un moment agréable où tu me consacras toute ton attention, développa la miss.

Alice était maline et sûre d'elle. Je devais bien le reconnaître. Elle était parvenue à énerver Jasper, à briser ce mur qu'il s'efforçait de dresser entre eux par le biais d'un rendez-vous avec lui. Franchement, chapeau !

\- Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à arrêter de sauter dans tous les sens et à être un peu plus calme où je risque de perdre patience, la prévint-il.

\- Disons, demain 19 h dans le hall d'entrée ?

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans la voix d'Alice.

\- Parfait.

Voyant que leur conversation touchait à sa fin, je m'avançais bruyamment dans la pièce pour qu'ils me remarquent.

\- Salut vous deux, lançai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Salut Bella, chantonna gaiement Alice qui paraissait aux anges, Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je regardais la sœur de mon patron s'éclipser avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

\- Bonjour Jasper ! le saluai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Salut ma belle. Alors comment s'est passé l'entretien ? demanda-t-il en posant nonchalamment son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Comme sur des roulettes. Ils ont été surpris par ma confiance en moi et mon impartialité, expliquai-je avant de lui raconter en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avec le clan Swan.

\- C'est parfait Bella, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Allez viens, allons manger, annonça-t-il en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois assise au bar de la cuisine, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

\- Dis Jasper... tu n'as pas de petite amie, pas vrai ?

Il releva subitement la tête de son gigot d'agneau visiblement surpris par la question.

\- C'est exact, pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça… Je voulais savoir si par hasard une fille ne t'avait pas tapée dans l'œil... Tu n'as jamais eu à parler pour quelqu'un alors ? tentai-je, d'un air innocent.

Jasper n'était pas là quand j'avais appris que quelqu'un avait parlé pour moi. Il n'était donc pas censé savoir que j'étais au courant, à moins que Emmett ou Edward lui en eût parlé.

\- À vrai dire, si. J'ai déjà parlé pour quelqu'un, rougit-il.

Oh non... Ne me dites pas que...

\- En fait Bella, c'est pour toi que j'ai parlé, confia-t-il, Mais avant de t'agiter comprends bien que je n'ai fait ça que pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme puisse mettre le grappin sur toi. Aucun homme de la maison ne t'a ennuyé parce que tu étais et es toujours sous ma protection. Donc en parlant pour toi, je te savais en sécurité.

Je soufflai un bon coup, soulagée. _Ouf !_ J'ai eu tellement peur que les doutes d'Alice soient réels, qu'il éprouve bel et bien des sentiments à mon égard…

\- Ah ! Ça va alors ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher, Tout de même… tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler.

Il rit.

\- Quoi ça aurait été si horrible de savoir que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ? s'esclaffa mon ami, mais semblant vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

\- Non, mais ça aurait été compliqué de t'avouer que je ne ressentais pas la même chose, reconnus-je voulant être clair sur mes intentions à son égard.

Bizarrement, je le vis baisser la tête.

\- En fait Bella, j'ai pendant un instant cru que ce que je ressentais pour toi pouvait être de l'amour…

Il tourna son tabouret vers moi et s'empara de ma main. Puis il reprit avec un sourire :

-C'est vrai quoi, tu es magnifique, intelligente, forte, gentille, généreuse, compatissante et il y a une telle alchimie entre nous que je me suis posé la question... Puis j'ai réalisé que je ne te voyais pas comme un homme regarde une femme mais plutôt comme une petite sœur. Je t'aime réellement ma belle. J'ai envie de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi. Je me sens responsable de ton bien-être, mais dans le sens platonique du terme.

Durant son petit discours, mes émotions avaient fait les montagnes russes. J'eus un pincement au cœur face à sa déclaration d'amitié et les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit ça et je prenais une fois de plus conscience qu'ici j'avais trouvé une véritable famille. J'étreignis fortement la main de Jasper dans la mienne avant de me lever et de lui sauter au cou. Je pleurai doucement contre lui tandis qu'il me caressait doucement le dos pour m'apaiser.

\- Il n'existe pas de mots assez fort pour t'exprimer tout ce que je ressens et ma reconnaissance Jasper, réussis-je à murmurer. Tu es le seul avec qui je suis à l'aise, le seul avec qui j'ose être vulnérable, le seul en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça me fait mal quand tu dis que tu veux me voir partir de cette maison parce que même si c'est pour mon bien, ma place est ici avec vous et tu le sais. C'est le seul endroit au monde où j'ai trouvé des gens qui m'aime. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à partir. Ne me force pas à retrouver la solitude..., sanglotai-je.

\- On va trouver une solution Bella ne t'inquiète pas… mais je peux t'assurer que je veillerai toujours sur ton bien-être. Si tu pars d'ici, ça sera pour partir dans un meilleur endroit, avec des gens qui t'aiment, me rassura-t-il en embrassant mon front.

\- Merci...

Je pris une grande inspiration pour calmer mes émotions avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais… je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais avant ma naissance, mes parents avaient eu un fils. Il a été tué par des ennemis à mon père alors je n'ai jamais connu mon frère. Or, quand je te regarde et que je vois notre relation, j'imagine que tu es un peu ce grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Je l'ignorai... Mais c'est moi qui te remercie ma belle. Merci de m'avoir montré qu'il y avait une autre vie en dehors de tous ces combats, la drogue, les armes et la mort. Tu m'as fait réaliser que la vie c'est bien plus que ça. La vie c'est des émotions Bella et tu les incarnes parfaitement ! Tu es si pleine de vie, de peine, de joie, de sourire, de force, de culpabilité... Quand tu passes ton temps à vivre dans la criminalité tu apprends à enfouir toutes ses émotions et toi, tu les as toutes fait ressurgir en un claquement de doigts. J'avais oublié que c'était important de ressentir toutes ces petites choses qui au final, font de toi un homme, un humain à part entière.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle, surtout que ce discours me rappeler étrangement celui d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait confiée lors de notre jeu des 20 questions qu'il avait récemment pris conscience qu'il y avait plus que cette vie... Nous nous serrâmes encore plus fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à qu'un éclaircissement de gorge nous fasse tourner la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait notre patron.

\- Whitlock, je peux te voir une seconde ou tu es trop occupé à te la jouer sentimental ? lâcha-t-il, le regard noir.

C'était quoi son problème ? Monsieur lunatique est de retour on dirait...

\- J'arrive, répondit Jasper avant de le suivre après m'avoir donné un dernier baiser sur le front qui n'avait pas échappé à Edward.

Une fois seule, je réalisai que maintenant que le sujet avait été éclairci avec Jasper, ça ne me dérangeait absolument plus qu'Alice tente de le séduire. J'étais rassurée sur le fait que peu importe la situation amoureuse de Jasper, il serait toujours là pour moi.

Après cette séquence émotion, je me dirigeai l'esprit léger vers mon bureau pour plancher sur les dossiers du clan Cullen et ceux du clan Swan en me souvenant que demain, une réunion était prévue pour mettre au point le plan de sauvetage de mon père ainsi qu'une soirée qui promettait d'être pleine de surprise avec Edward. Après quelques heures de travail, mon téléphone sonna.

 _Dring... Dring... Dring..._

\- Isabella Swan, dis-je en décrochant.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit mon interlocutrice.

\- Tu t'es souvenue que tu avais une fille, maman, rétorquai-je accusatrice.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Bella...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça..., la coupai-je avant qu'elle n'invente une excuse pour justifier son comportement.

\- Bella, je n'ai pas le temps écoutes-moi ! cria-t-elle soudain, Je suis retenue en otage **!**

Ça y est. Cette fois, elle avait toute mon intention. J'eus le bon réflexe d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'enregistreur pour pouvoir réécouter la conversation plus tard et surtout tracer l'appel.

\- Comment as-tu eu le numéro de mon bureau ? demandai-je, tendue.

\- Justement, c'est mon ravisseur qui a actuellement son arme à deux centimètres de mon front qui me l'a donné, expliqua ma mère. Il faut que tu viennes Bella... Tout de suite !

Je soufflai faiblement pour ne pas montrer mon inquiétude et garder mon sang-froid. Cette fois, je ne serai pas faible.

\- Où dois-je venir ? arrivai-je à articuler difficilement.

\- 23 Saint Brake Drive. C'est un petit entrepôt dans le Bronx. Viens seule, sans arme et ne préviens personne si tu veux me retrouver en vie quand tu arrives. Il dit qu'il le saura si ce n'est pas le cas.

Je comprenais qu'elle répétait les mots de son ravisseur.

\- J'appelle un taxi et j'arrive. Je vais dire au clan que je pars faire des courses.

Je raccrochai et j'activai l'enregistreur pour que notre conversation défile en boucle dans le téléphone et mis le haut-parleur. Quand le clan Cullen commencera à se demander où je suis passée, ils chercheront dans mon bureau et entendront immédiatement la conversation téléphonique. Enfin je l'espérai...

* * *

 **J'ai trop hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce chapitre !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé des révélations de Jasper faites à Bella ? J'ai suffisamment entretenu l'ambiguïté entre eux comme ça, il était temps de tout vous révéler :)**

 **J'aimerais aussi entendre vos pronostiques concernant le ravisseur de la mère de Bella ? Qui est-ce ? :)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello !**

 **Bon au risque de me répéter, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de publication. C'est vraiment pas facile d'être régulière... C'est peut être parce que c'est ma première fiction que j'ai autant de mal à m'organiser. En tout les cas j'espère que l'attente en vos la peine pour vous et que pou ne décrochez pas l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Vengeance**

 _"Within your darkest memories, lies the answer, if you dare to find it." ~ Disturbed_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

J'appelais immédiatement un taxi pour pouvoir me rendre à l'adresse indiquée par ma mère tout en me demandant ce qui allait m'attendre une fois là-bas. Je ne voulais pas échouer. Non, rectification : je ne pouvais pas échouer ! J'étais seule. Personne ne serait là pour assurer ma sécurité cette fois. En étais-je capable ? Tout dépend de ce qu'il m'attendait. Suis-je prête ? Non certainement pas, il me faut une arme, mais comment m'en procurer une ? Je savais qu'il y avait une salle pour garder toutes les armes à feu, mais elle était verrouillée et bien entendu, je n'en avais pas le code.

Le plus discrètement possible je rejoignis alors la cuisine pour récupérer un couteau suisse que je glissai dans le bonnet de mon soutien-gorge. Ce n'est pas très glamour, je l'avoue, mais je peux affirmer que la première chose qu'on me fera une fois là-bas c'est vérifier mes poches et mon sac à main.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée principale de la villa quand soudain, la voix de Garrett me fit sursauter :

\- Salut Bella ! Tu sors toute seule ? questionna-t-il gentiment.

Je tentai de masquer ma gène en feignant un sourire afin d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible.

\- Oui je vais juste faire un tour dans le quartier. J'en ai marre d'être enfermée dans mon bureau. Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Edward de me rejoindre dans mon bureau d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je dois m'entretenir de toute urgence avec lui, l'informai-je en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

De cette manière, j'étais sûre qu'il entendrait l'enregistrement de ma conversation avec Renée dès qu'il franchirait la porte de mon bureau.

\- Pas de problème, à toute à l'heure !

La pression sur mes épaules fut immédiatement relâchée. Je pus reprendre mon souffle normalement. J'avais échappé à la catastrophe. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je quittai les lieux pour rejoindre mon taxi qui commença à s'éloigner une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de l'adresse.

 _1,2,3,4,5,6..._

Je comptais les secondes dans ma tête avant d'arriver à l'entrepôt. C'était la seule façon de garder l'esprit clair, de ne pas laisser la panique me submerger.

 _151,152,153,154,155..._

Je me remémorai les quelques techniques de combat que Jasper et Edward m'avaient enseignés en priant pour qu'elles fonctionnent. Depuis quand est-ce que ma vie était si animée ? Autrefois, je haïssais cette monotonie: cette vie paisible et routinière que j'entretenais, confinée entre quatre murs. Mais en quelques mois tout à changer : violence, combat, flingue, enlèvement, trahison, sang, meurtre, tel était mon quotidien. Ne peut-il pas y avoir un juste milieu ? Était-ce le prix pour pouvoir avoir des amis, tisser des liens et vivre tout simplement ?

Et merde, j'avais perdu le fils de mon décompte !

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix du chauffeur :

\- On y est mademoiselle, ça vous fera 58$.

Sans lui répondre, je lui tendis l'argent et sortis rapidement pour constater que je me trouvais bel et bien dans le Bronx, devant un petit entrepôt désert d'une zone industrielle.

Très lentement, je m'approchai de la seule porte industrielle ouverte (une sorte de porte de garage coulissante qui descend mécaniquement) qui semblait vide. À peine ai-je franchi celle-ci qu'elle se referma dernière moi et je me retrouvai dans l'obscurité totale. _Non_! Instinctivement, je me retournai vers la porte pour tenter de trouver un bouton afin de la déverrouiller, mais impossible ! Les seules choses que je faisais en tâtonnant partout de la sorte étaient d'attirer l'attention et de faire du bruit.

Je ne savais pas qui me voulait du mal, ni même pourquoi, mais cette personne avait parfaitement réussi à me déstabiliser en m'amenant sur un terrain inconnu. Bien sûr, comme tout était prémédité, je perdis la vue grâce à l'absence de lumière en ce lieu. Elle désirait me faire peur. Elle voulait que je me sente prise au piège, mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Après tout, lui ou elle aussi était privé(e) de ce sens. Je lui donnais l'opportunité de me localiser avec le bruit saccadé de ma respiration et de mes mouvements paniqués contre ma seule issue de secours. Je ne devais pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

 _Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis !_

Instantanément, sa voix suave et grave me revint en mémoire et je fermai les yeux une seconde afin de m'en imprégner pour la laisser me calmer :

« _Calme-toi et réfléchis... Tu n'es pas bloquée... Vois au-delà des apparences !_ », m'avait dit Edward.

Doucement, je me décalai de la porte en acier puis je vins rejoindre le mur à ma droite contre lequel je n'avais aperçu aucune porte de dessiner avant l'extinction des feux. J'étais ainsi sûre de ne pas me faire attaquer par-derrière et de ne pas être repérée. Adoptez cette tactique plutôt que s'acharner à franchir cette porte de sortie était le plus judicieux. Cela ferait revoir les plans de mes geôliers. Toujours sans briser le silence, je me saisis de mon couteau suisse et le dépliai, prête à blesser quiconque s'en prendra à moi.

« Où est-ce que t'es, sale garce ! » me fit frémir une voix d'homme toute proche de moi.

Et comme je m'en doutais, cette voix m'était familière... Qui était-ce? Je ne parvins pas à remplacer cette voix par un visage, mais une chose était certaine, nous nous connaissions.

Ce type n'était vraiment pas futé en tout cas. Il me permettait de le repérer grâce au son de sa voix. Il était en train de perdre son avantage, car je pouvais à présent estimer à quelle distance il se trouvait. Il devait vraiment me sous-estimer pour croire une seconde que je serais venue sans arme. Certainement qu'il pensait me retrouver tétanisée et recroquevillée dans un coin, mais non pas cette fois. Certes j'étais paniquée, mais il n'en était pas la cause. J'avais peur à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire.

J'aurai dû agir plus rapidement et saisir l'occasion pour tenter une attaque, mais sa voix familière m'a prise au dépourvu.

Allez vas-y parles, vas-y...

Je sentais l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines et mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Je n'aurai pas indéfiniment la même chance. Dès qu'il parle, je suivrai le son de sa voix et l'assaillirai. Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça ? Je le devais, ça serait peut-être ma seule chance de partir d'ici vivante avec ma mère.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » me prévient la voix hargneuse.

Ni une ni deux, je m'élançai en direction de la voix, armée de mon couteau suisse et rapidement, je sentis ma main agripper un vêtement. Il sursauta et je crus qu'il tentait de se soustraire à mon toucher, mais je compris rapidement que j'avais heurté son dos et qu'il était en train de se retourner vers moi. Hors de question que je lui en laisse l'occasion ! Sans réfléchir, j'enfonçai de toute ma force, mon couteau dans ce que je supposai être son épaule ou le haut de son buste avant de retirer le couteau de sa chair et de m'éloigner vers le mur contre lequel je me trouvais un peu plus tôt tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur.

J'entendis son corps s'écrouler au sol !

\- Espèce de garce ! Ton père à butter le mien et on dirait bien que sa fille a les mêmes ambitions, grogna-t-il avec difficulté.

Mon père avait tué le sien... Mais bien sûr... Cette voix c'était celle de James !

\- Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! Ton père m'a privé du mien, je vais à mon tour le priver de sa fille.

Je trouvai cela bizarre qu'il me tienne ces propos alors qu'il gisait faiblement sur le sol, apparemment incapable de me faire le moindre mal.

Que faire maintenant ? Et si mon coup ne l'avait pas assez affaibli ? S'il se relevait et me faisait connaître les pires tortures... J'aurai dû le poignarder plusieurs fois, mais je ne m'en étais pas sentie capable. J'avais espéré pouvoir l'affaiblir suffisamment avec un seul coup et comme il ne semblait toujours pas s'être relevé, j'espérai que ce soit le cas.

\- Où est ma mère ? l'interrogeai-je à présent en position de pouvoir.

\- T... tu... crois vraiment... que je vais te le dire ? bégaya-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, le menaçai-je glaciale et en apparence insensible à sa souffrance.

\- Ce n'est pas à, il s'interrompit pour tousser, ce n'est... pas à elle que j'en veux. C'est toi dont j'avais besoin. Ton père...t'aime et il...serait détruit si tu venais à disparaître.

J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Il voulait se venger de mon père pour avoir abattu le sien.

\- C'est dommage que tu en viennes à t'en prendre à une innocente pour ça. Ça aurait même pu fonctionner si tu ne m'avais pas sous-estimée. Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais venir sans arme ? Je me suis déjà faite avoir une fois. Il est hors de question que je revive ça.

C'est alors à ce moment-là que le crissement des pneus d'une voiture se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Des portes claquèrent et j'entendis une voix. Sa voix. Celle d'Edward. Il interpella quelqu'un de ces hommes. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'étais sauvée...

\- T'es tout sauf une innocente crois-moi... Regarde ce que tu m'as fait et... ton comportement. Tu me poignardes... au cou et tu restes frigide, insensible au sang, à la violence. Tu... as... ça... dans... la... peau, crois-moi.

L'étais-je vraiment ? Une innocente ? Il avait raison... Je commençais à devenir comme eux... Comme les mafieux.

\- Isabella ! entendis-je mon patron hurler.

\- Par ici, répondis-je le plus fort possible.

Je ne sais comment ils y sont parvenus, mais la porte industrielle se souleva et peu à peu la lumière du jour investie la pièce pour venir éclairer le corps ensanglanté et le regard vitreux de James.

De l'autre côté de la porte métallique se tenait prêt à attaquer, Edward, Garrett, Emmett, et un autre homme dont le nom m'échappait.

Quand ils virent que le danger avait été neutralisé, la tension retomba d'un cran et Edward se précipita vers James .Il le releva sur ses pieds en tirant sur le col de sa chemise rougie par sa blessure, en grognant.

\- Oh non, espèce de salopard, tu ne vas pas crever aussi facilement. Regarde-moi ! le secoua-t-il , le regard enflammé par la haine. Comment as-tu osé trahir ton chef ? Comment as-tu osé trahir ton sang, ton propre cousin ?!

De plus en plus faible, James toussa et semblait lutter pour s'expliquer :

\- C'est... toi qui m'as... trahi en la ramenant sous notre... toit, chuchota-t-il à bout de force.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien et tu le sais ! Maintenant, tu vas nous dire où tu as planqué sa mère ? rugit Edward.

\- Elle est... à... l'étage, avoua-t-il, je ne l'ai pas touché, c'était simplement mon... appât pour approcher ta putain !

Brusquement mon patron le relâcha et il retomba mollement au sol pour observer son cousin, dégainer son arme et le pointer vers son front.

\- Tu connais la règle cousin : tu me trahis...

Edward le toisait de toute sa hauteur : puissant, violent, dominant, le visage fermé et froid tandis que James, résolu, continua d'énoncer la règle que son assaillant venait d'évoquer:

\- Tu en payes le prix...

La détonation raisonna dans le garage. Je m'empressai de détourner la tête et de fermer les paupières. Après ça, un silence de plomb s'installa où seul le souffle éraillé d'Edward était encore perceptible. Il ne semblait pas si insensible que ça finalement... Il avait fait son devoir. Il avait tué son employé pour trahison comme le voulaient les codes de la mafia, mais il s'agissait là de l'un des siens. Pire encore, de son cousin...

\- Allez chercher Renée et débarrassez-moi de lui. Je vais ramener Bella.

Toujours les yeux clos et la tête tournée sur le côté, je perçus seulement les mouvements de ses hommes se déplaçant dans les autres pièces de l'entrepôt avant qu'une agréable et rassurante odeur musquée vienne me chatouiller le nez.

\- Bella, susurra-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas le voir mort, lâchai-je.

Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Soudain, ma joue rentra délicatement en contact avec une surface dure avant que deux bras ne m'enserrent et qu'une tête vienne se reposer sur le sommet de la mienne. Edward… Il me protégeait de la vue du cadavre de son cousin.

\- Ça va, c'est fini, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux en procurant des caresses rassurantes à mon dos.

Je hochai doucement la tête avant de nouer mes bras autour de sa taille et de sentir un bien-être envahir tout mon être. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Comme si avec son corps, il pouvait me protéger du monde extérieur et de toutes ses horreurs. Comme s'il était le seul rempart qui préservait ma santé mentale.

\- On peut rentrer s'il vous plaît ? questionnai-je en humant discrètement son odeur.

Sans plus un mot, il me souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il fit cette action uniquement parce qu'il sentait que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme après ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était venu à mon secours et le faisait jusqu'au bout. Je le laissais me porter sans rechigner alors qu'il nous dirigeait tranquillement jusqu'à son véhicule.

Il déverrouilla la portière côté passager avant de m'y installer et de prendre place à son tour devant le volant pour rejoindre la villa.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois franchi le seuil de l'entrée de la maison dans un calme plutôt serein, Edward se tourna vers moi avec un regard rempli de fierté.

\- Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé Bella, d'abord pour être parvenue à maîtriser James, mais aussi en ayant eu l'idée de la messagerie vocale. Et c'était du pur génie de demander à Garrett de m'appeler pour que je te rejoigne dans ton bureau afin que je découvre ce qui se tramer. Tu as très bien agi.

Je souris tout simplement. Cette fois, je l'avais fait. Je m'étais battue, seule. J'avais prouvé que j'étais assez forte pour prendre soin de moi-même.

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai prendre un peu de temps pour moi, souffla l'adonis aux yeux verts, toute once de fierté ayant désormais déserté son visage pour laisser place à une certaine lassitude.

Mon sourire s'évanouit face à ce constat.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais je m'empressai d'attraper son poignet pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? questionnai-je, inquiète.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans se retourner, en tentant de me faire lâcher m'a prise sur son bras, mais je le tirai avec un peu plus de force pour avoir son attention.

Il me regarda enfin et je secouai la tête.

\- Non ça ne va pas. Laisse-moi t'aider aussi, s'il te plaît.

Son regard s'anima soudain, comme si ma proposition l'euphorisait, mais qu'il tentait de se contenir.

\- Quoi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander perplexe.

\- Tu m'as tutoyée, sourit-il.

\- Oh..., soufflai-je en gesticulant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Oui « Oh », se moqua Edward, J'aime beaucoup.

J'esquissai timidement l'ombre d'un sourire tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas maintenant ? lançai-je pour détourner le sujet, mais en conservant le fameux « tu » qu'il affectionnait tant.

\- Rien ça va. C'est juste qu'on ne tue pas son cousin tous les jours et malgré les apparences, j'ai un cœur..., expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je suis désolée Edward… Tu n'aurais pas eu toutes ces complications si j'avais été là m'excusai-je, confuse de lui avoir imposé ça.

Il saisit mon menton de son pouce et de son index afin que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et s'il ne m'avait pas trahi aujourd'hui, il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard. J'espérais simplement me tromper sur son compte.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça va aller ? m'inquiétai-je malgré tout.

\- J'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

À regret, il relâcha son emprise sur mon menton et se dirigea vers son bureau néanmoins, il s'immobilisa un instant.

\- Au fait, réserve-moi ta soirée demain. Je t'emmène dîner. Sois prête pour 16h00 au hall d'entrée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il me laissa seule dans le hall d'entrée.

Hum ! Puisque c'est si courtoisement demandé... Certes nous avions déjà convenu de passer une soirée ensemble mais je m'attendais à plus de délicatesse de sa part pour formuler une invitation... Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il vient de tuer son cousin de sang froid, c'est naturel qu'il n'ait pas la tête à m'inviter dans les formes.

Ça me faisais réellement plaisir de passer une soirée juste entre lui et moi. Nous n'avions pas eut le temps de nous poser et de discuter depuis notre kidnapping et depuis ce jour je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si excitée à l'idée de cette soirée ? Rien qu'à y penser, je pouvais sentir des milliers de petits petits frissons se rependre dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Peut-être que c'était ça dont parlaient les filles dans les livres… _l'attraction_.

\- Je te dérange Bella ? lança une voix féminine qui interrompit mes pensées.

Je me tournais vers cette voix familière. C'était Rosalie. Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la pièce adjacente au hall d'entrée où Edward venait de me quitter.

\- Non, désolée. Je rêvassais, admis-je surprise de la trouver ici.

\- Tu rêvassais à un prince aux yeux verts ou je me trompe ? s'enquit la blonde, d'un air amusé.

 _Quoi ?_

Lisant l'incompréhension sur mon visage, elle poursuivit en riant :

\- Tu es si naïve Bella. Tu ne vois pas l'évidence ?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles à la fin ! m'agaçai-je de ne pas comprendre.

\- De Monsieur Cullen, voyons. Il craque complètement pour toi et il ne te laisse pas indifférente d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais non Rose, tu dis n'importe quoi. Il ne...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et me mis à réfléchir. Après tout, personne ici ne le tutoyait où l'appelait par son prénom. Personne ne se faisait sauver et ramener personnellement par le big boss, non c'était seulement à mon secours qu'il venait. Et pour finir, il n'emmenait personne dîner en tête à tête.

\- Même toi tu vois l'évidence, je me trompe ? remarqua Rosalie en la voyant subitement pensive.

J'ignorai sa question pour lui en poser une autre plus urgente.

\- Il m'invite à passer la soirée avec lui demain, lâchai-je soudain légèrement angoissée sachant que ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas si pures et que cela n'était pas pour me déplaire. Oh merde ! C'est un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?! Comment est-ce que tu crois que ça va se passer ? Oh mince ! Tu crois qu'il va falloir que je m'habille comment ?

Bon sang ! Il est toujours si élégant... Je ne pense pas que je vais être à la hauteur. Faut vraiment que je me calme là parce que...

\- Bella, stop ! coupa son amie en devinant le tournant que prenaient mes pensées.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te dire deux ou trois trucs sur les rendez-vous, reprit-elle ensuite amicalement en me tendant la main.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois installée dans le confortable sofa de sa chambre, un thé au miel bien chaud entre les mains, Rosalie commença son briefing.

\- Alors pour commencer, où t'amène-t-il ? s'enquit cette dernière.

\- Il a seulement dit qu'il m'emmenait dîner, mais il m'a donné rendez-vous à 16h00 dans le hall d'entrée alors je suppose qu'il a prévu de faire quelque chose avant, lui indiquai-je, préoccupée de ne pas en savoir plus.

\- Ok, dans ce cas il envisage sûrement de faire une balade avec toi avant le dîner. Il ne faut donc pas que tu portes une tenue trop extravagante ou que tu sois trop apprêtée. Tu devras être à l'aise dans tes vêtements.

Elle se dirigea vers mon dressing et commença sa fouille.

\- Bon sang Bella, tu n'as que des leggings et des débardeurs !

J'entendis ses plaintes camouflées par l'amas de vêtements entre lesquelles elle avait enfoui la tête.

Un sourire étirant fièrement ses lèvres, elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard une robe légère, idéal pour le printemps. Elle était composée de fines bretelles recouvrant les épaules, d'une petite ceinture marquant la taille avant de s'évaser jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Quant aux couleurs, le vêtement était blanc et décoré de petites fleurs dans les tons bleues/violets. Elle me donnerait une allure féminine et élégante toute en restant simple et confortable. C'était parfait !

\- Je pense que c'est de circonstance en effet, approuvai-je, en contemplant le choix de Rosalie.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est d'accord, parlons du rendez-vous, dit-elle en tentant de retenir son excitation. Qu'attends-tu de cette soirée ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ébahis, ne m'étant pas attendue à cette question. Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée.

Avec une moue compréhensive, Rose revint s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué ma belle. Qu'aimerais-tu qu'il fasse?

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de voir la connotation sexuelle derrière sa question sous-jacente, mes joues prirent une teinte écarlate. J'étais atrocement gênée.

\- Ça va, ne sois pas si embarrassée. Tu sais très bien qu'après un rendez-vous il y a quelques gestes intimes comme se donner la main et tout le tralala… Est-ce qu'il t'attire ? Poursuivit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Je me mis alors à repenser à notre première rencontre : à ses yeux qui semblaient transpercer mon âme, à la violence de ses gestes et à sa voix envoûtante. Je me remémorais aussi mes altercations avec lui : le nombre incalculable de fois où il m'avait menacée de mort et le jour où il m'avait fouettée pour avoir bafoué son autorité. Cependant, je songeais aussi aux fois où il m'avait sauvée : avec James aujourd'hui, avec les Volturi... Et par-dessus tout, je me rappelais ce que j'avais éprouvé quand il me touchait, quand ses bras m'enlaçaient, bercée par les battements de son cœur et enivrée par ce parfum si particulier qui émanait de lui. J'avais envie de ça : d'être dans ses bras... Je désirais le toucher, le connaître davantage et l'aider autant qu'il le faisait pour moi.

\- Je veux apprendre à le connaître, être là pour lui et je veux... je voudrais être proche...

Mal à l'aise, je ne parvins pas à exprimer mes ressentis aussi facilement à voix haute que dans ma tête.

\- Tu veux être proche de lui physiquement ? demanda Rose pour me sortir de mon embarras.

\- Ben je pense que... Enfin c'est assez compliqué,... C'est mon patron... Et je l'aime bien alors... Tu vois, je crois que... Peut-être..., bafouillais-je, confuse.

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord... Arrête ton charabia, j'ai compris, me taquina Rose visiblement amusée par ma réponse plus qu'hésitante, Très bien. Donc il faut que tu t'assures que la soirée aille dans ce sens. Tu dois lui poser des questions. Quant à lui, il faut espérer qu'il se confiera plus à toi, qu'il cherchera le moindre contact visuel ou tactile avec toi et de ton côté, tu devras ne pas hésiter à répondre aux perches qu'il te tend dans les limites du raisonnable bien sûr... À toi de décider jusqu'où tu te projettes avec lui, explicita la blondinette.

\- Et si on se trompait ? Et s'il ne partageait pas du tout ce genre d'intérêt à mon égard ? présumai-je, incertaine.

\- Tu seras fixée dès demain sur ça, mais crois-moi... Ça saute aux yeux...

\- Très bien, soupirai-je en baissant la tête, pas du tout rassurée par cette information nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'as jamais fait ça ? s'étonna gentiment Rosalie en constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je rivai alors doucement mes yeux vers elle en secouant la tête.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, je n'ai jamais fait ça... Rendez-vous galant, sortie romantique, mettre une robe pour plaire, être invitée par un homme séduisant... Je suis totalement déstabilisée et j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre ou d'être déçue.

Rose était sous le choc face à ses révélations. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et elle avait les yeux écarquillés, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Je me sentais vraiment ridicule. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant naïve et innocente dans le corps d'une femme. Je n'avais jamais était à un fichu rendez-vous ou même expérimenté un putain de baiser alors qu'à même pas 15 ans, les jeunes filles y ont déjà goûté. Quelle honte !

Réalisant véritablement à quel point j'étais inexpérimentée et effrayée par cette situation des plus normales, je me levai et entrepris de quitter la salle. Cependant, je fus retenue au passage par la poigne de ma confidente qui m'attira vivement à elle pour m'enlacer étroitement.

\- Excuse-moi Bella, je suis juste surprise... Tu n'as pas vraiment dû avoir une vie des plus simples. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Puis s'il y avait le moindre problème, dis-toi bien que je lui casserais la gueule, parrain de la mafia ou non !

Je ris légèrement face à sa tentative de me remonter le moral.

\- Allez, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser. S'il t'invite c'est qu'il t'aime bien Bella et tu ne pourras pas gâcher ça quoique tu fasses. Il te connaît déjà. La seule chose que tu as à faire c'est de rester toi-même. Capiche ? décréta Rosalie avec un sourire rassurant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 18 !**

 **Bravo pour ceux qui se doutaient que James était dans le coup :)**

 **Bon prochain chapitre, vous verrez le rendez-vous, promis ! Que va-t-il s'y passer d'après vous ? Que croyez-vous qu'Edward a prévu de faire avec Bella avant le dîner ? Dans quel genre d'endroit va-t-il l'emmener dîner ?**

 **Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre et que j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire (je n'arrivais pas à écrire plus de mille mots par semaine) parce que je ne savais plus où je voulais que l'histoire aille, ni comment évoluaient le personnage de Bella... Donc si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions ou des conseils sur la personnalité de Bella, ou ce qu'elle est en train de devenir, j'écoute attentivement ;) ! Enfin voilà, j'ai besoin de votre aide en gros ;)**

 **Heureusement d'ailleurs que Luciole26 était là pour m'aiguiller un peu sinon je n'aurai même pas posté ce chapitre je crois (surtout qu'elle m'a aidé à changer pas mal de choses qui coincaient un peu).**

 **Bonne semaine à tous ! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?  
Merci à tous pour vos messages, c'est touchant de voir que cette histoire vous tient à cœur, c'est bien pour ça que je m'excuse vraiment pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment : j'étais juste prise par le temps et moins j'écrivais, moins j'avais envie d'écrire.  
Ça n'a pas été facile de s'y remettre (mon esprit était complètement sorti de l'histoire), heureusement vos messages m'ont motivés ainsi que le le soutien et l'aide de Luciole26.  
J'espère donc que vous n'allait pas trouver ce chapitre trop en décalage ou différent de vos attentes. J'aimerais vraiment que vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Encore une fois toutes mes excuses, je ne promets pas d'être régulière dans l'écriture mais je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Premier rendez-vous**

 _"La raison parle, mais l'amour chante" ~_ _Alfred de Vigny_

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward. Enfin, mon premier rendez-vous tout court. Pitoyable quand on y pense.

Je me sentais assez anxieuse à l'idée de passer ma première soirée seule avec lui, mais d'un autre côté j'avais hâte ! Il me laissait de plus en plus voir son côté « humain » même si devant le reste de ses employés, il remettait son masque de « patron d'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles du pays, bla bla bla... ». Je n'aimais pas cette image qu'il donnait en public. Elle ne collait pas du tout avec celle qu'il m'autorisait à apercevoir à l'abri des regards et c'est cet homme-là que je voulais retrouver ce soir.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, le temps fila et lorsque je redressais la tête de mes dossiers en cours, il était déjà l'heure d'aller me préparer pour le rejoindre à 16 heures dans le hall.

Après une douche, je me vêtis de la robe sélectionnée la veille et entrepris d'appliquer un peu de maquillage sur mon visage. Pour éviter tout dégât irréversible, je me contentai d'un peu d'eye-liner sur les paupières et de mascara. Pour la coiffure, j'avais décidé de faire un effort et commençai à réaliser une demi-couronne de tresse sur un côté de la tête, puis de rassembler le reste de mes cheveux dans un chignon assez bohème. Voilà, j'étais prête et je pouvais déjà sentir l'appréhension nouer mes entrailles. C'était l'heure !

D'un pas lourd, je descendis les marches pour rejoindre le hall où mon rendez-vous m'attendait déjà, élégant comme toujours, mais pas dans sa tenue habituelle. Il avait des vêtements décontractés. Toujours chic, mais moins stricte. Il portait un jean noir bien taillé, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir en noir. Il faisait si jeune ! Cela lui allait si bien...

Ça aurait dû être comme ça, dans une autre vie, dans d'autre circonstance, dans un autre milieu... J'aurais rencontré un garçon avec une veste en cuir et des yeux ravageurs. Il aurait été cadre dans une bonne boîte et moi informaticienne. J'aurais rencontré sa famille et lui, la mienne. Mon père lui aurait fait passer un interrogatoire dans les règles pour s'assurer qu'il était assez bien pour moi. Sa mère aurait dû être jalouse qu'une fille sortie de nulle part vienne lui dérober son fils. Il serait drôle, tendre, intelligent, beau, généreux et amoureux.

Mais au lieu de ça, nous étions là. Il portait bel et bien une veste en cuir, mais n'avait rien d'innocent, de tendre et de gentil. Il était sanguinaire, violent et un criminel. Quant à moi, j'étais seule, hors-la-loi, complice de crime. Il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer ma famille parce qu'elle n'existait plus et moi jamais la sienne parce qu'elle détestait les Swan.

En pensant à tout ça, une pointe d'amertume traversa mon regard en descendant les marches qui me séparaient d'Edward. Amertume que je crus lire aussi un instant dans ses iris.

J'aurais voulu que les choses se soient passer autrement, j'aurais souhaité changer les circonstances, le contexte. Je changerais tout si c'était possible. Sauf notre rencontre. Car même si tous les jours, il portait ce masque de monstre sans pitié, j'avais su voir au-delà, il m'avait laissé apercevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Une fois en bas des marches, il s'avança et prit ma main afin d'y déposer un léger baiser en guise de salutation.

\- Tu es ravissante Bella, sourit-il charmant.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je rougissante.

\- Nous avons de la chance, la journée est superbe. Allons-y, si tu veux bien ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il nous guida jusqu'à son véhicule et encore une fois, tel un gentleman, il m'ouvrit la porte avant d'aller prendre place côté conducteur.

\- Alors où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? l'interrogeai-je curieuse.

\- Un de mes endroits préférés à New York.

Le reste du trajet se passa en toute quiétude. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au sud de Brooklyn, sur la plage. Il m'invita à descendre et prit ma main dans la sienne. C'était... inhabituel, mais pas désagréable.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas prévu qu'on aille se baigner quand même ? plaisantai-je pour briser le silence.

\- Non, je vais nous éviter hypothermie. L'idée c'est quand même qu'on passe une bonne soirée, rit-il, je veux juste qu'on se promène un peu si ça te convient. Comment est-ce que tu te sens à l'idée d'être là, avec moi ?

Un peu prise au dépourvu, je ne sus quoi rétorquer.

\- Euh, je dirais que ça va...

\- Allait fait un effort Bella, je sais qu'il se passe plus qu'un petit « ça va » dans cette jolie petite tête, plaisanta-t-il.

Bon sang, il m'en demandait beaucoup ! Je me remémorais ce que Rose m'avait conseillé de faire à propos de saisir toutes les perches qu'il me tendait. Cette pensée m'encouragea un peu et je me lançai.

\- Eh bien je suis contente d'avoir accepté ton invitation. Je... enfin... parfois c'est différent entre nous au travail quand il y a les autres. Je préfère quand il n'y a que nous deux, avouai-je très hésitante.

Il acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai. Et je préfère quand on est seul aussi. Je ne peux pas être comme ça avec toi devant les autres.

\- Comment ça ? le regardai-je, intriguée tandis qu'il continuait à fixer l'horizon.

Cette fois c'est lui qui semblait confus.

\- Tu comprendras que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de préférence. Je dois vous traiter tous de manière égale.

\- Et tu en as ? m'enquis-je en essayant de croiser son regard.

Il s'arrêta soudain, se tourna vers moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les mieux et se saisit de mon autre main. Une fois qu'il était sûr d'avoir toute mon attention, il se lança :

\- N'est-ce pas évident Bella ?

Je me contentai de secouer négativement la tête, n'osant pas parler.

\- Soit tu es aveugle, soit tu nies la vérité. J'ai une préférence pour toi. Crois-tu vraiment que je donne des cours particuliers de combat à mes hommes ? Crois-tu que je passe autant de temps avec eux, crois-tu que je prendrais autant de précautions avec eux et surtout crois-tu que j'aurais mis en péril la vie de ma sœur (avec Jacob) pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? J'ai clairement une préférence tu ne crois pas ?! demanda-t-il dans un état d'agitation, comme si cela le dérangeait.

Incrédule et surprise, je n'osai réagir à ces révélations.

Face à mon manque de réaction et il lâcha mes mains pour reprendre la marche le long de la plage en me devançant de quelques pas.

Réalisant qu'il venait de m'avouer quelque chose de sûrement pas facile à comprendre pour lui, je décidais qu'il fallait moi aussi que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour faire un pas vers lui.

Sans perdre une seconde, je m'élançai vers lui et tirai brusquement sur son bras pour qu'il se retourne. Une fois que j'avais son attention, je lui dis :

\- Que crois-tu au juste Edward ? J'aurais pu fuir, contacter la police ou même l'état cent fois. Je pirate des serveurs Edward, si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, je l'aurais fait. Alors même si ça me tue de l'avouer, je reste là par choix.

La gorge sèche, j'ajoutai :

\- Et ce n'est pas seulement pour Jasper. Ce n'est pas son regard que je cherche en entrant dans une pièce, ce n'est pas avec lui que j'accepterai un rendez-vous. Alors tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai clairement une préférence. Si tu n'en as pas conscience, c'est que soit tu es aveugle, soit tu nies la vérité, répétai-je.

Il redressa la tête, satisfait, le regard plus brillant.

\- Maintenant que c'était établi, pouvons-nous reprendre notre promenade dans une ambiance agréable ? lançai-je d'un ton sévère afin de dissimuler ma gêne et d'éviter qu'il s'attarde sur ces révélations.

Mon courage soudain, venait de déserter.

Bien conscient de ma pudeur, son regard devient amuser et sans insister, il reprit doucement ma main et se remit à marcher.

\- C'est magnifique ici, tu ne trouves pas ?... commenta-t-il posément.

Et en effet, ça l'était.

* * *

Après près de deux heures de balade, nous décidâmes qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, admirer le soleil se coucher et les nuances de fuchsia et d'orange couvrir le ciel. Nous avions savouré l'odeur salée de l'eau, le bercement du bruit des vagues presque aussi agréable que les éclats de rire de mon patron.

En nous dirigeant vers la voiture, j'étais tellement à l'aise, que je me sentis soudainement d'humeur joueuse. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui mis un coup d'épaule pour le faire tomber. Comme prévu, il perdit son équilibre et trébucha avant de pouvoir comprendre ce que je venais de faire. J'explosais littéralement de rire en le voyant à terre avec une mine atterrée.

Je me mis alors à courir le plus vite possible pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais simplement m'amuser, puisque l'information avait vraisemblablement du mal à rejoindre son cerveau. Je me retournai quelques secondes après pour le voir sourire et secouer la tête incrédule, avant qu'il ne se relève pour partir à ma poursuite.

Nos rires se mêlèrent et résonnèrent sur la plage jusqu'à que son torse viennent frapper mon dos et ses bras enlacer mon buste. Avec l'élan, nous fumes tous deux propulsés sur le sable et roulâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en dessous de moi, ses mains sur mes reins et les miennes de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Tu es vraiment une enfant Bella ! s'esclaffa-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Je voulais être sure que tu avais toujours une bonne condition physique c'est tout. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçue. Il t'a fallu 20 bonnes secondes avant de m'attraper, le taquinai-je tout aussi essoufflée.

J'allais me relever avant que notre position devienne gênante et déplacée, mais il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et s'exclama :

\- Ne bouge pas !

Il me contempla avec une intensité que je ne saurai décrire, dans le silence le plus parfait si ce n'est peut-être le ronronnement des vagues.

\- Quoi ? répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Rien, dit-il en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avec tendresse, c'est juste que tu es magnifique, explique Edward avec un sourire un coin, je voulais juste apprécier un peu plus longtemps. C'est important d'apprécier Bella. Quand on fait un métier comme le nôtre, il faut avoir conscience que c'est peut-être la dernière fois.

Il concentre son regard sur mon visage.

\- Là, maintenant, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vois une chose aussi belle.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, le regard empli d'une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je crois que c'est la toute première fois que je vois une telle beauté, avoua-t-il.

À cet instant, mon cœur s'emballa, et comme la toute première fois que je le vis.

 _« Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Son visage était un contraste de douceur et de virilité. Sa mâchoire marquée accentuait sa masculinité. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air sauvage et ravageur et ses yeux verts semblaient transpercer mon âme. Ce n'était pas un vert banal, ou même un joli vert. Non, c'était le genre de vert émeraude, un vert profond, plein de secret et d'élégance, le genre de verts hypnotisant, le genre de vert que vous pourriez admirer toute la sainte journée. »_

Ses iris me perçaient à jour comme si j'étais un livre ouvert pour lui, comme si j'étais transparente. J'avais aussi l'étrange sensation que nous nous connaissions finalement mieux que personne, que nous étions amenés depuis tout ce temps à nous rencontrer. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas dans une autre vie...

Mes émotions me submergèrent totalement et je ne pus refréner les larmes qui envahirent mes yeux, ni le noueux qui se formait dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et c'était étonnamment grisant.

À cet instant-là, je sus. Je compris que jamais je ne voudrais être ailleurs. Que peu importe mon futur, Edward en ferait partie.

Je voulais parler, lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais impossible pour moi de contrôler mes émotions.

Je réalisais que dès notre première rencontre, j'avais ressenti ce sentiment, mais je l'avais bien vite évincé lorsque je compris qui il était. Les circonstances étaient telles que je ne pouvais m'autoriser ce genre de pensé. Alors, au fil des jours, son comportement cruel amplifiait ma haine envers lui et je tâchais d'ensevelir au fond de moi la première impression que j'avais eu de lui. Oui, j'avais tout fait pour ne plus voir la beauté qu'il y avait en lui et pour ne plus être sensible à sa présence. C'était plus facile à accepter désormais. Parce que j'avais vu qui il était. Je n'avais pas honte de ce que je ressentais à son égard puisque j'en étais convaincue, il était quelqu'un d'incroyablement bon à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

Lui aussi semblait déstabilisé et perdu dans ses pensées. Ce peut-il qu'il ressente quelque chose de semblable ? Ni lui ni moi n'ouvrîmes la bouche. Il glissa simplement sa main derrière mon cou et je vins poser lentement ma tête sur son torse dans une étreinte reposante et chaleureuse. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant cosy, accueillant, chaleureux et à la lumière tamisée. Une fois installés à notre table, nous commandâmes notre dîner.

\- Et que désirez-vous boire ce soir ? s'enquit le serveur.

\- Nous prendrons un « Côte de Provence », répliqua Edward.

Le nom m'évoquait immédiatement la soirée du gala que nous avions partagé. Il s'était souvenu du vin que j'avais apprécié ce soir-là. Son attention était touchante. Je lui souris pour lui signifier ma reconnaissante et il me lança un rapide clin d'œil tout en tendant nos cartes au serveur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu fréquentais les restaurants français ? Je te voyais plutôt du genre à dîner chez l'Italien, relevai-je.

\- Non j'adore manger Français. S'il y a un domaine dans lesquelles ils sont indétrônables, c'est bien la cuisine et le vin. En plus de cela c'est un pays magnifique.

\- Ah oui, tu y es déjà allé ? m'étonnai-je avec engouement.

\- Quelques fois oui. Ils ont des paysages extraordinaires et Paris est vraiment une ville incontournable.

\- Raconte-moi comment c'était, je n'y suis jamais allée.

Je le regardai émerveiller tout en appuyant ma tête sur mon bras, prête à boire les récits de ses voyages.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à me conter ses périples en France, en Espagne, au Brésil, en Angleterre, au Vietnam, en Afrique du Sud... Comment avait-il trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ? J'étais complètement fascinée par ses descriptions et ses anecdotes amusantes.

\- Et toi, où es-tu allée ? finit-il par dire.

\- Nulle part sauf les États-Unis. C'est déjà un bon début, remarquai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper. Je rêve de voir le monde et je le verrais ! Quand j'étais petite, ma gouvernante avait un accent étrange. Je me souviens de la fois où je l'avais interrogée sur le sujet.

 **Flash-back**

\- Pourquoi parles-tu bizarrement Maria ?

\- C'est parce que yo suis una Mexicaine.

\- C'est quoi « Mexicaine » ?

\- C'est quelqu'un qui est né au Mexique bonita. C'est juste en dessous des États-Unis. Et là-bas, on parle espagnol. Pas anglais.

\- C'est comment le Mexique ?

\- Oh mi corazon, c'est le plus beau endroit del mundo ! Là-bas, il fait soleil toute l'année. Les gens sourient et sont toujours gentils. Il y a beaucoup de cactus aussi. Certains ont une forme de cow-boys, d'autres de demoiselles qui dansent sous le couché de soleil et les plus rares sont comme toi.

\- Comment ça comme moi ? questionnai-je curieuse de savoir en quoi je pouvais ressembler à un cactus.

\- Innocent et magnifique mi corazon.

\- Ça à l'air vraiment beau le Mexique, Maria.

\- Le plus bel endroit del mundo pour moi, car c'est là où vivent les gens que j'aime. Toute mi familia vit là-bas.

\- Moi la mienne est ici.

\- Elle est ici et là-bas Bella quand tu voudras la trouver, tu n'auras qu'à venir.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Le serveur arriva pour nous servir et Edward attendit qu'il s'en aille avant de commenter avec intérêt :

\- Vous sembliez très proches.

\- On l'était. Elle me considérait comme sa famille et moi comme la mienne. Si je m'étais enfuie de ton clan, j'aurais sûrement tenté de la rejoindre.

\- Elle n'a rien dit quand tu as quitté ton foyer ?

\- Elle est partie quand j'avais 12 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mes parents n'en parlaient jamais. Je pense que c'est elle qui m'a donné envie de voir le monde, de découvrir les cultures. Elle était tellement différente et ça ne la rendait que plus intéressante à mes yeux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu pourras voir de tes propres yeux ce dont elle t'a tant parlé, m'assura mon patron.

\- C'est vraiment délicieux, fis-je remarquer.

\- Je suis content que tu te régales, sourit-il. Oh fait… ça n'a pas dérangé Jasper que tu sortes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ?

\- C'est juste que vous avez l'air proche, rien de plus, se justifia-t-il un brin renfrogné.

\- On l'est, mais c'est seulement de l'amitié. Il va sûrement céder aux avances d'Alice de toute façon.

\- Oupss, j'en ai peut-être trop dit ! réalisai-je un peu trop tard.

\- Effectivement, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe entre eux, exigea-t-il en remettant son masque de patron autoritaire.

Maintenant que j'avais vu à travers, plus question qu'il joue à ça avec moi, surtout en privé. Même si Alice est sa sœur et Jasper son ami, il doit respecter leur intimité.

\- Non je n'en dirais pas plus. Ils t'en parleront s'ils veulent que tu sois au courant.

Je le vis gigoter sur son siège, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir me forcer à répondre. Il ne devait pas du tout avoir l'habitude que l'on lui tienne tête ou même de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et vu l'expression sur son visage, il n'appréciait pas du tout ma remarque.

\- Bien, se força-t-il à dire, je vais aller régler l'addition.

Voilà comment créer un malaise dans un rendez-vous... Super !

Quelques minutes après, il revient vers moi, s'empara de mon gilet et me l'enfila sans un mot. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me renfermai dans mon mutisme. Certes, j'avais eu l'audace de ne pas lui répondre, mais après tout, il restait mon patron et peut-être avais-je surévalué notre relation... Je commençais à en douter. Heureusement pour moi, il brisa le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on marche un peu dans Central Park avant de rentrer ? On est juste à deux pas.

Je hochai simplement de la tête.

Une fois entrée dans le parc, il saisit nerveusement ma main comme effrayé que je puisse le repousser.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagit, Bella... c'est juste que c'est compliqué de savoir que Jasper est mêlé à une histoire avec ma sœur. Surtout quand tu refuses de m'en apprendre plus, avoua-t-il préoccupé.

\- Si je te tutoie, ça signifie qu'on est sur le même pied d'égalité. Tu ne peux donc pas m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, affirmai-je.

\- Je sais Bella, c'est pour ça que je n'insiste pas. C'est juste qu'il y a quelques tensions entre Jasper et moi depuis quelque temps. Il est trop proche de toi et maintenant c'est à ma sœur qu'il en veut, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai dit qu'on était juste ami ! Et honnêtement ni Alice, ni moi, ni Jasper n'avons de compte à te rendre sur notre vie privée, m'agaçai-je irrité qu'il se croie tout permis sous prétexte qu'il est notre patron.

Je vis son visage se fermer et sentis sa main lâcher la mienne en entendant ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Isabella, change de ton avec moi veux-tu, gronda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

C'en était trop. Il n'arrivait clairement pas à me traiter d'égale à égale et je ne le supportais pas.

\- Toi change de ton ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Edward. Tu voulais qu'on sorte tous les deux. Justes Edward et Bella, tu te rappelles ?! lui remémorais-je énervée. Pas le patron et son esclave. Maintenant si tu as changé d'avis, c'est le moment de le dire! poursuivis-je passablement en colère.

\- Bien sûr que je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux sur le même pied d'égalité, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tolérer que l'on me manque de respect ! cria-t-il à son tour.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, nous tenant tête et nous défiant du regard.

J'allais craquer. J'étais forte et caractérielle, mais là je devais avouer qu'en colère, il me faisait légèrement peur. Surtout que je ne savais même plus comment me comporter : comme son employé ou comme la femme avec qui il a rendez-vous.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je vais rentrer. T'es incapable de perdre le contrôle, lâchai-je finalement en détournant le regard et en prenant la direction de la voiture.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'entendis derrière moi :

\- Attends Bella !

Je n'en fis rien.

\- Je t'en prie… Bella, je suis désolé !

Je me retournais simplement vers lui sans dire un mot, lasse.

\- Je sais. C'est toi qui as raison. D'ailleurs je ne veux absolument pas que tu te sentes obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit parce que je suis ton patron. Je ne veux pas utiliser mon statut sur toi, alors même si tu as le sentiment que c'est ce que je souhaite, sache qu'en dehors du travail tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi, expliqua-t-il tout en avançant vers moi.

Arriver en face de moi, il enveloppa maladroitement ses mains autour des miennes.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'essaie vraiment de lâcher le contrôle que j'ai sur tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi... Surtout quand il s'agit d'Alice et de toi.

J'avais tout un tas de choses à lui répondre, mais je ne souhaitais guère me disputer davantage. Il s'excusait et c'est vrai qu'il essayait...

Silencieusement, je pris sa main et l'entraînai vers la voiture. Il n'insista pas.

Encore une fois, le trajet se déroula sans le moindre mot et c'était très bien ainsi. C'étaient tout simplement inutiles.

En nous aventurant dans la grande allée qui menait à la villa, il m'annonça avec un certain émoi :

\- J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée Bella. Même si c'était un peu tendu sur la fin, sache que je n'ai pas passé un moment aussi agréable depuis des années. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ça moi non plus, tu sais, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on remette ça.

Je l'écoutais et j'étais secrètement ravie de voir à quel point il s'ouvrait à moi. Le Edward que j'ai connu il y a quelques mois n'aurait jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à moi.

J'allais lui répondre quand soudain, en arrivant devant la maison, quelqu'un apparut devant le pare-brise. Edward coupa immédiatement le moteur puis quitta son véhicule et resta sans voix. Je sortis également pour détailler l'homme en face de nous, jusqu'à ce que mon patron se décide à parler :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, papa ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 19 !**

 **Alors je veux tout savoir : votre avis sur ce premier rendez-vous (ça m'aiderait vraiment !), vos impressions, votre pronostique pour la suite...**

 **A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello !**

 **Un très grand MERCI pour tous vos commentaires ! J'ai été tellement ravie de voir que vous suiviez toujours. Vos remarques m'ont beaucoup touché et aidé (surtout que certains ce sont vraiment donnés dans leur commentaire ;) ). J'y répondrai très vite. Je reviens donc avec le chapitre 20, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour votre soutien et encore merci à Luciole 26 qui a vraiment bossé sur ce chapitre (il y en avait du boulot !) :)**

 **Une très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Ma haine**

 _"Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting" ~ Peter Pan_

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa ?_

Ses mots raisonnèrent en moi quelques secondes, le temps que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. L'instant d'après, je contournais la voiture par-derrière pour aller me positionner derrière Edward. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward, je discernai avec peine l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous. Il était grand, les épaules carrées et dégageait une aura de pouvoir à vous en faire trembler d'effroi.

Le père d'Edward _. Carlisle Cullen._ Oh bon sang ! C'est cet homme qui a massacré mon frère, le meilleur ami de son propre fils. C'est lui qui détruit mon père, fait souffrir ma mère et a changé ma famille. C'est à cause de cette pourriture que j'ai grandi enfermer et dans le secret depuis toujours. Il était responsable de tout ça ! Sans lui, j'aurais eu une enfance normale, mon père et moi aurions été proches. Jamais il ne se serait fait enlever. Il aurait su garder la tête sur les épaules dans le cadre de son travail...

Ma haine était grande, très grande envers cet homme ! Je voudrais qu'il meure ! Je voulais soudain plus que tout lui faire payer pour tout ça, pour toutes les vies qu'il a prises. Pour Taylor, pour mon père, pour Edward et surtout pour moi-même. Il méritait de payer, de disparaître. La haine au ventre, je sentis mes membres se contracter et ma mâchoire se crisper. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que ma colère s'exprime.

\- La rumeur était donc fondée, tu fréquentes bel et bien une putain de Swan. Fils, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, s'exaspéra l'homme qui lui servait de père.

« _Une putain de Swan_ ».

À ses mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je devais agir, je devais exterminer cette pourriture. D'un geste vif, je soulevai la veste de cuir de mon patron, tirai l'arme qui dépassait de sa ceinture et courus jusqu'à son père en laissant échapper un cri de rage. Sans vraiment avoir préalablement défini un plan, arrivée à proximité, je tendis le flingue pour le pointer contre sa poitrine. Sans que je n'eusse le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il saisit mon poignet avec une vitesse hallucinante, le tordit brusquement de manière à me faire lâcher le pistolet. L'arme s'écroula bruyamment au sol et il me fit tourner sur moi-même en tordant mon bras dans mon dos.

\- AHHHH ! hurlais-je de douleur tandis qu'il saisit le deuxième et fit plier mes genoux avec un violent coup de pied.

Une fois mes genoux tombés au sol, il poussa le reste de mon buste par terre, toujours en maintenant fermement mes bras dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que mon buste à son tour vienne s'écraser sur le gravier. Je n'eus le temps d'essayer de me relever qu'il avait déjà appuyé son pied sur ma nuque. Je gémis douloureusement en tentant de me défaire de sa prise. En vain...

\- Lâchez-moi, espèce d'enfoiré ! criai-je en mettant toute ma colère dans chaque mot.

Il explosa d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Je me débattis en vain, tandis qu'Edward semblait se retenir d'intervenir physiquement.

\- C'est un joli petit agneau que nous avons là. N'essaie pas de jouer les tigres avec moi, je te prie.

Soudain, je remarquai Edward, toujours à sa place tremblant lui aussi de colère :

\- Lâche là ou...

\- Ou quoi fils ?! l'interrompit son père adoptif en relevant vivement la tête vers lui, le défiant d'agir.

\- Lâche là immédiatement. Elle est avec moi, Carlisle ! répliqua Edward d'un air sombre en avançant vers nous.  
\- Non ! C'est une Swan, bordel ! Son père a buté ton oncle ! Ça devrait quand même te faire quelque chose, non ?!  
\- Oui et toi, son frère ! Tu t'es vengé, les comptes ont été réglés !  
\- Peu importe, tu as déjà de la chance qu'elle n'est pas une balle entre les deux yeux à l'heure qu'il est. Même si les comptes ont été réglés, un Swan n'aura jamais sa place chez les Cullen, tu entends ! Tu vas vite fait te débarrasser de cette pute ou je te jure que je le ferais, avertit Carlisle toujours en colère et en exerçant de plus en plus de pression sur ma nuque.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Elle est avec moi et JE décide quoi faire d'elle. Maintenant… dernière fois, LÂCHE-là ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Il parlait tous les deux de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Pire encore, Edward parlait de moi comme si j'étais sa chose, sa propriété, juste un agent dont il détenait la vie. Elle était loin notre après-midi idyllique... Et notre petit conflit dans Central Park me semblait être ridicule à côté de celui-ci. La partie rationnelle de mon esprit tentait de me convaincre qu'il s'exprimait ainsi parce qu'aux yeux de son père je ne devais guère être traitée différemment des autres. Il ne pouvait montrer son affection, ni ses faiblesses. Il devait prouver qu'il était le chef et qu'il nous contrôlait tous. Cependant, mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, trahie et humiliée par ses mots excessifs.  
On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement et plusieurs bruits de pas avancer au tour de nous. De ma position, je ne pouvais voir le visage de ces hommes, mais je reconnus la voix de Peter :

\- Un problème patron ? demanda-t-il, sous-entendu : « est-ce que vous voulez qu'on intervienne ?».

Tous ces hurlements avaient dû réveiller les hommes et je les imaginais déjà, leur flingue à la main, attendant simplement la confirmation de leur chef pour le pointer sur ce salaud.

Edward fixa son père d'un air interdit. Son silence était clair : « lâche là sinon, oui, il y aura un problème ».

Carlisle sembla prendre conscience que son fils était sérieux et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout s'il en était obligé.

\- Bien, lâcha froidement Carlisle, comme tu veux fiston.

Il relâcha mes bras et retira son pied de ma nuque me permettant de retrouver une respiration normale. J'allais me redresser quand je sentis soudain un coup de pied d'une violence sans précédent heurter ma hanche me faisant me recroqueviller de douleur. Puis un second, directement dans le ventre, tellement fort que je me sentis propulsée à quelques centimètres et atterris sur le dos en toussant et gémissant. La douleur des coups infligés par Carlisle était si étourdissante que ma vision s'obscurcit.

\- Après tout c'est toi le chef, rajouta son père avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers son véhicule.

Seulement en se retournant, il fut confronté à un colosse qui pointait son arme sur lui.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, prévint l'homme d'Edward.

Avant que Carlisle ne puisse réagir, Edward se précipita sur son père qui ne l'avait pas vu venir (puisqu'il était de dos). De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, il frappa l'arrière de ses genoux avec son pied pour le faire s'agenouiller sur le sol.  
Tout se passa très vite puisqu'une fois mon agresseur au sol, l'homme de main d'Edward infligea quelques violents coups de crosse directement sur le visage de Carlisle. J'entendis mon bourreau s'écrouler au sol, pas très loin de moi. Edward imita alors les gestes de son paternel en lui infligeant des coups de pieds dans l'estomac qui également provoquèrent la toux et les gémissements de son père. Il ne se contenta pas d'en infliger deux, il frappait continuellement tout en expliquant :

\- On ne touche à aucun de mes hommes sans ma permission, si tu as des choses à régler avec l'un deux, c'est par moi que tu dois passer. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'autorité tu crois avoir sur nous, mais j'espère que ceci te rappellera que tu n'en as aucune. Maintenant hors de ma vue, finit-il par ordonner d'une voix sans émotion.

J'étais d'un côté soulagé qu'il s'en aille, mais je me surpris soudain à tenter de me relever pour l'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'échappe, je voulais me venger ! Je voulais lui faire mal, comme il m'avait fait mal. Encore une fois, j'étais impuissante. Mais cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'avais une mafia à mes ordres désormais, les hommes de mon père m'étaient dévoués et ils n'hésiteraient pas à m'aider à lui faire la peau. Père d'Edward ou pas, je jure qu'il paiera.

Soudain, Edward s'éloigna sans un regard pour moi. Il s'arrêta cependant sous le porche, près de Jasper et me désigna d'un mouvement de tête.

-Occupe-toi d'elle. Ne la lâche pas tant qu'elle ne s'est pas endormie, lâcha froidement notre patron, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité.  
\- Je crois qu'elle préférerait que ce soit...

Jasper interrompit sa phrase puisque Edward ne lui avait pas fait la courtoisie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il était déjà parti...

Ça faisait encore plus mal. La douleur physique n'était rien à côté de la souffrance émotionnelle que ses actions me firent ressentir. Soit il m'en voulait, soit encore une fois, il ne voulait pas faire de différence devant ses hommes. Mais comment pouvait-il être si sincère et si proche de moi un instant, puis être froid et distant l'instant d'après ? M'appréciait-il autant qu'il le disait cet après-midi ? Comment pouvait-il me laisser là ? Dans ce moment où particulièrement, j'avais besoin de lui.

Je sentis un torrent de larmes brûler mes joues tout en fixant le ciel, le regard vide. Je ne sentis qu'à peine Jasper me soulever avec sa tendresse habituelle et me porter jusqu'à ma salle de bain où il me déposa gentiment sur le sol.

\- Je vais appeler Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne t'aider à te déshabiller. Un bain te soulagera, tu verras, murmura-t-il en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Il alla pour partir, mais j'agrippai son poignet :

\- Non s'il te plaît ! suppliai-je prise de panique.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, j'avais besoin qu'il reste à mes côtés. Il était la seule présence que je pouvais supporter dans de telle circonstance.

\- D'accord, d'accord, m'apaisa mon ami.

Il fit couler l'eau du bain et commença très prudemment à me retirer mon gilet et ma robe, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer. Jasper ne me brusquerait jamais, il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Il prenait toujours son temps pour me laisser la possibilité de refuser.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, il m'aida à me lever, à grimper dans la sublime baignoire de marbre noire et s'assit sur le rebord. L'eau chaude apaisait la douleur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et fixai ses yeux. Il semblait si vrai, si sincère et si inquiet. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, mais je voulais le rassurer et après tout, avec qui pourrais-je parler si ce n'est mon coach et ami favori. Il saurait trouver les mots comme toujours.

-Je suis tellement en colère Jasper, murmurai-je, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Je voulais vraiment le tuer. C'est à cause de lui, tu comprends ? C'est lui qui a tué Taylor, trahit mon père et changer ma vie ! m'agitai-je, le ton de ma voix augmentant progressivement.

-Chuuuuut, m'apaisa Jasper en prenant ma main, je sais tout ça et je comprends. C'est normal de ressentir ça, mais si tu veux l'attaquer il faut que tu te prépares à rentrer en opposition avec Edward. Il ne porte pas particulièrement son père dans son cœur, mais en aucun cas il ne t'autorisera à le tuer. Certes il comprendra tes raisons, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose dans ton cas mais il ne pourra rester là à te regarder faire.

Je lâchai soudain sa main.

\- Je me fous de ce que veux Edward, Jasper ! Tu entends ?! C'est de ma famille qu'il s'agit et j'ai maintenant les moyens de le faire souffrir. J'ai au moins une armée aussi puissante que la sienne ! m'écriai-je en voulant soudain me redresser, mais en gémissant de douleur à cause des dégâts causés à mon estomac.  
\- Reste tranquille Bella, me calma mon ami en appuyant doucement sur mes épaules, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours. Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Edward ?

\- Tu es au courant ? demandai-je sans grand intérêt pour le tournant que prenait notre conversation.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il, je sais tout. D'ailleurs tout le monde est au courant. On vit tous dans la même maison je te rappelle et les nouvelles vont vite. Bien sûr, on la joue discret parce qu'Edward ne voudrait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Il croit qu'on ne voit pas la différence entre la manière dont il nous traite et la manière dont il te traite, mais il se trompe. Heureusement, ça ne dérange personne. La plupart sont contents de voir que notre patron montre un peu d'affection envers une femme, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas en colère. Je notais mentalement que si Edward n'avait jamais eu d'attachement sérieux avec une femme, il était naturel qu'il ne sache pas comment s'y prendre. Nous n'étions pas si différents sur ce point-là.

\- C'était... intéressant. Je crois que je l'apprécie vraiment. Il est différent, avouai-je.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'étendre sur le sujet, ce n'était pas réellement le moment. J'essayais de changer de sujet en lui parlant de lui. Au moins, ça me changerait les idées cinq minutes...

-Et toi ton rendez-vous avec Alice ? fis-je semblant de m'intéresser.  
-Tu sais pour mon rendez-vous avec Alice? s'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Je te rappelle qu'on vit tous dans la même maison et que les rumeurs vont vite. Alors, raconte ?  
\- C'était bien. Très bien même ! Elle est vraiment géniale comme fille : gentille, pleine de vie, drôle et créative quand on apprend à la connaître... J'ai très envie qu'on remette ça, sourit-il rêveur.

Au moins une personne qui a passé une bonne soirée. La vie est si simple pour certains... Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice réussirait à l'envoûter dès le premier rendez-vous. Mais après tout, elle avait réussi à gagner mon amitié dès notre première rencontre alors ce n'était pas si surprenant finalement.

Après notre conversation, je me trouvais épuisée. Jasper m'aida à enfiler mon pyjama et à me coucher avant de me laisser de nouveau seule, affrontant l'obscurité et les démons de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward. Cette fois c'est sûr il m'en voulait. Tant mieux : moi aussi ! Il n'avait pas était foutu de me défendre et d'être là pour moi. La seule chose qui me remonta le moral fut la présence de mes amis dans la maison qui les uns après les autres était venue me changer les idées et prendre de mes nouvelles.

Ma mère avait appelé également. Elle désirait me voir également, après son enlèvement (par James), elle n'avait pas eu de mes nouvelles. J'avais refusé, toujours fâchée contre elle, j'étais néanmoins rassurée de l'avoir au téléphone et d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien subi de grave.

Dans l'après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Paul et Billy, les hommes de mon père dans une de leur maison dans le Queens afin de régler quelques détails techniques et d'élaborer un plan pour sauver Charlie. Je souhaitais aussi secrètement leur parler de mon projet d'éliminer Carlisle Cullen.

L'entretien se passa bien, mais ils refusèrent d'éliminer le père d'Edward. Du moins, ils jugeaient qu'il n'était pas notre priorité pour le moment. Ils avaient raison. Nous devions nous concentrer sur mon père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je devais donc mettre ma rage de côté et attendre le moment venu avant de nous débarrasser de Carlisle. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, seule, je ne pouvais rien contre lui.

Le soir venu, j'allais rejoindre Alice à la villa pour profiter d'elle une dernière soirée. En effet, elle passait sa dernière nuit avec nous puisque dès demain elle prenait l'avion direction Paris. Elle allait commencer son rêve : travailler dans le monde de la mode. La styliste Kate Denali lui avait offert un poste en France pour travailler à ses côtés. Elle le méritait amplement et j'étais ravie pour elle, bien qu'un peu triste de la voir partir.

En franchissant la porte de la villa, Alice vint à ma rencontre.

\- Ah Bella, te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais ! Je voulais passer un moment seule avec toi avant de rejoindre Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper pour fêter mon départ, dit-elle en m'enlaçant pleine de joie.

J'en profitais pour la serrer dans mes bras et réaliser à quel point j'étais contente de l'avoir connu et d'avoir pu l'aider. Elle était vraiment formidable, attachante et d'une générosité sans failles. Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, c'est avec surprise que je vis Carlisle et Edward arriver dans la pièce principale. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue ici ? Et surtout que faisait-il avec Edward après ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Même si sa présence ici me déplaisait au plus haut point, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir satisfaite en constatant les dégâts occasionnés sur son visage. Ces hématomes étaient bien la preuve qu'Edward savait frapper !

Le visage de mon patron se décomposa immédiatement en nous voyant là et avant que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, Carlisle s'exclama :

\- Ah je vois que tu as enfin retrouvé ta sœur biologique ! Alice, c'est bien ça ?

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Alice n'était pas au courant de ses liens de sang avec Edward. Elle qui avait toujours rêvée d'une famille, c'est de la pire des façons qu'elle apprenait qui elle était.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en regardant son patron.

\- Alice n'écoutez pas mon père, je vous prie, lui dissuada Edward.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ? dit cette dernière.  
\- Il confond avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est parfaitement ridicule, relativisa-t-il.

Sans succès.

Il était hors de question qu'il lui mente à présent. Il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps. Il ne le réalisait peut-être pas, mais il vivait dans le mensonge et il l'imposait à sa sœur. Elle ne devrait pas l'apprendre de la sorte, mais je ne le laisserais pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Alice valait mieux que ça. De plus, elle était désormais au courant de la véritable identité de son patron alors pourquoi le lui cacher plus longtemps ? Par lâcheté certainement ? Je ne le tolérai pas.

\- Arrête de mentir Edward. Elle doit savoir la vérité, m'immisçai-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bella ?! paniqua soudain mon amie en se tournant vers moi.

Elle comptait sur moi pour être honnête avec elle et je n'allais pas la décevoir.

\- Isabella, ne t'en mêle pas ! souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois.

\- Tu laisses cette fille te parler ainsi Edward ?! gronda Carlisle en m'entendant défier ouvertement son fils et en le tutoyant.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas toi non plus, tu en as bien assez fait. Je te demanderais de nous laisser à présent, j'ai des problèmes internes à régler, dit-il d'un calme austère, les dents serrées en me fixant d'une sévérité que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Il se retenait d'exploser. Carlisle le comprit également et n'insista pas. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste, nous laissant moi et Edward nous affronter du regard.

\- Les secrets nous détruisent Edward, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Je ne te laisserai pas infliger ça plus longtemps à ta sœur, expliquai-je pour briser le silence.

\- Bella explique-moi ! gronda Alice impatiente.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais j'ai voulu respecter son secret. Désormais, tu connais sa véritable identité et que tu le veuilles ou non tu es impliquée dans cette mafia. Il n'y a donc plus aucune raison que tu restes dans l'ignorance. Désolée Edward... Je vais vous laisser entre vous à présent.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Edward m'interpella en partant :

\- Nous avons également des choses à régler tous les deux. Je n'oublierai pas de passer te voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Effectivement, et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

* * *

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant : je vous promets plein de rebondissements.**

 **Concernant ce que vous savez déjà : quelle scène aimeriez-vous voir apparaître dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !  
J'espère que vous allez vraiment aimer ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (même si ça n'a pas été facile) et on a beaucoup rit en le corrigeant avec Luciole26 ! xD  
J'attends vraiment vos retour pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. En tout cas il y a du rebondissement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 21 :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Je choisis plus**

 _"L'amour n'est ni raisonnable, ni raisonné. C'est une évidence, une intuition." ~ Anne Bernard_

* * *

Les heures passèrent. Il devait bien être 3h00 du matin et toujours impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je m'inquiétais profondément pour Alice. Comment avait-elle pris la nouvelle ? Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut de le lui avoir caché ? Compte-t-elle toujours partir malgré cette révélation ? Comment Jasper va-t-il réagir en apprenant qu'Alice est la sœur de son patron et lui, son ami d'enfance ? S'en était trop ! Je n'étais pas prête de m'endormir alors autant obtenir mes réponses immédiatement.

Discrètement, je me levai pour aller rejoindre la chambre d'Alice. Je vis de la lumière sous sa porte, ce qui m'encouragea à toquer.

\- Qui que ce soit, repassez plus tard, maugréa mon amie.

\- C'est moi Alice. Je peux rentrer s'il te plaît, plaidai-je doucement en triturant le bas de mon haut de pyjama.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître dans mon champ de vision les pieds d'Alice.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais… J'ai essayé de le convaincre de te le dire, mais il refusait. Je sais que tout ça doit sûrement te faire un choc, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Il est tellement secret et compliqué que je ne...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'Alice me coupa en me prenant dans ces bras.

\- Chuuut, je ne t'en veux pas, me rassura-t-elle avant de regarder à droite et à gauche du couloir, Viens rentre. On pourrait nous entendre.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur et nous nous asseyâmes toutes les deux sur le canapé d'angle qui occupait sa chambre. J'osai enfin la regarder. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, rougis et les traits fatigués.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? demandai-je craintivement.  
\- Non je comprends que tu ne pouvais rien dire. Et le pire c'est que je comprends également pourquoi il me l'a caché. Il voulait me protéger, et faire de moi son assistante était la seule façon d'être présent sans pour autant attirer l'attention de ses ennemis sur moi.

Je trouvais qu'elle faisant vraiment preuve de beaucoup de recul et d'une grande maturité face à la situation.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir horriblement triste. C'est vrai quoi... J'ai vraiment une vie maudite..., reprit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Premièrement, mes parents meurent. Deuxièmement, mon frère se fait adopter tandis que moi, j'enchaîne les foyers pour finalement être balancée dans la rue. Puis troisièmement, mon frère me retrouve, me sort de la rue, mais il ne peut m'avouer notre lien de sang, car il est le chef d'une mafia ! D'une MAFIA ! Et pour finir, le jour où je découvre toute la vérité est le moment où je vais enfin prendre mon envol et réaliser mon rêve.

Alice n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile...

\- Est-ce que tu comptes toujours partir... ?

\- Oui, je crois... Mais je reviendrais vous voir, hésita-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce qu'Edward a accepté son rôle de frère ? Il compte garder contact avec toi ou est-ce qu'il s'est plutôt fermé ?

\- Il était très froid au début. Personne ne voulait parler. Il tournait en rond et moi j'étais bien trop choquée pour le faire. Il a fini par se servir un verre de whisky pour se donner du courage puis s'est assis devant la cheminée. Il évitait de me regarder, comme s'il avait honte de lui. Et puis là, il m'a tout déballé. Il m'a dit à quel point mon souvenir l'avait hanté pendant son enfance. Il a évoqué tous les moyens qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour me retrouver et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait su que je vivais dans la rue. Monsieur Cull... Edward ne m'a rien caché. Après son discours j'étais vraiment abasourdie. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter..., soupira-t-elle le regard dans le vide.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais simplement contente qu'elle apprenne la vérité même si cela la perturbait.

\- Je me suis ensuite assise par terre, à ses côtés, poursuivit-elle. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé ça. C'est incroyable Bella, j'avais mon frère à côté de moi pendant tout ce temps et je n'ai rien vu !  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter..., affirmai-je.

\- Il s'est ensuite excusé de ne m'avoir rien dit auparavant. Il sait que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour moi.

Elle eut un rire sans joie et tourna la tête vers moi.

\- C'est fou quand on y pense. Depuis le début, tu trouves qu'Edward est trop gentil envers moi. Tu pensais même que nous avions une relation parce qu'il se montrait moins froid et plus protecteur avec moi. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille... Comment en as-tu eu la confirmation ? demanda mon amie.

\- J'ai d'abord trouvé une photo dans le portefeuille d'Edward qui le montrait lui à côté d'un bébé. J'ai ensuite eu des doutes te concernant en voyant son attitude protectrice envers toi. Surtout lors de notre altercation avec Jacob. Il a rendu son arme pour te protéger. Parce qu'il avait vraiment peur de te perdre, me rappelai-je. Ce n'était pas normal pour un homme de sa trempe. À la suite de ça, nous nous sommes affrontés au poker. Celui qui perdait devait répondre à la question de l'autre.

\- Et tu as gagné, devina Alice.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

\- Il m'a promis qu'il m'appellerait quand je serai à Paris. Il a aussi dit que maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. C'est un homme plein de contradiction. D'abord il ne veut pas m'avouer notre lien de parenté, puis finalement il veut apprendre à me connaître en tant que sœur et garder contact avec moi.

Moi aussi, j'étais choquée ! Edward lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait construire une vraie relation avec elle. Il tient vraiment plus à elle que je ne le pensais s'il a réussi à lui ouvrir son cœur de la sorte.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as pris ? l'interrogeai-je.  
\- Bien, sourit doucement la brunette, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je suis encore un peu bouleversée par la nouvelle. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas et je vais certainement mettre quelque temps à m'y habituer. Mais j'aurais tout le temps d'encaisser l'idée à Paris. Ça me permettra de réfléchir.

Encore une fois, sa force de caractère me laissait sans voix.

\- Tu es tellement forte Alice, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...  
\- C'est juste que j'ai traversé pire. Dans le fond, il s'agit quand même là d'une bonne nouvelle...  
\- Tu m'appelleras s'il y a un problème à Paris, d'accord ? questionnai-je un peu inquiète de la voir partir seule à l'autre bout du monde.  
\- Tu seras la première informée ! Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre une dernière fois.

\- Merci Bella, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, merci de m'avoir offert le boulot de mes rêves et de m'avoir donné un frère en prime.

Émue par ses mots, je me contentai d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Prends soin de toi surtout, lui dis-je.

Après mes embrassades avec Alice, je rejoignis mon propre lit. Il était presque 6 heures du matin.

J'étais rassurée de voir qu'elle tenait le coup. Je dois avouer que j'étais très surprise de la manière dont Edward s'était ouvert à sa sœur. C'était évident qu'il tenait à elle même s'il ne savait pas le lui dire. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il continué de le lui cacher même après qu'elle ait découvert les activités illégales de ce dernier ?

C'est plus apaisée et sereine que je m'endormis, bien que je savais que demain, Edward m'attendrait de pied ferme et se montrerait beaucoup moins accueillant avec moi.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai aux alentours de 14h00 et traînai au lit sur l'ordinateur jusqu'à 18 h 30. Rosalie et Jasper étaient passés pour me convaincre de quitter ma chambre, mais j'avais prétexté vouloir me reposer suite aux lésions infligées par Carlisle sur mes côtes. Bien entendu, Jasper s'était inquiété et avait automatiquement pris un rendez-vous avec un médecin pour le jour suivant. Habillée d'un survêtement et d'un débardeur, je décidai de descendre manger sans vraiment prendre la peine de me vêtir d'une tenue plus appropriée.

En direction de la cuisine, je traînais des pieds et me frottais les yeux pour éliminer le sommeil. Sur mon chemin, je passai devant la salle à manger sans vraiment y prêter attention lorsqu'un bruit d'éclaircissement de gorge me fit tourner la tête. En pivotant sur ma droite, je pouvais voir l'ensemble des membres de la villa attablé en train de me fixer. Evidemment, en bout de table et face à moi, le patron me jugeai du regard.

\- On ne vous attendez plus Isabella ! Déjà que vous êtes en retard, vous auriez au moins pu faire l'effort de vêtir des vêtements dignes de ce nom, me provoqua Edward.

Oh merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi toute la maison était là ? Je n'étais pourtant pas au courant de ce rassemblement. C'est vrai qu'il nous arrivait, de temps à autre, d'être conviés à partager un repas, mais en général il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous en avertir.

Bien évidemment Edward ne se privait pas de faire remarquer mon absence devant tout le monde. Que le lynchage public commence ! J'allais en prendre pour mon grade... Comment répliquer tout en restant crédible alors que je porte un foutu pyjama ! **  
**  
Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre de ma surprise en voyant tous ces yeux braqués sur moi, mais ma fierté se manifesta rapidement quand il poursuivit :

\- Même un chien est plus présentable. Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris à vous apprêter ?

Comment osait-il ?! _Connard_ , fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Comment osait-il me rabaisser de la sorte et en plus de cela évoquer mes parents. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, je n'allais pas baisser les yeux et m'asseoir gentiment. Je déglutis péniblement pour encaisser ses mots puis forçai un sourire ironique sur mes lèvres.

\- Pardon patron, ce n'est effectivement pas approprié. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça…

Sans crie gare, je tirai sur mon pantalon qui glissa jusqu'au sol et je me retrouvai seulement couvert par une culotte devant au moins une quinzaine de personnes.

La première chose que je vis fut l'incrédulité dans les yeux d'Edward. Il était totalement choqué. Tiens prends ça ! Toi qui tiens tant au respect, là tu es servi. Emmett et Jasper bondirent de leur chaise en grondant en cœur :

\- Bella !

Mes deux amis arrivèrent vers moi et me tirèrent rapidement hors de la pièce.

Ils marchèrent d'une part et d'autre de moi tout en maintenant fermement chacun un de mes bras.

\- Eh lâchez-moi, criai-je en gesticulant, je peux très bien marcher !

Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à mon bureau et m'assirent sur le canapé avant de se planter debout devant moi, les bras croisés.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Bella ?! marmonna sourdement Jasper.

\- T'as perdu la tête enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? enchaîna Emmett.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux agir de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences, poursuivit mon coach.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Et te déshabiller devant une table remplie d'homme en chaleur, tu réalises ?! en rajouta Emmett.

Ma tête ne cessait de basculer entre le blond et le brun qui continuaient de me sermonner sans que je ne puisse en placer une. Ce fut un raclement de gorge familier qui les interrompit et nous fit tous regarder en direction de la porte de mon bureau.

\- Sortez messieurs, je vous prie, exigea posément notre patron.

Emmett et Jasper me lancèrent un dernier regard interdit avant de prendre la porte qu'Edward leur tenait ouverte pour les inciter à partir. Après leur départ, il referma celle-ci, s'avança lentement et calmement vers moi, tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Sa démarche féline et son regard noir me firent immédiatement réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Une fois arriver à ma hauteur, il me balança mon bas de pantalon au visage qu'il avait vraisemblablement récupéré dans la salle à manger. Je comptais m'habiller, mais ma colère était tellement forte que quand il me l'ordonna, je ne pus me résigner à lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Habille-toi. Tout de suite !

Je ne réagis pas et continuai de le fixer provocante, telle une adolescente insolente.

\- Isabella, obéit où je te garantis que ça va très mal se passer, me pressa Edward en train de perdre patiente.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? demandai-je la mâchoire contractée, me fouetter avec ta ceinture encore une fois ?  
\- Je pourrais faire bien pire, ne me tente pas, prévint-il tout aussi raide et contracté que moi.  
\- Bien, alors fais-toi plaisir, défiai-je en remettant finalement mon survêtement.

Il agrippa soudain fermement mes bras et me força à me relever. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et il me secoua avant d'approcher son visage à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues putain Bella ?! ragea-t-il, ses prunelles enfouies dans les miennes.  
\- Alors c'est Bella maintenant ? rageai-je. Devant les autres c'est Isabella et en privée, c'est Bella ?! Quoi que tu veuilles, il va falloir l'assumer, je ne compte pas m'aplatir devant tes hommes pour qu'il te respecte, c'est clair ?!  
\- Je ne te demande pas ça, mais là tu vas beaucoup trop loin, tu dépasses les bornes. D'abord hier avec mon père, ensuite avec Alice et maintenant devant mes hommes !

Je le poussai d'un coup pour qu'il me lâche et l'écartai de moi.

\- Avec ton père ?! C'est moi qui suis en tort avec ton père ? Bon sang Edward, je me fais tabasser devant toi et tu t'en vas sans même t'assurer que je vais bien. Et le lendemain je te vois sortir de ton bureau avec ce même homme. C'est normal ça ?! criai-je verte de rage en me rappelant son comportement lamentable.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué en premier, ça ne se serait jamais arrivé ! répliqua-t-il tout aussi véhément.

\- Il a tué mon frère ! Il est la cause de tous mes problèmes. Aurais-tu réagi différemment si ça avait été ton cas, Edward ? demandai-je en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Il se tue un instant, ce qui confirma ce que je pensais.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, annonçai-je plus doucement avant de me retourner vers un pan de mur, dos à lui.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas une raison valable pour prendre mon arme sans prévenir et t'en prendre à lui. Il aurait pu te tuer tu t'en rends compte ? Reprit-il.  
\- Ah oui, ricanai-je sans le regarder, et tu t'en soucis parce que tu tiens tellement à moi, c'est ça ? Quelle ironie après la manière dont tu t'es si bien occupé de moi après ça.  
\- Ça suffit maintenant Bella. S'il n'y avait que ça ! Il a fallu que tu répliques avec Alice aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que mon père parte ou d'en discuter avec moi. Et maintenant tu me défis ouvertement devant mes employés. Pour qui te prends-tu, bon sang !? s'écria-t-il cette fois-ci.

Je sentais qu'il avançait vers moi tout en parlant.

\- Que tu le crois ou non, oui je tiens à toi et je n'ai aucune envie de te réprimander, mais là tu dépasses clairement les bornes. S'ils pensent que ce que tu as fait est sans conséquence, ils croiront qu'ils peuvent faire de même impunément, poursuivit-il jusqu'à arriver à mon niveau et me poussa sur le mur contre lequel il me bloqua en agrippant mes cheveux.  
\- Ah, grognai-je quand ma joue rappa contre le mur. Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'accepte que tu continues à mentir à mon amie. Ok c'est vrai, j'aurais pu t'en parler...  
\- Bien, je vois qu'on est d'accord, me coupa-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini ! criai-je à bout de nerf et en essayant de me défaire de cette position inconfortable.

J'avais beau gesticuler, mais plus je bougeais plus il écrasait son corps contre le mien.

\- Pour ce qui est de tout à l'heure, tu m'as volontairement humilié et rabaissé en me comparant à un chien et en plus de ça, tu as été assez vicieux pour utiliser mes parents. Tu savais très bien que j'allais m'énerver, tu ne me pensais simplement pas capable de te défier. Et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à te prouver le contraire, expliquai-je déchaînée. Maintenant, lâche-moi !

Il me relâcha doucement pour me permettre de me retourner, mais ne recula pas. Sa proximité me fit remarquer à quel point il était plus grand que moi. Je devais presque me dévisser le cou pour le regarder. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle et fatigués par notre conflit. Son regard avait perdu de sa noirceur.

\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça en premiers lieux... reconnu-t-il à son tour. J'étais juste énervé pour la façon dont tu avais agi avec Alice et avec mon père.

Il laissa s'installer le silence seulement dérangé par nos respirations haletantes. La nervosité et la colère retombèrent. Quelques minutes de calmes passèrent avant qu'il reprenne doucement :

\- D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait, admit-il en baissant les yeux et en posant délicatement sa main sur mon ventre comme s'il voulait effacer l'hématome sous mon débardeur.

J'en frissonnai.

\- Tu dois faire un choix Edward. Soit je suis ton employée, soit je suis _plus_. Si je suis simplement un agent pour toi, alors je me soumettrai comme tout le monde ici. Si je suis _plus_ , alors j'agirais comme tel. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être qui je suis et de donner mon avis, décrétai-je doucement, me décontractant progressivement sous son toucher.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prête à être plus ? m'interrogea-t-il en retour, se rapprochant un peu plus.

Son front était désormais presque collé au mien. Je hochai la tête avec assentiment, grisée par sa proximité.

\- Tu as raison. Je dois faire un choix, chuchota-t-il en faisant glisser sa main de mon ventre jusqu'à ma hanche.  
\- Que choisis-tu ? bredouillai-je d'une voix rauque.  
\- _Plus_ , Bella. Je choisis _plus_ , murmura Edward avant de saisir mon cou avec son autre main et de finalement franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des miennes.

Comme hypnotisée par ses mots et ses gestes, je l'observai incliner la tête et effleurer délicatement mes lèvres. Je ne pus lui résister plus longtemps et fondis comme neige au soleil dans ses bras virils. À l'instant où sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, un feu brûlant naquit au creux de mon ventre et se propagea dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Un désir ardent me consumait. Je fus surprise par la douceur de ses lèvres qui sensuellement vinrent capturer les miennes. Son odeur, sa tendresse, sa proximité me donnèrent le tournis et je me laissai aller sciemment à ce baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou. En retour, il enlaça mon dos et me serra contre lui avec ferveur. Mes paupières se fermèrent face à tant d'émotions. Je sentis sa langue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne qu'elle caressa avec une certaine vénération. Un soupir tremblant échappa alors de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement, j'y étais obligée quand nos respirations commencèrent à s'essouffler. D'une lenteur fébrile, nous détachions nos lèvres l'un de l'autre et Edward appuya son front contre le mien tandis que nos paupières s'ouvrirent et se rencontrèrent. Le vert de ses yeux était encore plus captivant de près.

\- Magnifique, souffla-t-il comme s'il le disait pour lui-même, tandis qu'il caressait ma joue et me couvait du regard.  
\- Edward, murmurai-je encore chancelante, toute tension à présent évanouie.

Je le voulais. Je ne pouvais plus le nier, je le voulais tout entier. Je l'aimais tellement quand il était comme ça. C'était lui. Le vrai Edward. Sans ambiguïté ou prise de tête. C'était certainement le moment le plus authentique que j'avais vécu.

Soudain, il passa son bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos et me souleva contre lui. Il sortit de mon bureau et prit l'escalier. Je pensais qu'il allait me déposer dans ma chambre, mais au lieu de ça, il continua jusqu'au dernier étage et ouvrit la porte de la sienne. Il me posa ensuite au sol, face à sa baie vitrée où l'on pouvait observer l'étendue de la ville de New York. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou qu'il parsema de baisers d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir, s'il te plaît ? plaida-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui et fixai ses yeux envoûtants. Il avait l'air si serein pour une fois et parfaitement à l'aise. Rien avoir avec le Edward Cullen froid et placide que tout le monde connaît. Je souhaitais que ce moment dur encore et encore. Je ne voulais que jamais, notre bulle ne disparaisse.

\- C'est d'accord, acceptai-je.

Nous nous séparèrent quelques minutes le temps qu'Edward aille se changer, avant d'aller nous emmitoufler dans la chaleur des draps. Edward n'hésita pas une seconde pour m'attirer à lui. Je posai alors ma tête contre son torse tandis que sa main caressait délicatement mon dos.

Nous nous mîmes alors à parler de tout et de rien. De choses stupides et banales. Il aborda vaguement le sujet d'Alice et celui de son père. Il me fit quelques blagues douteuses et finalement, il se perdit dans ses réflexions avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Moi ? Je restai là, à le fixer, le sommeil ne venant pas puisque je m'étais réveillée il y a seulement 2-3 heures.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner en rond, je décidai qu'essayer de dormir était une perte de temps. Avec regret, je quittai les bras chauds d'Edward, voulus rejoindre mon bureau pour travailler un peu et également réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dès que je fus arrivé à destination, je franchis la porte de mon bureau, allumai la lumière et me retournai.

Je sursautai et reculai brusquement vers la porte pour m'enfuir quand je constatai qu'un homme inconnu était assis à mon bureau.

\- Attends, ne pars pas, me rassura l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux chocolat.

Il levait les mains en l'air pour me prouver sa bonne foi :

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Comme il ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas armé, je décidai de l'écouter en restant quand même à proximité de la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lançai-je sur le qui-vive.

\- C'est moi Bella, sourit-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.  
\- Dites-moi qui vous êtes ou je crie et je vous jure que vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant, menaçai-je une main sur la porte en commençant à penser qu'il était fou.  
\- Attends, s'il te plaît ! C'est juste que je suis content de te voir. Je ne pensais plus que ce jour arriverait.

\- Je vais le répéter encore une fois, articulai-je doucement pour qu'il comprenne chaque mot, Qui. Êtes. Vous ?

\- Je suis Taylor, ton grand frère.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos dernières reviews. Merci pour votre soutien : certains font vraiment l'effort de me laisser des commentaires approfondies et détaillés qui m'aident beaucoup (notament Floridianna, Cloums et Lalilou10), d'autres m'ont vraiment touché comme yuckie78 (désolée, j'espère que tu as pu finir ta dissert' :p), Lilas, Tipiland, Lilie147, personne14) et merci pour se qui commentent depuis le début et à chaque chapitre (Grazie, Nedwige Stew, gaellezjey, Silly girl, Estelle 7, et tous les autres 'Guest'), votre fidélité me réjouit !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes de noël et que vous avez tous bien mangé et bien gâté vos proches.**

 **Trêve de plaisanterie, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vais certainement répondre à beaucoup de vos questions (dites le moi si vous en avez d'autres en commentaire). Il y a peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de révélations. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Aussi, pour la fin de ce chapitre et le suivant j'ai décidé d'extérioriser un peu l'histoire. Je m'explique : une de mes lectrices et amie, m'a fait remarquer que tout se passait principalement entre les mûrs de la maison. Et je constate qu'elle n'avait pas tord, alors j'ai pensé que ça ferait du bien de faire prendre un peu l'air au personnage, de les faire évoluer dans le monde normal. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.  
**  
 **On se retrouve en-bas pour une annonce TRÈS TRÈS IMPORTANTE !**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Taylor**

 _« Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu  
Sais-tu si tu avais vécu  
Ce que nous aurions fait ensemble  
Un an après moi, tu serais né  
Alors on n'se s'rait plus quittés  
Comme des amis qui se ressemblent  
On aurait appris l'argot par cœur  
J'aurais été ton professeur  
A mon école buissonnière  
Sur qu'un jour on se serait battu  
Pour peu qu'alors on ait connu  
Ensemble la même première  
_ _Mais tu n'es pas la »_

 _~ Maxime Le Forestier_ **  
**

* * *

 **POV externe, New York, 20 ans auparavant**

 _Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip_

 _\- Allô  
\- Allô ?! Maria c'est vous ?! paniqua la personne à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Oui, qui est-ce ? C'est vous, madame Cullen ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible, chuchota Esmée en réfrénant les sanglots perceptibles dans sa voix.  
\- Calmez-vous ,madame Cullen. Je vous écoute, que s'est-il passé ? apaisa son interlocutrice.  
\- C'est Taylor, Maria ! Il va mourir. Mon mari a voulu le tuer. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, débita-t-elle ahurie, Carlisle a ordonné à ses hommes de mutiler le corps et de le déposer dans le coffre d'une voiture devant chez les Swan. Je l'ai entendu Maria, je vous en prie !  
\- Madre mia ! Taylor est mort, s'agita à son tour la gouvernante.  
\- Il a pris une balle dans la poitrine, mais je crois avoir senti son pouls, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Aidez-moi, Taylor va mourir si on ne fait rien !  
\- Ne bougez pas, j'appelle immédiatement monsieur Swan, rassura Maria qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.  
\- Non ne faites pas ça, il nous tuera ! s'emporta Esmée. Si Charlie l'apprend, il nous tuera tous : Edward, moi, tout le monde ! Il ne faut rien leur dire !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Madame ? Pourquoi n'amenez-vous pas le petit à l'hôpital ?  
\- Si mon époux l'apprend, je suis une femme morte. Je ne peux agir à son encontre et puis ses hommes le préviendront immédiatement, cria presque Esmée.  
\- Dios mio ! Il faut trouver un autre corps pour berner ses hommes alors !_

 **Bella POV, présent :**

Après son récit, le prétendu Taylor s'avança vers moi qui me tenais toujours debout près de la porte. Une fois devant moi, il reprit :

\- Comme tu l'auras compris, c'est Esmée Cullen qui a trouvé mon corps au bord de la mort.  
\- Comment Madame Cullen et Maria ont-elles fait? questionnai-je un peu sceptique.  
\- Maria avait un frère qui bossait pour Carlisle. En général, il se tapait le sale travail : il nettoyait les traces et cachait les corps. Il lui a donc été facile de remplacer le mien par un autre qui était tellement mutilé que personne n'aurait pu reconnaître l'identité. Les membres du clan Cullen n'y virent que du feu puisque c'était une mission qui avait été confiée au frère de Maria et que personne d'autre n'avait eu l'occasion de voir. Pour le coup, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance que ce dernier est accepté de le faire. Seuls mes vêtements et la couleur de mes cheveux pouvaient faire penser à moi. Esmée et Maria se sont empressées de me faire transférer dans un hôpital spécialisé pour me sauver. J'y suis resté dix mois. Esmée a payé pour tous mes frais médicaux, elle a prit énormément de risques pour moi, soupira-t-il reconnaissant.

\- Ça ne peut être vrai…, murmurai-je abasourdie en réalisant que j'avais peut-être mon grand frère sous les yeux.

C'était un peu gros, trop gros même. Comment mon frère soi-disant mort pouvait-il être comme par magie sous mes yeux aujourd'hui et bien vivant ? Mais d'un autre côté, son histoire tenait tellement la route. Il connaissait beaucoup de détail sur ma vie, de la relation entre les deux clans à l'existence de notre gouvernante Maria...  
\- Maria venait me rendre visite de temps en temps. Elle me parlait de toi, tu sais ? Tu n'étais qu'un minuscule petit bébé dans le ventre de maman, mais j'avais déjà hâte de te rencontrer, sourit-il nostalgique le regard lointain.  
\- Que s'est-il passé après ça ? demandai-je sans laisser transparaître mon trouble.  
\- Je suis allé rejoindre la famille à Maria au Mexique. J'ai grandi au côté de ses filles et ses frères.

Je rivais mes yeux au sien et le regardait, _vraiment_. Il était assez grand, une carrure assez imposante. Des yeux et une chevelure d'un marron foncé. Exactement comme les miens... Sa peau était claire, laiteuse, un peu comme la mienne... Ce n'était pas possible... Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et je craignais pourtant de commencer à le croire... Bouleversée par notre ressemblance et son histoire, mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens tout aussi intense et fébrile que les miens.  
Instinctivement je posais ma main sur sa joue sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Mon frère ? murmurai-je incertaine comme si je me posais la question à voix haute.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'empara de ma main.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir Bella. Tu es encore plus jolie que sur les photos que Maria m'envoyait avant de venir me rejoindre quelques années plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais un mot méchant à ton encontre. Elle te décrivait comme un ange.

Son visage prit soudain une mine plus triste.

\- Un ange qui en a bavé à cause des secrets de sa famille, un ange qui aurait dû être protégé.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? demandai-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.  
\- Pour te protéger justement. Je viens te sortir de ce foutoir dans lequel tu es. Je viens t'offrir d'autres options si tu veux envisager ta vie différemment que ce que tu as ici. Mais je suis surtout là pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça : je veux t'aider à sauver notre père.

Ça faisait beaucoup en une soirée. J'avais encore du mal à accepter que mon frère ne fût pas mort et voilà qu'il m'annonce que nous allions sauver notre père.

\- Mais pourquoi ne t'être jamais manifesté avant ?  
\- Carlisle croyait qu'il avait obtenu vengeance. S'il savait que j'étais en vie, il s'en serait pris à la famille différemment : soit en te tuant ou en tuant maman. Pour le bien de tous, il fallait que je reste mort, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi réapparaître maintenant, si Carlisle l'apprend il se vengera aussi aujourd'hui, demandai-je dubitative.  
\- Oui peut-être. Mais premièrement, tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui et deuxièmement on a une arme puissante de notre côté désormais.  
\- Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'étonnai-je.

Je ne le suivais plus. Il sourit.

\- Où étais-tu cette nuit avant de rentrer dans ton bureau ? Je suis allée dans ta chambre en croyant te trouver dans ton lit mais tu n'y étais pas...

Je me mis à rougir sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'étais dans celui d'Edward. Où voulait-il en venir de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment important. On constatant ma gène, son sourire s'élargit.

\- Edward. La voilà notre arme. Je sais qu'il te protégera quoi qu'il en coûte.  
\- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu viens juste de revenir et tu sais déjà qu'Edward sera soi-disant prêt à me protéger ?! Doutai-je.

Ainsi donc il savait pour Edward et moi. Encore une fois, c'était trop gros. J'avais du mal à croire tout ça sans remettre en question sa parole, bien que je dois avouer que son histoire était bien ficelée. De plus, en le regardant de près, je pouvais voir notre ressemblance. Et au fond de moi, je pouvais sentir qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était sincère.  
Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la voix s'éleva avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre.

\- Bella, tu es là ? Je te cherche partout pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée coucher ?

Edward rentra dans la pièce et se figea en apercevant Taylor qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi, avant de dégainer son arme et de la braquer sur l'inconnu.

\- Éloignez-vous d'elle immédiatement ! Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama mon patron en s'avançant doucement.  
\- Wow ! On se calme. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, rassura Taylor en levant les mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi, mais sans toutefois reculer.  
\- Je ne me répéterai pas : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit ? s'agita mon patron, le corps raidi et le regard mauvais.  
\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Edward, mais je m'attendais tout de même à un accueil plus chaleureux, déclara gentiment et tout sourire mon supposé frère, inébranlable.  
\- Lâche ton arme Edward. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous fera quoi que ce soit, éclairai-je.  
\- Comment ça « _ravi de me revoir_ ». Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis, il... balbutia Edward en me dévisageant, confus face à la situation.  
\- Edward, regarde-le ! le coupai-je brusquement en élevant la voix.

Mon patron souffla puis braqua son attention sur l'inconnu et le fixa avec minutie. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et c'est déstabilisé qu'il inspirât de stupeur. Les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent alors avant qu'il n'abaisse doucement son arme.

\- Taylor ? lança-t-il abasourdi.  
\- En chair et en os, sourit le nouveau venu en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est impossible, rétorqua Edward en secouant la tête.

Cette fois c'était officiel. Si Edward pouvait deviner qui il était, alors c'était bien mon frère. _Mon grand frère_...

\- Je crois bien que si, répondis-je, il m'a raconté son histoire.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois sur les canapés de mon bureau à écouter toute l'histoire de Taylor encore une fois.

\- Tu n'as qu'à appeler ta mère si tu as encore des doutes, affirma Taylor après lui avoir conté son histoire.  
\- Je le ferai par mesure de précaution, garantit Edward quelque peu pensif.  
Le pauvre était aussi choqué que moi.  
\- Maintenant si tu nous disais comment es-tu entré ici et comment savais-tu où me trouver ? l'interrogeai-je.

Taylor sortit alors son téléphone, sélectionna un contact et le mit à son oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, son interlocuteur répondit et mon frère lâcha tout simplement :

\- Tu peux venir maintenant.

Edward et moi le fixions sans comprendre. Le silence fut rapidement interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau qui laissa entrapercevoir la jolie blonde de la maison.

\- Rosalie ? m'écriai-je, surprise.

\- Désolée, je vous ai fait quelques petites cachotteries... Mais j'avais de bonnes intentions, expliqua cette dernière en venant prendre place au côté de Taylor sur le canapé. J'ai connu Taylor quand je bossais chez les Volturi. Il avait tenté de m'approcher à de nombreuses reprises, mais je fuyais généralement les hommes au risque que Royce me le fasse payer. Puis, un jour, après une énième dispute, Taylor m'a trouvé blessée et inconsciente. Il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à mon réveil et c'est là qu'il m'a tout raconté. Il savait que je ne dirai rien si ses actions pouvaient mettre fin au cauchemar que je vivais. Il m'a donc aidé à m'enfuir, pour que Royce et la mafia ne puissent plus me nuire. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de ton frère à ce moment-là... Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai fait le lien, quand Charlie l'a évoqué dans l'enregistrement qu'il m'a demandé de t'envoyer. Suite à cette découverte, j'en ai discuté avec Taylor et il m'a avoué son secret. Depuis, nous n'avons cessé de nous contacter pour que je puisse l'informer de ce qu'il se passait ici.  
\- Attendez ! s'exclama Edward. Qu'est-ce que Taylor foutait chez les Volturi ?! Si tu me dis que tu travailles, pour eux je jure, que... s'emballa-t-il.  
\- Non je ne travaille pas pour eux, l'interrompit mon frère. Enfin si, seulement officiellement...  
\- Et officieusement que fais-tu ? rétorqua le chef des Cullen pressé de connaître la réponse.  
\- Je suis flic, lâcha de but en blanc Taylor en restant de marbre.

Mon patron se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et se pinça l'arête du nez d'une main.

\- C'est encore pire... Un flic infiltré alors ? déduisit celui-ci en réfléchissant.  
\- Infiltré depuis maintenant quatre ans. Rose était une femme battue et elle était la personne idéale pour m'aider à trouver une faille dans l'organisation et mettre en lumière tout leur crime. Elle rêvait plus que tout de pouvoir la détruire pour pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. Démanteler les Volturi. C'était mon premier but. Jusqu'à ce que je croise un visage familier être traîné au cachot.  
\- Charlie ? supposa Edward.

Mon frère hocha la tête, le visage inquiet.

\- Il est d'ailleurs dans un état lamentable..., soupira-t-il en me regardant.

Puis Taylor riva ses yeux vers Edward.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour détruire ton clan. Tout cela est devenu une affaire bien trop personnelle pour moi. Je veux juste mettre fin au règne des Volturi pour sauver mon père, mais je ne toucherai pas au tien. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Tu as sauvé ma sœur et pour cela je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Même des années après, tu m'as été d'une certaine façon fidèle en t'occupant d'elle, annonça-il en hochant légèrement la tête en guise de merci solennel.

Je vis du coin de mon œil qu'Edward lui rendait son geste.

\- Tu as vu Charlie ? bégayai-je, comment va-t-il ? Que fait-il ?  
\- Je ne l'ai croisé que deux fois. Il est enfermé dans les sous-sols. Il se fait tabasser et torturer régulièrement. Mais les Volturi veulent mettre la main sur l'héritière avant de l'achever pour exterminer le clan Swan. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais.

C'était trop pour moi. Je ne supportais pas d'entendre ça. Je détestais ces histoires de mafia, avec aucun respect pour la vie et la dignité humaine. Les hommes se faisaient du mal pour des histoires d'argent, d'armes et de drogues.

Je sentis Edward se rapprocher imperceptiblement de moi et glisser sa main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher un peu de lui comme s'il voulait me protéger.

\- Officieusement, je suis là pour vous aider à sauver Charlie et détruire les Volturi. Officiellement, Aro Volturi m'a envoyé ici pour récupérer l'héritière en question. Pour lui je suis juste Taylor Gomez, un homme de confiance sur qui il peut compter pour affronter le clan Cullen et revenir avec l'héritière.  
\- Alors il faut y aller sans plus tarder. Comme ça une fois là-bas, on libère papa et on s'enfuit, les pressai-je.  
\- Non, objecta Edward, toi, tu ne bouges pas.  
\- Comment ça, non ? On a une chance de le sauver et c'est peut-être la seule que l'on aura, insistai-je, car cela me paraissait évident.  
\- J'ai dit non Bella. Arrête d'insister maintenant.  
\- Edward, sifflai-je entre mes dents, ne me parle pas comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant un peu plus vers moi.  
\- Comme si j'étais à tes ordres. Je prends mes propres décisions, lui rappelai-je. **  
**\- Il est hors de question que tu partes là-bas sans plan. Crois-tu que vous allez exterminer un siège de mafieux à deux ?  
\- C'est mon père. On n'a pas d'autre choix, je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance !  
\- Arrête ces stupidités Bella, rétorqua-t-il, la voix lasse.  
\- Non, toi arrête de me donner des ordres ! argumentai-je en sentant monter ma colère.  
\- Isabella, ça suffit ! avertit le chef avec une fermeté qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.  
\- Oui ça suffit ! Si je veux partir, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Nous nous fusillons du regard, prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'autre.

\- _Humm humm..._

Le raclement de gorge forcé de Taylor nous obligea à tourner la tête vers lui et Rosalie. Je m'empourpre un peu en me rappelant que nous avions des spectateurs.

\- On n'est pas obligé de décider quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il est tard. On devrait plutôt aller dormir pour y réfléchir à tête reposée demain. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'enverrai pas ma petite sœur là-bas sans plan, alors rassure-toi Edward. Je vais à un hôtel pas loin d'ici, je reviendrai demain.

Il se leva et avança vers nous pour tendre sa main à Edward qui la serra doucement en opinant de la tête. Mon frère s'approcha ensuite de moi et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur mon front avant de me murmurer :

\- À très vite sœurette. Je suis content de t'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Je le saluai dans le vague puis nous sortîmes tous de mon bureau. Rosalie s'occupa de le raccompagner tandis qu'Edward et moi grimpâmes les escaliers pour rejoindre nos chambres encore sous le choc de ces révélations. J'allais me diriger vers ma chambre quand il me rattrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui

\- Tu viens avec moi, toi, révéla-il aimablement, plus calme à présent.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre où nous nous réinstallions dans son lit. Il m'attira à lui de sorte que ma tête vienne se poser sur son torse et qu'il puisse enlacer mon dos de son bras.

\- Sacrée soirée, marmonnai-je à moi-même.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça ? s'enquit-il prudemment, tu es contente ?  
\- Je crois oui... J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.  
\- Comment ça « tout ça » ?  
\- Eh bien oui. Réfléchir au retour de mon frère et à toi aussi...  
\- Quoi à propos de moi ? répondit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour me faire face, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres cette fois.  
\- Eh bien, bredouillai-je gênée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais...

Je me sentis rougir et bien sûr, il l'avait fait exprès. Il approcha soudain son visage du mien et déposa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne pour un léger baiser avant de souffler :  
\- C'est à propos de ça que tu dois réfléchir, ma belle ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, embarrassée par ce geste si anodin. Il se croyait malin parce qu'il arrivait à me gêner et à me prendre au dépourvu. Il réitéra son baiser, mais de façon plus langoureux cette fois-ci. Après, il tira légèrement sur ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents puis m'embrassa de plus belle. Le baiser devint ensuite plus profond. Je sentis sa langue intrusive dans ma bouche qui venait taquiner la mienne. Il me demandait insidieusement la permission. Stupéfaite et enivrée en même temps, je me laissai guider par mes hormones et je répondis à sa folle invitation. Nous nous embrassions alors longuement jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu disparaisses, murmura-t-il en collant son corps au mien et en caressant doucement ma nuque.

Je réalisais alors qu'il faisait référence à notre pseudo accrochage de tout à l'heure. J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête pour lui signifier ma compréhension encore secouée par cette douceur toujours surréaliste pour moi et l'étreinte passionnée que nous venions de partager.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une main vint caresser tendrement ma chevelure. Ce doux contact me fit sortir peu à peu de mon sommeil. J'eus quelques battements de paupières pour m'accoutumer à la luminosité de la pièce puis j'aperçus un Edward souriant, vêtu de son costume et assis au bord du lit en train d'effleurer mes cheveux avec affection.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Hum, hum, acquiesçai-je encore dans les vapes.  
\- Il est presque onze heures. Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais Jasper veut te voir et je ne cesse de trouver des excuses pour l'empêcher de venir dans ta chambre pour te réveiller.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai dormi avec toi. Il pourrait croire que... enfin même si ce n'est pas ses affaires, il penserait tout de suite qu'on a..., m'embrouillai-je en me redressant doucement contre la tête du lit en émergent du sommeil.  
\- Oui, oui, je sais, ricana-t-il, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré le dissuader subtilement de venir te réveiller, mais il est intenable...  
\- Est-ce qu'on doit se comporter comme un employeur et une employée devant les autres ? questionnai-je incertaine.  
\- Je suppose que non. Tu peux toujours me tutoyer et me parler. En revanche, je ne peux pas me permettre de te traiter comme...

Cette fois c'est lui qui ne trouvait pas ses mots pour parler de notre relation.

\- Comme une personne qui est plus qu'un simple membre du clan, l'aidai-je en ironisant narquoisement à mon tour.

Il rit avec moi.

\- On est ridicule, me moquai-je en secouant la tête.  
\- On a un sérieux problème pour reconnaître les choses et mettre des mots dessus, plaisanta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il ne saurait jamais à quel point ce simple geste me troublait... C'était spontané, naturel. On constatait que nous étions mutuellement gênés et handicapés quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer et nous en rigolions. Nous arrivions à nous moquer de nous-même puisque nous réagissions de manière similaire et pouvions par conséquent, comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait.

\- En gros, tu ne peux pas me contredire ou faire valoir ton point de vue comme tu as pris l'habitude de le faire dans l'intimité, devant tout le monde. Pas sans en subir de conséquences en tout cas, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux. Tu auras tout le loisir de m'en parler plus tard, en tête-à-tête.  
\- J'ai compris, pas de manque de respect. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il y aura d'autres tête-à-tête ? demandai-je en l'espérant sincèrement.  
\- J'espère en tout cas. Si tu le veux également ?

Je hochai la tête d'un air enthousiaste. Je ne pouvais plus longtemps cacher mon envie d'être près de lui. Ni à lui, ni à moi-même.

\- _Plus_ , me murmura-t-il en se relevant du lit et me tendant la main pour que j'en sorte aussi.

Je l'ai saisi et il m'attira à lui avec une certaine ferveur.

\- _Plus_ , répondis-je à mon tour en le fixant.

Nous nous dévisagions à présent. Ces beaux yeux verts pétillaient d'une lueur intense qui me troublait et les traits de son visage ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi séduisants qu'en cet instant. J'avais envie de...de l'embrasser follement. Le pouvais-je ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt pour recommencer ? Enfin bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dormi dans ses bras, dans son lit et qu'il avait dit _plus_ , et que j'avais dit _plus_ moi aussi, que...

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer Bella mais sache que là, je me retiens, il marqua une pause, tout de suite, puis une deuxième, de savourer tes lèvres à nouveau..., me confia Edward, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Son regard était désormais orienté sur ma bouche et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Ses paroles firent accélérer ma respiration, devenue soudainement erratique. Timidement et dans l'attente, j'approchai alors mon visage du sien en enlaçant son cou de mon bras pour le forcer à incliner son visage vers le mien. Quand ses lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui susurrer :  
\- Je t'en prie, ne te retiens surtout pas.

Ses mots furent libérateurs. Au diable les « nous ne devrions pas si tôt », les « c'est un mafieux », et tous mes autres questionnements internes. J'en avais envie. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais laisser mes envies dicter ma conduite sans laisser mes craintes influencer mon comportement. C'était peut-être de la folie, mais c'était ans doute la plus délicieuse qui soit.

Je réduis à néant la distance entre nos lèvres. Tout semblait s'estomper autour de nous, seul le plaisir d'avoir cédé à cette délicieuse tentation était présent. Il enlaça ma taille de ses grands bras, et progressivement, il approfondit le baiser. Je me sentais toute petite, là, comme ça, mais aussi protégée et à l'abri. Lorsque je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne, des papillons voletèrent de partout à l'intérieur de moi et grisés que nous étions, nous nous élançâmes dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux décoiffés pour maintenir sa tête au plus près de la mienne, tandis qu'il commençait à lentement faire glisser ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher davantage et écraser nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nos souffles se firent court et bientôt le baiser du prendre fin, mais ni lui ni moi ne semblions en avoir envie puisqu'il se jeta de nouveau sur moi pour recouvrir ma mâchoire de tendres et légers baisers passionnés avant d'entamer une lente descente vers mon cou que je m'empressai de lui offrir. Je frissonnai face à l'ardeur de ses baisers et sentis la frénésie charnelle s'emparer de nous.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, la passion du moment fut rompue par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone portable. Nous écartions alors lentement nos visages tout en garder nos fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, en reprenant notre respiration et nos esprits.

\- Mon dieu..., ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer fébrile, les jambes cotonneuses.

Il se contenta de m'adresser un pauvre sourire.

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, rit-il.

* * *

Un peu plus tard en début d'après-midi, Edward était partit en mission et je me prélassais sur le canapé du salon commun de la villa en compagnie de Peter devant une émission débile de télé-réalité. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de me taquiner sur ma scène de la veille, lorsque je m'étais volontairement dévêtue devant toute la maison pour provoquer Edward.

\- Pas de strip-tease aujourd'hui la miss ?  
\- Non désolée...  
\- J'aurais bien aimé assister à la suite moi ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul, ricana-t-il.  
\- Ça va, lâche-moi un peu Peter. J'étais juste énervée et je voulais avoir le dernier mot, expliquai-je.  
\- Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas le droit de voir la suite ? Insista-t-il.

Je décollai mes yeux de l'écran pour le scruter. Je me saisis brusquement d'un oreiller qui traîna là et l'envoya aussi fort que je le pus sur la tête de mon ami.

\- T'es lourd Peter ! m'exclamai-je, mi-amusée mi-irritée.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! rigola-t-il.  
\- Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le strip-tease !  
\- Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un moi, m'apprit-il.  
\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? On la connait ? me renseignai-je, intriguée.  
\- Elle s'appelle Charlotte. On est ensemble depuis quatre ans, informa-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.  
\- Waoh ! C'est du sérieux ! Elle sait ce que tu fais ? Où tu vis ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait, je ne peux rien lui cacher. De toute façon je ne dors ici que trois fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, je suis chez elle.

Il avait l'air très amoureux. C'était rare qu'il parle avec autant de sérieux, elle devait vraiment compter.

\- Tu l'as connu comment ?  
\- Oh une histoire banale : c'était ma dentiste !  
\- Ah ah ! Je me disais bien que ton sourire était trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle a dû pas mal l'arranger, me moquai-je.

Je fus, pour la seconde fois de la journée, interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

\- Excuse-moi Peter, je vais prendre l'appel, le prévins-je avant de décrocher et de m'éloigner en direction de la cuisine.

\- Allô ?  
\- Salut Bella !  
\- Alice ! Enfin ! Je me demandai quand tu allais appeler ! Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! m'empressai-je de demander.  
\- C'est un vrai bonheur ! Paris est une ville magnifique. Des tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, des gens intéressants, talentueux et extrêmement gentils. La styliste, Kate, est vraiment géniale ! Je passe mon temps à dessiner, coudre et créer. C'est fabuleux ! s'enthousiasma mon amie.  
\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer quelques photos de ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas manquer ça.

Elle me raconter plus en détail : son travail et les responsabilités que l'on lui avait confiées jusqu'à présent. Elle en avait fait du chemin... Après les foyers, la rue, elle était devenue assistante de direction et maintenant la voilà qui réalisait son rêve.

\- Et toi, comment ça va ? Edward n'a pas été trop dur avec toi après mon départ ? s'enquit mon amie.  
\- Ah ! Tu sais comment il est... Mais c'est arrangé maintenant. Est-ce que vous avez reparlé tous les deux ?  
\- Il m'a appelée hier pour savoir comment s'étaient passés mes premiers jours ici. C'était assez gênant, on ne savait pas trop quoi se dire, mais j'étais contente qu'il le fasse et il m'a semblé que lui aussi.  
\- J'en suis ravie alors !

Edward ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais après tout c'était sa relation avec sa sœur et il était grand temps qu'il s'y implique.

\- Comment vont Rose et tout le monde et... hésita-t-elle.  
\- Et un certain beau blond ? proposai-je le sourire au coin des lèvres, Il va bien. Je pense qu'il s'ennuie un peu de toi. Vous vous parlez ?  
\- On s'envoie des messages.

Je pouvais l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone. Ils en étaient donc à l'étape des messages...

Je n'abordais pas le sujet d'Edward ou de mon frère. Je préférais me concentrer sur elle et sur sa nouvelle vie pour l'instant.

\- On se rappelle vite, hein ? lui dis-je.  
\- Bien sûr ! Prends bien soin de toi et ne te laisse pas embêter par Edward. Et garde un œil sur Jasper pour moi, s'il te plaît, conclut Alice.  
\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander Alice ! Fais attention à toi, bisous !  
\- Bisous !

Après notre conversation, je partis m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour travailler un peu ? Au bout de quelques heures, Rosalie vint m'interrompre :

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? lui souris-je.  
\- Je voulais juste te donner le numéro de Taylor. Il a appelé et t'invite à venir le rejoindre au _Blue Dinner_ ce soir à 19h pour dîner. Il a dit qu'il voulait ensuite t'emmener au bar pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle me griffonna son numéro sur un bout de papier qui traînait là et je lui envoyais un message pour confirmer. Nous avions besoin de nous parler en privé et je m'attendais à ce genre de proposition.

* * *

Le soir venu, Jasper accepta de m'accompagner jusqu'au restaurant. Dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui relater les événements de la veille, concernant mon frère.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien qui il prêtant être au moins ? lança-t-il préoccupé qu'il ait pu nous dupés.  
\- Oui, Edward l'a reconnu et il va valider son histoire auprès d'Esmée.  
\- Eh bien quelle histoire... Comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça ? demanda Jasper en me jetant un coup d'œil soucieux.  
\- J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser, mais ça va. Je crois que je suis contente, tentai-je de le convaincre.

Arrivant à un feu rouge, il se pivota légèrement vers moi et de sa main, tourna mon visage vers le sien.

\- Eh, écoute un peu. Je veux la vraie version. Pas celle que tu as dû sortir aux autres. Ton frère que tu n'as jamais connu revient d'entre les morts pour te dire qu'il est infiltré chez les Volturi et va t'aider à sauver votre père, ça ne peut pas seulement te rendre « contente ».

Je finis finalement par soupirer et hausser les épaules.

\- C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne le connais pas. C'est un parfait inconnu pour moi. Mais je peux voir qu'il me ressemble et qu'il est honnête. Cependant, je ne veux pas me faire d'illusion... Je ne crois plus trop aux liens familiaux. Lui aussi finira par m'abandonner ou me trahir.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ton père et ta mère Bella. Laisse-lui peut-être l'occasion de te le prouver. Après tout, il met son job et sa vie en danger pour t'aider... S'il te propose une porte de sortie, si vous pouvez sauver votre père et s'il peut t'offrir une vie meilleure... ça sera certainement la meilleure option pour toi, murmura-t-il en reprenant la route.

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation. Jasper voulait depuis un moment m'éloigner de ce milieu, de la mafia. Il avait raison, cet endroit n'était définitivement pas le lieu dans lequel je voulais vivre et évoluer, mais il ne comprenait pas que ma vie était parmi eux désormais. Tous les gens que j'aimais et sur qui j'avais pu compter y étaient.

\- Même si je décide de partir avec ma famille, si tentait qu'elle survive à tout ça, je ne partirai jamais bien loin de vous tous. Tout cela fait déjà partie de ma vie.  
\- En tout cas je suis content que tu puisses compter sur lui. J'ai hâte que tu me le présentes, sourit-il plus légèrement pour changer de sujet.

C'était plutôt drôle. Jasper se comportait actuellement plus comme un grand frère que mon grand frère lui-même. C'était à lui que je devais présenter mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, pour qu'il juge s'il était assez bien pour moi.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça sera pour tout de suite, lui dis-je.  
\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si, regarde on arrive.

Hein ? Jasper se gara et il s'empressa de sortir du véhicule avant de venir m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Allez, tu viens ? lança-t-il enjoué.

Ah, il était donc décidé à le rencontrer maintenant... Je tournais la tête vers le restaurant et vis Taylor négligemment appuyé contre sa voiture, juste devant l'entrée. Je me dirigeai vers lui en compagnie de Jasper.

\- Salut, formulai-je timidement, je te présente Jasper Whitlock, un ami. Il est membre du clan Cullen. Jasper, l'interpellai-je en me tournant vers lui, voici Taylor... mon frère.  
\- Enchanté, lança Taylor en lui tendant sa main, est-ce que tu restes avec nous ce soir ?  
\- Non, rassura mon ami en lui serrant poliment la main, je voulais juste voir qui tu étais et vérifier qu'elle resterait entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Jazz ! Grondai-je.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir quatre ans parfois. Il était surprotecteur.

\- Non ça va, assura mon frère, je comprends c'est normal. Je préfère savoir que tu as ce genre de personne autour de toi de toute façon, affirma-t-il, compréhensif.  
\- On peut y aller ? demandai-je impatiente de quitter Jasper pour qu'il arrête de scanner du regard Taylor.  
\- Bien sûr, affirma ce dernier.  
\- Je vous laisse alors, tu vas la ramener ? questionna alors Jasper à l'attention de Taylor.  
\- Oui, on va sûrement rentrer tard.  
\- Tu as ton portable Bella ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois Jasper.

Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. C'était lourd là !

\- Bon ok, ok ! râlât le blond, bonne soirée vous deux.

Quand Jasper s'éloigna, Taylor se mit à rire.

\- Une vraie mère poule ton ami... se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Oui je sais, mais au moins je sais que je peux compter sur lui, ne puis-je m'empêcher de le défendre.  
\- Oui tu as raison, il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi.

Il me tendit son bras.

\- On y va ?

J'accrochai mon bras au sien et nous pénétrions dans le restaurant. C'était un endroit simple, mais élégant. Le thème du lieu était clairement le bleu roi. Il y en avait partout : de la couleur des murs à celle des lumières. On s'y sentait bien, c'était plutôt chaleureux. Un serveur nous installa et nous donna les cartes. Taylor prit deux minutes à choisir et posa sa carte. Quant à moi ? Eh bien j'avais choisi également, mais je n'arrivai pas à reposer la carte. J'appréhendais notre discussion. De quoi allons-nous bien pouvoir parler ? Je préférais rester cachée derrière la carte qui soudainement me paraissait affreusement intéressante. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et mon frère prit la parole.

\- Tu vas finir par la connaître par cœur cette carte, ricana doucement ce dernier qui avait compris mon manège.  
\- Désolée, je ne sais pas quoi prendre, mentis-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi dire Bella. Je n'ai qu'à parler ou te questionner, me réconforta-t-il.

Comme mon regard restait figé sur la carte, il approcha son bras et se permit de tirer doucement la carte de mes mains.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Je le laissai doucement m'enlever la carte des mains. Mon regard restait figé dans le vide comme si la carte n'avait pas bougé et comme si mes mains la tenaient toujours.

\- Maria va bien, commença-t-il, elle parle souvent de toi, tu sais. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis des années, tenta-t-il pour attirer mon attention.

Je ne dis rien.

\- Elle sait qu'elle est partie du jour au lendemain en t'abandonnant, mais un de ses frères est mort et elle a dû venir pour s'occuper de moi. Ses filles étaient déjà grandes, mais j'avais besoin qu'on veuille sur moi. C'est ce qu'elle me disait en tout cas, sourit-il nostalgique. Elle disait également que « toi aussi tu avais besoin d'elle ».  
\- Elle me manque, lui confiai-je doucement, sortant peu à peu de mon état de transe.  
\- Que faisais-tu dans la vie, avant d'entrer, dans le clan Cullen cela s'entend ?  
\- J'ai été recrutée par le gouvernement moi aussi, souris-je en pensant que deux enfants d'une des plus grandes mafias des États-Unis travaillaient tous les deux pour servir le pays et faire appliquer les lois.  
\- Quelle ironie ! Je travaillais principalement pour garantir la sécurité informatique du pays, continuai-je, enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que je passe du mauvais côté de la barrière...  
\- Waoh ! C'est vraiment impressionnant. Je savais que c'était ceux pourquoi le clan Cullen t'avait gardé, Rosalie me l'avait dit, mais j'ignorai pourquoi tu étais si douée. C'est surprenant que les parents t'aient laissé faire ça.  
\- Je crois qu'il préférait me savoir dans le clan des « _gentils_ » plutôt que dans le leur. Quand tu es mort, ils ont décidé de m'élever dans le secret. Il ne voulait pas me mêler à tout cela.  
\- Maria m'a dit que tu avais grandi dans l'ignorance en effet. Mais comment ont-ils pu te protéger sans te mettre au courant ? le questionna-t-il.  
\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, ni aller à l'école, ni avoir vraiment d'ami... Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi puisqu'il refusait de me le dire. C'était sûrement ça le pire... Nous vivions dans le mensonge. Finalement, ma vraie vie a seulement commencé il y a quelques mois quand j'ai fui la maison, me rappelai-je un peu triste.  
\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû endurer tout ça, me dit-il avec compassion. J'aurais voulu autre chose pour toi...  
\- Et toi, raconte-moi… c'était comment de grandir avec des inconnus, à l'écart de tes parents ? osai-je curieuse d'en savoir plus sur sa vie.  
\- Pas facile, plaisanta-t-il, là je peux en rigoler, mais c'était sans doute les pires années de ma vie. J'ai failli mourir et je suis resté des mois à l'hôpital avec pour seule compagnie Maria et plus rarement Esmée, alors que mes parents me croyaient mort et qu'on m'interdisait de les contacter. Une fois guéri, j'ai dû ensuite partir pour le Mexique. Ce n'était pas facile au début, mais la famille de Maria est devenue la mienne. J'ai peut-être été arraché de mes repères, mais ma vie est devenue... normale. Oui, c'est ça normal, reconnut Taylor d'un air convaincu, Plus de mafia, plus de garde du corps, plus de danger.

Je souris, contente que l'un de nous ait pu apprécier une enfance normale.

\- Ça a dû être terrible de devoir te séparer de ta famille ? commentai-je.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée. Ça m'a littéralement arraché le cœur, me narra-t-il le regard lointain, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela était nécessaire à l'époque.  
\- Et Carlisle ? Pourquoi ne pas t'être vengé ou pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté puisque tu es flic ?  
\- Il m'aurait déjà fallu rassembler des preuves... Je ne veux pas le tuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après une adolescence difficile, pleine de rage, de violence et de rancœur, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier et un justicier. Je voulais simplement aider à mettre un terme à tout ça et défendre les innocents des dangers de ce monde pour que personne ne puisse subir ce que j'ai vécu. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce métier.

J'étais émue suite à son discours. Je me plaignais, mais lui avait vécu l'enfer en comparaison... Et malgré tout, il semblait être devenu quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre. Certains m'ont fais la remarque que mes chapitre étaient trop court à leur goût, vous noterez donc que celui-ci contient 3 milles mots de plus que d'habitude ;) Je ne promets pas de réussir à en faire des aussi longs à chaque fois, mais j'ai essayé de vous faire plaisir (bon ok, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir...) étant donné que j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre (période d'examen oblige...).**  
 **  
Grande nouvelle, comme je suis en vacances, j'ai pu me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture (et ça fait énormément de bien !), j'ai donc déjà écrit les deux suivant chapitre ! Un exploit pour moi, vous vous en doutez :p Il ne me reste plus qu'à les corriger avec Luciole26 que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir encore une fois aidée pour ce chapitre, surtout qu'elle est très occupée en ce moment et n'a pas forcement le temps :)**

 **GRANDE ANNONCE : j'ouvre une page Facebook ! Une page où je vous parle de l'avancé de mon histoire, des différentes plateformes de publication de fiction, des histoires que j'ai lu et que j'ai aimé. Mais je publierai aussi des texte que j'écris sur la vie de tous les jours et sur des thèmes divers et variés. Vous pourrez également me soumettre vos textes si vous en écrivez et si vous souhaitez les partager. J'aimerais que ça soit un peu notre page à tous pour partager ce que nous avons en commun : notre passion pour les mot (qu'il s'agisse de les lire ou de les écrire).**  
 **Ça me permettra comme je vous le disais, de vous tenir au courant à propos de l'avancer de L'héritière, puisque parfois, je ne peux pas écrire pour telle ou telle raison et j'aimerais vous le faire savoir (seulement je ne peux pas sur Fanfiction).**  
 **Pour accéder à cette page, il vous suffit d'entrer sur la page de recherche Facebook :**

 ** _Je vous en touche un mot_**

 **J'espère bientôt voir quelques mentions "j'aime" apparaître de votre part ainsi que quelques commentaires sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous, je vous dis à l'année prochaine !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut !**

 **Comme promis, voilà un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Celui-ci est un peu plus léger que d'habitude, ça nous permet de voir les personnages s'épanouir dans un autre contexte. J'espère que ça vous plaira... :)**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller liker ma page simplement en tapant dans la barre de recherche Facebook :  
Je vous en touche un mot.**

 **On se retrouve dans les commentaires pour parler du chapitre :)  
J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous un très bonnes année 2017, plein de bonnes choses : la santé, l'amour, la réussite dans tous vos projets !  
Merci encore à Luciole26 (qui est très occupée en ce moment mais qui a très rapidement pris le temps de m'aider à corriger ce chapitre). Elle est géniale...!**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Expérimentons !  
**  
« So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
 _That's how its supposed to be  
_ _Living young and wild and free. »_

 _~ Wiz Khalifa & Snoop Dogg_

* * *

Le dîner s'acheva et Taylor me proposa d'aller dans le bar situé à l'étage du restaurant. J'acceptais avec plaisir. Les lumières y étaient plus tamisées. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet foncé et un immense bar parcourait toute la largeur de la pièce. Des tables entouraient la piste de danse et nous choisîmes de prendre place au bar. Très vite, mon frère commanda deux _Tequila Sunrise_ , un cocktail de tequila, grenadine et jus d'orange m'apprit-il.

\- Tu vas voir c'est très bon et on ne sent pas trop l'alcool.

Je goûtais et grimaçais immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda Taylor étonné.  
\- Si, ça va, mais on sent bien l'alcool, expliquai-je en m'essuyant la bouche, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
\- C'est une boisson d'homme, laisse, lâcha-t-il sérieusement en faisant mine de me prendre le verre des mains.  
\- Eh ! me plaignis-je en repoussant sa main.

Il se marra.

\- Je savais que t'étais coriace. Allez, descend nous ça, ricana-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? osai-je curieuse en sirotant doucement mon verre.  
\- Non, sourit-il, j'aurais aimé, mais comme je suis en mission d'infiltration chez les Volturi, j'ai préféré éviter de m'attacher. Et toi ?  
\- Eh bien, pas vraiment non. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avec la vie que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent.  
\- Mais maintenant tout a changé, n'est-ce pas ? me lança-t-il malicieusement. **  
**\- Oui en effet... répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.  
\- Eh avec Edward… ça se passe plutôt bien, non ? Vous vous appréciez?

Je me concentrai intensément sur mon verre pour ne pas rougir d'embarras et tentai d'être nonchalante.

\- Oui, ça va. Mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il a un fort caractère. Il est têtu et très autoritaire, mais plus j'apprends à le connaître plus..., déclarai-je avant de buter sur la fin.

Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- …Plus tu découvres l'homme derrière le mafieux, m'aida-t-il compréhensif.

J'acquiesçai reconnaissante.

\- Comment était-il enfant ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je voulais vraiment savoir qui il avait été avant de devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Taylor explosa soudain de rire et interpella le serveur pour qu'il nous serve la même chose. Il se concentra de nouveau sur moi, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

\- Il était complètement fou ! Un vrai barge ! Il était toujours le premier à faire des conneries. Et le pire c'est qu'il m'entraînait dedans avec lui, avoua-t-il, le regard nostalgique, j'aurais aimé vivre mon adolescence à ses côtés, on aurait bien déconné !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par exemple ?

Je souriais également, m'imaginant un Edward innocent, plus léger, moins sérieux, malin et un peu déluré.

\- Une fois, il avait décidé que nous devions écrire une lettre, « _comme les grands_ » disait-il. Moi je comptais aller prendre une feuille et un stylo et, je m'en rappelle très bien, se souvint-il, il a dit « _non, nous n'allons pas faire comme tout le monde, nous allons faire les choses en grand_ ».  
\- Qu'avait-il en tête, m'enquis-je impatiente de savoir la suite.

Taylor haussa les épaules.

\- On a pris des marqueurs et écrit tout et n'importe quoi sur les murs du couloir de tout l'étage de sa maison.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ce n'était tellement pas Edward.

\- Il disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas faire comme les autres. Il visait toujours plus haut. Quand je pensais à lui en grandissant, je me disais toujours qu'il finirait par changer le monde, c'était un révolutionnaire ! Il était né pour accomplir quelque chose de grand !  
\- Que faisait-il d'autre ?  
\- Une fois il avait décidé qu'il voulait jouer au policier et au voleur. Il était le flic et moi le bandit. On rigolait bien, puis il a fini par m'attraper et le gosse avait volé des menottes dans les affaires de son père. Il avait alors eu la bonne idée de m'attacher à un poteau dans le fond de son jardin. Sauf que le petit con n'avait pas pensé aux clefs et quand je lui ai demandé d'aller prévenir sa mère, il avait haussé les épaules et m'avait calmement expliqué qu'« _après tout, j'étais un voleur et que les voleurs méritaient d'être punis_ », alors il m'a laissé là « pour que je réfléchisse à ma faute » disait-il, plaisanta de nouveau Taylor. Un vrai barge je te dis, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, il avait sûrement entendu cette réplique de la bouche de son père, mais le fou avait pris le jeu trop au sérieux. Il m'y a laissé deux heures.  
\- Il a quand même fini par appeler ses parents, c'est déjà ça, m'esclaffai-je.  
\- Tu rigoles ! C'est sa mère qui m'a trouvée. Il m'a dit plus tard, de la manière la plus innocente qui soit « _Ah oui c'est vrai, je t'avais complètement oublié._ ». Et je suis à peu près sûr que sa réplique suivante était « _Tu viens, on va goûter ? J'ai faim_ ». **  
**

Le fou rire nous reprit.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable qu'Edward puisse être aussi spontané et enjoué.

\- Je suppose qu'il a dû changer après ça..., badina mon frère.  
\- Oui... affirmai-je, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais j'aurais aimé connaître cet Edward, souris-je en regardant mon voisin.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait plu, admit-il tendrement.

Nos verres s'étaient vidés de nouveau et cette fois ce fut moi qui passais commande.

\- Deux _Cosmo_ s'il-vous plaît ! m'exclamai-je pour que le serveur m'entende avant de me retourner vers mon compagnon en riant, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

Je crus que Taylor allait mourir de rire.

\- T'as trop regardé de film ! parvint-il à me faire remarquer entre deux hoquets de rire.  
\- Je n'ai eu que ça à faire pendant longtemps je te rappelle. Et peu d'opportunité d'expérimenter, raillai-je doucement.  
Je n'avais pas honte de l'avouer grâce à l'alcool. L'homme brun reprit doucement son sérieux et me prit la main :

\- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me moquer. D'ailleurs on va y remédier. Dès ce soir.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ce soir, tu vas expérimenter ! cria-t-il en se levant.  
\- Et comment tu comptes me faire « _expérimenter_ » ? dis-je en le laisser me redresser, un peu sceptique, mais ouverte à l'idée.  
\- Première étape, on descend ces _Cosmo_ cul sec, brailla-t-il excité.  
\- Quel genre de grand frère fait boire sa petite sœur ? me moquai-je en mimant l'offusquée.  
\- Le genre de frère qui veut que tu t'amuses ! Allez, à trois on descend nos verres !  
\- T'es complètement fou, gloussai-je, je vais être malade ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude !

Il me prit soudain par les épaules et abaissa sa tête vers la mienne pour encrer son regard dans le mien.

\- Isabella Marie Swan, annonça-t-il très sérieusement.  
\- Quoi, Taylor ? lançai-je amusée par son petit jeu.  
\- T'es un homme ou t'es pas un homme !? me nargua-t-il en me secouant.

Je scrutais un moment ses yeux quand je réalisais qu'il avait raison. Ce soir, on expérimentait.  
Je décidai alors de jouer son jeu. Tant pis pour les conséquences ! Je le regardai à mon tour très sérieusement et relevait bien la tête, d'un air déterminé.

\- Non, m'opposai-je fermement.

Il afficha soudain une expression déçue.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme Taylor, énonçai-je d'un regard franc, je suis _une femme_. _Une vraie !  
_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je pris mon verre. Je m'armais de courage et le portais à mes lèvres pour le descendre d'une traite. Une fois cela fait, je réprimais ma grimace et fis claquer mon verre sur le bar, satisfaite. Mon acolyte réjoui désormais avait le regard fier avant de m'imiter.  
\- Quel est la deuxième étape ? gloussai-je toute excitée par le jeu qui nous attendait.  
\- On va aller danser.  
\- C'est facile ça, affirmai-je sûre de moi.

Mon frère ricana face à mon commentaire assuré.

\- On ne va pas danser ensemble, ma belle ! Tu vas choisir un gars et lui demander s'il veut bien danser avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à préciser que c'est un défi. Tu l'avertiras que s''il a un geste déplacé, ton frère le buteras, m'exposa-t-il, ravi par son idée.

C'était un défi de taille, mais après tout, il me fallait juste vaincre ma timidité. Je pouvais le faire !

\- Ok je vais le faire ! Mais tu fais pareil avec une femme !  
\- Entendu !

Je regardais vers le bar où nous étions et aperçus trois hommes en train de boire un verre et profiter de la musique. Je m'avançais timidement vers eux. Allez Bella, me sermonnai-je, un peu de courage !

\- Excusez-moi, murmurai-je.

Personne ne me répondit. La musique était bien plus forte que ma voix et je n'osais pas m'approcher plus près. J'allais retenter ma chance, mais une voix m'interrompit :

\- Il va falloir parler un peu plus fort si tu veux avoir une chance de te faire entendre.

Je me retournais et constatais la présence d'un jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux verts, juste derrière moi. C'était ma chance !

\- Oui, je sais… mais puisque vous, vous m'avez entendue, je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de danser avec moi, tentai-je déjà fière d'avoir osé demander si spontanément.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- D'habitude les filles ne sont pas aussi entreprenantes, non ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais...  
\- Oh bien sûr que non ! C'est un défi, le coupai-je. D'ailleurs mon frère a précisé que si le gars tentait quoi que ce soit, il le démolirait.

Il sourit face à cette confession.

\- Tu sais comment refroidir un homme, toi ! Mais bon puisque que c'est un défi, allons-y et après tout, qui suis-je pour refuser une danse à une jolie fille, blagua-t-il.

Cet homme semblait plutôt gentil. J'étais contente d'être tombée sur lui. Cela me mettait un peu à l'aise. Juste à ce moment-là, la musique « _Hips Don't Lie_ » de Shakira débuta. Géniale une musique sexy et enivrante ! Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais le faire, ne cessai-je de me répéter intérieurement.

Nous rejoignîmes la piste et très vite nous nous laissâmes guider par la musique. Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, et sûrement grâce aux effets de l'alcool, je parvins à me dérider et à me lâcher. Mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus sexy et ma timidité s'évapora. En le constatant, je me mis à écarter les bras, lever la tête vers le plafond et tourner sur moi-même en riant aux éclats. Je me sentais libre, je me sentais vivre.

L'inconnu dû certainement me prendre pour une folle, mais il se mit aussi à rire avec moi en me voyant faire. Expérimenter était définitivement ce qu'il me fallait. La fin de la musique arriva et l'inconnu saisit ma main avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- C'était un plaisir ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à danser, certifia-t-il gentleman.  
\- Plaisir partagé... ?  
\- Adam, m'apprit mon partenaire de danse, et toi tu es ?  
\- Bella.  
\- Où est ton grand frère ? Je voudrais t'accompagner jusqu'à lui histoire de lui prouver que le pari à bien était exécuté.

Je repérai mon frère assis au bar qui nous guettait de loin et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, il m'applaudit en mimant une petite révérence. On s'approcha et je fis rapidement les présentations. Nous finissons par sympathiser tous les trois.

\- Est-ce que ça vous direz de vous joindre à nous ? Je suis venu avec quelques amis, proposa Adam.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions à une table en compagnie d'Adam, de trois autres filles et de trois autres garçons. J'avoue ne pas avoir retenu leur prénom, mais nous parlions de tout et de rien. Et par-dessus tout, nous riions beaucoup. Les shots s'enchaînèrent et même si j'étais un peu réticente, quand Taylor me souffla à l'oreille « _étape trois : se soûler avec des inconnus_ », je finis par capituler.

L'alcool coulait à flot et nous montait au cerveau. La soirée se déroulait à merveille, rempli de rire et de bonne humeur. Nous étions actuellement en train de hurler à plein poumon sur la piste de danse les paroles de « _We Are Young_ » de Fun. Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis et ma vision trouble m'obligea à fermer un œil pour parvenir à lire ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. 3 appels manqués d'Edward et 2 de Jasper. Oups ! Mais bon sang, il était déjà une heure du matin ! Soudain, mon portable me fut arraché des mains par mon frère.

\- Ah, c'est tes deux mamans qui t'embêtent ! me fit remarquer Taylor, laisse-moi leur répondre.

Lui aussi était éméché, mais moins que moi cela dit.

\- Eh non, me plaignis-je, en tentant de reprendre mon portable, qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?!  
\- De venir nous rejoindre s'ils sont tellement inquiets, au moins peut-être que tu auras une vision d'un Edward plus léger et moins sérieux comme ça !

Au stade où j'en étais, je le laissais faire et continuais de danser avec Adam sans me soucier de Jasper ou d'Edward.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Adam était en train de me faire tourner sur moi même quand je croisais le regard d'Edward. Peut-être était-ce dû à la lumière, mais son regard me semblait s'être assombri. Il portait une chemise bleu claire qui moulait son torse à la perfection, ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé. Un sourire en coin ornait son visage qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il s'avança vers moi tel un prédateur, mais je n'eus plus le temps pour le regarder qu'Adam m'avait fait de nouveau pivoter vers lui.

À ce moment-là, la musique se termina pour laisser place à « _Drunk In Love_ » de Beyonce. Adam et moi continuons de bouger plus doucement cette fois, quand je sentis sa présence dans mon dos et son torse s'écrasait contre moi.

\- Tu permets que je te l'empreinte ? lança une voix grave et familière.

Adam haussa simplement les épaules en comprenant que nous nous connaissions et sourit poliment avant de se détourner vers le reste de son groupe présent sur la piste. Je m'étais immobilisée en sentant son corps contre le mien, et à présent ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille tandis qu'il nicha son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration.  
\- Tu sens bon... Même quand ton odeur est mélangée à celle de l'alcool, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sentis alors son corps commencer à se mouvoir au rythme des paroles de Beyonce. Lentement. Méthodiquement. Sensuellement. Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que j'ondulais contre lui.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu danses... confia-t-il, mais je préfère que tu le fasses avec moi.

La musique, l'alcool, ses mains, son corps et ses mots m'enivrèrent. J'en frissonnais. Le sentir contre moi de cette manière était une des choses les plus agréables que j'ai pu _expérimenter_ de ma vie. Je sentais tout son corps se presser et gesticuler contre le mien, alors que j'accompagnais ses mouvements, nos corps se moulant l'un l'autre. Je pris finalement l'initiative de me tourner pour pouvoir me perdre dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux.  
\- Tu as beaucoup bu ? me questionna-t-il tandis que j'enlaçais son cou de mes bras.  
\- Assez pour faire ça, balbutiai-je avant de déposer un léger et doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me reculer.

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Plus que beaucoup alors.

Après une ou deux chansons de plus à danser l'un contre l'autre, nous retournâmes vers mon frère et je constatai qu'Edward était venu accompagner de Jasper, mais aussi d'Emmett et de Rosalie.  
\- Ah, vous êtes là les amis ?! Super soirée, hein ?! m'écriai-je étourdie, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Les trois me regardaient avec de gros yeux et semblaient se retenir de rire.

\- Eh bien Bella ! T'es bien plus drôle bourrée que sombre. Je te préfère comme ça, réalisa Emmett, amusé.

Et c'est comme ça que les quatre arrivants se joignirent à notre soirée. Je passais mon temps à rire et a exécuté des chorégraphies toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres sur la piste avec Rose, Jasper et Emmett qui me rattrapèrent rapidement niveau taux d'alcoolémie tandis qu'Edward passait son temps avec mon frère. Vers 4 heures du matin, nous décidâmes qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

En sortant du bar, nous chantions tous à tue-tête « _Not Afraid_ » de Eminem. Même Edward semblait se lâcher, l'alcool l'aidant un peu et c'était très revigorant de le voir comme ça. Heureusement que seuls Jasper et Emmett étaient présents (et qui les connaissait depuis l'enfance) parce que je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon si d'autres membres de son clan avaient été présents.

\- Venez, on va faire un tour à Central Parc ! sollicita Rose.

Comme nous étions à deux pas, nous acceptions. Chacun riait et chahutait en entrant dans le parc. En nous approchant de la fontaine, Edward se tourna vers Emmett.

\- Y en a marre de tes réflexions Whitlock, t'es lourd quand tu t'y mets.

Bien sûr, Emmett toujours fidèle à lui-même avait passé la soirée à nous taquiner, mais il semble que l'alcool émiettait plus rapidement qu'habituellement la patience de notre patron.

\- Cool patron ! Ce soir tout est permis, non ? poursuivit Emmett.  
\- Tiens, va te baigner. Ça va te détendre, rétorqua Edward qui sans plus attendre le poussa dans la fontaine.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et il nous fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour nous en remettre. Edward se contenta seulement de hausser les épaules et je crus voir en lui quelques secondes l'ombre du petit garçon déjanté qu'il était autrefois.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient rentrés après ça : ce dernier pour se sécher et Rose parce qu'elle disait être fatiguée. Mensonge ! Elle voulait faire une balade dans le parc il n'y a pas plus de 20 minutes. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle souhaitait plutôt accompagner Emmett. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se taquiner, à danser l'un avec l'autre de manière un peu trop proche pour que cela soit anodin. Tant mieux pour eux si Rosalie lui rendait enfin l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Je notais mentalement qu'il fallait que je lui en touche un mot.

En reprenant notre promenade, tandis que les autres se racontaient des anecdotes , je me remémorais soudain que c'était ici que tout avait commencé. Ma rencontre avec les Cullen : Emmett en premier qui avait plaqué son arme contre ma tempe, ensuite Edward et Jasper... puis tous les autres : Alice, Rose, Peter, et même mon frère. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait déjà des années que je n'avais pas couru dans Central Parc pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Soudain, les rires ponctués autour de moi s'évanouirent et sans plus réfléchir je me mis à courir, à trottiner doucement, puis un peu plus vite.

\- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! me cria Taylor en me voyant m'éloigner.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je continuai mes foulées en sentant le vent fouetter mon visage, les cailloux heurter mes chaussures et le bruit des feuillages remplir mes oreilles. Ça faisait un bien fou. Je pouvais sentir mes poumons se remplir d'air, mais pas seulement… Je me sentais respirer la joie, les doutes, les craintes, les rires, l'amour. Je me sentais depuis mon dernier footing ici, tellement plus vivante et épanouie.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Edward ne me rattrape pour courir à côté de moi.

\- Tu cours dans Central Park parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? me répondit ce dernier, devinant probablement pourquoi je m'étais mise à courir.  
\- Oui. Un jour, je me suis fait kidnapper par une mafia, lui rappelai-je en souriant, l'air de rien.  
\- Une _méchante_ , _méchante mafia_ qui n'a fait que te causer des soucis, ricana-t-il.  
\- Peut-être pas que des soucis, lâchai-je avec un petit sourire tendre.

Nous continuâmes de courir dans le silence, juste en appréciant le calme et la nuit, sans nous soucier de Jasper et de Taylor que nous avions largement distancé.

-As-tu passé une bonne soirée ? m'interrogea-t-il pour aborder un sujet plus léger.  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai adoré. J'ai aimé être dans cet état d'euphorie, d'allégresse et j'adore te voir comme ça également ! C'est vrai quoi, on n'est pas obligé d'être toujours aussi sérieux. On a tous les deux la vingtaine. On devrait faire plus de choses de notre âge.  
\- C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas obligé d'être tout le temps la fille qui doit sauver son père et le gars qui dirige une organisation criminelle, reconnut Edward sérieusement.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu sais très bien que demain matin nous redeviendrons ces deux personnes..., avouai-je sceptique.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de courir comme interpellé par mes mots.

\- Stop ! cria-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres plus loin pour le regarder et il avança vers moi. Il s'empara de mes deux mains et me scruta intensément.  
\- Je vais te faire une promesse Bella. Et tu vas m'en faire une aussi, annonça Edward sérieusement.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dis-je surprise.

Il cogita quelques instants avant de m'exposer son intention :

\- Quand ton père sera sain et sauf, et si tu le souhaites, on va partir tous les deux le temps qu'il faudra : une semaine, un mois ou peut-être un an. Tu arrêteras d'être la fille à la recherche d'elle-même et qui doit sauver son père. Et moi de mon côté, je cesserai d'être le chef du clan Cullen. On vivra comme deux personnes de la vingtaine sont supposées le faire, m'expliqua-t-il tendrement en déposant finalement sa main sur ma joue, de manière insouciante.  
\- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je à voix basse, posant ma main sur la sienne.  
\- Parce que tu as raison... On ne profite pas assez de la vie.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est la raison?... Edward… Toi c'est ton choix d'être ce que tu es. La mafia c'est ta vie. Ta passion. Pourquoi serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ça pour une semaine, un mois ou même une année avec moi?

Il ferma brièvement ses paupières puis les ouvrir de nouveau avec une farouche détermination dans le regard. Edward se pencha vers moi et appuya son front contre le mien. Il prit mon visage en coupe et caressa mes joues de ses pouces avec un léger tremblement.  
\- Parce qu'il se peut que j'ai finalement trouvé une nouvelle passion, Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'espère que vous allez bien et que l'année 2017 s'annonce bien pour vous tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous changera les idées :)**  
 **Merci à tous d'avoir liker ma page Facebook "Je vous en touche un mot". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, j'ai écris un nouveau poste (c'est un petit texte rédigé par moi-même), j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, votre patience et vos gentils commentaires qui ne cessent de me motiver.**  
 **Malheureusement, je me dois de vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne sortira que dans 3 semaines. Je sais, je sais, c'est pénible ! La raison ? Ma correctrice Luciole26 n'est pas disponible avant cette date et je suis moi même à l'étranger actuellement. J'espère que vous comprendrez, même si je sais que je vous fais déjà souvent patienter... La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'héritière reviendra avec deux chapitres d'un coup (pour nous faire pardonner). Et en plus de cela, je suis actuellement à New York (lieux où se déroule l'histoire), alors je vais sans doute être beaucoup inspirée. Si vous voulez voir des photos dites le moi et je vous les posterais sur la page Facebook :) Restez connectés, comme ça je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancé de la fiction.**  
 **Merci encore à ma correctrice, qui malgré son emploi du temps chargé en ce moment a pris du temps pour ce chapitre ! Et même si on est pas toujours d'accord, elle est toujours au top et j'apprends beaucoup avec elle ;)**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Divergence de point de vue**

 _« J'ai reconnu le bonheur au bruit qu'il a fait en partant » ~ Jacques Prévert_

* * *

Après cette soirée, la vie reprit son cours : le travail, les missions et les entraînements.

Néanmoins, j'avais la nette impression que les liens entre Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Taylor et moi s'étaient resserrés depuis ce fameux jour. Je les trouvais plus souriant, plus souvent ensemble même si d'un autre côté j'avais été absente ces derniers temps.

En effet, je m'étais concentrée sur mes entraînements avec Jasper et sur de nombreux rendez-vous avec le clan Swan. Ils avaient eu besoin de moi pour me parler de plusieurs problèmes. Ils souhaitaient que je prenne des décisions importantes pour eux. De même, j'ai pu revoir Billy et Paul qui faisaient le déplacement de Seattle jusqu'à leur bureau de New York spécialement pour me voir.

J'avais horreur de faire ça : poursuivre une activité illégale. Je le faisais seulement parce que ces gens pouvaient m'aider pour mon père.  
A l'occasion, je leur avais présenté mon frère et même si au départ ils ont eu du mal à nous croire, un test ADN a pu prouver ses dires en comparaison du mien. C'était donc officiel !

Lors de nos rencontres, nous tentions tant bien que mal d'établir un plan de sauvetage pour récupérer Charlie. Malheureusement, la seule solution envisageable consistait à me faire entrer dans le quartier général des Volturi avec mon frère, en faisant croire qu'il m'avait enlevée. Charlie allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir d'ici. Physiquement parlant je veux dire. D'après mon frère, il n'avait pas la force de marche tout seul, et j'étais la seule à pouvoir rester enfermée avec lui. L'idée était simple : Taylor m'emmenait chez les Volturi, de nuit de préférence. Ensuite, il m'enfermerait dans la même pièce que mon père - situé au sous-sol - en oubliant de m'attacher, et j'en profiterais pour défaire les liens de Charlie. Pendant ce temps, Taylor ferait intervenir ses collègues armés de la police. D'après lui, il avait bien assez de preuve maintenant pour procéder aux arrestations des plus grands membres des Volturi. Pendant ce temps, mon frère viendrait nous rejoindre pour nous faire sortir par un accès souterrain dont l'entrée se trouvait près de la cellule de mon père au sous sol.

Le chemin creusé sur un kilomètre (au cas où les Volturi auraient un jour besoin de s'évader) menait apparemment jusqu'à la forêt, là où le clan Swan nous attendrait pour nous ramener à la maison et prodiguer les soins nécessaires à mon père. Le plan tenait la route… Le seul souci étant qu'il reposait sur l'idée que les Volturi dormiraient et donc, que je serais saine et sauve avec mon père jusqu'à ce que la police débarque. S'il s'avérait que quelqu'un nous entendait ou qu'un des dirigeants du clan soit réveillé... nous étions foutus ! Bien évidemment l'endroit était sécurisé mais Taylor connaissait tous les codes secrets pour rentrer dans la maison.

J'avais le sentiment que ce projet ne plairait pas particulièrement à Jasper et à Edward mais nous avions beau réfléchir à toutes les solutions probables, notre stratégie semblait la meilleure.  
Bon… je reconnaissais ne pas être très confiante non plus à l'idée de pénétrer le QG des Volturi sans arme et protection mais je me rassurais en me disant que Jasper avait intensifié mes entraînements et que je parvenais de plus en plus à le surprendre sur le ring. Ainsi mon frère, notre « clan familial » et moi, nous nous étions mis d'accord. Il ne me restait qu'à en informer les Cullen...

En dehors de ce souci, même si j'avais été occupée ces derniers jours, j'avais cependant eu quelques opportunités de sortie avec Edward. Nous avions pu avoir des créneaux libres en commun. Nous étions allés au cinéma, nous avions partagé le ring ensemble et tous les matins nous courions ensemble dans Central Parc. La séance de footing se terminait généralement par un Caramel Macchiato pris au Starbucks du coin que nous sirotions en nous prélassant sur la pelouse du parc.

Plus on se voyait, plus j'appréciais sa compagnie. Non, en fait, plus je le voyais, plus je développais une sorte d'addiction... On rigolait beaucoup, on apprenait à se connaître davantage et on s'apprivoisait l'un l'autre. Je découvrais peu à peu l'homme qu'est Edward. Il est plein de vie, intelligent, subtil, drôle, tendre et même un peu rêveur. Je comprenais presque pourquoi mon frère l'avait qualifié de « révolutionnaire ». Edward avait une vision différente de la vie. Il refusait de travailler pour gagner sa vie. Il voulait vivre de passions, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était assuré d'avoir les moyens de vivre aisément jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et même plus. Désormais, son entreprise était gérée par ses employés (elle n'était pour lui qu'une couverture) et la mafia n'était pas un travail, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Il m'avait même confié que s'il venait à vouloir faire autre chose de sa vie, il n'hésiterait pas à abandonner tout ce qu'il a construit. Bien entendu, il aime toujours beaucoup ce qu'il fait donc ce n'est pas d'actualité. Il expliquait simplement que même si il est aujourd'hui n par ce qu'il fait, il n'est pas impossible qu'avec les années, les événement, il passe à autre chose. Soit parce qu'il a trouvé une autre passion ou un autre projet ou tout simplement parce qu'il évolue. Il n'hésitera donc pas à donner à sa vie un nouveau tournant.  
\- Tu abandonnerais l'œuvre de ta vie et tous ces gens qui compte sur toi ? lui avais-je demandé, étonnée.  
\- Je désignerais un remplaçant. Mes hommes n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils ont simplement besoin d'un bon leader, ce que j'incarne pour eux. Mais même si je quitte tout, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que je les laisse tomber. Certains sont de très bons amis et ils pourront éternellement compter sur moi. Je me porterais garant pour eux et je les défendrais de ma vie, avait rétorqué Edward.

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit dans Central Parc après la fameuse soirée. Il m'avait promis qu'il serait prêt à tout quitter pour moi, pour que nous vivions normalement, au moins un temps en tout cas. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était trouvé une autre passion plus importante que celle qu'il a pour son métier : moi. C'est ce qu'il insinuait en tout cas. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter et je m'interrogeais encore sur le sujet...

Je commençais sérieusement à saisir l'ampleur de son affection pour moi et je pouvais déjà affirmer que je l'avais dans la peau... Alors comment allais-je pouvoir lui annoncer mon plan pour sauver Charlie ? Il allait mal réagir… c'était couru d'avance.

Ce soir, il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un club privé. Il avait réservé une salle fermée où les serveurs venaient nous servir pendant que nous dînions en toute intimité. Il y avait à notre disposition un jacuzzi, un canapé d'angle, une table, un billard et un vidéoprojecteur.

Je portais pour l'occasion une robe beige assez chic et professionnel, à bretelle, décolleté et maintenu à la taille par une fine ceinture noir celée par un motif en neuf papillon (celle que Bella porte dans le film lors de son départ en lune de miel). J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, tombés dans mon dos en large boucle brune et mon maquillage consistait seulement en un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner sur les paupières.

\- Tu es sublime, complimenta Edward quand il me vit descendre du taxi qui m'avait amené jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous, tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue. Tu viens ? poursuivit-il en me tendant galamment son bras. Tu as pris un maillot pour le jacuzzi ?  
\- Oui, confirmai-je en m'accrochant à son bras, contente d'être à ses côtés ce soir.

Il me guida jusqu'à la réception où on nous indiqua le numéro de notre box privée pour la soirée.  
En arrivant dans la grande pièce, je remarquai immédiatement la grand baie vitrée qui s'étendait face à nous avec une vue sublime sur les buildings de la ville. C'était à couper le souffle ! Comme il était 19 heures, nous allions assister au coucher du soleil et voir le ciel se tinter d'une nuance oranger.

Contre la baie vitrée, dans l'angle de la pièce se trouvait le fameux jacuzzi, assez grand pour quatre personnes. Les murs de la pièce étaient en bois ancien sauf le mur entourant la porte d'entrée qui était en briques rouges foncé. L'ensemble donnait à l'endroit un caractère rustique et chaleureux. Dans un coin, le canapé en toile beige y était d'ailleurs installé. L'éclairage était tamisé et des bougies de décoration trônaient sur la table déjà fièrement dressée pour le dîner. Elles embaumaient et rajoutaient un plus au charme du lieu. Puis au milieu de la salle se trouvait un sublime billard, qui me donnait déjà envie de faire une partie.

En pénétrant les lieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers Edward, un sourire stupéfait accroché au visage.  
\- Ça te plaît, constata-t-il en me suivant du regard tandis que je déambulais dans la pièce.  
\- C'est sublime..., murmurai-je ébahie.

Nous nous installâmes à table et rapidement l'apéritif nous fut servi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos commandes furent prises.

\- A cette bonne soirée, lançai-je en levant mon verre.  
\- A cette soirée, approuva Edward souriant.  
\- Comment était ta journée ? le questionnai-je après avoir trinqué les yeux dans les yeux.  
\- Pas des plus agréables. J'avais rendez-vous avec un client important qui s'est montré difficile pendant la négociation..., avoua-t-il en soupirant.  
\- Tu as réussi à obtenir gain de cause ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Il s'est énervé quand il a vu que je ne pliais pas et il est devenu irrespectueux... J'ai dû lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Enfin bref ! détourna-t-il, et toi comment était ta journée ? Jasper m'a dit que tu t'étais grandement amélioré au combat.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Il te l'a dit? poursuivis-je soudainement plus enthousiaste.

Pour qu'il en parle à Edward, il devait vraiment le penser. Cela allait peut-être les rassurer quand ils sauront mon projet pour sauver Charlie. En y repensant, je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité. Il fallait vraiment que je lui en touche un mot, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps.

\- Oui, tu as dû vraiment l'épater pour qu'il m'en parle.  
\- Tant mieux, j'en suis ravie. Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs tous les jours, ricanai-je.

Les plats ne tardèrent pas arriver et la conversation se poursuivit.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles d'Alice, lui demandai-je curieuse.  
\- Je l'ai appelé ce matin, avoua-t-il incertain, elle va bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait représenter la marque Denali à un défilé ici même dans 10 jours.  
\- Mais c'est génial ! On pourra venir tu crois ?  
\- Elle prévoit de nous envoyer les places par mail, me rassura-t-il souriant.  
\- Es-tu ravi de lui parler ou est-ce que la situation te semble gênante ? osai-je lui demander.  
\- Je suis content. Enfin… ça fait bizarre encore de pouvoir lui parler normalement, sans lui mentir je veux dire... Il y a encore des moments de blanc parfois, mais avec sa personnalité bavarde et enjouée, elle trouve toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles également.  
\- Je suis heureuse pour vous alors, souris-je sincèrement.

Edward se leva et me proposa de mettre un peu de musique.

\- Qu'est que tu nous mets ? m'enquis-je.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de me dire :

\- « Broken strings ».  
\- Nelly Furtado et James Morrison ? tentai-je.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et comme nous avions fini nos plats, il me tendit la main en chantonnant le début des paroles de la chanson.

\- Regarde, dit-il en m'attirant vers la baie vitrée pour observer le déclin du soleil.

C'est baigné dans la musique que nous admirions avec émotion ce spectacle haut en couleurs. Derrière moi, Edward était collé à mon dos et m'enlaçait tendrement la taille.

\- Un billard, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes en m'emmenant jusqu'à la table.  
\- J'attendais le moment où tu allais me le proposer, riai-je.  
\- Tu sais jouer ? répliqua Edward d'un ton étonné.  
\- Ah ah ! Prépare-toi à prendre la pire déculottée de ta vie ! le narguai-je en faisant mine de dépoussiérer mon épaule avec ma main.  
\- Ma belle, c'est pas une nana de ton gabarit qui va m'apprendre à me servir d'une queue ! ricana-t-il à son tour le regard malicieux en se saisissant de la dite queue.

Le sous-entendu me fit rougir et bien sûr, cela le fit rire.

\- Ta défaite au poker ne t'as pas suffi mon beau, provoquai-je à mon tour en reprenant son surnom et en me saisissant d'une queue également.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de masquer ma gêne.

\- Voyons Bella, charia-t-il en s'approchant vers moi avec toute l'arrogance dont il savait faire preuve, je t'ai simplement laissé gagner pour ne pas t'humilier. J'ai eu pitié, souffla-t-il d'un ton condescendant en me regardant de toute sa hauteur une fois qu'il fut devant moi.

Nous nous confrontions du regard, nos cannes en main, bien décidés à ne pas céder tout en sachant que nous plaisantions. Il faut dire que son insolence titillait comme il faut ma fierté.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Honneur au perdant du dernier jeu alors, je te laisse prendre un peu d'avance comme ça, renchéris-je, un sourire en coin accroché au visage.

L'ombre d'un sourire le traversa également. Il aimait jouer.

Il enleva le triangle et commença par tirer dans les boules pour toutes les répartir sur la table. C'est alors que je remarquais la manière dont il était habillé. Il portait un jean noir très ajusté et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue qui moulait ses muscles à la perfection. Surtout quand il se penchait sur la table pour tirer une boule, je pouvais voir ses biceps se contracter de la manière la plus délicieuse. Je dus me retenir de soupirer en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Edward se positionna à nouveau et tira.

\- En voilà une, annonça-t-il satisfait quand une première boule rentra dans le trou qu'il avait visé avec précision.  
\- Bien, prends encore un peu d'avance. Ça risque d'être trop facile sinon.

Il lâcha un rire rauque et se repositionna. Je pouvais déjà deviner qu'il réussirait à rentrer la boule qu'il visait. C'était facile ! Et je dois avouer qu'il avait l'air d'être un très bon joueur.

\- Et de deux ! s'écrit Edward quand il marqua son deuxième point.  
\- Elle était vraiment facile celle-là. Si tu veux m'impressionner, tu n'as qu'à tirer celle-ci, le défiais-je, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je te montrerais comment on fait ne t'inquiète pas.

Il releva la tête vers moi et son regard sembla s'embraser. Toujours en me scrutant avec ce feu dans ses yeux, il s'abaissa d'une lenteur indécente sur la table. Il se concentra sur la boule en question et tira. J'affichais désormais, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je vais te montrer chéri, le taquinai-je en haussant les épaules en m'efforçant de ne pas trop laisser apparaître ma satisfaction.

Il venait de rater son coup. Sa fierté allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. C'était à mon tour de jouer.  
J'allais lentement rejoindre l'endroit où il se situait tandis que lui s'avançait pour rejoindre ma place, à l'opposé. Quand nous nous croisions, nos corps se frôlèrent insidieusement. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un bref moment. Il y avait une lueur de malice et de provocation.

Ce petit jeu entre nous était loin de me faire rire. Au contraire, il faisait naître en moi des fourmillements dans le bas ventre qui me rendait fiévreuse. J'avais envie de saisir ses muscles que j'avais observé se contracter sur la canne mais je me faisais violence. Je ne voulais pas le toucher et céder, je devais d'abord emporter le jeu.

Une fois du bon côté de la table, je stabilisais ma position. Un pied légèrement en avant, l'autre derrière, légèrement incliné. Je fléchissais les genoux pour me mettre à hauteur du billard. De ma main gauche je saisi l'avant de la queue, la positionnant entre le pouce et l'index, tandis que mon autre main tenait habilement l'arrière de l'instrument pour la diriger. Sans plus attendre je me penchais sur la table minutieusement pour pouvoir aligner mon regard à la boule et au trou dans lequel je vouais la faire rentrer. J'entendis alors Edward inspirer brusquement et sentis son regard brûler mon corps.  
Je déglutis péniblement, tentant de me concentrer.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent et s'approchèrent de plus en plus de moi. C'était lui. J'essayais d'ignorer son déplacement, de ne pas y prêter attention pour me focaliser sur ma cible. Néanmoins sans m'y attendre, je le sentis se positionner derrière moi sans me toucher. Ma mâchoire se crispa. Je pouvais le faire ! J'allais y arriver. Je reculais alors mon bras qui dirigeait la canne pour lui donner un peu d'élan, me préparant à frapper mais je fus interrompu par les mains d'Edward s'emparant fermement de mes hanches. En un hoquet de surprise, j'interrompis mon geste et inspirai d'un air tremblotant.

\- Edward, murmurai-je troublée.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration erratique même sur la musique « All I Want » de Kodaline qui émanait de la barre de son. Ses mains continuèrent de palper mes hanches et commencèrent à glisser sur ma taille.

\- Edward, c'est bas. Tu me déconcentres, soufflai-je en proie à une bouffée de chaleur.

Ne savait-il pas l'effet qu'il me faisait ?

J'allais me redresser pour le sermonner quand sa main m'en empêcha en appuyant légèrement sur le bas de mon dos.

\- Tut, tut, tut, tire cette boule Bella, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il me penchait de nouveau sur la table.

Son corps se mut au mien et il s'écrasa contre mon dos. De cette façon je pouvais apprécier la sensation de tout son corps qui épousait magnifiquement les courbes du mien.

\- Pourquoi ? réussis-je à demander, la gorge sèche.

Il se contenta de dégager ma nuque en rassemblant tous mes cheveux sur la même épaule. Impossible pour moi de bouger, je ne pouvais que rester sous son emprise, immobile et impuissante. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur ma nuque, enflammant ma peau au passage de ses lèvres. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à mon cou avant d'arriver jusqu'à mon oreille dont il mordit doucement le lobe. Un gémissement m'échappa quand il me répondit :

\- Tu t'es vantée de savoir manier une queue, je veux voir ça...

Ses gestes et ses mots déclenchèrent en moi, une avalanche de frissons dans tout mon corps. Je le voulais. Je voulais me retourner, l'embrasser farouchement et le toucher jusqu'à plus de raison. Là, maintenant. Au diable le jeu ! Je tentai alors de me défaire de son emprise, mais il me stoppa.

\- Isabella, tire, gronda-t-il.

Je fis mon possible pour me concentrer sur la bouche... Euh, sur la boule ! Oui, je me concentrais sur la boule et pris une inspiration tandis qu'il continuait à me prodiguer ses caresses et ses baisers.

BAM !

Edward émit un rire grave et lent dans mon oreille.

\- Tu y étais presque pourtant... Ce n'est pas grave mon trésor.  
\- J'ai raté... répondis-je étourdie.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha-t-il en nous relevant brusquement, parce que j'ai terriblement aimé te voir essayer, rajouta Edward avant de me tourner vers lui et de saisir brutalement mon cou pour plaquer ses lèvres aux miennes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'embrassa sauvagement, avec une passion plus incendiaire que d'ordinaire si tenté que cela soit possible. Nos lèvres s'accrochèrent et s'agressèrent. Nos langues se bâtèrent et nos respirations résonnèrent. J'agrippais son cou et lui, ma taille avec force jusqu'au moment où il me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le billard. Automatiquement, j'entourais son bassin de mes jambes pour le rapprocher davantage de moi même si cette position fit remonter ma robe. Notre fougue ne faisait que s'amplifier et je crus devenir folle quand je le sentis me mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis que l'une de ses mains se posait sur la partie de ma cuisse dévoilée par ma robe.

\- Edward, murmurai-je essoufflée.

Cet homme allait me tuer, mais mon dieu qu'est-ce que je le voulais ! Je le désirais. Alors que mon appétit sexuel s'accroissait, une pointe de culpabilité vint apparaître. Charlie. Le clan Volturi. Je devais lui dire... Si je voulais que tout cela continue, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps mon plan. Je ne souhaitais pas bâtir quoi que ce soit ou allait plus loin avec des non-dits et des cachotteries.

\- Bella, tu me rends fou, révéla-t-il la voix sourde.

Je le serrais davantage contre moi, aussi bien avec mes bras qu'avec mes jambes. Immédiatement, Edward réagit et me fit allonger entièrement sur la table puis il y grimpa pour me surplomber sans cesser ses baisers fougueux à mon égard. C'en était trop. Je voulais plus, il voulait plus... Notre relation progressait et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps mes intentions avant que nous n'allions plus loin. Un peu de courage !

\- Edward..., lançai-je timidement espérant attirer son attention.

Sous l'emprise de le frénésie du moment, il ne régit pas.

\- Edward, tentai-je plus fort cette fois en plaquant mes deux mains sur ses larges épaules afin de le freiner.  
\- Hey… Je vais trop loin ? Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe, Bella ? me questionna-t-il, essoufflé et confus.  
\- C'est délicat…

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'avais interrompu si soudainement.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

En apercevant ma mine sérieuse et coupable, Edward se redressa et descendit lentement de la table, compréhensif, avant de m'aider à en faire de même.

\- Je t'écoute.

Et comme ça, en une seconde, l'atmosphère était devenue glaciale... Congelée ! Ok, autant aller droit au but...

\- C'est à propos de mon père, lui avouai-je de but en blanc, les mains moites en m'appuyant sur la table de billard pour me stabiliser.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- On a défini une stratégie pour le sortir de là. On en parle depuis quelques jours avec Taylor et le clan Swan, et nous avons convenu que c'était sans doute notre meilleure option...  
\- Abrège Bella, me coupa-t-il en devinant là où je voulais en venir.  
\- Attends laisse-moi le temps !  
\- Je sais déjà que pour que tu pratiques une telle langue de bois et que tu m'arrêtes de la sorte, c'est que ce que tu vas m'annoncer ne va pas me plaire, railla-t-il d'un air agacé en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Eh bien justement ce n'est pas facile alors je m'attends à un peu plus de compréhension de ta part.  
\- Bien alors continue. Tu as pris une décision avec TON frère et TON clan sans me demander mon avis. Qu'elle est-elle, dis-moi ?  
\- Oui j'ai pris une décision avec MON frère et le clan de MON père sans te concerter puisque de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas cherché à agir dans l'intérêt de Charlie, m'énervai-je.

Inutile de se voiler la face. Edward était incapable de comprendre que ma priorité était de sauver mon père puisque la sienne était de me protéger. Je le savais, lui aussi. Nous avions reporté le conflit plusieurs fois mais à présent c'était inévitable.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir te protéger ! On protège son clan et en ce qui me concerne tu fais partie du mien ! s'agita-t-il à son tour.

Son clan ?!

\- Alors tu veux me protéger comme tu le ferais avec tous les autres membres de ton clan ?! m'écriai-je vexée.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait la soirée.

\- Exactement ! répliqua Edward furieux d'un geste ample de ses mains.

Ouch ! Ça faisait mal... Et pas qu'un peu. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques minutes, nous étions sur le point de...  
Il vit ma mine déçue et soudain beaucoup plus triste qu'en colère. Mais je m'empressai de chasser cette peine. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense alors soit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui montrer mes failles si visiblement nous ne ressentions pas la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée sur lui. J'ai peut-être trop pris mes désirs pour des réalités...

Tant pis. Je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer faible, alors j'allais continuer à lui exposer mon plan en restant de marbre.

\- Eh bien ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Notre décision est prise et je vais aller sauver mon père. Taylor va me faire entrer chez les Volturi en tant que prisonnière. Il m'enfermera dans le sous-sol où est enfermé Charlie.  
\- Non Bella, explosa-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.  
\- Ne m'interromps pas ! répliquai-je incendiaire à mon tour. J'irais que tu le veuilles ou non ! Ensuite, il va procéder à une arrestation massive avec une armée de policier puisqu'il a désormais assez de preuve contre les Volturi. Pendant ce temps, il viendra nous rejoindre au sous-sol pour nous faire sortir par un passage souterrain. Ainsi, les Volturi seront entre les mains de la justice et mon père et moi seront à l'abri de la police et de ce clan !  
\- J'ai dit non Bella tu entends, s'indigna Edward en pointant son doigt vers moi, et tu vas être mignonne et faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu n'iras pas ! Tu vas rester sagement à la maison et tu vas me laisser gérer cette situation! Taylor et moi trouverons une autre solution.  
\- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! hurlai-je en écartement violemment son doigt et en avançant vers lui pour le faire reculer. C'est toi qui m'a entraîné dans ce monde. Oui, c'est toi ! Toi, qui m'a initié à cette violence et à cette sauvagerie. Et sous prétexte que tu veuilles me protéger, je devrais soudainement ne plus m'en mêler ?! Ne t'étonne pas si maintenant je veux m'investir. Je ne peux plus reculer. Il est bien loin le Edward qui voulait m'obliger à abattre un homme de sang froid !

Percuté de plein fouet par mes remarques, Edward avait reculé de quelques pas au fur et à mesure de mon avancée vers lui. Je pus lire la rage et la désapprobation sur son visage. D'ailleurs, il me le fit bien ressentir quand il vint agripper subitement mes épaules pour me secouer. Il m'exprima sa furie :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre Bella !

Et cette fois c'était lui qui avançait en me maintenant fermement jusqu'au billard.

\- Te rends-tu compte du danger que tu cours ?! Qui te dit que les Volturi ne t'exploseront pas la tête à la minute où tu franchiras leur porte ? Ils pourraient même être au courant au sujet de Taylor! Ces hommes t'emmènerons peut-être dans leur chambre pour t'infliger les pires sévices avant de te laisser pour morte! éclata-t-il en se penchant vers moi ce qui m'obligea à poser mon dos sur la table.

-Le supporteras-tu, Isabella ?! reprit-il en s'emportant.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et ses deux mains encadraient mon visage.

-Le supportas-tu, hein ?! Parce que moi non, putain ! fulmina Edward en abattant violemment un de ses poings juste à côté de ma tête et me faisant tressaillir, tu entends ? Moi non !

Son cri laissa place au silence sans que nos yeux ne se quittent. Seul le bruit de nos respirations erratiques résonna. En le scrutant, en constatant la fureur qui avait teint ses yeux de noir, je ne pus m'empêcher de le comprendre. Malgré ses dires, une partie de moi continuait de croire qu'il souhaitait me protéger parce que j'étais plus... Et non pas parce qu'il me protégeait en tant que membre du clan Cullen. Mais j'étais déterminée à le faire. Il devait se faire une raison.

D'une extrême tendresse, j'approchais ma main de son visage pour lui effleurer la joue.

\- Je te comprends, Edward. Mais c'est de mon père qu'il s'agit. Si tu es honnête avec toi-même tu sais très bien que tu aurais réagis pareil si c'était le tien, expliquai-je aussi calmement que possible. C'est mon père et malgré tout je l'aime, alors je ferais tout pour le sauver. Je donnerai ma vie pour la sienne, confiai-je émue en y pensant, la voix fébrile. Mon papa, Edward. Tu saisis, Edward ? Mon papa..., insistai-je en ressentant chaque mot. Tu sais cet homme qui te donne la vie, celui-là même qui te tient dans ses bras, qui te lit des histoires et t'accompagne à l'hôtel lors de ton mariage.

Je fis une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Un sanglot m'échappa.

\- Eh bien moi tu vois, je n'ai jamais eu tout ça. Mon père ne m'a jamais lu d'histoire. Il ne me prenait jamais dans ses bras et il ne pansait pas mes blessures.

Je pris un temps pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. En tout cas, je veux y croire, lui annonçai-je, plus assurée. De pouvoir le sauver et lui dire tout ce que je ressens… je veux lui expliquer pourquoi je lui en veux tant et pourquoi il n'a pas était un bon père pour moi ! Et je veux aussi lui dire que son fils est en vie et qu'il a une chance ! Une chance de pouvoir rattraper toutes ses erreurs et d'être enfin le père que je mérite. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Edward, je t'en supplie, suppliai-je, ne me prive pas de la seule occasion que j'ai de le faire. Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule option que l'on ait. Si trouver une autre solution veut dire perdre encore plus de temps, alors je refuse.

J'étais à bout de souffle encore une fois et à bout de tout. C'était un trop plein d'émotion.

Le regard d'Edward finit par s'adoucir suite à mon récit et je pouvais voir toute la sympathie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as raison. Je comprends parfaitement Bella, lâcha-t-il en se redressant, mais je ne peux te permettre cette folie. Je comprends totalement ce que tu viens de me dire. Il est normal que tu réagisses ainsi et je le respecte, mais en aucun cas je ne l'accepte. Je tiens trop à toi pour te le permettre, m'exposa-t-il sérieusement. Je suis désolé, mais je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour t'en empêcher.

Qu'il en soit ainsi alors... Nous nous comprenions mais nous avions des intérêts divergents et incompatibles dans cette histoire. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

\- Alors je m'opposerai à toi, me résignai-je la tête haute.  
\- Ne fait pas ça Bella, souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je m'en vais Edward. Je vais partir rejoindre les Swan dès ce soir. C'est mieux ainsi, décrétai-je sûre de mon choix.

Je me dirigeai vers mon sac pour m'en saisir afin de partir mais Edward avait été des plus rapides et me bloquait désormais la sortie.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire? M'en empêcher physiquement ?  
\- Si c'est par là qu'il faut en passer alors je ne reculerais devant rien, prévint-il tout sérieux.

-Il n'oserait pas, pensai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Je me dirigeais vers lui puis tentais en le contournant pour atteindre la poignée de la porte mais il fut plus malin et m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me mis alors à le pousser. Il me résista et agrippa mes poignets en me repoussant jusqu'à me plaquer contre la porte. Nos gestes se firent de plus en plus déchaînés.

\- Arrêtes Bella, tu ne feras pas le poids au corps à corps avec moi et tu le sais, m'avertit Edward.

Sa remarque eut particulièrement le don de m'énerver et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour lui asséner un coup de pieds dans le genou qui le fit siffler.

\- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça alors ? s'agaça-t-il.  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Si je dois te ramener de force à la maison, je le ferais. Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et cesser de t'agiter comme tu le fais. Rien de positif n'en ressortira.  
\- Je crois surtout que tu ne me feras pas le moindre mal Edward. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ton but dans toute cette histoire : me protéger, rageai-je en gesticulant pour me libérer. Ne me force pas à être plus violente, je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

\- Il y a bien des façons de faire du mal à une femme sans la blesser gravement… comme ça pourrait arriver si tu mettais ton plan à exécution.

Connard, fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Il me blessait en disant cela et il le savait... Mon seul moyen pour sortir de là était la ruse.

\- Très bien, cédai-je calmement, je vois. Je n'ai pas le choix alors ?

Il secoua la tête satisfait de me voir me résigner.

\- C'est comme tu veux, prétendis-je avant de brutalement lui asséner un coup de genou entre les jambes.

Sa réponse fut immédiate puisqu'il s'écroula par terre en gémissant. Pour l'empêcher de riposter, je ne m'arrêtais pas en si bon chemin. Je me saisissais alors de son visage et le visais d'un nouveau coup de genou avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'enfuir à toute jambe.

Fébrilement, je rejoignis la rue et je réussis à héler un taxi qui passer avant de m'y engouffrer.

\- Où allons-nous, ma p'tite dame ?  
\- A l'hôtel le plus proche sur Lexigton Avenue, Manhattan, s'il-vous-plaît, ordonnai-je.

C'en était fini. Moi, Isabella Swan quittait officiellement le clan Cullen et m'affirmais comme leader de mon clan. J'allais récupérer la place qui me revenait de droit. J'allais accepter mon héritage en tant que chef du clan Swan.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de la scène "hot" ? ;) Vous y avez cru, hein ? Ah ah !  
Et le départ de Bella ? La réaction d'Edward ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis :D**

 **Je vous attends en commentaire :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Comme promis, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec deux chapitres (le 25 et le 26 demain normalement) pour me faire pardonner de mon absence. Plusieurs élément sont évoqués dans ces chapitres, notamment :  
\- Coney Island  
\- Une robe  
\- Le Metropolitan museum  
Notez que je vous joindrez des photos de ces derniers sur ma page Facebook "Je vous en touche un mot". Ça me permet de vous partager ces lieux magnifiques qui m'inspirent pour L'héritière.  
Merci à Luciole 26 pour sa correction même si niveau timing c'est pas facile (encore moins avec le décalage horraire entre la France et les USA).  
Merci également à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Ma décision**

 _« La pire décision de toute est celle que l'on n'a pas prise. » ~ Zig Ziglar  
_

* * *

 **Edward POV :**

\- La garce ! pensai-je en abattant violemment mes deux poings contre la baie vitrée de mon bureau.

Comment avait-elle osé faire une chose pareille ! D'abord me cacher son plan et ensuite me frapper pour s'enfuir !

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ? Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait juste me cogner dessus et s'en tirer comme ça ? Elle voulait aller sauver son père et se mettre en danger ?! Grand bien lui fasse ! J'en ai assez de la voir traîner dans mes pattes. Il était temps qu'elle retrouve « son » clan comme elle le clame si bien ! rageai-je en cognant une nouvelle fois de mes poings la baie vitrée que je sentais trembler. **  
**  
Mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées et je décrochai vivement, presque agressive.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, je voulais savoir avec qui est-ce que vous vous rendriez au gala de charité du Metropolitan Museum of Art de samedi ? J'ai besoin de vous inscrire vous et votre invité sur les listes, m'informa ma nouvelle assistante

Bordel de merde ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. J'aurais dû y aller avec Bella, mais il en était hors de question à présent. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper, il fallait régulièrement que j'apparaisse dans ce genre d'événement pour montrer patte blanche et pour faire bonne figure. De plus mes concurrents y seraient : ceux de mon entreprise et ceux de mon clan. D'ailleurs en y pensant, Billy y sera certainement pour représenter les Swan. Il va falloir que je supporte sa présence...

\- Que faites-vous samedi soir ? lui demandai-je en pensant qu'elle pourrait m'accompagner.  
\- Rien du tout monsieur Cullen, se hâta de répondre la jeune femme.  
\- Alors vous n'avez qu'à donner votre nom, vous m'accompagnerez.  
\- Bien monsieur.  
\- Je passerai vous prendre à 19h00, Tanya, écourtai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me retournais de nouveau vers ma baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans la skyline de Manhattan à me demander où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et si elle allait bien. Malgré ma colère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'où qu'elle soit, elle demeure saine et sauve... J'avais bien trop de fierté pour le lui avouer, mais après tout, elle était celle qui était partie, celle qui m'avait blessée physiquement et celle qui refusait ma protection.

 **Bella POV :**

Les jours passèrent et s'enchaînèrent. Je séjournais dans un joli hôtel assez simple dans le sud de Brooklyn près de Coney Island et passais le plus clair de mon temps dans les bureaux des Swan. Certes leur QG était situé à Seattle, mais depuis que le plan de sauvetage de Charlie avait été mis en place, beaucoup d'hommes hauts placés de l'organisation avaient fait le déplacement pour l'organiser. Nous passions donc nos journées à revoir en détail notre stratégie. En plus des membres importants du clan Swan, Taylor était là ainsi que Paul et Billy, le bras droit de mon père.

Je n'avais cessé de recevoir des appels de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et même d'Alice. Chacun essayait de me faire revenir à la maison. Particulièrement Jasper qui était allé jusqu'à me menacer de venir me traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à la villa si je ne me décidais pas à le faire de mon plein gré. Le seul dont je n'eus aucune nouvelle était Edward et ça m'angoissait. Était-il fâché ? Vexé ? Avais-je blessé sa fierté ? Moi qui pensais qu'il allait venir me chercher pour m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution... Je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il pensait et cela m'embêtait. Je sentais qu'il allait agir, qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, mais je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de prédire le moindre de ses mouvements. J'avais déclenché la guerre, il y allait certainement y avoir des conséquences et son silence n'allait pas pour me rassurer. Le seul qui semblait soutenir ma décision d'aider mon père à s'échapper de cette manière semblait être mon frère bien sûr.  
Néanmoins je n'avais répondu à aucun de leurs appels, mais j'avais écouté leurs messages. La seule à qui j'avais répondu restait Alice.

\- Mon Dieu Bella ! Enfin tu réponds ! Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi ! s'affola mon amie en hurlant presque dans le haut-parleur du téléphone.  
\- Du calme Alice, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul... Je suppose que tu es au courant de tout.  
\- Mais enfin Bella, souffla-t-elle, tu sais bien que c'est de la folie.  
\- Je sais, affirmai-je ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

Je ne comptais pas céder et restais ferme.

\- Bella, je m'inquiète énormément. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Et Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward non plu...  
\- Alice si tu appelles pour me convaincre d'oublier mon plan, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je raccrocherais le téléphone et commencerais à ignorer tes appels comme je le fais pour les autres.  
\- Bella...  
\- C'est comme tu veux Alice, expliquai-je en ne laissant place à aucune discussion.  
\- Très bien... Si c'est ce que tu veux dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle vaincu. Je peux te demander comment tu vas au moins ?  
\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je loge à l'hôtel et je suis avec mon clan la journée.

Elle eut un moment de silence.

\- Alice ?  
\- Oui, je suis là, répliqua la brune avant de marquer une nouvelle pause, c'est juste que... « TON clan » ? Bella je te reconnais pas là ?!  
\- Oui et bien ?  
\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire… Je m'en vais quelque temps et je ne te reconnais plus ! Où est passée la femme qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces clans ? Et puis ne crois-tu pas que si tu devais en choisir un, ce serait celui des Cullen ?  
\- Je n'aime toujours pas ce milieu Alice. C'est juste que j'en ai besoin pour sauver mon père, je n'ai pas le choix. Et j'appelle MON clan celui qui m'épaule, m'encourage et me soutienne dans mes décisions, ce que les Cullen n'ont pas réussi à faire jusqu'à présent.  
\- On réagit comme ça parce qu'on tient à toi c'est tout. Et pour ton frère... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ma belle ?

Elle semblait complètement déboussolée. Partagée entre l'envie de me dire mes quatre vérités et celle de se taire pour ne pas me fâcher.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Taylor parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone je voulais qu'on se concentre sur toi. Tu venais d'arriver à Paris et je souhaitais savoir comment ça se passait pour toi sans t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.  
\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas avec tes problèmes Bella ! Sors-toi ça immédiatement de la tête. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée après ta dispute avec Edward, ou pour me parler de ta décision.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. La vérité c'est que malgré les apparences, j'étais complètement perdue et paniquée. J'avais peur. Oui, peur parce je venais de lâcher les seules personnes que j'aimais pour sauver Charlie au péril de ma vie et parce que j'étais désormais entourée de parfais inconnus. Le clan Swan était adorable avec moi. Je n'avais presque pas besoin d'imposer mon autorité, on me traitait déjà presque comme une reine. Mais je ne connaissais pas ces gens. Ce n'était pas ma famille même si j'en portais le nom. Ma famille depuis plusieurs mois était celle des Cullen. Mais comme je venais de le dire à Alice, j'avais besoin d'exécuter mon plan, et les Swan étaient les seuls prêts à m'y aider.

En constatant mon absence de réponse, mon amie poursuivit plus doucement :

\- Ou même me dire ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et toi...  
\- C'est lui qui t'en a parlé, m'empressai-je de demander en espérant avoir de ses nouvelles.  
\- Non c'est Jasper. Il m'a dit que vous aviez passé une soirée tous ensemble et qu'il t'avait vu danser avec Edward.  
\- Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps de te le dire... Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, je suis désolée Alice, m'excusai-je, je me ferai pardonner.  
\- Tu as plutôt intérêt et je sais déjà comment, dit-elle un peu plus enthousiaste.

Je soupirai, soulagée que la tournure de notre conversation devienne plus légère.

\- Je t'écoute ?  
\- Je viens quelques jours à New York pour présenter un défilé et je t'invite officiellement à l'événement. Je suis déjà en train de t'envoyer une place par mail.

En effet, je me souviens qu'Edward avait évoqué ce défilé.

\- Est-ce que les Cullen y seront aussi.  
\- Bien sûr qu'ils seront présents et toi aussi si tu tiens vraiment à te rattraper, me menaça-t-elle.  
\- Alice..., soufflai-je.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de les revoir, mais elle me prenait par les sentiments et elle le savait.

\- Ne discute pas ! Ils ne feront pas d'esclandre, je les préviendrai. Vous n'aurez même pas à vous parler ! Je te promets Bella, si...  
\- Bon ok, ok ! la coupai-je pour qu'elle arrête son monologue auquel j'aurais forcément fini par dire oui de toute façon.  
\- Génial ! cria-t-elle me forçant presque à éloigner mon portable de mon oreille.

Puis un blanc s'installa entre nous avant que je n'ose lui poser la question :

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?  
\- Il va...bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire, hésitante.  
\- Comment ça, _bien_ ? insistai-je perplexe, ne sachant comment interpréter ses propos.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui poser la question si ça t'intéresse.  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliquai-je de mauvaise foi.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser Alice j'ai du boulot, interrompis-je. On se voit à ton défilé.  
\- Bon très bien. J'ai hâte de te voir ! Tu me manques.  
\- Toi aussi. Je t'embrasse !

Je soufflais en grand coup en raccrochant avant de croiser les bras, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel.

En scrutant les rues new-yorkaises bondées de monde et les piétons qui se précipitaient sur la route, un gobelet de café à la main, je ne parvins pas à résoudre la question qui me taraudait tant : que se passait-il dans la tête d'Edward ?

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule interrogation qui m'obsédait : que faisait-il ? Qu'avait-il pensé de mon départ ? Du coup que je lui avais infligé ? M'en voulait-il ? Me cherchait-t-il ? Est-ce que je lui manquais ?  
Je ne l'admettrai jamais à voix haute, mais lui me manquait au point où ça me déchirait littéralement le cœur. J'avais tellement peur de le revoir au défilé et de craquer...

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. J'avais mal au cœur, la tête qui tournait et un sentiment étrange de manque qui m'enserraient les entrailles. J'étais en salle de réunion avec mon équipe quand mon esprit se mit à divaguer pendant l'interminable intervention de Billy.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, bon sang ?! Je regardais ces visages peu familiers autour de moi et sans pouvoir m'empêcher de chercher le regard réconfortant de Jasper, les blagues douteuses d'Emmett, les clins d'œil taquins de Peter. Edward n'était pas le seul à me manquer.

\- Bella… Bella ? entendis-je prononcer, me tirant de mes pensées.  
\- Hein ? lançai quelque peu hagard.

Billy me sourit patiemment.

\- Je disais simplement que si tu n'avais pas d'autre point à aborder nous en avions fini pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, oui, on en a fini, confirmai-je à la hâte consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

Tous les hommes s'éclipsèrent en silence tandis que je restais assise sur ma chaise, le regard absent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, m'interpella la voix de mon frère.

Je secouais la tête. Je pouvais sentir son regard inquiet sur moi et cela me déstabilisait. Je ne voulais pas craquer, je ne voulais pas pleurer et m'écrouler. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je devais garder la tête froide. Je devais cesser d'être cette enfant apeurée et prendre mes responsabilités. J'avais fait mon choix, il était grand temps que je l'assume. Mais malheureusement pour moi, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Bella que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Taylor en s'accroupissant près de ma chaise.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Ça va, Taylor. Je suis juste préoccupée.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non je suis sérieux, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu es toute renfermée sur toi même depuis que tu es là. Tu ne parles à personne à part quand c'est pour le travail. Et même là, tu n'es pas toute à fait présente. Tu sembles être ailleurs. Tu peux me parler, tu le sais ça ? Si les Cullen te manquent, si tu veux changer d'avis, je peux l'entendre et le comprendre. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

C'était touchant de voir que mon frère se souciait à ce point de mon bien-être, mais je ne voulais pas en discuter. Si je commençais à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, c'en serait fini. J'allais automatiquement m'effondrer. Or, je devais faire abstraction de tout ça. Mon clan comptait sur de moi. Mon frère aussi… et mon père avait plus que jamais besoin de mon sang froid.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On va aller jusqu'au bout et dans quelque temps tout reviendra à la normale.

Je ne sais pas si mes mots étaient censés convaincre mon frère ou moi-même.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à leurs appels ?  
\- Seulement Alice.

Voyant que j'étais fermée au dialogue, Taylor se releva avant de se pencher doucement vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

\- Bella tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, m'abandonnant à mes songes et à ma solitude.

\- On cogite ? constata la voix de Paul, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je hochais encore une fois la tête.

\- Un peu.  
\- Je dois aller faire une course, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ? demandai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de te changer un peu les idées. À part travailler, tu ne fais pas grand-chose. **  
**\- Pourquoi pas.

C'est vrai ça, ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortir au grand jour. Et puis Paul avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa. Je finis par accepter et c'est en silence que nous rejoignîmes l'habitacle de sa voiture.

\- Tu t'y connais en fleur ?  
\- Pas vraiment, lui signifiai-je sans grand intérêt.  
\- J'ai peut-être choisi la mauvaise personne alors, ricana-t-il.  
\- Mais je peux quand même reconnaître des belles fleurs quand j'en vois, lui dis-je en tentant de montrer un peu d'engouement.  
\- Tant mieux puisque je t'emmène chez le fleuriste, sourit-il.  
\- C'est l'anniversaire de ta petite amie ? l'interrogeai-je en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation.  
\- Celui de ma mère, m'indiqua Paul.

Nous arrivions rapidement chez le fleuriste et nous nous accordions sur un joli bouquet de roses blanches. Rien extravaguant, mais ça ferait sans doute son effet.

Nous reprîmes la route en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il gare la voiture à l'entrée de la plage de Coney Island. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde à cause du froid, mais la vue n'en restait pas moins sublime. La plage était située juste en face d'un parc d'attractions déserté. Un délicieux contraste entre nature et civilisation.

\- Viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose, m'expliqua Paul en sortant de la voiture et en empruntant le ponton flottant qui s'aventurait vers la mer.

Je le suivis sans dire un mot et en appréciant le spectacle de la réverbération du soleil sur les vagues et celui des mouettes qui s'envolaient dans le ciel.

Arrivé au bout du ponton, Paul s'arrêta et je remarquai qu'il tenait dans sa main le bouquet de roses. Il se saisit d'une rose pour la jeter à la mer et je compris.

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité que le paysage nous offrait, il soupira :

\- La mafia, c'est souvent une histoire de famille. On n'y entre pas par hasard. Mes parents travaillaient pour ton père. Comme tu t'en doutes, ça a mal tourné. Ma mère s'est faite enlever par une mafia russe. J'avais 20 ans. Mon père et le clan Swan préconisaient la patience. Selon eux, si on agissait trop vite nous y perdrions tous la vie et ma mère également.

Je regardais également l'horizon en buvant chacune de ses paroles tandis qu'il continuait à lancer les roses une à une à la mer.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas une histoire qui finit bien puisqu'on est ici aujourd'hui.  
\- Et toi qu'en pensais-tu ? Tu voulais attendre avant de la sauver ?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

\- Non. Je voulais agir immédiatement. Je voulais la sortir de là le plus vite possible. C'était ma mère et j'étais prêt à mettre ma vie en danger pour sauver la sienne. Opinion que tu partages, il me semble.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

\- J'avais préparé un plan, mais il était un peu risqué. Mais j'ai cédé sous la pression de mon clan, de ma famille et de mes amis. Je les fais à leur façon, et elle est morte ! s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule rose dans les mains à présent.

\- Est-ce que tu leur en veux ? murmurai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est à moi même que j'en veux. Je ne dis pas que ma solution l'aurait sauvée. Mais j'ai refusé de prendre le risque pour mes proches. Parce que j'étais trop faible pour m'opposer à eux, et j'avais peur de les perdre aussi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour ma mère. Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas sauvé, mais ça m'aurait évité de penser tous les jours en me réveillant : «Et si mon plan l'avait sauvé? ».

Je réfléchis quelques minutes à son histoire. Paul s'en voulait parce qu'il avait été plus facile d'obéir à ses proches plutôt que de mettre son plan à exécution. Sa situation ressemblait tellement à la mienne, mais moi j'avais choisi de suivre mon instinct contrairement à lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, m'enquis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi, lâcha-t-il en faisant de même.  
\- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sais déjà que j'ai choisi de mettre mon plan à exécution même si ça m'a forcée à rentrer en opposition avec mes amis.  
\- Parce que je vois à quel point ta décision te rend malheureuse. Je vois aussi à quel point tu doutes chaque jour. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu prends la bonne décision. La bonne solution ne signifie pas que tu vas réussir à sauver Charlie. La bonne solution c'est simplement celle qui sera la tienne. Pas celle de tes proches. Si tu cèdes Bella, toute ta vie tu te poseras cette fameuse question du « et si je l'avais fait ? ». Tes proches n'ont pas le même objectif que toi. Ils veulent te protéger toi. Mais toi, Taylor et moi, on sait ce que c'est que de perdre un parent et on sait ce que c'est d'être prêt à tout pour le ramener.

Sans plus un mot il me tendit la dernière rose et se tourna de nouveau vers la mer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire maman, murmura Paul avant de repartir vers la voiture, me laissant là, à contempler la rose dans ma main.

Il avait raison. Je devais choisir l'option qui m'aiderait à mieux dormir la nuit au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Et si mes proches tenaient à moi, ils comprendraient... C'était dur de m'opposer à eux, mais je comprenais désormais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

\- Ma décision, soufflai-je en jetant la rose à la mer.

Après notre escapade à la mer, Taylor nous avait conduits dans un bowling. Il disait que ça nous ferait du bien et il n'avait pas tort. Nous avions pris le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux et nous avions beaucoup ri. Il avait gagné, et ce, haut la main, mais il avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas s'en vanter. Je lui parlais de ma vie, de Jasper, d'Alice, de Rose et de tous les autres en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner mon ancien patron. Il m'en raconta plus sur mon père, le clan Swan et sa famille.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui, je me suis bien amusé, confessai-je reconnaissante sur le chemin du retour.  
\- Je t'en prie. On devrait remettre ça. Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais devoir aller représenter le clan à un gala de charité demain. Billy et moi avons pensé que ça serait pas mal que tu m'accompagnes.  
\- C'est toi qui es en charge des sorties officielles ? Ça ne devrait pas être Billy ?  
\- On a pensé que ça serait bien d'afficher un visage jeune et dynamique pendant l'absence de ton père. C'est plus intelligent stratégiquement. Mais c'est important de montrer qu'on a récupéré l'héritière et qu'un Swan tient de nouveau les rênes du clan.

J'hésitais. Je me demandais si Edward serait présent...

\- Je promets que je ferais en sorte que tu t'amuses au moins autant qu'aujourd'hui, poursuivit Paul.  
\- Bon d'accord, acceptai-je.

Après tout qu'Edward soit là où pas, ma décision était prise et je ne céderais pas.

Le lendemain, je passais la journée à faire du shopping en essayant de trouver la tenue idéale. Mon choix s'était porté sur une longue robe à col v et à manche longue, brodée de motif en dentelle, très près du corps. Le haut du vêtement était blanc, mais se dégrader au niveau de la taille dans les tons de gris puis de noir sur le bas. Je la trouvais absolument renversante et en remarquant l'expression médusée de Paul en allant le rejoindre pour la soirée, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

\- Tu es magnifique patronne, sourit-il.

Je levais les yeux en l'air bien qu'un demi-sourire s'affichait sur mon visage à ce compliment.

Nous prîmes la direction du Metropolitan Museum, lieu où se déroulerait la soirée.

\- On va juste serrer quelques mains, faire un don, manger et je vais te présenter quelques partenaires.  
\- Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis là en tant qu'héritière ? déduisai-je.  
\- Tu es là comme chef du clan Bella, précisa mon partenaire en arrivant devant la montée des marches du musée.

C'est au bras de Paul que je pénétrais dans la pièce du célèbre musée. Immédiatement, nous nous retrouvâmes à serrer des mains, faire des courbettes et des sourires à des gens plus ennuyants et hypocrites les uns que les autres.

\- Ah Paul ! Comment allez-vous, mon ami ? s'écria quinquagénaire bedonnant avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est très prononcé.  
\- Gojko ! Je me porte à merveille et vous ? répondit l'homme à mon bras en me conduisant jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer la main et baiser celle de sa compagne.  
\- Très bien mon ami ! J'espérais vraiment vous voir ce soir ! Oh, mais qui est la délicieuse créature à votre bras ?

Il me tendit la main en me dévorant du regard.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter Isabella Swan, me présenta Paul.  
\- Swan vous dites, releva notre interlocuteur.  
\- Isabella Swan, fille de Charlie Swan monsieur, intervins-je en lui tendant la main. 

Sous le choc, son regard s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle. Je suis Gojko Jovanovic.

Il s'empara de ma main pour la baiser.

\- Et voici mon épouse, Lenka. Nous vous pensions disparues...

Sans me dégonfler, je lui fis mon sourire le plus forcé.

\- Certaines affaires nécessitaient mon attention alors je suis revenue. Par conséquent, j'ai écourté mes vacances.  
\- Des vacances que vous avez passées dans la maison de monsieur Cullen si je ne me trompe pas, ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans son lit d'après les rumeurs.

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Qui était cet homme provocateur et indiscret qui se permettait presque de m'insulter ? Son regard se fit effronté et malicieux tandis que les traits de mon visage se durcirent considérablement. S'il me cherchait, il allait me trouver. Qu'insinuait-il exactement ? Que j'avais couché avec Edward ?! Décidément bien des rumeurs avaient fuité...  
Je n'allais pas me laisser faire de la sorte. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec.

\- Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez monsieur ?

Il secoua négativement de la tête de façon nonchalante.

\- Vous voyez l'ombre du bâtiment à travers cette fenêtre ? demandai-je en la pointant du doigt. Eh bien il y a un homme dans ce bâtiment et il regarde notre altercation. Voyez-vous cet homme est un tireur d'élite très qualifié et il me suffit de claquer des doigts pour qu'il vous élimine, expliquai-je calmement, le ton bas.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? dit-il en perdant un peu son sourire.  
\- Parce que si j'étais vous je ne me frotterais pas à moi, vous ne voudriez pas que votre charmante épouse devienne veuve.

Cette fois-ci, c'est son visage qui s'assombrit et qui se fit plus menaçant.

\- Ne me prenais pas pour un imbécile mademoiselle ! Il n'y a personne dans l'immeuble d'à côté, et je vous trouve gonflée de proférer des menaces envers un homme dont vous ignorez l'influence.  
\- Je n'ai que faire de qui vous êtes monsieur. Je sais qui je suis et cela me suffit amplement, rétorquai-je la tête haute.  
\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

Je lui souris encore une fois avant de m'approcher de lui jusqu'à lui chuchoter.

\- La fille de Charlie Swan et la pute de monsieur Cullen. Ce qui fait que je tiens dans ma main deux des plus gros clans de ce pays.  
Satisfaite de l'avoir pris à son propre jeu, je me reculais pour m'emparer du bras de Paul.  
\- Oh et au passage... Faites gaffe au point rouge sur votre chemise.

Instinctivement il baissa la tête pour vérifier et je me détournai en riant aux éclats, entraînant Paul avec moi.

Bien sûr cette histoire de tireur d'élite était complètement fausse, mais ça avait réussi à le faire douter.

\- Désolé pour ça, j'ignorai qu'il réagirait de la sorte, s'excusa le brun à mes côtés.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Quelles sont nos relations avec cet homme ?  
\- Nous entretenons des relations cordiales sans être amicaux. C'est notre partenaire serbe. Depuis le départ de ton père, on se sait plus très bien qui sont nos amis et nos ennemis.  
\- Vais-je devoir imposer mon autorité à chaque fois que tu me présentes un partenaire ?  
\- En tant que Swan les gens attendent que tu fasses tes preuves. Et tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal, me complimenta-t-il en m'entraînant vers le buffet. Que lui as-tu dit ?

Je lui souris.

\- Ce qu'il voulait entendre Paul, rien d'autre.

Paul me présenta à beaucoup d'autres associés ou connaissances tout au long de la soirée. Certains s'étaient montrés réservés, d'autres sceptiques face à ma prise de pouvoir, mais aucun conflit n'eut lieu depuis ma première présentation.

Nous faisions principalement la conversation et nous nous baladions à travers quelques pièces du musée ouvertes pour l'occasion afin d'admirer différentes œuvres d'art.

J'avais laissé Paul discuter avec une demoiselle pour aller observer un merveilleux tableau quand je fus interrompue par une voix féminine derrière moi.

\- C'est un de mes préférés. Un peintre trop souvent sous-estimé si vous voulez mon avis.  
\- Je ne suis pas une grande fan de peinture, mais je dois avouer que celle-ci à quelque chose de spécial, répondis-je sans me retourner.  
\- L'auteur a dit de ses œuvres que seuls les gens spéciaux seraient les apprécier.  
\- Nous devons avoir quelque chose de spécial alors, souris-je en fixant l'œuvre.

Je pensais que l'individu allait s'éloigner, mais aucun bruit de pas ne résonna alors je me retournai.

\- Excusez-moi Isabella, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, mais c'est très clair maintenant, lança-t-elle chaleureusement. Je suis plus que ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer.  
\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes ?  
\- J'organise l'événement.  
\- Comment m'aviez-vous reconnu, rétorquai-je un peu sur la défensive.  
\- Disons que j'ai bien connu votre famille et vous ressemblez à votre père.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensé du comportement de Paul ?**  
 **Qui Bella a-t-elle croisé d'après vous ?**  
 **Laissez-moi vos impressions. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire...  
A demain pour le chapitre 26**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Entre amour et amitiés**

 _« Il n'y a pas d'amour ni d'amitié qui croisent le chemin de notre destination sans laisser de marque pour toujours » ~ François Mocuriac_

* * *

 **Bella POV** :

Elle semblait innocente et gentille. Mais elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle en disait et cela me poussait à la méfiance. La dame s'approcha doucement de moi et posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai légèrement surprise.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal très chère.

Troublée par sa tendresse et cette interaction que je ne comprenais guerre, je reculais doucement.

\- Je dois y aller je suis désolée.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je partis rejoindre Paul aussi vite que possible sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. La musique battait son plein dans la salle principale et je repérais facilement mon partenaire près du bar, seul.

\- Eh, je t'attendais. Tu as vu des choses intéressantes alors ?

Je hochai la tête encore troublée. Intéressante, c'est le mot.

\- Tu m'accordes une danse, me proposa Paul en me tendant son bras.  
\- Avec plaisir, ça fera passer le temps...  
\- Et ça va me permettre de rendre jaloux les hommes de cette soirée, déclara-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Je ris.

\- Quel séducteur !  
\- J'ai la plus belle créature de la soirée à mon bras, il faut bien que j'en profite, ricana-t-il en nous positionnant sur la piste de danse pour commencer un slow.  
\- Merci Paul, remerciai-je en étirant néanmoins un sourire amusé. Tu exagères, il y en a des belles femmes.  
\- Ah oui et qui ? m'interrogea le brun en me faisant doucement tourner.

Je regardais autour de nous afin de lui trouver le parfait exemple.

Bon, il faut avouer que la plupart ne sont plus toutes jeunes, mais il doit bien y avoir une jolie blonde peroxydée dans cette soirée.

\- Ah tient en voilà une ! m'exclamai-je en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

Il s'agissait effectivement d'une jeune et belle blonde, au corps sculpté, avec des jambes à n'en plus finir et une poitrine aussi fausse que la longueur de ses ongles. Elle portait une robe dorée sublime, très moulante, mais qui descendait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle marchait toute seule autour du buffet, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

\- Elle est pas mal, admit Paul, mais pas assez naturelle et trop blonde pour paraître intelligente, se moqua mon ami.

Je lui frappais doucement l'épaule par principe, mais rigolais avec lui.

\- Sois gentil !

Je regardais la blonde déambuler jusqu'à ce que je la vois se rapprocher d'une silhouette toute à fait familière. Mon visage se décomposa littéralement.

La blonde s'accrocha au bras d'Edward en lui adressant son plus beau sourire digne d'une pub Colgate avant qu'il ne la conduise sur la piste de danse.

\- Bella ?

Je vis Edward enlacer sa taille d'un bras et saisir sa main manucurée de l'autre.

\- Bella ?!

Je reportai soudain mon attention sur Paul qui avait haussé le ton pour attirer mon attention.

\- Eh merde ! fit-il en suivant mon regard. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas là.

J'étais préparée à ce qu'il soit là... Mais pas à le voir se pavaner avec une jolie blonde à son bras. C'était qui celle-là ? Son ex peut-être ? J'avais cru qu'il ne m'avait pas contactée parce qu'il m'en voulait, mais peut-être qu'il était simplement indifférent... Ou pire encore, peut-être était-il heureux que je sois partie puisqu'il pouvait passer son temps avec sa blonde désormais...  
\- Eh ! Regarde-moi, m'exclama Paul.  
\- Désolée, je suis un peu surprise c'est tout.

Je tentais en vain de rester concentrer sur notre danse, mais mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier vers le couple. J'étais blessée. J'avais initialement prévu de me montrer forte si jamais je venais à le croiser parce que désormais j'étais fière de mes choix et les assumais. Mais je n'avais pas envisagé ce scénario. Je devais le voir, lui parler... Je devais savoir ce qui avait traversé son esprit depuis mon départ.

\- Excuse-moi Paul, mais tu m'en voudrais si j'allais le voir un moment ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas aller interrompre leur danse ?

Je secouais affirmativement la tête.

En bon gentleman, mon ami embrassa ma main élégamment et quitta la piste tandis que je me dirigeai, tétanisée et jalouse vers Edward.  
J'ignorais s'il m'avait vue, mais une fois à proximité du couple, je demandais :

\- Puis-je vous emprunter votre partenaire le temps d'une danse, mademoiselle ?

 **Edward POV** :

C'était certainement la soirée la plus ennuyante au monde. Toujours les mêmes personnes arrogantes, les mêmes sourires hypocrites... Tanya était une assistante très compétente, mais dans la vie de tous les jours... Mon Dieu cette femme est un vrai moulin à parole, que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Surtout quand on réalise toutes les bêtises qu'elle était capable de débiter à la minute.

Au moins quand on dansait, elle l'a bouclé ! Dieu merci !

\- Puis-je vous emprunter votre partenaire le temps d'une danse ?

Une voix douce et respectueuse attira mon attention. Une voix trop familière pour moi...  
Tanya et moi, nous nous tournâmes et nous vîmes la personne en question. _Bella_. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là. C'était habituellement Paul qui représentait le clan, mais il semblerait que la miss prenne cette fois très au sérieux son rôle d'héritière.  
Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à venir m'interrompre après la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec moi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Je tentai de reprendre contenance en masquant ma surprise tandis que Tanya me regardait pour guetter ma réponse.

Mince ! Il fallait que je décide.

Honnêtement, je ne souhaitais absolument pas avoir à faire à elle. Elle m'avait frappé. Elle m'avait fuie. Elle m'avait abandonné. Que voulait-elle à présent ? J'étais sur le point de refuser sa proposition quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

\- Rien qu'un danse alors, m'entendis-je prononcer.

Je fus moi-même surpris par ma réponse. J'avais rencontré son regard et voilà qu'elle m'avait à sa botte. Que pouvais-je dire ? Elle était là, magnifique comme toujours, dans sa longue robe à me fixer. J'étais trop curieux de lui parler, de lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué... Non ! Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Elle t'a abandonné, tu te souviens ?!

Peu importe, j'avais accepté et Tanya se recula pour sortir de la piste de danse et Bella me regarda dans l'expectative. Je lui tendis alors la main, le visage dénué d'émotion. Le sien tentait de l'être également, mais je décelais l'appréhension, la tension et une pointe de chagrin.  
Néanmoins, elle finit par saisir ma main et poser la sienne sur mon épaule tandis que la mienne vint se glisser dans le creux de sa hanche.

Nos regards s'évitaient à présent méticuleusement. Nous restions concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait derrière l'épaule de l'autre et le silence prit place faisant grimper la tension.

\- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, soupira-t-elle sans toutefois croiser mon regard.

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, poursuivit-elle.  
\- Je m'en suis remis. Ma fierté un peu moins, lâchai-je sèchement.  
\- J'aurais aimé que tu respectes mon choix...  
\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Isabella. Je refuse de m'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te blesser. Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es encore dans mes bras ce soir après m'avoir rudement abandonné ?  
\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passerait après ? Une fois que j'aurais sauvé mon père...  
\- _Si_ tu arrives à sauver ton père, la coupai-je vivement.  
\- Oui, eh bien, _si_ j'arrive à sauver mon père, reprit-elle un poil agacé, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

Je sentais ses prunelles me fixer directement à présent, comme si l'intensité de son regard brûlait ma peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se fit muette, cherchant ses mots.

\- Voudras-tu me revoir ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

Ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je rivais également mes prunelles aux siennes.  
Ce que j'y lis me bouleversa. La peur. Le désarroi. La détresse. Peut-être tenait-elle finalement autant à moi que moi à elle ?

 **Bella POV** :

J'avais lâché la question qui me terrorisait le plus. Allait-il pouvoir me pardonner ? Les choses pourront-elles un jour redevenir comme avant ? Allais-je pouvoir retrouver le seul homme qui comptait pour moi ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Si tu refuses de changer d'avis, sûrement pas.

Je blêmis face à cette réplique. Il venait de réduire mes espoirs à néant. Je retenais difficilement le sanglot qui menaçait d'échapper.

\- Pou... Pourquoi ? bégayai-je.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, indifférent. Il ne pouvait pas tout ruiner comme ça. On revenait de si loin... Je n'allais pas le laisser tout détruire comme ça.

\- Edward s'il te plaît..., murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux, au bord de la panique. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais _plus_ , qu'on partirait... Tous les deux tu te rappelles ?

Je luttais difficilement contre les larmes pour pouvoir me battre, pour le raisonner.

\- C'était avant que tu décides de te montrer déraisonnable ça. Tu ne peux pas me frapper, m'abandonner et ensuite, espérer que tout redevienne comme avant en un claquement de doigt. Ça serait trop facile... Je refuse d'attendre de voir « si tu arrives à sauver ton père » pour savoir où l'on va, toi et moi. Si tu n'y arrives pas, quoi ? Et si tu meurs ? C'est toi qui mènes la danse et tu as le toupet de me demander d'être là au cas où tu survis à tout ça. Je refuse d'attendre, c'est soit tu prends le risque soit tu ne le prends pas. Mais je refuse d'accepter que tu fasses le mauvais choix. Je préfère dès aujourd'hui recommencer ma vie sans toi.  
\- Et la recommencer avec une blonde peroxydée ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de rétorquer sarcastique.  
\- Avec une personne qui fait tout pour rester en vie.

Il restait froid, impassible.

Incapable de maîtriser mes émotions plus longtemps, je me détachais de lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! m'exclamai-je en le repoussant et en tournant rapidement les talons pour partir aussi loin que possible.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas après toute l'importance et la confiance que je lui avais accordée. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui donner une partie de mon cœur et voilà qu'il le brisait.

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur du musée et je rejoignis la rue pour me diriger vers Central Parc. Là au moins je pourrais être seule et à l'abri des regards. Perchée sur mes hauts talons, je m'aventurais dans ce parc qui semblait me suivre, peu importe où j'allais. Je m'installais au bord du lac et sans pouvoir me retenir davantage, éclatais en sanglot.  
Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Comment a-t-il pu lâcher ces mots si durs à mon encontre tout en restant aussi sec et flegmatique alors que j'étais là, presque à le supplier de me pardonner, d'accepter mes choix et de ne pas m'abandonner. **  
**Les larmes tracèrent de brûlants sillons sur mes joues, mes sanglots résonnèrent et je sentais la peine me déchirer l'estomac.

Quand mon corps ne put plus produire de larmes, je me mis à respirer de nouveau normalement et je repensais soudain à cette jolie citation d'Amy Poehler qui disait qu'il y a quelque chose de tellement romantique à propos de se faire briser le cœur à New York. J'avais voulu jouer avec le feu, et je m'étais brûlée. J'avais voulu prendre tous les risques pour avoir une vie digne de ce nom et ressentir des émotions. J'avais ressenti les meilleurs, mais sans me douter une seule seconde que la pire allait bientôt me dévaster : l'amour.  
Je me sentais vide et épuisée à présent.Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison à présent. Mais quelle maison au juste ? Où me sentirais-je chez moi ? Vers qui me tournait à présent ? Mes seuls amis étaient aussi les employés d'Edward et quant à Paul et mon frère, ils étaient adorables mais je ne les connaissais pas assez pour ce genre de chose.  
Je tentais de me redresser pour pouvoir rentrer à mon hôtel, mais impossible de trouver la force. Je me laissais alors simplement retomber pour m'allonger complètement sur la pelouse humide. Mon regard se perdit dans les étoiles.

Pour la énième fois, mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je finis finalement par envoyer un message à Paul pour le rassurer et le prévenir que j'avais déjà rejoint l'hôtel après que mon entretien avec Edward se soit mal passé. J'allais remettre mon téléphone à sa place quand soudain un appel entrant s'afficha. Jasper... Lui aussi essayait de me joindre continuellement. Mais pourquoi maintenant à une heure du matin ?

Après l'avoir ignoré pendant des jours, j'eus soudain envie de lui répondre. Peu importe les réflexions qu'il ferait, j'avais juste besoin d'entendre la voix familière de mon ami.

\- Jasper, soupirai-je d'une petite voix en décrochant.  
\- Bella ?!

Il semblait ne pas y croire.

\- Oui c'est moi.  
\- Enfin tu décroches ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi ! Tu vas bien ?!

Pour toute réponse je reniflais.

\- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?! paniqua mon ami.  
\- Physiquement je vais bien.  
\- Dis-moi où tu es, je viens immédiatement te chercher.  
\- Et pour m'emmener où, hein ? rétorquai-je en pleurant une nouvelle fois.  
\- Laisse-moi juste venir te voir, je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il très affecté par ma détresse.  
\- Non Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me convaincre de quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu viennes si c'est pour me traîner juste qu'à la villa par les cheveux, expliquai-je en répétant ce qu'il m'avait menacée de faire dans ses messages vocaux.  
\- Bella, je te jure qu'à ce stade je veux juste te voir et m'assurer que tu vas bien. J'étais en colère au début parce que je te trouvais inconsciente de prendre tous ces risques. Et même si je n'aime pas ça, je peux te comprendre. Edward est peut-être trop têtu pour le voir, mais pas moi. Tu me manques, laisse-moi être là pour toi.

Je continue de sangloter quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de lui murmurer :

\- Central Parc, près de la 85th street Transverse, côté lac.  
\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

\- Bella ! entendis-je Jasper crier lorsqu'il arrivait vers moi.

Je réussis à me redresser à me retourner vers lui.

\- Jasper, soufflai-je en tentant un sourire dans sa direction.

Quand il vit l'état de mon visage dévasté par les larmes et celui de ma robe mouillée à cause de la fraîcheur de la pelouse, mon ami perdit son sourire.

\- Oh, ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il m'enlaça immédiatement dans ses bras forts. J'avais oublié à quel point l'odeur de Jasper était réconfortante.

\- Je suis là ma belle, je suis là. Ne pleure plus, ça va aller, je te le promets.

Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler et je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au cou de Jasper.

\- Jasper ...rien ne vas, pleurai-je, abattue. **  
**\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis là calme toi, je t'en prie.

Il me caressa gentiment le dos et me serra fort contre lui pour me laisser le temps de me calmer.

\- Tu aurais dû répondre avant. Je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça, Bella. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec tendresse.  
\- J'avais peur que tu me forces à venir, j'avais peur de t'entendre toi aussi me sermonner et je ne voulais surtout pas voir que mon meilleur ami ne me soutenait pas non plus dans mes décisions, réussis-je à marmonner entre mes larmes.  
\- Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné. C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais du mal à comprendre parce que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Mais je te jure que si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suis avec toi. Je ne te forcerai à rien, mais laisse-moi être là pour toi.

Il m'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas être l'ami qui te soutient dans tes décisions si tu ne m'en laisses pas l'opportunité. Tu dois avoir foi en moi.

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête en me calmant doucement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, confessai-je quand ma respiration était revenue à la normale.

Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Toi aussi !

Soudain, il enleva sa veste et la déposa affectueusement sur mes épaules.

\- Tu dois être gelée ! Viens, je t'emmène boire un café.

Nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche, quasiment vide à cette heure-ci.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Bella ? s'enquit mon ami une fois assis, nos cafés brûlants entre les mains.

Alors je lui racontais tout : ma version des faits de ma dispute avec Edward, mon plan pour sauver Charlie, mon intégration au clan Swan, la soirée de ce soir et ce qu'Edward m'avait dit.  
Ça faisait un bien fou de se confier. C'était libérateur. En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû savoir que Jasper serait là. Il ne m'avait jamais déçue et avait toujours fait ce que j'attendais de lui. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et savait trouver les mots. Il était réellement la plus belle personne que je connaissais. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir et je m'en voulais de l'oublier trop souvent... J'avais eu peur qu'il se range au côté d'Edward par fidélité, parce qu'il est son patron et son ami. Mais j'avais eu tort.

\- Quel con ! marmonna Jasper, en plissant le front. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il réagit de la sorte.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait du chantage ?! Il se rend bien compte de l'influence qu'il a sur toi. Il sait que tu tiens à lui, ma belle. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi innocent que toi... Et il en profite. Tu lui as demandé son pardon et il t'a dit qu'il ne te le donnerait qu'à la condition où tu changerais ton plan concernant ton père. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il espérait juste te convaincre.  
\- Comment tu peux en être sûr, demandai-je, perplexe.  
\- Parce qu'il tient autant à toi que toi à lui, ça crève les yeux. Crois-tu qu'il ferait tous ces efforts pour que tu restes en vie et en sécurité sinon ? Cette situation a pris de telles proportions c'est pas croyable...

Jasper m'avait donné matière à réfléchir. La peine était toujours présente, mais l'espoir était là.  
Vers 4 heures du matin, Jasper me raccompagna en Taxi jusqu'à mon hôtel et me fit promettre de le revoir bientôt et c'est épuisé que je sombrais dans les limbes du sommeil en rentrant.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvais à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Taylor. Il s'assurait toujours de me faire faire quelque chose de « normal » que ça soit un bowling, un cinéma, une partie de tennis ou même un jeu vidéo. Il arrivait parfaitement à me changer les idées, car même s'il n'était pas au courant des mots que j'avais échangé avec Edward lors de la soirée, il avait clairement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tiens, concernant Edward justement ! Ma peine s'était peu à peu atténuée pour se transformer en colère. Colère que j'avais parfois du mal à maîtriser. J'avais vraiment besoin de reprendre les entraînements, ça me défoulerait ! En attendant, je déversai mon irritation sur les hommes de mon père. Billy disait que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Lui aussi s'en prenait aux autres quand il était énervé. Taylor m'avait avoué que c'est ça qui l'avait détruit. À la fin, il n'était plus que fureur et amertume.

Ma colère venait du fait que j'avais réalisé l'odieux chantage qu'Edward avait tenté de me faire. Il avait profité de mon affection pour lui pour tenter de me convaincre de changer d'avis. Alors oui, peut-être ne me pardonnerait-il pas après le sauvetage de Charlie, ou peut-être le ferait-il. Mais ce qui est certain à présent, c'est qu'il n'a dit cela que pour tenter de m'influencer. Et je lui en voulais une fois de plus de profiter de mon naïveté. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une déformation professionnelle, mais Edward était un manipulateur né. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il est le chef d'un des plus grands clans des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Concernant mon père, nous avions fixé la date de son sauvetage et cela aurait lieu dans quatre jours. J'étais partagée entre l'appréhension et la hâte.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Alice. Elle allait représenter la marque Dénali, ici à New York. Et bien sûr, tout le monde serait de la partie. Moi y comprise... J'allais bien évidemment le revoir. Oui, le revoir. J'avais décidé d'arrêter d'évoquer son prénom dans ma tête parce que cela n'enrageait. Je fis craquer instantanément mon cou en y pensant pour évacuer la tension qui commençait d'ores et déjà à m'envahir.  
Pour l'événement, j'avais choisi de porter une robe sobre, blanche à col rond et s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou. Je l'avais accessoirisée d'un blazer noir et d'une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur. Jasper m'avait aimablement proposé de m'accompagner. Alice nous avait apparemment réservé deux places à l'écart de celles du groupe. C'est donc un peu rassuré que je retrouvais Jasper dans mon taxi en début d'après-midi.

\- Ça change de la tenue de sport, fis-je remarquer. Quelle classe !

Il haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en coin.

\- Si je te fais de l'effet, t'as qu'à le dire, me taquina le blond avec un regard charmeur.  
\- Oh non beau blond ! Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres d'Alice !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

Il portait un jean noir, un polo blanc avec une veste de costume. Un look chic et décontracté qui lui allait à la perfection.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, releva Jasper, mais si je te touche, ce n'est pas les foudres que je risque, mais plutôt une balle dans la tête.

Je le regardai d'un air exaspéré. Il aurait pu éviter de le mentionner... J'avais presque oublié que son ombre planait derrière moi.

\- Désolé, se corrigea mon ami.

Le trajet se fit court et rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes assis à nos places, au 4e rang. J'avais déjà aperçu Rose, Peter, Emmett et Edward. Leur groupe était installé à l'opposé de nous sur une autre rangée spécifique de la salle. Alice n'avait pas menti.

Rapidement, la salle se remplie, les lumières s'assombrirent et le défilé débuta. La collection était simplement sublime. Je m'y connaissais vraiment peu en mode, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant de voir d'aussi belles robes et de voir un défilé pour la première fois. L'ambiance y était très particulière et j'imaginais très bien Alice s'épanouir dans ce genre de milieux. À la fin, Jasper et moi ainsi que d'autres personnes dans la salle se levèrent lorsqu'Alice apparut sur la scène avec les membres de son équipe. Nous étions très fiers d'elle et voulions le clamer. Je souris discrètement en constatant le regard brillant de Jasper quand Alice était entrée dans la pièce.

Une fois le défilé terminé, Jasper me demanda s'il pouvait me laisser là quelques minutes le temps d'aller féliciter Alice dans les vestiaires. Je l'attendais alors simplement en restant sur mon siège. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser un des Cullen, mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Rosalie.

\- Alors on fait la tête Bella ? s'enquit Rosalie en s'invitant à côté de moi alors que la salle se vidait.  
\- Rose, la saluai-je courtoisement, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Si ça t'intéresse, tu m'aurais appelée, non ? Ou tu aurais répondu à mes coups de fils tout simplement, attaqua la blonde, cinglante.  
\- Oui je sais j'aurais dû. J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul et il y a certaines choses que je n'avais pas envie de vous entendre dire.  
\- Je pensais qu'on était amie, lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête désappointée.

Je l'ai regardé alors et lut alors toute la déception qu'elle éprouvait. Je réalisais que j'avais eu tout faux. J'avais été égoïste en ignorant tout le monde. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait et je les avais jugés avant même de leur laisser une chance.

\- Je suis désolée, confessai-je en baissant le regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je crois que j'ai eu peur tout simplement et j'ai paniqué.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bella ? m'interpella-t-elle.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est la dernière fois, d'accord ? Je te pardonne une fois pas deux. Je peux comprendre que tu te sois égaré une fois. Ne refais pas la même erreur.

Je hochai la tête et Rosalie se détendit.

\- Voilà s'est réglé. On va boire un verre ? Je t'invite.

Et voilà comment Rosalie avait réglé le problème en deux minutes. Je l'informais que j'allais prévenir Jasper et partit sans plus attendre en direction des coulisses.

Je tapais à la porte de la loge d'Alice et entrai sans attendre son autorisation, mais le regrettai aussitôt.  
\- Oh désolé, je n'ai rien vu ! m'écriai-je en posant une main sur mes yeux.

Je venais de voir Jasper allongé sur Alice sur le canapé en train de l'embrasser de manière plutôt suggestive. Dieu merci, ils portaient tous leurs vêtements.  
J'allais pour repartir, mais m'interrompis.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir de ne pas m'attendre. Rosalie m'emmène boire un verre.  
\- D'accord, me répondit Jasper un peu gêné. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es sûre ?  
\- Non, non. Ah et au fait, je suis contente pour vous deux.

Sur cette gênante, mais plaisante révélation, je partis rejoindre Rosalie. Apparemment, il avait dépassé la phase SMS depuis un moment, ou alors ils étaient tout simplement _très_ contents de se revoir.

******

Rosalie et moi se retrouvâmes dans un bar autour d'une bière. Je craignais que l'ambiance soit tendue, mais elle semblait m'avoir réellement excusée et avait su détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bon alors comment ça se passe à la maison depuis mon départ, demandai-je.  
\- La routine. Si ce n'est que monsieur Cullen a été plus insupportable que d'habitude. Il passe ses nerfs sur ses hommes. Le pauvre Emmett en a pris pour son grade. Tu le connais, il a un humour plutôt particulier et dès qu'il l'ouvre la bouche, le patron ne le supporte plus et il est allé jusqu'à le menacer.  
\- Pauvre Emmett... Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?  
\- Oh, il va bien, affirma Rosalie, rougissante.  
\- Je rêve ou tu rougis ? relevai-je ébahie par son comportement.

On aurait dit une jeune adolescente. Étonnant pour une personne aussi caractérielle qu'elle.

\- Non je ne rougis pas, nia-t-elle en couvrant ses joues de ses mains.  
\- Si tu piques un fard, insistai-je.  
\- Non c'est faux !  
\- Quelle mauvaise foi !

Nous nous esclaffâmes de bon cœur.

\- Quelqu'un a un finalement un faible pour Emmett ?  
\- Bon je reconnais qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je le trouvais lourd au début, mais il a su se montrer d'une telle gentillesse et il a été tellement attentif avec moi, expliqua Rose, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Toi tu lui as tapé dans l'œil dès qu'il t'a vu en tout cas. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?  
\- Nous sommes sortis quelques fois et il m'a embrassée il y a quelques jours...  
\- Je suis ravie pour vous ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

Sur ces mots, nous dégustâmes nos plats choisis dans la bonne humeur et la joie de se retrouver. À la fin du repas, je fis mes adieux à Rosalie en m'excusant encore une fois pour mon comportement passé et lui promit de l'appeler régulièrement.

* * *

 **Merci à Luciole26 pour sa correction :)  
Voilà voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?**  
 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Edward ? Il lui fait du chantage ou il est sincère d'après vous ?**  
 **Ah oui ! Est-ce que vous avez aimé lire l'histoire de son point de vue ? Aidez-moi sur ce coup là...**  
 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent encore et qui ne sont pas morts de lassitude à force d'attendre ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui en doutez, non, l'histoire n'a pas été abandonnée et elle ne le sera jamais même si les temps entre chaque publication sont longs et irréguliers.  
J'espère que vous allez bien cela dit et que vous être toujours autant accros aux fictions/fanfictions.**

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de l'histoire (elle est désormais presque terminée), il me reste simplement a effectuer certaines modifications et à les corriger avec l'aide de Luciole 26. J'en profite au passage pour la remercier à nouveau pour son aide précieuse !**

 **Pour ceux qui souhaite continuer à lire mais ne se souvienne plus du contexte, voilà un bref résumé de ce que vous devez savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant :**

Bella a mis au point un plan avec le clan Swan et son frère Taylor pour aller sauver son père des mains des Volturi. Quand Edward l'a appris, il se sont disputés car il refusait de la voir se mettre en danger pour ce qui était, selon lui, un mauvais plan. Depuis cela, il refuse de lui parler et lui a même dis qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir si elle s'entêtait à mettre son plan en action.  
Déterminée, elle refuse de céder. Elle quitte le clan Cullen et se réfugie auprès des Swan pour paufiner leur stratégie.

 **Le plan avait été détaillé dans le chapitre 24, en voilà un extrait :**

" _Malheureusement, la seule solution envisageable consistait à me faire entrer dans le quartier général des Volturi avec mon frère, en faisant croire qu'il m'avait enlevée. Charlie allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir d'ici. Physiquement parlant je veux dire. D'après mon frère, il n'avait pas la force de marche tout seul, et j'étais la seule à pouvoir rester enfermée avec lui. L'idée était simple : Taylor m'emmenait chez les Volturi, de nuit de préférence. Ensuite, il m'enfermerait dans la même pièce que mon père - situé au sous-sol - en oubliant de m'attacher, et j'en profiterais pour défaire les liens de Charlie. Pendant ce temps, Taylor ferait intervenir ses collègues armés de la police. D'après lui, il avait bien assez de preuve maintenant pour procéder aux arrestations des plus grands membres des Volturi. Pendant ce temps, mon frère viendrait nous rejoindre pour nous faire sortir par un accès souterrain dont l'entrée se trouvait près de la cellule de mon père au sous sol._

 _Le chemin creusé sur un kilomètre (au cas où les Volturi auraient un jour besoin de s'évader) menait apparemment jusqu'à la forêt, là où le clan Swan nous attendrait pour nous ramener à la maison et prodiguer les soins nécessaires à mon père. Le plan tenait la route… Le seul souci étant qu'il reposait sur l'idée que les Volturi dormiraient et donc, que je serais saine et sauve avec mon père jusqu'à ce que la police débarque. S'il s'avérait que quelqu'un nous entendait ou qu'un des dirigeants du clan soit réveillé... nous étions foutus ! Bien évidemment l'endroit était sécurisé mais Taylor connaissait tous les codes secrets pour rentrer dans la maison._ "

 **Le chapitre suivant représente un tournant dans l'histoire puisque après celui-ci, elle prendra une direction totalement différente !  
Je vous attends dans les commentaires. ****J'ai hâte de vous lire à nouveau et de voir vos réactions.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : 1309IS**

 _« La mort est paisible, simple. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de vivre. » ~ Isabelle Swan, Twilight, Chapitre 1 : fascination_

* * *

 **BELLA POV :**

La tension montait d'un cran. Tous les Swan ainsi réunis autour de la table en salle de réunion prenaient conscience qu'il s'agirait là de la plus important de leur mission. Ça passerait ou ça casserait. Ils ressentaient tous une certaine frustration puisqu'ils ne seront pas directement au cœur de l'action. Seul Taylor et moi allions pénétrer dans le domaine des Volturi, les deux seuls héritiers du nom.

Nous peaufinions les derniers détails du plan. D'après Paul, je devrais faire semblent d'être évanouie et avoir les mains liées quand Taylor me ferait pénétrer dans la maison. Ainsi, si quelqu'un nous surprenait, ça n'aurait l'air qu'à leur yeux d'un kidnapping. Les Volturi seraient heureux de constater que Taylor soit parvenu à enlever l'héritière chez les Cullen. Et pour simuler cette scène, je ne pouvais paraître consciente. Ils se douteraient bien que je n'aurais jamais accepter de suivre Taylor de mon plein gré.

Une fois à l'intérieur, mon frère me porterait jusqu'au sous-sol, là où sont gardés les prisonniers. Là où était mon père.

Papa... J'allais le revoir. Cette idée était devenue une vraie obsession. Je la voulais ma deuxième chance. Viscéralement. Il représentait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Peut-être qu'après, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. J'aurais un semblant de famille, un foyer. On repartirait sur des bases de franchise et d'honnêteté. Il fallait que le plan fonctionne !  
Une fois au sous-sol, Taylor ouvrirait la cellule de Charlie et me laisserait m'occuper de lui tandis qu'il irait désactiver le système de sécurité et les caméras afin que la police puisse rentrer et envahir les lieux pour procéder aux arrestations. Mon frère pourra alors profiter de l'agitation, pour nous rejoindre discrètement et nous ouvrir le passage sous terrain qui mène jusqu'à la forêt. C'est à ce moment-là que tout se jouerait : Charlie et Taylor devraient m'accompagner jusqu'au bout du tunnel pour rejoindre le clan Swan qui nous attendrait à la sortie, directement au milieu de la forêt. Ils auraient, bien entendu, une camionnette tout équipée pour prendre directement en charge Charlie que nous imaginions être en piteuse état. Il nous le fallait en tout cas apte à se déplacer... Il nous faudra seulement ensuite évacuer les lieux en vitesse avant que la police n'intervienne. Mais Charlie serait sain et sauf. De plus, les médecins du clan s'en occuperaient bien. Voilà…tout avait été pensé.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle me donna les frissons. Je pouvais presque voir les pires scénarios qu'imaginaient les hommes autour de moi. Tout le monde cogitait dans son coin. Seulement quelques mots étaient échangés toutes les quelques minutes. Au bout d'un temps, j'en eus assez et estimai que je devais m'exprimer. Je me levais brusquement.

\- Assez avec les détails ! On a déjà tout imaginé, tout prévu. Si tout le monde s'en tient au plan, tout se passera bien. Maintenant, préparez-vous. On prend l'avion pour Los Angeles ce soir, expliquais-je en m'adressant plus précisément à ceux qui nous accompagneraient.  
Je ramassais mon portable qui traînait sur la table et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je sortis sans plus de cérémonie en claquant la porte. Je ne supportais plus cette atmosphère. Cela n'allait pas m'aider.

J'avais cet après-midi donné rendez-vous à mes amis dans Prospect Park pour un pique-nique. Ça allait être mon dernier moment avec eux avant mon départ et je tenais à le rendre agréable. Bien sûr, Edward ne serait pas de la partie, mais j'avais désormais le soutien, ou du moins l'acceptation, de Rosalie, d'Alice, de Jasper et d'Emmett.

Je me disais pour m'encourager que la prochaine fois que je les verrais, je leur présenterais mon père. L'homme qui m'a donné la vie, l'homme qui m'en a privé et celui qui semble enclin à me la rendre. Approuverait-il ? Je doute qu'il serait satisfait de savoir que mes amis font parti d'une mafia. Après tout, il avait passé sa vie à essayer de m'en éloigner. Mais je reste persuadée que lui plus qu'un autre serait voir au-delà des apparences. Il fréquente ce milieu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tous les gens mafieux ne sont pas forcément mauvais. J'avais tellement envie de partager ça avec lui. Lui parler d'à quel point Paul était intelligent et de la loyauté dont Billy avait fait preuve ou même de l'accueil que m'avaient réservé ses hommes. Cela ne signifiait pas que j'approuvais ses activités, mais j'avais été agréablement surprise de découvrir les valeurs d'une mafia autant avec les Cullen qu'avec les Swan. Ce sont bien plus que de simples criminelles.

Arrivée à Prospect Park, je retrouvais mes amis assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Alice était assise entre les jambes de Jasper et Rosalie était assise tout près d'Emmett. Leurs visages n'exprimaient ni rancœur ni inquiétude, seulement un sourire chaleureux et accueillant. Ça me convenait très bien car j'avais besoin de ça.

\- Salut Bella ! me salua Alice.  
\- Salut tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous voir, répondis-je enthousiaste.

Ils étaient tous installés sur des couvertures et, comme eux, j'étalais la mienne au sol et posais ma glacière au centre, là où étaient les leur.

\- Je meurs de fin ! Allez à table ! s'agita Emmett en commençant à fouiller dans les sacs.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, le soutint Jasper.  
\- On se calme les hommes des cavernes, gronda Rosalie et tapant sur la main de son voisin qui cherchait déjà un sandwich.  
\- J'ai pris de la bière, nous informa Alice, qui en veut ?  
\- Moi !

Nous venions de tous répondre en même temps, ce qui déclencha notre hilarité.

\- Quelle question, évidement qu'on en veut tous, confirma Emmett.  
\- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour ton défilé. C'était vraiment génial, dis-je à mon amie. Tu repars quand ?  
\- Demain...

Elle semblait triste à cette idée. En même temps, elle était en train de démarrer une relation avec Jasper et la distance ainsi que le décalage horaire n'allaient pas aidé.

\- C'était toutes tes créations qu'on a vu ?

Je tentai de changer de sujet pour la mettre plus à l'aise. Immédiatement, son sourire réapparut ce qui me rassura.

\- Non, ce n'est pas que mon travail. Certaines sont celles que j'ai dessinées. Deux d'entre-elles étaient des créations que Kate Dénali avaient repéré dans mon carnet. Ce sont mes premières créations en tant que professionnelle et c'était merveilleux de voir mes croquis prendre vie et obtenir l'appréciation de vrais experts ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Quel bonheur de la voir si épanouie !

\- Bien sûr, les gens avec qui je travaille y ont apportés leur savoir-faire et leurs conseils. Quant aux autres modèles de cette collection, ils sont signé Kate Denali mais j'ai travaillé sur tous sans exception : que ça soit sur des détails, la matière choisie, les couleurs...  
\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu jalouse, ça doit être génial de travailler au milieu de robes, de chaussures et de ne parler que de ça tous les jours, avoua Rosalie.  
\- Oh que oui ! Surtout que tout le monde est passionné ! Mais c'est comme partout, il y a parfois des conflits, de la pression à gérer, un rythme à tenir. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Toi aussi tu pourrais trouver un boulot là-dedans si ça te plaît.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- La vie normale, ce n'est pas pour moi, admit-elle.  
Son aveux m'interpella et je tournai la tête vers elle avec étonnement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rosalie ?  
Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules, comme si c'était un fait évident.

\- J'ai passé trop de temps à vivre dans l'illégalité pour me contenter d'un job pour monsieur et madame tout le monde.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça pourtant, relevai-je.  
C'était un argument étrange, moi qui n'aspirait justement qu'à une vie normale.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. Comme je n'ai connu que ça, je ne sais pas vivre autrement.  
C'était pour le moins surprenant. Rosalie avait dû affronter ce qu'il y a de pire dans ce monde. Elle avait rencontré les côtés les plus sombres de l'humanité et pourtant elle en redemandait.  
\- Tu n'aspires pas à la sérénité ? osai-je.  
Elle semblait offusquée.  
\- Je suis choquée de constater que tu ne penses pas pouvoir la trouver parmi nous. Il existe dans ce monde-là aussi. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris, me dit-elle en m'inspectant du regard.  
Cette révélation semblait perturber Rosalie. Elle me sondait à présent du regard, avec une certaine méfiance je dois dire. Comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser que je ne me considérais pas comme une des leurs, du moins pas sur le long terme. Cette réalité semblait réellement la frapper de plein fouet.  
Un froid s'installa avant que nous décidions de réellement entamer le repas ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir Emmett.  
La bonne humeur refit son apparition et les blagues allaient bon train. Même Rosalie semblait avoir laissé ses mauvaises pensées de côté.  
\- Il est à quoi ton sandwich Bella ? me demanda Jasper.  
\- Mozza, pesto et tomate, l'informai-je.  
Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il avança vers moi pour le regarder.  
\- Échange avec moi, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, m'enquis-je en le regardant malicieusement.  
J'avais le pouvoir.  
\- J'ai un classique : jambon, beurre. Une tradition chez les français !  
Il était bon vendeur, mais je le voyais venir.  
\- Le mien est italien et si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu me proposes du haut de gamme.  
\- Ok, j'ai apporté des fruits. Je t'épluche celui que tu veux, proposa-t-il.  
Il tendit la main vers mon sandwich et m'offrit son regard de chien battu.  
\- Tu me le couperas en petit morceau aussi ? négociai-je toujours, feignant d'hésiter.  
Il soupira.  
\- Très bien !  
\- Vendu ! m'écriai-je en lui tendant mon repas. J'avais gagné un dessert et je n'aurais même pas à me salir les mains.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'après-midi prit fin assez rapidement. Le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, surtout quand on a peur que cela soit la dernière fois.  
C'est à contre cœur que je fis mes « au revoir » à mes amis.  
\- Bon on va pas se la jouer mélodramatique, hein ? lança Emmett plein de sarcasmes en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule.  
Cela m'aida à garder la tête froide.  
\- Emmett a raison, confirma Alice, je suis sûre que tu vas nous revenir en un seule morceau et avec ton père qui plus est !  
\- Merci Alice.  
J'étais reconnaissante pour ses paroles rassurantes.  
Elle fut la première à m'enlacer et à embrasser ma joue.  
\- Tu feras bien attention à toi, pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
Emmett fit de même et Rosalie se contenta de me fixer.  
Je fuyais son regard, intimidée par la froideur de la blonde. J'étais plus ou moins persuadée qu'elle pouvait tuer d'un regard.  
Elle finit néanmoins par briser la glace.  
\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je jure que je te le ferais payer dans une autre vie !  
Sa réplique détendit l'atmosphère et je soupirais d'aise en m'avançant pour l'étreindre sous les rires des autres.  
C'était étrange cette relation qui s'était installée entre Rosalie et moi. Bien différente de celle que j'entretenais avec Alice. Rosalie ne me laissait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle ne permettait à personne de lui faire du mal ou de la décevoir. Je savais que je ne devais pas me louper avec Elle. Rien de surprenant quand on connaît son histoire… elle s'est laissée faire pendant des années et désormais, elle a décidé de laisser ce vieux travers de côté pour devenir plus forte, plus affirmée.  
\- Allez viens, je te raccompagne pour trouver un taxi, annonça Jasper en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos afin de me guider vers la sortie du parc.  
Je lui souris en acquiesçant.  
Nous nous éloignâmes sous le regard attentif de nos amis alors que je me retournais sur le chemin pour leur faire un signe de la main.  
\- Prête pour L.A ? s'enquit Jasper une fois seuls.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de visiter... Mais j'ai hâte d'y être et d'en finir avec tout ça, oui.  
\- Tu angoisses ?

\- Ça va, le rassurai-je alors que nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur du parc, près de la route.  
\- Sois honnête, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il.  
Je mis quelque seconde avant de reconnaître :

\- Je suis morte de peur.  
\- Ça va aller. N'oublies pas pourquoi tu fais ça et contente toi de suivre le plan avec prudence.  
\- Merci de ne pas essayer de me dissuader.  
On s'arrêta pour se faire face.  
\- Tu m'appelles dès que tu sors de là, d'accord ?  
Je hochai de la tête.  
\- Promets- le moi ! insista-t-il d'un ton avertissant.  
\- C'est promis, soupirai-je.  
\- Viens par là, se calma-t-il en me serrant contre lui.  
Je m'emmitouflai aussi fort que possible dans le creux de ses bras, profitant du réconfort que mon ami m'offrait.

Le trajet jusqu'à L.A se déroula sans encombre. Dans l'avion, chacun avait été silencieux. On avait tous eu besoin de ce moment pour recentrer nos pensées et nous concentrer sur ce que nous avions à faire. J'étais assise côté hublot et mon frère me surprit en étreignant ma main sur l'accoudoir alors que mon regard contemplait le ciel à l'extérieur. Je tournai alors la tête vers lui.  
Il me sourit chaleureusement.  
\- Ça ira, petite sœur.  
Je secouai la tête.  
\- J'ai peur de me faire de faux espoirs..., confiai-je.  
Je le vis déglutir, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu angoisses ? s'enquit-il.

Il hocha la tête et tenta de retirer sa main mais je l'en empêchais.  
\- Je peux compter sur toi, pas vrai ? Tu feras ce qu'il faut ?  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais posé la question. J'avais juste besoin qu'il me confirme sa détermination qui selon moi devrait être égale à la mienne.  
\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il la voix rauque.  
Je retiens un instant sa main et son regard pour tenter d'y lire ce que ses lèvres refusaient de me dire. Je ne parvins pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Je le libérai alors et scrutai à nouveau les nuages.

Nous avions posé nos affaires dans un appartement loué pour l'occasion, l'endroit idéal pour se rafraîchir et manger un peu avant la nuit. Nous avions avec nous dix hommes, l'espace n'était pas assez grand pour nous permettre de tous dormir ici, mais nous n'étions pas là pour ça.

Vers 2 heures du matin, Taylor et moi montions à bord d'une voiture de location, lui au volant et moi à l'arrière, les poings liés par des menottes dont les clés se trouvaient dans la poche de mon jean.

En arrivant près du quartier général des Volturi dans la banlieue de Los Angeles, Taylor m'informa qu'il était temps pour moi de m'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécutais.  
Privée d'un de mes sens, je compris que l'heure était venu en sentant la voiture s'immobiliser et le son du moteur cesser. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent et l'adrénaline grimpa d'un cran.  
Taylor fit claquer sa portière avant d'ouvrir la mienne alors que je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais totalement à sa merci. Tout reposait sur lui à présent. Il me fit glisser sur la banquette, jusqu'à pouvoir m'attraper et me balancer sur son épaule.  
Il m'avait informé que des caméras filmées l'extérieur de la villa. De ce fait, il fallait que nous soyons crédibles, juste au cas où quelqu'un ne dormait pas.

Il me porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla par un code et un 'clic' m'indiqua l'ouverture de celle-ci. C'est donc les paupières closes que je pénétrais dans l'antre des Volturi, le clan qui torturait et gardait mon paternel captif depuis des mois.  
Comme je n'entendais que les bruits de pas de Taylor, je présumais que personne n'était là. Ouf !  
Je l'entendis marcher, puis déverrouiller une nouvelle porte et descendre des escaliers ce qui ne fit que rendre ma position encore plus inconfortable. Nous devions être en train de descendre au sous-sol. J'allais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et revoir mon père !  
Il fit ensuite quelques pas avant de se pencher vers l'avant, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait me faire descendre. J'ouvris alors les yeux et scrutait avec attention mon environnement.  
Nous semblions effectivement être dans un sous-sol. Nous nous trouvions dans un grand couloir avenant avec plusieurs portes à droite comme à gauche, avec à une extrémité l'escalier, et de l'autre, une porte qui selon les dires de mon frère serait celle qui nous permettrait de trouver la sortie.  
Taylor me fit signe de libérer mes poignets en silence tandis qu'il s'avança vers l'une des portes pour en taper le code. 1267CS, ne puis-je m'empêcher de retenir. On ne sait jamais...  
Soudain, je m'affairais sur les menottes en comprenant que derrière cette porte se trouvait l'homme pour qui nous étions là. Taylor entrouvrit à peine la porte, pas assez pour me permettre de le voir.  
\- Je vais éteindre les caméras et le système de sécurité. Je suis là dans une minute.  
Il me laissa sans plus un mot.

J'avançais prudemment ma main vers la poignée avant de réaliser à quel point elle tremblait. Je devais me reprendre et restais concentrer. Pas question que mes émotions prennent le dessus. J'essuyais sur mon jean ma main moite et déglutis. En ouvrant la porte, je découvris le spectacle le plus affligeant de toute mon existence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de porter ma main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier avant de me précipiter vers le corps inerte de Charlie. Il était allongé en position fœtus au pied d'une chaise à laquelle ses mains étaient menottées et je peinais à distinguer sa peau de son sang. Il y en avait partout.  
Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui.  
\- Papa, murmurai-je en lui bougeant légèrement l'épaule afin qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il ne lutta même pas et bascula sur le dos dans une quinte de toux.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.  
Cette vision d'horreur me coupa littéralement le souffle et je crus que mes yeux allez sortir de leur orbite tant ils étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Comment pouvions-nous changer un homme à ce point ? J'avais du mal à reconnaître mon propre père. Il semblait au moins avoir vieilli de 20 ans avec ses cheveux longs, sa barbe grisonnante et ses cernes creusées. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois.  
J'encadrai son visage de mes mains en constatant qu'il ne répondait pas et que ses yeux demeuraient fermés.  
\- Papa, réveilles-toi. Il faut partir !  
Il toussa de nouveau et je fis un bref état des lieux de ses blessures en lui enlevant ses menottes avec les clefs qui m'avaient aidé à défaire les miennes. La plus prédominante était celle de son épaule où on aurait dit qu'une lame avait été enfoncé il y a quelques heures. Ça ne saignait pas beaucoup mais ça semblait infecté. Il avait aussi beaucoup d'hématomes, de coupures au visage, et les lèvres fendues à force d'accumuler les coups.  
Je le secouais un peu plus fort à présent, inquiète qu'il ne soit pas en état de marcher. Taylor n'allait plus tarder à redescendre et il nous faudrait faire vite. La police allait envahir les lieux et nous devions être partis avant leur descente au sous-sol.  
Je le secouais plus fort.  
\- Charlie réveilles-toi. C'est moi. C'est Bella.  
\- Bella l'entendis-je souffler la gorge sèche avant qu'il ne commence à cligner des paupières. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes et je vis l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur son visage tandis que le mien se fit rassurant.  
\- Oui, c'est moi ! Je vais te sortir de là. Il faut qu'on se dépêche !  
\- Bella, répéta-t-il comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je repérais alors dans le coin de la pièce un verre d'eau. J'allais m'en saisir à toute vitesse avant de revenir vers lui et de lui soulever doucement la tête pour qu'il se désaltère. Ça l'aiderait à faire le trajet. Il se laissa guider, semblant savourer ce moment. Pendant qu'il reprenait quelques forces, je lui expliquais le plan.  
\- Papa, écoutes-moi bien… je vais avoir besoin que tu rassembles toutes tes forces et que tu marches...  
Je constatais que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux en les voyant s'échouer sur le buste de mon père. J'avais tellement peur qu'on échoue. Je savais au fond de moi que Taylor aurait déjà dû revenir et j'ignorais volontairement le bruit que je commençais déjà à entendre à l'étage. Il fallait que je reste forte et concentrer. Sa vie en dépendait.  
\- On a juste à marcher vite. Il y a un passage dans le sous-sol qui nous emmènera à la forêt. Après cela Billy et le clan Swan seront là. Ils vont s'occuper de toi. Tout ira bien, d'accord ?  
Je reposais le verre désormais vide.  
Il hocha péniblement de la tête. **  
**\- Allez, je vais t'aider à te lever.  
Sur ces paroles, je fis passer son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Je me redressais doucement entraînant son corps avec le mien.  
J'espérais vraiment que Taylor ne tarderait plus à arriver puisque je n'étais vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir tenir la cadence longtemps. Je remarquais rapidement que la cheville droite de Charlie était inutilisable et qu'il semblait manquer quelques orteils à ses pieds nus. Je retins à peine un haut le cœur. J'avais envie de m'effondrer tellement cette vision me déchirait le cœur. Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'on ait pu autant blesser un homme, le charcuter comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire bout de viande. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Pourquoi ?  
J'écartais rapidement ces pensées négatives et fis le vide dans mon cerveau. Nous devions survivre. Je devais sauver mon père. Je serrais la mâchoire et enlaçais avec force sa taille pour l'aider à porter autant que possible son poids. Nous nous dirigions alors vers la porte qui donnait sur le passage sous terrain alors que Charlie ne cessait de murmurer à mon oreille des propos incohérents. Il divaguait complètement.  
\- Chut, garde tes forces. On y est, prévins-je en grimaçant légèrement sous le poids qui m'accombait.  
Une fois face à la porte, je constatais avec horreur que je ne pourrais absolument pas l'ouvrir sans Taylor. Il fallait un code pour la déverrouiller et malheureusement ce n'était pas le même que celui de la cellule à Charlie.  
\- Merde, soufflai-je tandis que le raffut à l'étage devenait de plus en plus assourdissant et violent. La police était là, j'en était sûre et Taylor lui, ne l'était pas...  
Je laissais mon père appuyer contre le mur pour qu'il puisse se reposer et moi, reprendre mon souffle.  
Il me fallait une solution. Je ne pouvais pas attendre Taylor plus longtemps. Je crois que j'ai compris avant même de franchir le seuil de cette maison qu'il ne m'aiderait pas. Ça n'a jamais était son combat.  
J'écartais également ces songes noirs, ils ne m'aideraient pas à avancer. Je me creusais alors les méninges et commençais même à assener des grands coups d'épaules dans la porte espérant la voir céder. Sans succès. je m'essoufflais et la porte ne bougeait guerre.  
\- Et trois… Bella, Bella, Bella...  
\- Papa, arrête de parler. Tu te fatigues pour rien, répétai-je lasse d'essayer de trouver une solution.  
J'étais en train de devenir folle entre le bruit de bagarre à l'étage, ceux des sirènes de police et les murmures incohérents de Charlie. Je ne savais plus où donnait de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement.  
\- Isabella, grogna mon père interrompant mes rêveries.  
C'était la première fois que j'entendais aussi distinctement sa voix depuis que je l'avais trouver dans sa cellule. Cela attira mon attention.  
\- Quoi ? lui rétorquai-je sur le même ton.  
\- Le code, souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
Je soupirais un bon coup et pris le temps de l'écouter.  
\- 1309IS  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le code, expliqua-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.  
Je réalisais que mon père connaissait le code d'accès de la porte et qu'il essayait de me le communiquer depuis quelques minutes. Au moment où je le saisissais, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de taper ma date de naissance exacte ainsi que mes initiales. Étrange... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Et comment Charlie connaissait-il le code ?  
Sans perdre une seconde, je fis passer les deux bras de mon père autour de mon cou et me penchais en avant afin qu'il puisse accrocher ses jambes autour de ma taille.  
\- Monte sur mon dos, lui indiquai-je.  
Il s'exécuta et même si son poids me faisait mal et que ça nous ralentirait, c'était la manière la plus rapide pour se déplacer. Plus que un kilomètre à faire et nous serions sortis d'affaire pour de bon. Je tentais de trottiner mais quelques mètres plus tard, je dus m'interrompre. C'était bien trop difficile de supporter son poids à ce rythme. Ainsi, je me contentais d'une marche rapide en respirant doucement par à-coup pour reprendre mon souffle. Cette déambulation me semblait interminable.  
-Bella, tu as eu mon message ? chuchota mon père à mon oreille.  
\- Oui, soufflai-je d'une voix qui paraissait à présent autant fatiguée que la sienne.  
\- Je voulais pas que tu viennes...  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.  
\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en danger...  
Je ne tenais plus. Je dus me résigner et poser Charlie. Ça devait à présent faire cinq-cents mètres que nous marchions et je ne serais pas capable d'en faire davantage avec lui sur mon dos.  
\- Tu vas devoir marcher papa, tu peux le faire, l'encourageai-je.  
Il acquiesça et comme au début, j'enroulais son bras autour de mes épaules pour le soulager un peu et entourais mon bras autour de sa taille.  
\- On va devoir accélérer, avertis-je alors qu'au loin j'entendais des coups de feux et le bruit d'un claquement de porte qui me fit froid dans le dos.  
Je priais pour que ça soit Taylor qui venait d'emprunter la porte du souterrain pour nous rejoindre.  
\- Papa, je t'en prie. Plus vite ! le suppliai-je alors que la terreur me gagnait.  
Je ravalais mes larmes en entendant des bruits de pas de course se rapprocher rapidement de nous. J'essayais d'augmenter notre allure. J'entendis Charlie grincer des dents.  
\- Bella, je n'en peux plus...  
\- Non, papa. Avances. Allez, on survit, tu entends ! Je ne vais pas te perdre à nouveau.  
\- Bella... susurra-t-il à nouveau alors que sa tête tombait de plus en plus lourde sur mon épaule.  
\- Allez papa, tu continues ! Je refuse d'abandonner, tu entends...  
Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vision.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, hurlai-je d'un air déterminé, tu entends. J'ai besoin de toi!  
L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappa pas. J'étais celle qui soutenait physiquement mon père en ce moment, mais émotionnellement, c'est moi qui avait besoin de lui.  
\- Chérie… je n'y arriverais pas. Tu dois courir seule maintenant, me chuchota mon père avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un cri puissant et empreint de colère résonna dans le long couloir. **  
**\- Swan !  
Cette voix mettait inconnue mais je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un Volturi... Et qu'il n'était plus loin. La luminosité était faible et nous ne voyions quasiment rien alors impossible de dire si le Volturi se trouvait à portée de vue ou non. Comme je venais d'entendre la porte du passage claquer un peu plus tôt, je supposais qu'il venait simplement d'y entrer, mais comme le moindre bruit résonnait, on aurait pu croire qu'il était tout près.  
Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue et je désespérais à l'idée de ne pas encore apercevoir la sortie du passage.  
Soudain, un éclairage apparut brusquement et je n'eus qu'une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre qu'il provenait d'une lampe torche derrière nous.  
Il était là. Il nous voyait.  
\- Papa, cours ! m'écriai-je à plein poumons.  
Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire un pas de plus quand la détonation d'un revolver nous assourdisa les oreilles. C'est alors que le corps de Charlie fut projeter à l'avant. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut le long de l'échine en le voyant s'écrouler au sol.  
\- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
Un cri d'épouvante me glaça le sang. Mon propre cri...  
Incapable de faire preuve de rationalité, je tombais à genoux et le secouais avec difficulté.  
\- Papa !  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais ne bougea pas.  
\- Papa ! hurlai-je en le remuant frénétiquement, affolée.  
\- Allez relèves-toi, je t'en prie ! S'il te plaît ! Papaaaaaaaaaa !

Ma voix se brisa en sanglot déchirant, ainsi que mon cœur et mes espoirs.  
\- Papa, souffla-t-il à son tour, j'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça mon petit cygne...  
Il prit ma main dans la sienne. Je la serrais fort, brièvement consciente que les pas de l'asseyant de mon père n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.  
Les Volturi avaient voulu me capturer pour que mon père me voit souffrir et c'est ce qu'il se passait. Il ne me tuerait pas avant le dernier souffle de Charlie mais après, ça serait mon tour j'imagine...  
\- Je t'aime papa, murmurai-je en larmes, refusant de dire au revoir. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie...  
Mais trop rapidement, ses prunelles si similaires aux miennes se fermèrent pour la dernière fois et mon sang se figea.  
-Oh, nonnn! gémis-je en étreignant désespérément son corps.  
\- Papa, ne me laisse pas ! suppliai-je en pleine détresse.  
Brusquement, les bruits de pas cessèrent et brièvement, je relevais la tête pour constater qu'un canon était pointé sur le sommet de ma tête.  
Un homme brun aux cheveux long se trouvait là. C'était lui le tortionnaire de mon père, lui qui était responsable de tout mon malheur. Et maintenant il allait mettre fin à ma douleur.  
Toujours à genoux, je me redressais, la tête droite.  
\- C'est ton tour, salope ! s'exclama-t-il alors que j'avais l'impression de voir l'enfer dans son regard.  
C'était le diable incarné.  
Je vivais à présent mes dernières secondes. Je fermais les yeux pour me préparer à rejoindre mon père ou qu'il soit.

Le bruit de la détonation résonna si fort que je crus qu'il allait me tuer avant la balle.  
C'est avec stupeur que je réalisais que la détonation provenais de derrière moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les paupières pour voir mon adversaire s'écrouler à terre que je fus saisis vigoureusement à la taille par deux bras forts. Mon dos entra en collision avec un torse qui dans son élan me projeta en avant avant de me rattraper pour me remettre sur mes jambes.  
\- Ne restes pas là, il faut partir !  
\- Hein ? murmurai-je confuse.  
Le Volturi qui s'apprêtait à me tué était mort ? Et moi, toujours en vie ?  
\- Dépêches-toi ma puce ! **  
**Je me retournais pour découvrir Edward, essoufflé et pressé. Il venait de me sauver en arrivant par la sortie du tunnel en prenant mon ennemi par surprise.  
Que faisait-il ici ?  
Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, Edward me tira le bras pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.  
Je me dégageais de sa prise.  
\- Non, mon père ! m'exclamai-je.  
Je ne pouvais partir sans lui, il était peut-être encore vivant.  
Je me précipitais de nouveau vers son corps et encadrais son visage de mes mains afin d'admirer ses traits si familiers, si abîmés. J'avais devant moi un homme que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu et on me privait de la seule occasion que j'avais de le faire.  
Je m'écroulais à nouveau sur sa poitrine en sanglot.  
Je ne pouvais pas renoncer...  
\- Bella, interpella la voix grave d'Edward avec urgence.  
Comme je ne réagissais pas, il se plaça derrière moi, enlaça ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

\- C'est fini, il faut partir maintenant. On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent.  
\- Edward, sanglotais-je, je ne peux pas le laisser là. On ne sait jamais si...  
\- Il n'est plus là Bella...tu le sais au fond de toi, me coupa-t-il. Laisses-moi te mettre à l'abri, me supplia-t-il la bouche contre mon cou.  
Je le sentais lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas me mettre sur son dos et sortir à toute allure d'ici.  
Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer quand les bruits de pas se firent plus vigoureux encore et il me força à me remettre debout. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna en courant loin de mon père.  
\- Papa ! gémis-je de douleur alors que je voyais son corps s'éloigner de mon champ de vision.  
Je réussis finalement à me laisser guider par Edward, totalement amorphe.

Nous courrions aussi vite que possible, sa main tirant la mienne.  
En l'observant, je m'interrogeais brièvement sur les raisons de sa présence. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis le bal, et il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que si je m'entêtais à vouloir exécuter mon plan, plus jamais il ne m'adresserait la parole.  
Mais il était venu... Il venait me sauver... Pourquoi ce revirement ?

La lumière du tunnel se fit plus net et au plafond, se trouvait une trappe ouverte. Edward me souleva et lorsque je tendis les bras, je vis avec stupeur les membres du clan Cullen s'en saisir et me tirer vers le haut. Une fois debout, Peter attrapa mon bras et m'emmena dans une voiture.  
\- Nous devons partir au plus vite, me pressa-t-il sans ménagement.  
Une fois dans la voiture, je vis Edward émerger de la trappe alors que Peter retournait vers lui. Il l'interrogea du regard et Edward secoua la tête, reconnaissant silencieusement que Charlie ne s'en était pas sorti et que Taylor ne nous rejoindrait pas non plus. Tous les hommes se précipitèrent alors dans les voitures. Peter, au volant de celle dans laquelle je me trouvais et Edward sur la banquette arrière à mes côtés.  
Rapidement la voiture démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.  
Que se passait-il ? Où était les Swan ?!  
\- Tu es venu, annonçai-je tout bas sans le regarder.  
\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
Je trouvais alors la force d'affronter son regard.  
\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, le clan Swan était en train de se faire arrêter. On a attendu que la police les emmène et on a pris leur place. Je crois que Taylor avait prévu dès le départ de tous vous arrêter, Bella, informa-t-il.

Bon sang... Non seulement le plan avait échoué mais en plus de ça le clan de mon père avait plongé... Je réalisais que le plan de Taylor n'avait jamais été de sauver Charlie. Il voulait simplement se venger, faire son boulot de flic et arrêter tout le monde... Après tout, la mafia en général avait gâché sa vie. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Ça me sautait aux yeux à présent.  
\- Je le savais inconsciemment... Il n'a pas respecté le plan qu'on s'était fixé..., avouai-je.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Il devait venir déverrouiller la porte du passage sous terrain pour nous permettre de sortir, mais il n'est jamais venu. Nous avons dû improviser.  
\- Je vais le...  
\- C'est bon Edward, le coupai-je, te fatigue pas. Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
Il soupira.  
\- Parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu te mettes en danger. Je devais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.  
J'émis un rire sans joie avant de regarder à nouveau la vitre.  
\- Rien ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Edward.  
\- Mais tu es vivante, rétorqua-t-il dans une sourire en me prenant la main.  
C'est ainsi que je le sentis. Comme une gifle en pleine figure. Je sentais son amour, si fort, si réconfortant. Sauf que je ne l'accepterais pas. Je devais quitter son monde et le plus vite possible. La vie de mafieux venait de tuer mon père, je refusais de me laisser aimer, ou pire, _d'aimer_ un homme qui choisissait de tremper dans ce milieux là de son plein gré. Cela finira par le tuer aussi. Et si je ne le fuis pas au plus vite. Elle me tuera aussi !  
Encore une fois, je ne pus résister à l'idée de plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes, attristé par ce constat : Edward et moi étions incompatibles.  
\- Mais je suis morte à l'intérieure, confiai-je en retirant ma main.  
Son sourire s'effaça mais à ce moment précis cela m'importait peu...

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez flous. Tout me paraissait si insignifiant par rapport au traumatisme que j'avais vécu. J'ai néanmoins dû mettre de côté mes émotions pour m'occuper des formalités. Je suis rentrée à Seattle au QG de mon père pour me débarrasser des armes, des preuves et de tout ce qui pourrait porter préjudices à ma famille. Malheureusement, la police avait été plus rapide, Taylor avait dû envoyer des hommes avant même que nous ayons quitté Los Angeles. J'ai néanmoins réussi à accéder au coffre secret et à récupérer une quantité d'argent importante.

La police a également demandé à me voir. Des agents m'ont annoncé que mon père était mort et m'ont interrogé car il le soupçonnait de crime organisé. J'ai tout nié en bloc. Il m'a semblé que ça a fonctionné.

Après un week-end à Seattle, je suis rentrée à New York. Tous semblaient attristés de me voir si affligée et tentaient de me réconforter, de me faire entendre raison concernant mon départ mais ce fut vain. Je voulais partir… Je désirais ne plus voir personne.  
Je passais les jours qui suivirent dans ma chambre tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier ces derniers mois.

* * *

 **New-York, tard dans la nuit -** _ **quelques jours après le drame**_

On dit que le premier réflexe face à une situation compliquée c'est la fuite. Je ne peux que confirmer cette théorie. Ne pouvant affronter ce qui s'était déroulé sous mes yeux quelques jours auparavant, j'optais, moi aussi, pour cette solution.

Chaque visage, chaque geste, chaque parole me rappelait cet événement tragique auquel je ne voulais pas repenser. Il fallait que je parte et vite, sinon j'allais craquer, tomber, sombrer... pour ne plus jamais me relever. Tant que j'en avais encore la force, je devais partir et vivre. Oui, c'est ça, vivre ma vie. Je devais changer de vie. Oublier que mon père était un mafieux, oublié qu'Edward était un mafieux, que mon meilleur ami était en mafieux, que ma meilleure amie était la sœur d'un mafieux... La liste était sans fin. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête de tous ces crimes, de me laver les mains de tout ce sang et surtout de prendre un nouveau départ. Cette vie n'était pas pour moi. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Je m'empressai de me lever de mon lit, d'arracher un morceau de papier et d'en griffonner les mots : _« Ne me cherchez pas, ne me suivez pas, ne me contactez pas. Je n'en veux à aucun de vous mais je vous quitte pour un temps, peut-être pour toujours. J'ai besoin d'air, besoin d'oublier, besoin de tout changer... Ne m'en voulez pas. Merci pour tout._ _-Bella »._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez été content de retrouver cette histoire, en tout cas ça a été le cas pour moi, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment lâché.**

 **Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine.**  
 **Je vous dis à très vite, j'espère !**


	28. De vous à moi

**De vous à moi...**

 ** _"Écrire, c'est aussi ne pas parler. C'est se taire. C'est hurler sans bruit." ~ Marguerite Duras_**

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Je m'en excuse mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre._

 _Ce n'est pas non plus un message pour vous dire que je ne finirai pas cette histoire._

 _Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé d'adapter l'héritière en fiction et d'en poster quelques chapitres sur Wattpad. J'ai ensuite laissé tombé l'affaire, me disant que j'allais d'abord finir la version fanfiction._  
 _C'était finalement une bonne idée. En effet, il y a peu j'ai était contacté par une maison d'édition. Lips & Co Editions m'a proposé d'éditer l'héritière et à l'heure où je vous écrits, je viens de signer le contrat d'édition._

 _Je suis ravie de pouvoir rendre ma passion concrète, de pouvoir améliorer cette histoire et j'espère pouvoir vous communiquer une date de publication rapidement. C'est vraiment une chance, un rêve qui se réalise. Je me sens privilégiée._

 _En attendant, il n'y aura malheureusement plus de publication en ligne (certaines chapitres vont même être supprimés). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... :)_

 _Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre fidélité, vos conseils, votre implication et vos retours. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais poursuivi puisque cette histoire est la toute première que j'écrits. J'aurais certainement décroché depuis longtemps sans vous tous._  
 _C'est un honneur de pouvoir partager cette passion avec vous tous au quotidien, que ça soit à travers mes écrits ou les votre._

 _Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta, Luciole26, qui dès le début a cru en cette fiction. Elle y a apporté beaucoup de son temps, de son énergie et de son talent. Elle m'a appris de nombreuses choses et a fait progresser considérablement mes écrits. Elle a ma reconnaissance éternelle ;)_

 _J'ai hâte que vous et moi puissions tenir L'héritière entre nos mains. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir..._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Laurène_


End file.
